Becomes Attainable
by BrownEyeddGirl
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since birth. They've been though everything together, but once one confesses their love, will their friendship be able to handle the transition? Or will the dramas of a relationship be too much? AH/AU
1. The Best Friend

**Ok, so this is my story, and I don't know if I'm quite sure about it yet. It's an idea of mine that's been bouncing around my head for a long time now, and it bugs me till I start writing. I wanna say this now, I AM NOT A WRITER, nor do I have any aspirations to pursure a writing career, and if anything, I am more of a Journalistic type writer. So I apologize now for any mistakes I might (or will) make. But I have a good feeling about this particular story and I really want to try something new. So please, if you like the story, or if you have any comments or ideas toward the story, please please let me know. While I love contrustive criticism, I do not appreciate hateful comments. If you do not like my story, please don't read it. Other than that, I really hope you enjoy this story.**

**Also, I do not have the pleasure of owning anything Twilight (I just give the characters different lifes and make them all human), Stephenie Meyer is the total mastermind behind that phenomenon (=**

**Yeah, and sorry about the long introduction, I promise to try my best making that minimal in the future. (=**

* * *

**BECOMES ATTAINABLE**

Full summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends since they were just babies. They've been though everything you can possible imagine together, but once one confesses a true love to the other, will their friendship be able to handle the transition? Or will the drama and realitys of a young, serious relationship force them to lose the only thing they've ever known; eachother?

**Chapter One .. Bella**

_tap tap tap_

_tap tap tap_

_tap tap .._

"ALICE!"

"Is there a problem Miss Swan?" Mr. Varner said looking up from his desk at the front of the room to glare at me in the back of the stuffy trigonometry class. I looked up from my desk, flashed him a wide smile, and shook my head. "Nope, just thinking out loud again." I waited till Mr. Varners head droped back down to his desk to continue focusing on the papers infront of him before I turned around in my desk and narrowed my eyes at none other than Alice Cullen. She just flashed me her imfamous Cullen smile, grabbed her books and stood up just as the nasal sounding bell rung signally the end of the worst part of my day.

I too stood, grabbed my bag and headed up the aisle with the rest of the class. I was hoping to get out the door and make my way to lunch, but I never seem to be quick enough, "Miss Swan, may I have a word with you?" I stopped in the middle of the doorway, groaned, took a deep breath, then spun back around plastering a fake smile on my face, "Yes Mr. Varner?"

"Come sit," He gestured to the empty desk directly infront of his. "I'd like to talk about your latest test grade."

I walked forward, tossed my bag into the seat and hopped ontop of the desk. He just rolled his eyes and pulled a paper from the huge stack of papers practically taking over his old worn out desk. He reached across handing it to me. I took the paper and looked down, half expecting to see the same letter grade I saw last week, but I just gapped at the paper. "Congradulations Miss Swan, I see the turtoring is working out?" I nodded furiously and smiled, trying to hold in a small squeal. Mr. Varner just shook his head, and waved me out of the classroom. "Have fun in Chicago!" He yelled, but I was already half way down the hallway on my way to the cafeteria. As I burst through the doors of the lunch room I let my eyes land on exactly where I knew he'd be.

"EDWARD!!" I yelled, running across the crowded lunch room. Everyone was staring, but Edward just sat his tray down on the table, smiled and stood up just in time for me to collide with his outstreched arms. I threw my arms around his neck and he lifted my off the ground hugging me back,

"Well Bella, I'm happy to see you too." I let go of his neck and looked up at him while his arms were still around my waist holding tight so my feet were still a good foot off the ground.

"I PASSED! EDWARD I PASSED MY MATH TEST! I CAN GO TO CHICAGO!!" He finally realized why I was so excited and squeezed me tighter to him. After a minute or two, I realized whatever food he had on his tray smelled kinda good, and remembered I was starving, having not ate breakfast this morning. "OK put the best friend down, before you squeeze the life out of me." He laughed and somehow turned me in his arms so I was facing the table before sitting down in the chair behind him and scooting it to the table with me on his lap. I situated myself so I was sideways on his lap, throwing my legs across his. He wrapped his arm around my lower back like he always does.

"I bought you pizza, figured you'd like it better than the left over lasagna." He smiled up at me and handed me a slice. He always got enough food for the both of us. "That was lasagna?" I questioned him, peeking over his shoulder to the table behind us, examining the wanna-be-italian food on Mike Newtons plate. He just laughed and picked up his own slice with his free hand.

"Soooooo, Hello, yep, me over here, ALICE CULLEN!!" I looked at the chair next to Edwards and finally awknoledged his twin sister, and my other best friend. "Sorry, I was a littttle excited," I said, smiling apologetically in her direction, "Ohh and I'm still a little pissed about your obnoxious tapping in trig, you made me get that ugly, wrinkly glare from Mr. V." She just smiled and took a bite of her lunch. "I swear the more expensive the shoe is, the more annoying the sound is against the leg of your chair.." Edward just smiled and we finished our lunch.

As the bell run again I hopped off Edwards lap, grabbed the tray and headed to the trash can. Unfortunetly, blocking my path to the trash was the most stubborn, persistant, boy I've ever met. He slightly moved infront of me grabbing the tray from my hand and disposing of the trash for me. While I was thankful for his small act of kindness, I knew it came with a catch.

"So, Bella, I was wondering what you were doing this weekend. Some of the guys and their girlfriends we gonna head down to First Beach for a bonfire, and I was kinda hoping.. " He suddenly got nervous, as usual and looked down at his old tennis shoes.

"..If I'd go, yeah, Mike it's been the same question since 7th grade. Sorry, but I'm busy." I turned to walk away, but he lightly grabbed my wrist and stopped me, "Yeah, I know. You've also had the same answer since 7th grade, think we could change it up a bit?" I rolled my eyes and gently tried jerking my wrist from his grasp but to no avail. "Come on Bella, this is like a boring re-run." I looked at his pathetic pleading eyes just as a smooth hand wrapped around my shoulders.

"We're gonna be late for class Bella, and I don't think Mr. Banner will appreciate a second tardy this week." I looked up to my savior, my Edward. He was always saving me from Mike Newton, and I don't think I could ever thank him enough. Mike finally let go with a sigh and I went to grab my bag from Edward, but he just threw it over his shoulder and grabbed my hand with his free one. As the cafeteria door closed behind us we both burst out laughing and hurried to Biology.

* * *

**Soooooo.. ?? What did you guys think ??**

**I want to explain, that I realize somethings may confuse some people, and you may not understand the reasoning behind something (such as the excitment about the Chicago trip), I'm sorry about that, but that's how I write. I promise everything will get explained, cause things like that will most likely happen a lot. It also happens because, I always have more than one chapter written, and that's how I work things (=**

**Please give me your feedback, so I know if I should continue. Chapter two is being emailed to my sister (she's the one that reads over and fixes anything that needs to be), and once her approval is sent back I will be posting it. Hopefully it should help you decide if the story is good or not, since it's in a different point of view.**


	2. My Bella

**Ok, so here's chapter two. I really appreciate the review I got after the story only being up an hour (= Thank you so much! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but I'm trying to introduce Bella and Edward separately. And Edwards side of the story probably won't be as good as Bellas till my first 'dramtic' situation happens, but bear with me, it will get interesting (=  
****  
Again, thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 .. Edward**

I didn't understand myself sometimes, or anytime, lately.

As I sat in that biology room, spending the last few free minutes of class keeping my gaze on the woman of my dreams, I couldn't figure out why I didn't just say something. She'd been there right infront of me for years and I just couldn't work up the courage. Maybe because I was afraid of how she'd react, maybe because I was afraid I'd screw things up, or maybe just because deep down I felt as though I didn't deserve her in any way. Whatever it was, I haven't been able to do anything about this 'crush' for quite some time.

_"..marathon tonight instead of saturday, 'cause Alice said Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper are coming home for the weekend, right?"_

I slowly came back to reality as I noticed my best friends hand waving infront of my daze-like face, "Hello, earth to Edward. Things working up here?" She said, lightly thumping my head with her index finger. I just smiled at her sillyness and nodded, "Yeah, everything's working. Can't say it works properly though." She laughed and pulled her hand back to the black-top lab table.

"Did you hear anything I said?" She closed her book and shoved it in her bag, then turned in her seat to face me.

"Heard something 'bout moving something Saturday?" I gave her my crooked grin, the one she claimed dazzled people, and hoped it would work and she'd forgive my not listening. I should have known better.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, that is barley close to what I said. You should pay more attention. What's been up with you today anyways?" I wish I had the guts to tell her exactly what was wrong, but I just couldn't. She ment too much to me for me to ruin everything we had by saying I was in love with someone I probably shouldn't be.

"Yeah, I know, what are you gonna do with me?" She just smiled and placed her backpack on the table top, "You probably don't wanna know. But anyways, Alice said the guys and Rosalie were coming back this weekend, so instead of having our annual movie night saturday, we should just have it tonight. What do you think?"

"Yeah, they should be back tomorrow morning, they have a couple days off. And I don't mind, my turn to pick the movies right?" She nodded and wrinkled her face a little. I knew she wasn't too fond of many action movies, and those were my favorites, but I know her favorite kinds, and I always chose at least one for her.

"Ohhh and I wanna thank you again for helping me study for my trig test. " I just shook my head, "It's not a problem Bella, you needed help, and I needed someone to go to Chicago with me." I finished packing up my own backpack and mimicked her position, facing her. "Yeah, well you're lucky I even agreed to go to begin with. You do know it's called the windy city, right? My hair don't cooperate as it is!" She giggled a little as I reached over and lightly tugged on a strand of hair, "It looks great right now, and I'm sure it will look great in Chicago," I tucked the strand behind her ear. "If not, I'll just stand infront of you the whole weekend, that work?"

"I guess, I'm sure the wind will enjoy your hair too." She reached her hand up and messed with my already unruly bronze hair.

I smiled again and grabbed her bag just as the bell rang, standing up and putting a hand on her chair pulling it back so she could get up too. She smiled that breathtaking smile and went to grab her bag. I just held it high above my head grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. As we entered the hallway she started jumping up trying to get her bag from my hand. Of course her five-foot-two, and a half (yes you have to add that half or she gives you 'the look') stature was no where close to reaching her bag.

"Come on, Edward! Let me carry my own bag for once." She whined, but I insisted on being the gentleman my parents raised me to be.

Walking across the fairly small school campus holding Bellas hand was nothing new to people around here. Everyone knew we were the best of friends, and for us, it was nothing unusual. Also nothing to gossip about.. anymore.

As we reached the gym doors, the class I knew Bella detested, I switched her backpack to my other hand, prepared for her to try and get a quick one by me and grab the bag and run. "Edward, I don't know why you walk me to gym, your class is clear across the campus and if you're late one more time Mrs. White will kill you." She was probably right, but I walk much faster than her, I'll make it in time. Besides, if I didn't walk her to class, Mike Newton would jump at the oportunity. He has offered thousands of times to walk her to class since they both had gym, but I knew Bella would kill me if I allowed that. Plus I don't really fancy guys getting close to Bella, expecially when I know she's way too good for any of them. Call it immaturity, I just call it protecting what I care about.

"So I'll see you after class." She said grabbing forward to reach her bag, just as I lifted it back over our heads. "Ughh, Edward! Give me my damn backpack!" She said jumping up again, "Stop jumping Bella," She obliged and huffed a bit. "Give me a hug, you get the bag." I gave her a smile and as she narrowed her eyes a bit, she smiled too and stepped forward. She finally wrapped her arms around me and I lowered my arms to hug her back, kissing the top of her head right before I pulled away. She took a step back and I handed her her bag and waved slightly. I stood there till the gym door closed and turn around, winking and smiling at Mike Newton, knowing full well he just saw our whole exchange and probably didn't care too much for it. Pissing him off just brightened my whole day more than it probably should have.

On my way to math class, my mind wandered right back to the girl I loved. She was perfect, the most perfect girl I've ever met, and will ever meet. She was beautiful and I noticed every little thing about her. The way hair never did what she wanted it to do. The way her face lit up when we walked past a playground, and she looked at me with pleading eyes, begging to play. The way she laughed at me when I did something embarassing. The way she smiled for no reason sometimes. But I think I mostly thought about how telling her would probably be the biggest mistake of my life.

Bella would assumably hate me when she found out who I was in love with. That's why I've been hiding it from people, expecially her, for the past year or so. If she found out, I'd not only lose my best friend, but then I'd never have the chance to be with the one girl in the world I believe I belong with.

I walked into the classroom, noticing my day-dreaming made me enter the room a couple seconds after the bell, and saw Mrs. White stop in the middle of taking roll. "Nice of you to join us Mr. Cullen. Please take your seat." I strode to my desk in the middle of the classroom and took my seat. After a couple minutes of not focusing and figeting, Tyler tapped my shoulder and I looked up to see Mrs. White looking at me with raised eyebrows. "I'm sorry..?" She shook her head and looked across the room to Jessica Stanley, who gave her the answer to a question I apparently didn't hear. _Get a grip!_ I told myself. It's just a girl!

But who was I kidding. She wasn't just some girl. She was the girl I was in love with.

She was my best friend.

My Bella.


	3. Plenty Enough Practice

**Ok, I've gotten some really encouraging reviews and such, so I'm really trying to work on these chapters quick, while remembering they have to be good (= lol.**

**Also, I noticed I forgot this is last chapter .. I do not own anything Twilight, I only mold the characters slightly to my liking, and make them scared to let Bella drive (=**

* * *

Chapter 3 .. Bella

"Swan, join Stanleys team." Coach Clapp yelled from across the smelly gym, bouncing a basketball toward me and pointing toward the team in red. I swear, if he wasn't pairing me and Mike to play tennis, he was shoving me closer to my only other enemy in this school, Jessica Stanley. I walked over grabbed a hideous red mesh jersey, which was unfortunetly three sizes too big, and jogged across the gym.

Suddenly someone came up behind me, jerked the hairband from around my wrist and pulled the mesh, securing the hair band and making it tight around me. "I don't think now is the ideal time for a fashion lesson Alice." She tucked the lose tail of fabric under the back of the jersey, and spun me around to face her.

"What was I suposed to do, silly Bella. You picked the largest one in the box!"

"It was the only one left Alice, but thank you. Now maybe I'll survive this game without such a petty thing, as an oversized, and might I add, WAY over used shirt, getting in the way." I wrinkled my nose at the slight stench of the old faded jersey. Alice laughed, and looked pointedly at Mike, "Just watch out for 'stalker boy' over there. He's eyeing you again." I turned just in time, to indeed see, Mike looking our way.

"Ya know, I can always have Edward take care of that for you." She smiled and skipped back over to her team before I could protest. Mike had been the same way since 5th grade, when he moved here from California, but he didn't start the asking process till 7th grade. His antics never really bothered Edward, that is up untill about a year ago, I noticed he really started letting it get to him. I guess he was just getting fed up with Mikes behavior. I've never had a dog, but the way he follows me around would remind me of what I'd expect a golden retriever to do. I've been over it since day two of his crush.

Unfortunetly, Forks is too small to escape the unwanted. We've all gone to the same school our whole lives. Bit claustrophobic if you ask me.

"Bella, come on! Pay attention!" I looked up and saw Ben rushing infront of me to catch the basketball, that would have otherwise probably knocked me in the face. I shook my head, putting my focus back on the game that I was apparently missing. Not that I minded.

After only two points contributed by me, falling four times, and 'accidently' getting in Jessicas way once or twice, I was headed into the locker room to change, and head home for the weekend. Fortunetly tonight I only had to work till 8, and it was mine and Edwards movie night, a tradition we started when we were nine.

As I walked out of the gym doors, I was greeted by Edward. "Ready to go Bella?" I nodded and started walking down the sidewalk toward the student parking lot.

"How was gym? Break anything.. or anybody?" I knew he was just joking, but you could hear the slight ring of seriousness in his voice. I guess he had every right to be the concerned best friend. After all, I didn't have a 'Frequent Visitor Pass' to Forks Hospital for nothing.

"Not my worst of days," I smiled up at him and stepped off the sidewalk, as he opened the passenger door to his silver Volvo. "By the way, when are you gonna let me drive?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest as he took my bag and threw it over the seat into the back. He laughed and waved his arm to the passenger seat, silently gesturing for me get in. After a couple seconds, I gave up and climbed in the car. He closed the door and walked around to the drivers side, laughing the whole time.

"You do remember what happened last time you drove my car right Bella?" He said as he started the car and put it in reverse. I cringed, remembering the exact incident he was talking about.

_1 years ago .._

_"Bella! Slow down!"_

_"I'm not even going that fast Edward! Quit freaking out, you're just making me more nervous than I already am." I lightly tapped the break just to slow the speed down a couple notches, while looking in the rear-view mirror and watching his grip get tighter on the handle above the rear door. I couldn't help but smile. If I was being honest with myself, I was a terrible driver, and we both knew it, but somehow I convinced Edward to let me learn how to drive while his parents were away for the weekend. Esme got a little scared when Edward and I went in to get our licenses, and made me promise I wouldn't drive without an adult in the car for the first couple months, since I didn't spend much time practicing with my learners. My dad was always out of town, and never had time to teach me, therefore I didn't really have the urge to learn when Carlisle offered. Now though, I wanted to learn, and Emmett somehow had convinced me and Edward he was 'adult' enough to teach me._

_"Why did we have to use my car? What's wrong with yours Emmett!" Emmett turned in his seat looking at Edward like he was crazy._

_"Have you seen the size of my new jeep? Bella wouldn't know what to do with 'The Beast'," I rolled my eyes at Emmetts nick-name for his new car, though it fit perfect, it was quite a huge vehicle. "Besides, I believe your car is the only one she can see passed the hood of." I looked his way and narrowed my eyes for a second before focusing back on the driveway. In a way Emmett was the big brother I never had, that way being the love he had for teasing me any chance he got._

_"Gee, thanks Emmett. Now can I actually get off the driveway and move on to actual pavement?" His thundering laugh filled the car and I took that as a 'No'._

_"Yeah right Bella. Our driveway is long enough, this should be plenty enough practice till Carlisle gets home."_

_"Sure now you wanna say no to her. You couldn't say no when she asked to learn how to drive in the first place. If anything happens to my car, Esme's gonna have my head .." Edward kept mumbling in the backseat as I turned around at the end of the long, winding Cullen driveway just to head back up it._

_I sped up a little bit, just wanting to get back to the porch and stop. I was getting bored and wasn't really learning anything, what with Emmett turned around in the seat half the time messing with Edward. Just as I came to the first curve in the dirt road, what looked like a small bunny hopped into the road and I paniced, stomping on the break and fish-tailing the end of the car into the bushes lining that particular part of the driveway._

_I threw the car into park and got out just as the bunny hopped back into the grass. I sighed in relief, but quickly turned around and threw my hands over my mouth realizing what I just did to Edwards car. Tears started forming in my eyes as he climbed across the backseat and opened the door to climb out. He turned to face me and after realizing I was crying he ran over and started checking me, obviously making sure I was ok._

_"Edward stop, I'm fine. Are you O.K?!" I tried to do a quick skim over him to make sure I didn't hurt him, but he grabbed my hands in one of his and reached up wipping my tears with his thumb. "I'm fine Bella, and don't worry, you only slightly hurt the car." He laughed as he turned to look at the car up against the bushes and laughed a little._

_"Edward it's not funny! Esme's going to kill me!" I cried harder thinking of how disapointed Esme was going to be with me when she found out, but Edward assured me she wouldn't find out and we'd get it fixed before they came home Monday._

"Edward, I only scratched the paint, and I paid for it to be fixed," He smiled and nodded. "Plus, I didn't hurt you or Emmett, so I think I deserve a second chance." I looked at him and raised my eyebrows slightly, hinting.

"I know Bella, maybe after I scour the yard for innocent bunny's and get better insurance." He reached over and grabbed my hand as he pulled into the parking lot of the only record store in town, where we both worked. "I promise, you will get your second chance. Maybe this weekend while Emmett's in town," He laughed, remembering how Emmett reacts everytime we talk about me driving. "but let me find some proper medication for him first. I'm not sure he's ready for round two."

* * *

**Ok, so my sister really enjoyed this chapter, which is saying a lot cause she doesn't usually like anything I write (haha).**

**Let me know what you think (=**


	4. The Effect She Had on Me

**Alright, so back to Edward (= Thank you guys for the positive feedback on the last three chapters. I don't have many reviews yet, but I do have a couple loyal readers so far, and that makes me reallly happy (= At first, I was kinda afraid people would hate my ideas and no one would read it, but it's great to know that it's in fact the opposite.**

**And the daily updates are definitely a result of Insomnia, but I just can't sleep with so many ideas bouncing around in my head. And besides, I'm 19, who needs sleep ? Haha, I have plenty of time for that later. Well anyways, enough of my person rant, to the story.**

**Ohh and of course, I don't own any Twilight characters, I just take away their immortality (sorry Bella), and give some of them my dream job (=**

* * *

**Chapter 4 .. Edward**

"Edward, when you finish with those boxes, turn everything off upstairs and go ahead and lock up. I'm gonna go pick up Seth, then head home; O.K?" I nodded, and got up from the floor, walking Ms. Clearwater to the door. I waved goodbye, and closed the door, locking it.

Ever since Sue's husband Harry died, she's relied on me and Bella a lot more. Leaving us to lock up on the weekdays, and letting Bella take charge of the orders. That meant Bella spent most of her work day upstairs, while I spent mine downstairs dealing with the majority of the customers. Bella loved her new responsibility, but she was more of a people person than myself, and enjoyed being downstairs with the customers. Exactly where I wished she was. Bella was also patient, and came in handy when dealing with some people..

"Young man, hello?" Prime example of Bellas patience. I turned to see Mrs. Williams, a frequent, but sometimes irritating customer. She had to be pushing 70, and came in every week looking for a new record, though she could never seem to remember where that particular section was. I don't see how you could not find it, the store was not that big to begin with.

"Yes Mrs. Williams?" I pushed the half empty box under the bottom shelf for the time being, and walked to the next aisle searching for her.

"Oh, OK, well there you are. I was wondering where all the records were. I can never seem to find them when I come in this store. You know, you should put some signs above these walkways here so us older people know where to find what we want." I started to say something, but felt a light touch on my shoulder.

"Hello Mrs. Williams. How are you today?" I felt immediate relief hearing Bellas voice and knowing she'd take care of this woman, since she seemed to like Bella more than myself. Bella just had a way with people.

"Oh Bella. I'm doing wonderful dear, and yourself?" Bella walked over and put her arm on Mrs. Williams shoulder, continuing the conversation, and guiding her towards the other end of the store. When she reached the end, before turning the corner, she turned around and smiled then winked, sending my heart into a frenzy. I knew the wink was friendly, she did it a lot, but that didn't stop my heart from reacting the same way every time. If Bella only knew the effect she had on me..

I walked back and resumed unpacking the boxes full of new Cd's. The pounding in my chest barley hindering.

After an half hour or so, Bella finally came back over to find me. "Geesh, are you not done with that yet?" I turned around and she was smiling, reaching down for the couple Cd's left, and placing them on the shelf accordingly.

The rest of the our shift continued as such. Us unloading the boxes together, laughing and joking around as best friends do. I couldn't help but wonder if all would remain the same if she ever found out my true feelings toward her. I knew I couldn't live this way for the rest of my life. Spending forever in love with someone I'd never have the nerve to tell the truth to. We were getting older now and it wouldn't be like this forever. She'd eventually find someone that wasn't scared to step up, and we'd spend less and less time together. But I also knew that if I told her, and she rejected me, well.. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I wouldn't be able to handle losing the one constant thing in my life. Besides my brother and sister, and my parents, Bella is the only person I've spent almost everyday of my life with.

"Edward, can you take this boxes to the recycling bin out back? I'm gonna go turn the computer off upstairs and then we can leave. O.K?" I took the couple boxes from her hands and nodded as she started for the stairs.

After everything was done, we locked the door and headed for the car. "I just have to stop by the house and pick up the movies for tonight, O.K?" I reminded her as I opened up the passenger door for her. She nodded as she climbed in. As we were heading toward my house, Bellas phone went off. I figured it could only be one of two people, either her father or Alice.

"Hello?" I looked over at her puzzled face and reached up to turn the radio down for her. "Oh, hi. Where are you calling me from? What?! .. You couldn't have told me this earlier?" Definitely her father. "Seriously? Well, O.K dad.. No, I'll be fine, don't worry." God only knows what he's up to now. Ever since Bellas mother, Renee, left 7 years ago, Charlie threw himself into work, which more than often resulted in Bella sleeping over at our house for days at a time. When she turned 17, Charlie finally trusted her to stay home by herself, but I wasn't so sure if I was O.K with it.

"O.K.. yeah dad. Yeah, I'll see you on Wednesday. Love you too.. Bye." With that she hung up and leaned her head back on the headrest, closing her eyes.

"Out of town again?" I asked while turning onto my driveway.

"Yeah. Back to Seattle with Tom again. He's been talking about a job opening up that way, but won't say if he's gonna take it or not." For a second, I got real nervous. If Charlie moved while Bella was still 17, he'd be sure to take her with him. I finally reached the front of the house and parked. I let the thought of Bella leaving escape my mind, telling myself if it was going to happen it would have probably happened all ready. We both got out and headed into the house.

"BELLA! How was work? Did you have a good day? Are you staying here tonight, what are you two doing here?" Alice immediately bombarded Bella with questions the second we stepped through the kitchen doorway. Bella started laughing at Alices enthusiasm, as I quickly ran up the stairs to my room to grab the moves and get out of here before Alice could continue her interrogation.

Heading back down the stairs, I went back to the kitchen. Walking up to Bella, I lightly grabbed her around the waist and tugged her toward the front door, keeping my arm around her the whole way. All the way through the living room, Alice followed, attempting to continue her conversation with Bella.

"I'll see you tomorrow Alice." Bella giggled as I opened the front door and lead her down the porch steps. Alice waved from the front door as we got into the car and started back down the driveway. "So, what movies did you pick?" She looked over at me, folding her hands on her lap and smiling.

"We go through this every time, Bella. You'll see when we get there, and I put it in." She huffed a little, but went with it.

We reached her house after only a couple minutes and I went around the car to let her out. I almost considered putting a child lock on the passenger door, so she couldn't argue with me when I tried to be polite. She should be used to me treating her this way, and opening her door for her. I started when I was 6 after seeing Carlisle do it for Esme one day.

We headed into the house and she hurried upstairs to put her backpack away. I put the first movie in and grabbed a blanket from the hall closet, then got situated on the couch after grabbing the remote. Just a minute later, she came back down the stairs, and walked to the couch, sitting down next to me. As the DVD started she saw what movie it was, and I thought she was going to shriek my ear off.

"Oh my god! Edward, my favorite? But it's your night, why didn't you pick one you'd rather watch?" I just shrugged my shoulders and threw half the blanket across her lap and she curled her legs up under her. I knew she loved scary movies. Mainly the old originals, but since she wore out her dads old copy of this movie, I decided to go out and buy it. More for her than myself. And even though she'd seen this movie tons of times, it didn't stop her from letting out small screams now and then, especially when that creepy old lady found the girl in the pantry. I was just glad today wasn't the 13Th. I just put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

After the movie, I realized it was almost 11 at night and me and Bella hadn't eaten anything since we went on our break at six. "You hungry Bella?" As if answering me for her, her stomach grumbled a little and she giggled. "Yeah, I guess I am. Mac & Cheese?" I nodded and started to get up and head to the kitchen. Noticing she wasn't following, I turned around, "You coming?"

"Nahh, you know where everything is." She smiled and sunk further into the sofa.

"Ohh no, no, no Bella. I'm pretty sure the neighbors wouldn't appreciate a smoke alarm ringing this time of night." I turned around and stepped back toward the couch. Walking over and reaching down, I grabbed her by her hips and gently slung her over my shoulder, wrapping my arms tightly around the back of her thighs so she didn't fall, while dodging her kicks. She started laughing and protesting, but I proceeded on into the kitchen with her.

* * *

**OK, once again, I hope you guys liked this chapter. It is so far, my longest chapter yet (= And every review or message I get just makes me wanna write faster cause I see you guys are enjoying my story so far (= So thank you for that.**

**Andddddd, any guesses to the movie they are watching ?? I feel like I might have made it pretty obvious, but that could be because I've seen the movie 186 times and it happens to be my favorite scary movie, also I couldn't really think of ways to hint at it without giving it away completely (=**


	5. Don't Wanna be A Seventh Wheel

**Chapter 5 YAY lol. You guys have been asking for more, so here's more! I'm glad you guys like it, and I've been writing every night and sending it off to my sister first thing every morning so that I can get it to you guys as soon as possible (=**

**I'm sorry if things seem kinda boring right now. After 4 chapters I'm pretty sure people are waiting for the action, but I promise things are fixing to get interesting.**

**And by the way the movie in the last chapter was Friday the 13Th Part One. I got a couple guesses and one right answer, so good job (=**

**Also, as always, I don't own any Twilight characters. I do, however, own all four books, the Twilight DVD and a Team Edward shirt (= (sorry to anyone Team Jake) Ohh and I also own the fan-right to write about Edwards agony for a couple more chapters (once again sorry .. )**

* * *

**Chapter 5 .. Bella**

I woke up the next morning to sound of my cell phone ringing. I opened my eyes and looked across to the coffee table a good two feet away. I stretched to reach it, without falling off the couch. I grabbed it and pulled back before I fell off the couch completely.

"Hello, Alice." I rubbed my eyes a bit, trying to wipe the sleep away.

_"Bella! Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie are here! They just got here, Emmett want to come see you, that OK?"_

"Of course that's OK. See you guys soon." A little yawn escaped my lips and Alice laughed a little.

_"Obviously another late movie night. I'll hold Emmett off for a little while, get up, take a shower, eat something, and clean up whatever mess you two left in the living room last night. We'll be over in a half hour or so."_

I looked back over to the coffee table and saw the empty mac & cheese bowls me and Edward left on the table last night, and wondered how Alice was always so dead on about things.

"Ya know, you scare me sometimes, Alice." I laughed while lying my head back against the couch pillow.

_"I know. OK, well I'm gonna let you go. Do as I said and remember, Edward has a change on clothes in your bottom drawer. Love you!"_

With that she hung up, and I closed the phone. Just as I did so, I starting realizing where I was, and if I was here, where was Edward? I didn't have to wait long for my answer. I gently felt, what I had originally thought to be a couch cushion, move behind me, and a warm breath hit my shoulder. After a small shiver, everything hit me. Not only way my back up against his chest, but his arm was tight around my torso. Me and Edward were always really close, when you grew up with someone, it was kinda hard not to be close. But I have to say, in all the 17 years I've known him, I don't recall ever waking up like this. Of course we'd fallen asleep in the same bed more times than I can count, but he always stayed on his side, and me on mine. But I guess when you fall asleep on a sofa, there was no 'his and her' sides. The strangest thing was, it didn't feel uncomfortable. It probably should have, but I had to remember that we were the best of friends, and there was nothing uncomfortable about that.

Just as I started to get up, his breath hit my shoulder again, and it stopped my train of thought long enough for my leg to get tangled in the quilt that covered us, and I went tumbling to the floor. Taking the blanket with me, I twisted around and my back hit the ground with a thud. I let out a small groan and untangled myself from the blanket, tossing it over my head into my fathers chair.

"Bella?" I heard Edwards sleepy voice say from up on the couch. He rolled over and peered over the edge of the couch down at me with his eye brows raised. "You OK?" I could tell he was trying to hold back laughter, and probably wanted to make sure I was OK before he really let his amusement get the best of him.

"Yes, Edward. You should really do something about that awful morning breath of yours. It's so bad, I hurt myself trying to get away from it." I couldn't help the joking smile that spread across my face and I propped myself up on my elbows. He laughed, sitting up and turning so his feet set on the floor.

"Don't step on me! Haven't you done enough damage this morning?" I looked at him pointedly, trying my best to make it come out serious. But I'm pretty sure I failed. I always do.

He slid off the couch and trapped my legs between his knees, placing his hands on either side of my face. "If I wanted to hurt you, I could just squish you Bella." I started laughing and put my hands on his chest in an attempt to push him off, to no avail of course. He worked out 4 days a week, while my only form of strength training was lugging around too many heavy books at school.

"Done making fun of my morning breath?" I stopped pushing and looked up at him, nodding. He pushed himself back up into a standing position and reached both hands down for me to take. After hoisting me up he reached down on the coffee table to grab the dishes from last night, while I grabbed up the quilt and folded it.

After I put the blanket back in the hall closet, I headed up the stairs to take a shower and get ready. When I reached the top of the stairs I figured I should probably warn Edward everyone was coming over soon.

"Edward!" I turned and waited for him to appear at the bottom

"Yeah, Bella?" He started up the stairs.

"Everyone's coming over here soon, so if you wanna shower you can take one first, while I clean up the kitchen." He shook his head, "No, I got it Bella. I'll go clean up the kitchen, you jump in the shower real quick. I'll take one after." I finally nodded and headed to my room to grab my clothes.

After I got out of the shower, I got dressed and brushed my teeth, then opened the door and hollered to Edward it was his turn. When he got to the bathroom door I pointed to the sink where I laid the extra pair of jeans and a t-shirt he left here a couple weeks ago. My dad wasn't too happy at finding Edwards dirty clothes in my hamper, but after I explained Alice took us shopping and forced us to change the SECOND we got back to my house, he stopped giving Edward death glares.

"Your extra toothbrush is in the cup, do something about that morning breath." I smiled at him and walked out the bathroom door and into my room to finish getting ready.

After blow drying my hair, I walked down into the kitchen to see if there was anything left for me to clean up before everyone got here. I was shocked to see that not only did Edward do all the dishes in the sink, but he cleaned up the scattered movies from the living room, stacking them neatly against the small shelf in the corner.

I turned around just as I heart a car door shut outside, and a few seconds later Emmett came bounding through the front door.

"BELLA!!" He ran straight toward me and lifted me up into his arms, squeezing me tightly. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Emmett, it's been two weeks.. and.. you're.. cutting off.. my airways!" He just laughed his familiar booming laugh and spun me around once before setting me back on the ground.

"Sorry, Bella, but I missed you." I looked up at the man towering over me. I'm pretty sure people that didn't know Emmett, were scared stiff of his appearance. But I knew deep down, Emmett was just an over-sized teddy bear and a child at heart. I looked around him to see Alice clutched tightly to Jasper and Rosalie laughing at Emmetts display.

"Where's Edward?" Alice said, not once peeling her eyes from Jasper.

"Ummmm, hold on." I smiled, turning around to run toward the kitchen. I opened the wooden closet doors revealing our small laundry room, and reached over to start the washer. Then ran back into the kitchen and turned the hot water on in the sink as hard it would go. I waited a few seconds..

_"What the.. BELLA!!"_ I heard Edward shout from upstairs.

"He'll be down in a minute." I smiled and turned the water off the same time he did. Everyone started laughing as we walked into the living room and sat down.

"So how's school going guys?" I asked as we all took our seats.

"It'll be better once you guys join us up there. The apartment is a bit quiet with only three of us in it. We need the other three to make it complete." Emmett slung his heavy arm against the back of couch and around Rosalie.

"Quiet?! Emmett that apartment is anything but quiet. Especially when you're playing your video games." Jasper gave Emmett a look that made me, Rosalie and Alice giggle a little. I could only imagine living with Emmett. He got pretty loud when him, Jasper, and Edward played their games and with his loud voice, I'm pretty sure Esme was grateful they didn't have any neighbors for miles.

Edward finally came bounding down the stairs, his hair still dripping and as soon as he came into view, Emmett bounced off the couch and ran up to him, repeating the greeting I got just minutes ago.

"Alright Emmett. It's good to see you too!" Emmett put him down and he looked over to me, "I'll get you back for that stunt with the water." He smiled and came and sat on the arm of the couch.

"So what are we going to do today?" Alice was excitedly bouncing up and down in the chair. I knew what she wanted to do, and apparently Edward did too because we both looked at her and immediately said, "NO SHOPPING!" She looked down, disappointed for a second, but rebounded surprisingly quickly, and started throwing out other ideas.

Pretty soon we all agreed to go down to the local beach on La Push Reservation. It was kinda chilly outside, but otherwise an unusually sunny day for Forks, and First Beach was the closest beach around.

I had enough bathing suits (thanks to Alice!) just in case we did swim, so the girls were OK to go, but the guys had to run back to the Cullen house to get their trunks. I tried to tell them that it was only 65 degrees outside, but Emmett insisted, saying he wanted to try surfing..? Leave it to Emmett. They left, saying they'd meet us there, and me, Alice and Rosalie ran upstairs to get ready.

"So which one should we force Bella into this time?" Alice said looking over at Rosalie. She smiled and got up to help Alice chose.

"I'm just gonna be covered up anyways. What's the point in worrying about it?" I got up to protest, but Alice just pushed me back down on to the bed and told me to sit. For such a small girl, she had energy beyond belief when it came to clothes.

"Who knows, maybe you'll meet someone." Rosalie threw a bright blue two piece at me, "You need to meet someone Bella. You're seventeen, and have only been on one date.."

"Well not everyone can be as lucky as you and Alice." Alice finally found the one she wanted and ran to the bathroom to change. "All you had to do was walk up to Emmett and tell him you were meant to be together. He agreed, and bam! You're set for life." I smiled as she sat down next to me.

"Well Bella, Emmett was right there in front of my face for 12 years before I realized it. It's not always obvious. Sometimes you just have to be patient" She smiled and I knew she was right. I wasn't in any hurry to get into any sort of relationship anytime soon, but I also didn't wanna be alone while everyone else went out and made their own lives. Pretty soon Edward would find someone and then I'd be the odd man out. The only single one.

"I know, but I just don't wanna be a seventh-wheel someday." I thanked her for what she said and got up to change as Alice walked back in the door.

Somewhere inside me I hoped she was right. I hoped I'd find the one I was meant to be with soon. But then again, I'd seen every boy in this town already, and if it hadn't hit me yet, when would it?

* * *

**Enjoy ??**

**OK, so as said before, it's fixing to get interesting, I promise. Andddd since I happen to LOVE guessing games, any guesses as to who's fixing to come into the picture ?? It should be pretty obvious, but once again I'm writing the story and maybe it just seems obvious to me (=**

**And I know I say this a lot, but thank you guys for your great reviews and encouragement, I probably wouldn't be able to write this quick without them (=**


	6. She'd Know if You Told Her

**Holy crap guys! I finally learned how to check the hits and stuff on a story (Yesss, I know, I'm a bit slow) and they have doubled everyday for the past three days! I can only guess that that means you guys are enjoying this (=**

**Also I got a couple guesses as to who is joing the story, and you all were right, one person was even double right (if that makes sense..) (=**

**Anddddd, of course, I don't own any Twilight characters, I just make them less confident (mostly Edward). Sorry no 'Masochistic lions and stupid lambs' in my story; Just shy Edwards and oblivious Bellas. However, Bella is still Edwards exact brand of heroin (couldn't resist!) **

* * *

**Chapter 6 .. Edward**

"Come on Emmett! The girls are probably already there!" I was beginning to get really impatient with Emmett. He was taking forever, and I just wanted to get back to Bella. What was with this sudden obsession with learning to surf anyways? I was pretty sure the only reason he bought that surf board in 9Th grade was because it looked cool is his room. Which is why when he changed his room around, it got shoved into the back of the closet. Where it should stay!

"Coming Eddie boy, don't have a cow. I don't think Esme will appreciate that on her white couch, and Carlisle's not a vet." I cringed at the nickname, completely ignoring the rest of his sarcastic comment.

"Let's go Emmett, Alice just texted. The girls are there, and getting bored." Jasper finally spoke up.

"Alright. To 'The Beast'!" I wasn't sure if I was willing to be brave today or not.

"Why can't we take my car?" Jasper was about to second my request, but Emmett spoke up to quick.

"OK; one, my board won't fit in your car. Two, we're gonna be driving on a beach, it's what the 'The Beast' was built for." He was grinning like a fool, and headed into the garage. Me and Jasper followed, knowing there was no getting out of this one.

"OK fine, just stop calling it 'The Beast'." I climbed into the backseat while Emmett and Jasper fumbled with getting the board in the back. I had my doubts about Emmett actually surfing, but this is Emmett we're talking about. He had a thing for trying something new and slightly extreme everytime they came home. I hated it, cause he usually coerced Bella into trying stuff with him. I finally had to put my foot down when he tried to take her cliff diving out in La Push a couple months ago. The last thing I needed was to get a call saying my Bella was hurt, even though she wasn't even mine, that would be the worst call of my life.

We were finally on our way and turning onto the street when my phone buzzed. I looked down and a huge grin spread across my face when I saw I had a text from Bella.

_Where are you guys? Alice is getting impatient.  
-Bella_

I smiled and hit reply.

_Be there in a minute. Emmetts driving, wish me luck lol  
-Edward_

I could almost see the smile that would be gracing her face about right now.

_Uh Oh! Hope you make it in one piece. If not, I love you lol.  
-Bella_

Well that was better than nothing. Hearing, or in this case seeing, her say that, even in a friendly way, made my stomach do flip flops.

_Nothings gonna happen, but I love you too. Almost there, see you soon.  
-Edward_

I tucked my phone away and laid my head back against the headrest, closing my eyes. For a second, I envisioned what my life would be like if I had the nerve to tell Bella everything. In my vision, I walked right up to her, grabbed her shoulders and kissed her with every ounce of passion I could muster. And she'd kiss me back. I'd tell her I loved her, and that I have loved her for a while, and she's the one. She'd say she loved me too, smile and kiss me again, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. Now I'd never read Cinderella, or Snow White, or any other fairy tale really, but I was pretty sure that's how it went, right? You love someone, you tell them, they love you back, the end. Happily ever after. But as the jeep came to a halt, I groaned and opened my eyes, coming back to reality.

I undid my seat belt and jumped down from the jeep, reaching back in to grab the blanket. I turned around and spotted Bella sitting next to Alice and Rosalie around a smile fire pit. The minute I saw Bella I smiled. I knew she'd get her way about her clothing.. to an extent, which explained why she was completely covered in a strapless yellow sundress that reached the ground. The straps of her blue bikini tied around her neck. She looked beautiful. Her hair was up and her brown curls kept whipping around her face. She was never a 'hair in the wind' kinda girl, but I thought it was adorable how she'd get aggravated and finally throw it up into a bun most times. She looked great either way. I jogged over to where they were, but noticed two other people sitting around the circle that I didn't recognize.

Bella noticed me first. "Edward! You made it, and in one piece I see." She smiled and got up to hug me. I wrapped my arms around her, and gave her a quick hug before she pulled away, leaving only her hand in mine and leading me to where everyone was sitting.

"Edward, this is Quil and Embry. They live here on the reservation. They asked if they could join us, and we figured it wouldn't be a problem." She looked up at me, biting on her bottom lip, apparently seeking my OK.

"Yeah, sure. Of course it's not problem." I reached my hand out to who I assumed to be Quil first, then Embry.

"Where's Emmett?" I turned to acknowledge Rosalie and Alice, then looked back to where we parked only to find the guys struggling to get the board out of the back of the jeep. You could tell neither appeared to be the 'surfer' type. I nodded my head that way and their gaze followed. Rosalie rolled her eyes, and Alice started giggling. Finally they got it out and Alice jumped up and ran toward Jasper. His stride was long enough that he met her half way. Sometimes I got really jealous watching those four. I had to witness Alice look at Jasper with such love and adoration, and wondered if I'd ever have that. Even watching Emmett and Rose bicker sparked jealously, cause no matter what they fought about, they only fought cause they loved each other. And they always made up, no matter what.

After they sat down and everyone was introduced properly I heard someone speaking to me. "So Edward, Bella told us you're into cars." I adverted my eyes to Quil and nodded.

"Yeah. You?" I was pretty sure if he wanted to talk cars with anyone, it should probably be Rosalie.

"Well Bella saw the motorcycles we're trying to fix up and mentioned you and Rosalie were into cars." I nodded again,

"Yeah, I'm more into the body type of a car, and the speed of course. If you're looking for someone to help you fix something, you'd be way better off talking to Rose." I jerked my head toward Rosalie and noticed Bella looking at me. I smiled and felt my heart speed up a little.

But we were all momentarily distracted by a motorcycle approaching and pulling onto the sidewalk. The guy cut the engine and hoped off. When he pulled his helmet off, I knew for sure I didn't know him, but the other two guys seem too. He latched his helmet to the back of the bike and looked over at us, obviously spotting who he was looking for. He started walking over and the closer he got the better I saw him. I didn't like him, I was already sure of that. In my opinion, he looked a little grungy and was in desperate need of a hair cut. I don't think I've ever had this kind of negative reaction to someone I've never met, but there was something about this guy that just irked me immediately.

He walked over and joined us, introducing himself. I didn't pay any attention to him. That is until he reached Bella. He looked down at her, and reached his hand out for her to take. She smiled and shook it, though when she was done he didn't retract his arm. Instead he kept hold of her hand and sat himself down beside her, completely ignoring everyone else. I think I finally found my reason not to like this guy. He hadn't even known Bella for 2 minutes, and he already wouldn't peel his gaze off of her. Jealously suddenly hit me like a truck. Did he really need to still be holding her hand? Or looking at her like that? I don't think so. I cleared my throat and coughed trying to ruin his little moment with my Bella.

Bella turned around, broke their gaze and finally let go of his hand, causing a small involuntary smile on my face.

"You OK Edward?" Bella turned slightly away from him and put her hand on my shoulder. I reveled in the warmth of her hand and for a second forgot about the guy trying to steal her attention. I nodded and we resumed the conversation from before.

After a little while, the girls started complaining they were hungry so Jasper so kindly volunteered me and him for a food run. Since the girls weren't ready to leave the beach, we decided we'd go get food and bring it back here. I didn't wanna leave Bella behind with that guy, who I later learned was named Jacob. In the past hour or so he kept his eyes glued to her every movement, and I wanted nothing more than to tackle him to the ground and tell him she's mine. If only.

Emmett threw Jasper the keys to the jeep, and we both got in. As we were driving down the road, I kept noticing Jasper looking over at me.

After a couple minutes, he finally spoke up. "Hey Edward, you OK?" I just nodded and slouched further into the seat. But there was no fooling Jasper.

"No you're not. I can't tell exactly what's going on with you, but there's something that's really eating you up. Wanna talk?" I didn't know if I was brave enough to talk to anyone about this. I have had these feelings for Bella for almost a year, and no one caught on. Now all of a sudden some stupid guy comes into the picture and I can't keep it together anymore? What was wrong with me?

"I don't know. I'm just confused." I didn't think I was ready to confess everything, but I knew Jasper, and I knew it wouldn't take long.

"About what? You know whatever is bothering you, you can tell me. I don't wanna go all 'chick' on you, but if you need to get something off your chest, I'm here. We've been friends for a long time, practically our whole lives and I know when somethings bothering you. Plus Alice thinks somethings wrong too, and wanted me to talk to you about it." He was genuinely concerned and I knew I needed to tell someone, or else I'd go crazy.

"I love her." I just spit it out. I didn't hold back, didn't worry about him judging me, I just didn't care at the moment. I knew I could trust Jasper, and surprisingly, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I let out a deep sigh and relaxed.

He pulled into the parking lot of the only supermarket in town, turned the engine off and shifted side-ways in his seat. Then spoke, "Bella?"

He knew? I nodded and he just smiled. "Tell her. Ya know, I don't think there is one person that don't know you love Bella." He was still smiling, but I had to disagree with his comment, "There is one person that don't know. Bella." It was true, she didn't have a clue, even I could see that. She was so used to us being friends, and just friends, that I was absolutely positive she didn't see us any other way.

"She'd know if you told her." He was right, but I couldn't risk it.

"If I tell her I love her, and she don't return the feeling, our 17 year friendship is gone. Everything I've known for my whole life is gone. My best friend, my daily routine, the person that understands me more than I understand myself will be gone. It's all gone." I was starting to get angry with myself, finally realizing all I could lose. "If I lose Bella, I've lost everything Jasper. And people like her are irreplaceable. I won't break up our group of friends because of teenage feelings."

Now Jasper looked angry, "Are you kidding Edward? Teenage feelings? You've never been that guy. I'm not blind you know. Before me, Rose and Emmett left Forks I saw what you yourself probably didn't see. Whenever Mike would talk to Bella, you'd hold your breath till she turned him down. Whenever a guy looked at her with any kind of lust in his eyes, you'd stare him down. I don't know when you finally realized it, but I've known. And the way I see it, you and Bella are as meant to be as me and Alice are, or Rose and Emmett. And when Jacob met Bella today, I thought you were gonna pounce. Even Alice saw it Edward, she's your twin, you're kidding yourself if you thought you could hid it from her, of all people."

And here I honestly thought I'd been doing such a great job at keeping this to myself. Did Bella infact know? Has Alice said anything? What was I going to do now? I don't think I've ever heard Jasper go off like that, but he was right. We were meant to be, and maybe if I could just approach her the right way and explain that, everything would go OK. Then I'd have Bella and I wouldn't have to hide anymore.

"Let's go get the food before Alice calls and we get chewed out." I reached for the handle but Jasper quickly locked the doors.

"Promise me you'll tell her." I looked over at Jasper and nodded.

"I'll tell her. When the time is right. I need to do this the right way, and make it comfortable for her." He was pleased with my answer and unlocked the doors.

As we were walking around the store, I was barley paying attention to anything around me. After talking to Jasper, it was certain what I was gonna do, and I was the happiest I've ever been so far. The only thing that could make me happier was a 'Yes' from Bella when I asked her to be mine, officially. I was sick of the agony, sick of hurting, sick of having to keep the biggest secret of my life from my best friend.

Then I remembered our trip coming up here in a few weeks, and was certain I'd found my perfect opportunity. We would be away from everyone, away from Forks and away from any distractions. I could tell Bella how I felt and not have to worry about anything getting in the way.

And that's exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

**Soooooo ?? **

**He's gonna tell her!! Well, he will eventually. He's still stalling a little, but he will tell her. I promise (=**

**As usual, Thank you guys for the awesome reviews and messages. I can't even tell you how many people have added my story to alerts and favorites (=**

**And I also have to say this.. I wanna thank Sheena Brown for her major confidence boosts and encouraging reviews. She's reviewed every chapter faithfully and I look forward to what she has to say everytime. Sorry if you think it's mean of me to publicly only thank one person specifically but she really is amazing, and I hope she starts a story of her own soon so I can read it (= She's got to have some pretty good ideas (= (I also really hope she reads my unusually long Author Note haha)**


	7. I Want You to Leave

**Ok, first, sorry for this chapter taking a bit longer than all the others, but as things are progressing, I'm getting a little bit scatter brained. And it doesn't help I have major A.D.D by the way (= (no joking!)**

**I'm not sure if you guys are gonna like this chapter or not, it kinda sucked writing it.**

**But anyways, I don't own any Twilight characters, I do however own a pretty sexy Twilight poster, and a countdown ticker for New Moon's release date (=**

* * *

**Chapter 7 .. Bella**

"Bella, wanna go for a walk down the beach with me?" I couldn't stop myself from smiling as I looked up and nodded at Jacob. I had just met Jacob a few hours ago, but I was already forming a liking toward him. I couldn't tell you what it was exactly, but he seemed like a really good guy.

He stretched his had out to help me up, and I gladly took it. As we started walking down the beach, silent at first, I kept my head turned slightly down, making sure not to trip; the last thing I wanted to do was embarrass myself.

"So, I wanna know more about you Bella." I adverted my gaze up to meet Jacobs and saw how his eyes sparkled a little. There was only one other pair of eyes that I ever saw sparkle like that. That reminded me of Edward. I turned around to make sure they weren't back yet and saw Alice giggling into Rosalies side, pointing over at the two of us walking. When she saw me, she straightened up and waved. I just tuned back around and payed attention to where I was walking.

"Looking for someone?" I looked back up to Jacob and shook my head.

"No, just making sure the guys aren't back yet. Though, I'm getting kinda hungry." I was hungry, but I think I was more concerned with Edward. He was acting unusually strange today and every time I'd look over at him his fists were clenched. I hated when he did that, cause it meant something was bothering him.

"Yeah, me too." He looked downward too, and I decided to fix the conversation before it got too awkward.

"So, you said you wanted to know more about me. What do you wanna know?" I smiled, giving him to go ahead to ask whatever questions he had in mind.

"Well, how old are you Bella?" I was glad he was starting simple. I just met him and I didn't want things getting personal.

"I'm seventeen. You?"

"I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen in a couple months." I couldn't really believe what he just said. He did not look sixteen! He was about as tall as Edward, maybe an inch or two taller, and just a couple inches shy of Emmetts width.

"Well, I would have never guessed." I looked up at him and smiled, he returned it and I saw just how he white teeth contrasted against his darker skin. I wasn't going to lie to myself; Jacob was pretty good looking. He was far from my type, but then again, I'd only been on one date in my entire life. I don't think that was justification for me to have a 'type' just yet. Either way, he intrigued me. The bad boy exterior matched with the friendly interior gave me a feeling I couldn't explain. I wouldn't say it was attraction just yet, but I wasn't repulsed either. Usually when a guy approached me the way he did this morning, I would make it clear I wasn't interested, by ignoring them or just flat out telling them. But I couldn't bring myself to ignore Jacob.

I wasn't sure if it was the exact feeling Rose said I would feel, but it was something. And I think I liked it.

By the time we reached the cliff wall at the end of the beach, I learned that Jacob had lived here his whole life, with his dad, Billy and two sisters, which we both off at college right now. He enjoyed toying around with old cars and bikes, restoring whatever he could. Which explained the motorcycle he pulled up on.

Jake gently grabbed my hand turning me around to head back up the beach toward the others. Then put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up so my gaze was straight forward. "Sorry, I'm starting to think you like your feet more than me." He laughed and dropped his hand back to his side. I kept my eyes forward and we picked up our conversation about his bike.

"I've never been on a real motorcycle, just Jaspers sport bike. Apparently that's not a real bike, according to my dad." He chuckled.

"Well, then I'll have to take you on a ride sometime." I couldn't tell if that was his way of asking me to hang out again, or what, but I accepted his offer and after seeing Edward and Jasper park the jeep, I told him we should get back now before Emmett ate all the food.. again.

Almost immediately I saw how much Edwards mood had changed. When he left he seemed a little weird; maybe grumpy, but now he had a smile back on his face and looked happy. That made me happy.

For the rest of the afternoon we all sat around and just talked. The guys all seemed to get a long, and that made the day a lot easier. Before we knew it, it was getting dark and Jasper suggested we take off.

Walking back to Alice's car, we all decided we'd go back to the Cullen house for dinner. As I said goodbye to Quil and Embry, I saw Jacob writing something down on a piece of paper Rosalie gave him. He walked over to me and handed me the piece of paper, than asked if it was OK if he gave me a hug. I reached up, gave him a small hug then climbed into the back seat of the car. I watched him pull his helmet on and kick start the bike, and couldn't help but smile. There was definitely something about Jacob that made me think he might be different.

"Soooo Bella. Spill!" Alice looked up into the rear-view mirror and stared back at me.

"Spill what? Nothing happened." I was expecting Alice to bombard me with questions ever since she saw me and Jacob take off on our own. But there really was nothing to tell. "We just talked Alice."

Rosalie turned around in her seat and reached back, taking the paper out of my hands and waving it in front of my face. "Then why did he give you his number?"

"How do you know that's a number Rose?" I attempted to grab the it back from her, but she pulled back into the front seat and opened the folded paper, revealing seven numbers scribbled across it. I was momentarily shocked, but somewhat expectant. I did after all tell him it would be great if we hung out again, so I would need his number, right?

"Bella got a number! Yes! See, I told you she would." Alice's grin was threatening to break her face, and I could see Rosalie do the same.

"It's just his number girls, it doesn't mean we're dating." I reached up, catching Rose off guard and grabbing the paper back, stuffing it into the pocket of my jacket.

Surprisingly Alice and Rosalie were content with just grinning like idiots all the way back to Edwards house. When we got there, right behind Emmetts jeep, we all jumped out and ran into the house.

"MOM!!" We all laughed as Emmett swung open the door and greeted Esme. Walking in and giving Esme a hug, I smiled, remembering how I used to do this with my own mother. That is until she left. I shook the horrible memory from my mind and offered to help Esme with dinner.

"So Bella how was the beach? Did you guys have fun?" Esme asked as she grabbed pots and pans for lasagna.

"Yeah, we had fun. Met some people from the reservation to hang out with." I grabbed the large pot and went to the sink to fill it with water.

"Really? Carlisle knows some people down on the reservation. What's their names?" Before I could say anything, Edward peaked his head in from the living room and asked if we needed any help. Esme pointed him over toward the stove, right next to me, and ordered him to start on the sauce.

"Edward, could you please stop elbowing me?" I looked up and him and smiled, knowing Esme would say something. I rather enjoyed getting Edward in trouble from time to time.

"Edward, stop messing with Bella and get dinner done before Carlisle gets home." After Esme turned back around, Edward looked down at me with his eyes narrowed and mouthed that he'd get me back, then smiled. This was like an on-going war that started right before we entered 2nd grade.

When dinner was ready, Esme called everyone into the dining room and we all took our usual seat. As Carlisle walked in, he wrapped his arms around Esme and kissed her neck, then her cheek. Just before he sat down he kissed her quick, but sweet, on the lips and she smiled like a teenager. I just hoped I'd be lucky enough to have a love like theirs when I'm married with kids of my own. I understand marriage isn't as it used to be, what with my own parents being divorced, and I knew I'd be lucky to even find someone to care for me half as much as the ones around me cared for their others.

"So Bella, we never finished our conversation earlier. Who was it you met at the beach?" Esme sat down at the table after grabbing the last dish from the kitchen.

"Umm, just a couple boys." I didn't know if I was ready to confess to everyone that I might have a little crush on Jacob, but of course Alice wasn't gonna let it be.

"It was not just some boys. Bella met a guy named Jacob, and he gave her his number. I think he likes her." Alice looked pleased with her comment but I felt Edward stiffen next to me, and Emmetts jaw drop.

"You took the number? Since when do you do that?" Jasper looked a little upset and Rosalie smacked his shoulder lightly.

"Well, uhh, yeah. I took it. I told him we could hang out soon. And I don't think he likes me Alice. He was just being friendly." I looked back down at my plate wishing all the attention off me.

"He does so like you Bella. You should have seen how he looked at you when he first got there; he couldn't take his eyes off you. And when he asked you to get up and walk with him? If he doesn't like you, then what is it?" Before Alice could say anymore, Emmett jumped in.

"Awww, our little Bella is growing up. Bout time you found someone. He better be nice to you, or else me and Edward might have to scare him off. Right Eddie?" Emmett laughed and looked over at Edward, but when he didn't say anything I turned to see if he was OK.

"Edward?" He was looking down at his plate and his fist was tight against his side. I could tell something was wrong.

"Can I be excused, I don't feel so well. I'll be back down later." He shoved out of his chair and took his plate to the kitchen.

I knew he felt fine. He felt fine when we left the beach. He was fine in the kitchen, and when we sat down.

Jasper started to get up, but I stood and told him to stay, and I ran out the door into the living room trying to catch up to Edward. When I got into the living room, I saw he was already halfway up the stairs.

"Edward, stop. Wait for me." I started up the stairs but he didn't stop; not for a second. Then I heard a slam.

When I reached his closed door I tapped lightly. I didn't wanna just bust through and make him more upset. He had never acted like this towards me; whenever he was upset, he'd always stop and wait for me and then we'd go talk about it, so I could help him. But he wouldn't answer, so I knocked a little harder.

"Come on Edward, open the door. What's wrong?" I knocked again.

_"Nothing Bella, just go back down and eat; I'm fine."_ I wasn't buying that.

"That bull Edward!" With that, I twisted the gold handle and slowly crept it open. I poked my head in a little at first and saw him laying on his stomach, feet dangling off the bed, and his face buried in a pillow. His gold comforter was crumpled on the floor. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder and climbed halfway on the bed, feeling him tense, I pulled my hand away.

"I said go eat Bella. I'll be down in a bit." He turned his head away from me, and I was done with his unusual behavior.

"Edward! What is wrong with you all of a sudden? You've been on and off all day; first you're OK, then you're acting weird. You came back from the store and were perfectly fine till we sit down to eat dinner. What's your deal?!" I got up off the bed and stood in front of him, crossing my arms across my chest and waiting for him to say something more than 'I'm fine'.

He jolted up in bed and stared at me for a moment before finally speaking.

"Bella, I said I was fine. I just want to be alone right now. I don't need anybody to talk to; I'm just having a rough day. OK? Now go back downstairs and I'll see you later." He had a twinge of anger in his voice, and I hadn't the slightest clue as to what I should do right now? I took a step back to leave. He had never spoke to me like that. Even when we got angry at each other, he'd never let me leave the room till we sorted it out. Now, he was forcing me out of the room, and I gave up. I turned around and walked away, only pausing for a second at the door.

"Fine Edward, I'm not gonna sit here and try and help my _best_ friend, when he's clearly just gonna push me away. Enjoy your night wallowing for no reason." As I turned to go out the door he shot up again, and stood a few feet in front of me, "No reason Bella?" Now he was angry.

"Yes, no reason Edward! And if there is a reason why can't you tell me!" I shut the door so no one could hear our yells, but I'm pretty sure at least one or two people were eavesdropping.

"Bella, I.." But he didn't finish.

"You what Edward?" I hated yelling at him, but if it was the only way to get him to listen, so be it.

"Never mind. I don't wanna fight with you Bella. Just go." He took a step back and leaned against the bed.

"Are you sure Edward? You really want me to leave?" I couldn't believe he wouldn't even talk to me. Me of all people. He came to me for everything. Things he should have gone to Esme and Carlisle about first, he came to me. When he got his first ticket, he came to me and we paid it together, before Carlisle even found out about it. When he had questions about how to be good to the his first girlfriend, he came to me. When he beat up Jeffery Smith in the 4th grade for stealing my lunch money, he ran away to my house so when Esme got the call he wouldn't be home; he'd be with me.

He hesitated for a few seconds but then opened his mouth to speak. "Yes Bella, I want you to leave."

* * *

**Ok, don't hate me.. please.**

**And before the questions start .. Yes Jacob likes Bella, and yes Bella has a little crush on Jacob, but don't worry. This is a Bella&Edward story, just give me some time (= and don't get made at me for making Edward a little moody, he's just mad at Jacob.**

**Other than that .. Hope you guys liked it (=**


	8. I'm Sorry Bella

**Alright, now I know you guys are getting impatient, and you realllllly want Edward and Bella together, but please, please, please bear with me. Half of the whole point behind the story is the anticipation of when Edward is actually gonna man up and tell Bella everything.**

**But here is kinda the ther half of the last chapter, it would have been one whole one, but it was just way to long, and I had to split it into two different points of view (= I'm not trying to be aggravating, just trying not to rush things. Trust me things will speed wayyy up here soon.**

**As usual, I don't own any Twilight characters, I just make them kinda cowardly (=**

* * *

**Chapter 8 .. Edward**

If I've ever despised myself; now was that time.

I stood there and told the love of my life I truly wanted her to leave. It took so much effort just to make those simple words come out of my mouth. Probably because they were just simple words, but the meaning behind them was anything but. It took all my strength to not only back away from Bella, stand there and watch her walk out that door, follow her retreating foot steps running down the stairs with my ears, and then hear the front door slam. I knew I hurt her, and if I could take it back, I would.

I was so close to telling her I loved her right then and there. When she told me there was no reason for me to be upset, I wanted to grab her and tell her I loved her. Forget whatever plan I had for Chicago, and let it all out in the open right now.

But I froze.

When she asked me if I was sure I wanted her to leave, my mind was saying no, but when my mouth opened I said yes. I knew why, and that's what killed me. Bella had only met Jacob today, and when Alice started talking about him, I saw a small blush creep across her perfect cheeks. I doubt she even noticed it.. but I did. I noticed how she smiled when Esme asked her who she met at the beach, and in my head my vision morphed into something I didn't wanna see. Bella with Jacob.

I wouldn't be able to handle it.

All of a sudden I heard rapid steps flying, hard up the stairs, and before I could move to lock the door, Alice burst in.

"Edward! What the hell is your problem! How could you do that to Bella?!" She stared hard at me with fury I haven't seen but once or twice. Alice was always a calm and happy person, just like Bella. I envied her for that. Nothing made her angry, she never yelled unless it came to an extreme, and she'd never really been mad at me. Being twins, we had a certain connection that allowed us to understand one another better than the average siblings. Therefore we rarely fought unless it came to something crucial. But I could tell now she was angry with me, and she had every right.

"Alice, please don't." I pleaded quietly. Though I deserved to be yelled at; hell I deserved a lot more than that, I didn't wanna do it now. Now was the wrong time. I wanted Bella.

"I don't care Edward! I came up here to rip you a new one and that's what I'm going to do! What did you do to Bella!?" She reached her hand behind her and shut the door with more force that I would have thought she had.

"I messed up and I know that. So please don't yell at me." I walked over and sat down on the bed putting my head in my hands.

"I don't care if you know you messed up, I wanna know what you did to Bella! I wanna know why she rushed down the stairs, tears on her face and ran out the door without a word! I wanna know why Emmett is currently taking her home instead of you! I wanna know why the one girl that never cries, had to be helped into the jeep by Jasper because she couldn't see anything through the mass of tears in her eyes. I wanna know what my idiot of a brother did to mess up this time." I lifted my head up to look at Alice. She was livid. But more importantly; Bella was crying? I went too far.

I needed to see Bella. I needed to wipe those tears from her eyes just like I did seven years ago when her mother up and left with no warning, or like when her grandmother died shortly after her 13th birthday, or when she somehow put my car into the bushes lining the driveway out front, and thought she'd hurt me. I needed to hold her and beg forgiveness. But would she let me? After what I said to her, I wouldn't be surprised if she never wanted to speak to me again.

"Edward! Tell me what you did to Bella! What were you two yelling about up here?! I'm not leaving you alone till you talk to someone. Everyone down there in that room knows something's wrong with you, and you need to start speaking." Alice's voice was coming down a little, but when I looked up she stood there with her arms crossed, just like Bella had not 5 minutes ago.

"Alice, I can't explain it. I know I should be yelled at, I know you should hate me, and I know I fucked up, but please. Please stop yelling at me. I don't want to explain anything right now, to anyone. All that matters is that I told Bella something I shouldn't have." I ran my hands through my hair and tugged a bit, wishing I could take back the last 12 hours of my life and start it over. I would know what to do this time, and it would be right. Everything would be right.

"I can't believe you Edward! Bella has been your best friend since either of you can remember, and you're gonna ruin all that! Stop being selfish and tell someone what's wrong!" Alice walked up to me and jerked my face up so I was looking directly at her.

I jumped up off the bed and removed her hand from my chin, "If I couldn't talk to Bella, what makes you think I could talk to you. I admittedly told you I messed up. I know I hurt Bella, and I'm gonna fix it." I hated getting angry with my sister, but I needed space right now, and there was only one person in this world that knew how to give me my space, but also be there with a comforting hand to hold. Bella.

"You talked to Jasper! I know you did! I saw your mood shift when you came back from the store with Jasper, so I know you told him. And I know this has something to do with Jacob. What, are you jealous?!" Alice was slowly taking it too far, and I knew I needed to get away from her before I hurt her feelings too. I wasn't going to have that happen twice tonight.

"I talked to Jasper because he already knew what was wrong. I talked to him cause it's easier to talk to a guy about this. I love you Alice, and next to Bella, your the closest person to me, but this just isn't something I can talk to you about. I'm sorry." I tried to go around Alice and out the door, figuring it would be better if I just left. I would go and find Bella and work this out, but Alice tried stopping me. "No Alice, let me go. Let me leave, I have to go find Bella. I'm gonna fix this, I promise." She hesitated for a second, but then stepped aside.

I bolted from the room, down the stairs and to the garage as fast as I could. I don't think I'd ever run that fast in my life. I grabbed the keys to my Volvo from the key holder, and slung the door open, crawling inside. The garage door wouldn't move fast enough, and it felt like hours before the door was up enough for me to get out and down the driveway. I sped all the way to Bella's house, praying I didn't get pulled over. I didn't need any more seconds away from Bella.

When I pulled up to Bellas house, Emmetts jeep was still there, and light was pouring out onto the lawn from the living room window. I didn't know if this would go well or not, but I slammed on the brakes and threw the car in park, cutting the engine and getting out as quick as I could manage. I ran up to the door and through the front window I saw Bella on the couch huddled into Emmetts side, with his arms around her. I hated seeing Bella weak, but I knew I was the cause of it, and if I didn't do something about this, it would be as if she did reject me. It was one in the same, I would lose her either way.

I reached up to knock, then slowly opened the door. As I got the it halfway open, I saw Bella running up the stairs, and I tried to run and catch her, but I knocked into Emmett instead.

"No Edward. Don't chase her." Emmett didn't look mad, but I knew he would be if I pushed.

"Emmett, I need to talk to her. I need to apologize. Is she OK?" I heard her door shut from upstairs and my head hurt. I was frustrated with myself.

"What do you think Edward? She's been there for you through everything, and this time you pushed her away. She feels like she's failed as your best friend. I'm not gonna help you just cause your my brother, you messed up and I think you know that. Or else you wouldn't be here right now." Emmett was calm, and right; I didn't deserve his help. After all, he thought of Bella as a sister, practically equal to Alice.

I nodded, and went to sit on the couch.

"Edward I'm gonna go home, but if you so much as do one thing wrong, I'll come right back here and drag you away. I won't hesitate." Saying that, he walked up the stairs, and told Bella to open up. She did and I could hear him telling her that I was downstairs and if I did anything wrong to call him. I then looked over and saw her phone on the table, so I reached over and grabbed it. I walked to the bottom of the stairs and waved at Emmett, causing Bella to quickly shut the door. He ran down and grabbed it, and I walked out of site so she'd open the door again for her phone. I agreed with Emmett. I wanted her to call if I did anything wrong, the last thing I was gonna do was hurt her further.

After Emmett said goodbye, he walked back down the stairs slowly and I heard her door shut again.

"I mean it Edward." He was serious, and I didn't doubt him for a minute. He locked the handle before closing the door, and I was torn. I didn't know weather I should leave or camp out outside her door. I decided I needed to apologize, So I walked up the stairs and tapped lightly on the door with my finger.

_"Go away Edward!"_ It was exactly what I expected.

"Bella, please open the door, I wanna apologize."

_"I don't care Edward! You told me to go away, and that's what I did, I went away. Now you go!"_ I couldn't leave.

"I'm not gonna leave Bella. Emmett's not here, your dad's not here, I'm not leaving you in this house alone and mad." I couldn't do it. I wouldn't leave. If she called Emmett, I'd make him stay here, but either way, I was not leaving her in this house alone. Not while we were mad at each other. If something happened to her while we weren't on good terms, I'd never forgive myself.

_"Edward, I mean it, leave me alone. I'll call Emmett!"_ I knew there was a good chance she would, but like I said, when he got here, I'd force him to stay here with me. She was not, under any circumstances, being left alone. And I was not leaving without her forgiveness.

I sat down in front of her door and prepared for a long night. "I'm sorry Bella."

* * *

**Ok, so I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest, you may not notice it, but I do.**

**And ok, please be nice, I promise things will get better! In the next two chapters, Edward's finally gonna do something productive! lol**

**Reviews make me extremely happy by the wayyy (=**


	9. This May Not be Working

**Ok, so to reward you guys for being so patient with me, and leaving me such great reviews, I'm trying to put these chapters out pretty quickly. and also the fact that our hits have gone over 1200! I love writing this story, and you guys liking it so much makes me wanna write even more (=**

**Anyways, I'm pretty sure by now you guys know this, but I have to say it.. I don't own any Twilight characters, I just make them fall in love in a different way (=**

* * *

Chapter 9 .. Bella

_"Edward please go away, I would like to come out of my room!" I was sitting on the edge of my bed waiting for Edward to leave my house so I could go down and get breakfast._

_"Bella please open the door. I've told you I was sorry a thousand times. And I meant it everytime. I really am sorry Bella, I didn't mean to say that. I'm trying to take it back." Edward had been camped outside my room all night. I wanted to call Emmett around midnight, and tell him to come get Edward, but I just couldn't do it._

_"Edward I'm hungry, just leave!" I could hear my stomach grumbling and I really needed a shower._

_"Do you accept my apology?" I could hear the plead in his voice, and didn't know how much longer I would be able to stay mad._

_What he said really hurt me. There was never a time, no matter how mad at me he was, that he told me to leave. If he was mad at me for something, he should have just told me, not pushed me away. I'm not a mind reader, I can't just guess what's going on inside that head._

_"Edward, you hurt me, now you want me to just forgive you?" I wanted so bad to open the door and have things play out how they would on a normal morning._

_"I know Bella, I promise I'll make it up to you if you just open this door. Please Bella." I couldn't hold back anymore. I hated hearing him like that, and I knew no matter how hard I tried I was not gonna be able to stay mad at him any longer. Besides I couldn't stay cooped up in this room all day; I'd go crazy._

_I slowly got up from the bed and started walking toward the door. I unlocked the door as quiet as I could, but I'm sure he heard it. I opened the door, and expected to see him standing there ready to gently push his way in, before I'd have the chance to shut it again. But I looked down to see him with his legs pulled up against his chest and his head in his hands._

_"Edward, the door's open.." I felt bad for making him this upset._

_He looked up and he had bags under his eyes, and they were a little puffy. Probably from no sleep._

_"Bella, I am so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't.."_

_"Edward, stop." I reached down and put my hand over his mouth. I've heard him say he was sorry too many times today. When I removed my hand from his mouth, I grabbed both of his shoulders and tried to pull him off the floor. He got the hint and helped me out a little. Before he was completly up right he grabbed me into a tight hug and I gladly let him. I couldn't stay mad at my best friend anymore, especially after looking at that face._

_"Bella, I.."_

_"Edward, shut up! I swear if you say you're sorry one more time, I'm gonna glue your lips together!" I looked up at him smiling, so he knew he was forgiven. He smiled and I hugged him back._

_"Now, I'm starving. I think you should make me breakfast." I grinned real big, hoping he'd go for it. He did._

_"Of course Bella."_

That was almost a week ago. Five days to be exact. I was surprised how everything had completely gone back to normal after our fight.

"Bella, there is someone out front asking for you." Mrs. Clearwater was standing at the door when I looked up from the computer.

"OK, let me finish up this order, and I'll be right down." I hurried up with the last order, and turned the computer off. I wouldn't need it anymore today. I grabbed my coat and bag, so I could just leave it downstairs since it was almost closing time.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw Edward coming in through the back door, and then saw his gaze go straight to the front desk. I looked over and a smile almost reached my face. I walked over to the counter, while Edward turned to go to the other side of the record store.

"Hey Bella, ready for our date?" I threw my coat and purse under the counter and nodded.

"Yes, but I have to hang around till closing time. I can't leave Edward here on his own, and Mrs. Clearwater is fixing to take off. So just give me like 20 minutes..?" I smiled up at him. Tonight was our fourth date this week alone. It wasn't as great as I thought it would be, dating Jacob, but it was good.. I guess.

"Actually Bella, the movie starts in 10 minutes, and I don't wanna be late. Sorry I thought you got off sooner.." He leaned over across the counter and gave me that smile.

Movie again? Didn't he have something more exciting?

"I really can't leave Edward. He's never closed up on his own. And didn't we go to the movies last night?" I was sure there was more to dating then just going to movies and dinner.

"I know, but last night was kinda my pick, I was wanting to give you yours. And how hard can it be to close up?" He was very persistant.

"Jacob, I really can't, I.."

"Bella go ahead and take off. I can stay a couple minutes longer and help Edward close up." I turned around to see Sue smiling. "Give your key to Edward before you leave." I didn't know if I should except her offer. I had not missed one day of work, nor had I ever taken off early or came in late.

"See Bella. I'll be in the car." He leaned over the counter and kiss my lips a little too hard for my liking. Jacob was a great guy, there was just some things we needed to work out if this was gonna work.

I went to the back of the store to tell Edward I was leaving, and to give him my key. When I got back there I saw he was on the phone, so I waited a minute.

"That's great sir. No, we'll be there. Perfect. Thank you so much. Yep, see you Saturday. Bye." He looked really happy, as he shut the phone and looked at me.

"Bella! I have great news. You know how they wanted me to go out to Chicago and play for the vice president of the record company?" I nodded "Well they moved the date up. The president of the company is coming in this weekend and they want me to play for him too. The president of the company Bella!" I ran the short distance between us and threw my arms around his neck.

"Edward that's great! I can't believe it. How are you gonna get out there though? I thought you already had tickets for a later date?" I was worried that he wouldn't have the time or money to get the tickets switched.

"They're doing that Bella. They are taking care of everything. Even your ticket." Ok problem solved.

"That's great, when do we leave?" He put me down and fixed my shirt coller. As he did this, his hand brushed across my neck and I felt that familiar shiver go down my back. The same shiver that was there when I woke up next to him.

"Tomorrow Bella. They are flying us out tomorrow, and giving us a free day in Chicago before the meeting, then we'll fly back Sunday night."

Uh oh. After my dad found out I was dating Jacob, he called up Billy Black, Jacobs dad, and suggested they come to our house for dinner tomorrow night. He said we both had to be there cause he was leaving again to go back to Seattle monday morning, and he wanted to meet the guy I was dating, and his father before he went out of town. I'm pretty sure he just wanted to tell Billy to check on us every hour of every day to make sure we weren't alone in the house while Charlie was gone. If he knew me at all, he would know he didn't have to worry about any of that.

"Oh no, Edward! I have to go to dinner with my dad and Jacobs dad tomorrow night. Charlie's leaving Monday morning, and he said I have to be there." I felt so horrible, and didn't know what to do.

"But Bella? We worked so hard for you to get to go. You've hardley been with Jacob for a week and your parents have to meet?" He looked so disapointed.

"I know, I said the same thing, but Charlie is insisting just because he's leaving again. What am I suposed to do?" Then I heard the ding go off that let us know someone entered the store and I looked up front to see Jacob standing there waiting.

I looked back at Edward and realized his hands were still on my hips and my hands were on his arms. Probably not the best position to be in when the guy your dating is standing right out front.

"I'll work this out, I promise Edward. Call you later?" I removed his hands from me, and saw his hurt expression, as I handed him my key.

"OK Bella. Yeah call me as soon as you get home tonight, we'll work something out. Love you." I turned around to run back to the front, yelling love you too back before grabbing my stuff from behind the counter and leaving with Jacob.

When we got outside, Jake handed me the second helmet, but I stopped him before he could get on the bike.

"Jake, I need to ask a favor. Can we just skip the movie date tonight and go to my house. I need to talk to my dad about tomorrow."

"Bella, I thought the whole reason why you got off early is so we can catch the movie? And what's wrong tomorrow? We have that dinner with our parents, right?"

"Right, and I made previous plans that I have to keep." I went to pull my helmet on so we could go home, but he stopped me.

"Bella, my dad is really looking forward to meeting you and there is no way they are gonna let us be together alone while your father is gone if your dad don't meet me. You have to go." I couldn't believe it, I needed to go to Chicago with Edward. Sure he's 18 and can easily do it alone, but he was counting on me.

"Jacob, I made these plans weeks ago, and I have to go with Edward." That set him off.

"Edward? Go where with Edward? I thought we had this conversation the other day?" We did. Only the second time we went out, he got mad cause he had to pick my up from Edwards house. He thought I spent way to much time with Edward and that now that we were dating, I needed to spend more time with him instead of Edward. There was no way I was going to agree to not see my best friend.

"Yes, Edward. Now just take me home so I can talk to my dad. We'll reschedule the dinner and it'll all work out." He didn't seem happy about it, but he put on his helmet and I got on the bike after he started it. Riding the bike was great, but it wasn't as great as I thought it would be. Maybe cause half the time it was raining. I mean, seriously, who owns a bike as the only means of transportation in Forks? I'll admit, at first things seemed exciting, and I thought I wanted it. But now, things were just annoying, and I wasn't so sure about them anymore. Not only was the 'wow' factor gone so soon, maybe because of his behavior, but I wasn't feeling so compatible with him anymore.

After the short ride we got home and I jumped off the bike and ran up the steps into the house, followed closely by Jacob.

"Dad!" I saw him coming down the stairs and grabbed him, draging him to the kitchen table.

"What's going on Bella? And who's this?" He gave Jacob a strange look, so I decided to get that out of the way first.

"Dad, Jacob. Jacob, dad." I motioned between the two of them quickly, and continued with what I had to say.

"Dad, you remember how you told me I could go to Chicago with Edward?" He nodded. "Well, there's been a slight change of plans." He interupted me before I could continue.

"Well, that's good, cause I was thinking about it, and I don't think I want you going to Chicago, unsupervised with a guy. I know you two are best friends, but he's still a guy Bella, and I don't think it's right." He sat back in his chair and started giving Jacob strange looks, "By the way, why is he here? Thought you two had a date tonight?"

"We do; did. I don't know. But what do you mean you don't want me going? I have to go dad, I promised. I can't bail on Edward, he's counting on me." I don't know what changed his mind, but it wasn't fair.

"Bella, you're 17, your my daughter, and I said I changed my mind. You've never gone anywhere alone with Edward, so how would I know nothing's gonna happen." He had to be joking.

"Dad! It's Edward."

"Bella, maybe your dad is right. I mean, Edward's 18, he's an adult. He can handle it right?" I looked back over at Jacob, and couldn't believe I was being double teamed.

"Yes, he's 18, but I promised." I looked back at my dad and his eyes were wide looking at Jacob.

"Look, even Jacob agrees. I think you should respect the guy you're dating and not go Bella. I'm sure there will be other trips. Once you turn 18, you can go on one." How did he like Jacob more than Edward? He'd known Edward forver, and hadn't even shaken Jacobs hand! What's going on here?

"Jacob, can I talk to you in the living room?" I turned around and grabbed Jakes hand, leading him away from my dad.

"What are you doing Jacob? I told you I had to go." I was a little unfamiliar with this dating thing, but I was sure I wasn't suposed to wanna break up after only a week. It was just too much, too fast, and I wasn't what I wanted.

"I know, but even your dad doesn't want you to go. Think about it Bella." He reached over to put his hand on mine, but I backed away.

"Jacob, I, umm." I wanted to say it ever since he got mad the other day. I needed to say it, but I didn't know how. I wanted to go back and never accept a date with him if he was just gonna be possesive. We weren't even official! "This may not be working.." There, that was a start.

"What do you mean, this may not be working? I think it's working just fine Bella. Don't be mad cause I don't want you to go, I'm just trying to watch out for you." He was so far off. He wasn't looking out for me, he was keeping me from Edward.

"Jacob, I'm serious, this isn't working. I don't know what I expected this to be, but it's far from it. And you're so jealous of Edward, and I need someone that's gonna accept him as my best friend. I'm so sorry, but I don't think I wanna go out again." There, I did it. I didn't think I had the nerve to ever dump anyone, but I did. Now I just had to work my dad so he'd let me go.

"Bella, it hasn't even been a week? How can you tell it's not gonna work?" He looked more angry than upset or hurt, something I wasn't expecting.

"Jake, you should just go, I need to talk to my dad. I'll call you later." I went over to open the door and he stalked out. I shut the door and let out a sigh of relief. It was incredible how much better I felt. It was true, it hadn't even been a week, but there was just somethng that wasn't right.

Now to go talk to my dad.

"Dad I really wanna talk about this. And I want you to really consider letting me go. I'm 17, I'm not a child and Edward is my best friend. Nothing is gonna happen." He got up from the chair and came over, putting his hands on my shoulders.

"Bella, I said you're not going. End of story. Now lets get dinner started." He turned to the fridge and I followed, knowing there was nothing more I could do.

* * *

**Alright, So I know that's real quick, and it's only been a week, blah blah blah.. buttt now that Bella knows that's not what she's looking for, it'll make it all the better (=**

**And sorry for this chapter being so long, I don't know how you guys like the real long chapters, but if they're ok and you guys like them I'll try and make them all pretty lengthy.**


	10. It's Not Running

**Ok, so you guys seem to re-act well to no more Jacob (= lol good, cause I didn't wanna keep him around long. He was just there to help Bella realize what she does want.**

**You guys are absolutely wonderful with the reviews! I haven't gotten one bad one yet, so I think that means I'm doing pretty good (=**

**Anyways, I don't own any Twilight characters, as you guys already know, I do however make them break up with ickky werewolves (I know he's not one in this story, but we all know the truth (= )**

* * *

**Chapter 10 .. Edward**

I was pacing back and forth in my room waiting for Bella's call.

I couldn't go to Chicago alone, I already had everything planned out. I had to talk Esme out of going, so that me and Bella could be alone, with no distractions. Just like I wanted. I didn't care that she was with Jacob. She didn't look happy with him, and I was done finding excuses to not tell her. This was the weekend. This was the weekend I was going to tell Bella everything. Everything I've been going through for the past year. I wasn't gonna let anything get in my way this time. If I got turned down cause she was with Jacob, I'd wait. I'd wait till he messed up, which he will, and then I'll make the move again. I wasn't going to give up. I didn't know if I was the best thing for Bella, but I knew I could try harder than any guy out there, and I knew I was miserable living like this.

I rushed over to my desk the second I heard my phone going off.

"Bella! How did it go?"

_"Edward, I'm so sorry. I can't go."_

"What! Bella are you kidding? Why? Can't Charlie let you out of one dinner?" I was so sure Bella would be able to get around this. She always pulls it off, no matter what.

_"Charlie said no, and I can't argue with him. I'm sorry Edward."_ She didn't sound very sorry. Very unlike Bella. I thought she'd be more persistent. I thought she'd find anyway she could to be able to go.

"Why Bella, I need you. I don't wanna do this alone. This could be the biggest thing that's ever happened to me; to us." I hoped she didn't put too much thought into that little slip, but it was true. This weekend had the potential to be the very best weekend of my existence so far. She had to go.

_"I know Edward. I said I was sorry. I have to go finish dinner, but promise to call me as soon as you get there. I wanna know you made it OK."_

I sighed in defeat. "OK Bella. I'll call you when I get there. I'll miss you."

_"I'll miss you too Edward. Love you, bye."_

"You too. Bye Bella." It took me a couple seconds to finally shut the phone after I heard her hang up. I was devastated. How was I gonna pull this off now? There is no way I could go to Chicago now, and play well for anybody.

I looked over at the suitcase on my bed, and was tempted to go and unpack it. Bella was the reason I got this opportunity in the first place. If she would have never insisted I play for the music teacher at school, I wouldn't have a packed suitcase ready to go to Chicago and possibly make my dream come true.

I heard a knock at my door, and my heart jumped. There was no way she'd be on the other side of that door, but I could hope, right?

"Come in." I looked over to the now open door and saw Alice, slowly creeping in my room.

"Edward? You OK? I gotta call from Bella telling me to come check on you. What's going on?" Alice shut the door behind her, way softer than she did the last time she had to close it.

"Bella's not going." I walked over to my suitcase and pulled my music folder off the top and setting it aside.

"Edward, what are you doing? You're not unpacking are you?" Alice came over and put her hands on top of mine, stopping me from pulling anything else out.

"Alice I don't want to go now. I still have the tickets for a later date. I'll call and beg Charlie to let her go then. We'll get Esme a ticket so he'll have to let her go. I just don't want to go now." I pulled a couple pairs of jeans out and set them aside.

"Edward you can't let this one little mishap ruin your chance at a future. There will be other trips, and you'll only be gone for two days."

"Three days, Alice. And I don't care. There will be other chances. I can't do this alone." I finished taking the last couple things out of my suitcase and started walking toward the dresser to put them away, with Alice right on my feet.

"Come on, Edward. At least think about it. Would Bella want you to give this up? This is a great opportunity, she'll kill you if you don't go." Alice made a great point, but I couldn't go. I promised Bella she could go with me, and we spent hours studying for that stupid trigonometry test so Charlie would let her go. That was his condition; She could go, if she passed the test. She passed the test, so I was gonna wait for her.

"We worked too hard together for her to have to stay home. Who do you think helped me put that music book together? I'm sure I can call them tomorrow, tell them I missed my plane, then keep our original appointment. I'll just play for the VP instead."

Alice just looked at me, and shrugged, "Fine Edward. Just promise me you'll think about it?" I nodded and motioned for her to leave the room.

That night crept by as slow as it possibly could. When I went down to eat dinner, I had to face the disappointed faces of my family. They each stressed how important this was for me, and Carlisle even tried calling Charlie, but to no avail. Charlie just said that he didn't want Bella going out of town without an adult. He didn't say what changed his mind so quick, or if there was anything we could do to change it right back, so I gave up.

Falling asleep that night was nearly impossible. I tossed and turned for the first couple hours, but eventually fell into a restless sleep.

After only a few hours of sleeping, I awoke to someone roaming around my room. _Ugh Alice!_ I rolled over and looked at the clock, seeing it was 4:16 a.m. What was that crazy girl thinking? Once I heard my dresser drawer shut and something hit the floor, I knew what she was doing. She was re-packing my clothes. I sat up in bed, and sure enough, I saw a figure walking around the dark room.

"Alice, what are you doing. Go back to bed." I tried rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, but I was just too tired, and wanted to go back to bed.

"Edward! Why did you unpack your clothes?! I told you to go, now why am I re-packing everything?!" That beautiful voice was not Alice's.

I shot up and reached over to turn on the lamp. When I turned back around I saw a very angry, but gorgeous Bella standing there with my clothes in her hand.

"Thank you for the light. Now where's your deodorant?" She snapped, then turned around and opened the closet, dragging a duffel bag out and stuffing everything in it.

"Bella, you can't go, so neither am I." I wanted to make sure I wasn't dreaming so I walked over to her and reached for her, but she whipped around and stared at me with narrowed eyes. She wasn't happy I wasn't going.

"Edward, you're going! Why in the world would you not." I was gonna answer, but I had a better question for her.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Her face softened and she looked at me.

"I told you I would go, and that's what I'm gonna do." She stepped closer and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "Thought I am a bit disappointed in you." She tilted her head up to look at me.

"Why are you disappointed in me? For not wanting to go? I told you I wasn't gonna go alone. And I thought Charlie said no?" I put her at arms length, but kept my hands on her upper arms, not letting her go.

"You believed me so easily. You actually believe I wasn't gonna find someway to go. Don't you know me better than that Edward? I don't care what Charlie says, he's never home anyways. He's always in Seattle, and you're always with me when he's gone." She laughed a little and looked down. "I almost let it slip that you stay the night all the time while he's gone. I knew it didn't matter, cause nothing's ever happened, but he would care; a lot. I almost told him, it wouldn't make a difference if there was adult supervision or not, cause I can trust you, but I didn't think it would help my point." She was right, it would not have helped her in the slightest.

"So you ran away..?" I lifted her head with my fingers, and saw her cringe a little.

"It's not running.. It's more like hoping outta window, climbing down a tree, walking through your backyard, and in your backdoor." She sped through that sentence so I barley comprehended what she said.

"You climbed down a tree Bella?!" I did catch that part. She was too clumsy to be climbing trees period, let alone in the dark.

"I just told you your backdoor was unlocked and you're worried about me in a tree?" She roller her eyes and walked over to a backpack by the door.

"Can I just put my stuff in your bag, I wasn't gonna bring mine, incase Charlie went looking for it." I nodded, and she walked over, dumping the contents into the big duffel bag on the floor. Packing was never Bella's strong point, and it made me laugh.

"What Edward?" She stood back up and put her hands on her hips.

"Nothing Bella. Now explain to me how we're gonna pull this off." I was curious as to how we were gonna get Bella to the airport and out of the state without Charlie knowing.

"Simple. Charlie has his alarm set for 8, that's when he's getting up to go fishing with a couple guys from the station since they all have the day off. Our plane is supposed to leave at 8:45, so we need to leave here by 7 to get to Port Angeles in time for the flight. We're gone before Charlie gets up, so even if he goes to check on me before he leaves, which he hardly does, and sees me missing, we're already gone and an hour away waiting for a plane. If he even went as far as to drive there to get me, by the time he got there, we'd be in the air." She had the biggest smile on her face, obviously pleased with her little plan.

"I must say, Miss Swan, I'm very impressed." I walked back to the bed and sat down, sticking my hand out for her to come over too. "Now let's get some sleep before we leave, I'm sure you're tired." She nodded and walked over, giving me another hug before climbing on the bed and across to her side, and laying her head in the pillow. It was her side of the bed, cause no one ever slept over there but her. Not even me. I usually got a sleeping bag and put it on the floor, but tonight I was too tired, and she didn't seem to mind so after I turned the alarm back on, I rolled over and fell back asleep, a lot easier this time.

Everything was perfect now.

* * *

**Bella's going !! Yay, but I already knew that of course (= lol.**

**Sorry for this one being on the shorter side compared to the others, but it felt full, and I didn't wanna drag it on. I think I pretty much got a good point across (=**

**Ohhhh and also, I'm gonna be putting a poll up on my profile here soon about a car for Bella, I just need to make my decision and the poll will be up for your vote!**


	11. Just Stay on Your Side

**Ok, first I wanna say, sorry for the updates going from daily to maybe daily, but kind off. Things are getting a little more complicated for me, and the writing is becoming tougher, but I promise I'll work it out soon; It's just a little bump in the road (=**

**But thank you for the great reviews and support, you guys are amazing!**

**Anywhoooo, I don't own any Twilight characters, I just make them sneak off to Chicago! (=**

* * *

**Chapter 11 .. Bella**

"Bella? Bella time to get up, we have to go." I heard Edwards voice, but I was too tired to move. I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. I was afraid if I fell asleep at home I would sleep right through Edwards flight, and I wasn't gonna let that happen. I was going to Chicago with him. I made a promise and I wasn't gonna let Charlie's rotten attitude force me to break it.

I rolled over, and put the white pillow over my head, hoping he'd shut up for another couple minutes. Did I mention I'm not a morning person?

"Come on Bella, I don't think you wanna go to the airport in your pajamas." I could feel him sitting on the edge of the bed and I groaned into the mattress.

"Why not!" I was planning on getting up, but giving him a hard time was so much more fun.

All of a sudden I felt his two hands spin me around so I was on my back and he lifted me up and over his shoulder. "Edward!" I tried fighting it, but I knew it was no use so I just gave up and relaxed as he left the room and headed down the hallway.

"Ya know Edward, one day you're gonna get tired of doing this and just leave me be." He chucked and started walking down the first flight of stairs leading from the third floor to the second.

"Never Bella." He reached the bottom of the stairs and walked up to what I can only assume as Alice's door.

"NO Edward! Not Alice, it's too early for this! OK, OK, OK I give in, I'll go get ready! Now put. me. down!" That's when I started fighting again. If Alice got a hold of me, it would be hair, make up, the whole nine yards! It was way too early to play 'dress up Bella'!

"Bella! Goodmorning. Wait! What is she doing here?" I heard Alice's voice immediately after the door opened.

"Bella decided to pull one over on Charlie and come with me after all, but I need you to get her ready quickly so we can get out of here before Charlie wakes up. OK?" Edward walked in the door, and set me down in Alice's vanity chair. I didn't even notice he had clothes in his hand, but he turned around and handed them to Alice, obviously what I was gonna wear today. "And these are her clothes. I know it's just a t shirt and jeans, but we don't have time for a makeover, OK Alice?"

Alice nodded and took the clothes, pushing Edward out the door, "Half hour Edward." She shut the door and came back over to me, taking my hand and dragging me to the bathroom. She started the shower and put my clothes on the edge of the sink.

"OK, take a quick shower. Try not to take too long Bella, I only have half an hour." She smiled, and skipped out the door. Shutting it behind her.

After about 10 minutes I figured I'd tortured Alice enough and shut the water off, climbed out, dryed off, and got dressed in the clothes Edward picked out. I walked out of the bathroom and was instantly grabbed by Alice, and pushed back into the vanity chair. She grabbed a round brush off the vanity and a blow dryer and started on my hair.

"Ow Alice, jeez be easy." In her haste I don't think she was too worried about a little pain.

"Sorry Bella, but Edward didn't give me much time, and I have to make you cute for Chicago." She always took any opportunity she had to dress me and make me look up to 'Alice standard'. Junior prom she took 3 hours, and I didn't even wanna go!

_Knock Knock_

Thank god. Please be Edward!

"Come in Edward!" Alice put the blow dryer down and picked up a small thing of eye shadow, quickly sweeping a light brown over my eyelids and then she stood back and admired her quick work.

"Ohh Bella, you look so cute!" Alice squealed, and I looked over at Edward standing by the door.

"Beautiful Alice." Alice turned around to look at Edward, "She looks beautiful, that's better than cute." He was smiling, and Alice nodded and turned back around handing me a small cosmetic bag.

"I packed you a couple things, since I know you wouldn't have packed your own makeup." She shoved the bag and me and grabbed my hand, dragging me over to Edward. "OK, you can have her now. Have a great trip." She gave us both hugs and we turned out the door to head downstairs.

In the kitchen we said goodbye to Esme, which was rather questioned by my being there, but didn't looked too shocked.

"Make sure you say goodbye to your father. And Bella, if Charlie calls?" She didn't look pleased that she might be asked to lie to my father. Esme hated lying and was fairly bad at it.

"Mom, please don't say anything. I'll take good care of Bella. You don't have to worry. Just tell him she's with me." Edward squeezed my hand. "We'll take care of it when we get home." She smiled a little and nodded. I didn't expect Esme to lie to my father, and I'd never ask her to. I'd face him later.

We went down the hall to Carlisles office and said our goodbyes there. He didn't even question me, he just gave me a hug and wished us well.

All the way to the airport I was anxious. I was worried Charlie would call at any time and I'd be caught before I even got there. I knew he'd catch me eventually, but I wanted to at least be out of Forks before he did. It's not like this was my first time sneaking out, but it is my first time sneaking out of the state!

Before I knew it the car was coming to a stop and Edward was getting out. He came around to my side and opened the door while I gathered my purse and stuffed my phone in my pocket.

"Ready Bella?" I nodded and got out of the car. He grabbed our bag and we hurried into the airport. Everything went pretty quick after that, and we only had to sit at the gate for 15 minutes before we were able to board the plane. I turned my phone off and shoved in it my purse, then put it on the floor under my seat. If Charlie called I think I'd rather my phone be off and away.

"Nervous Bella?" I looked up at Edward sitting next to me and nodded. "Charlie or flying?"

"Both." I loved flying, but the take off scared the crap out of me.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep. I know you didn't sleep a lot last night, so sleep now. We'll be there before you know it." I nodded and laid my head against the window. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I felt the plane jerk and start down the runway. I squeezed my eyes shut and gripped the hem of my shirt tight. As the plane turned around and started picking up speed I felt Edwards warm hand on mine, making me stop fidgeting. He put his hand on the side of my face and gently pulled my head onto his shoulder and told me to relax.

It helped a lot and I felt better at once. I don't know how Edward did it, but I always felt 100 percent better when he was around. There was just something about him, that I couldn't quite place just yet.

We finally reached full altitude and he let go of my hand. For just a second I had the urge to take it back. My hand didn't feel so warm without his in it, and it felt kinda.. empty.

"Better?" I nodded my head and sat up straight. But he grabbed me right back and placed my head back down. "Sleep Bella." The next thing I remember is him asking for a small blanket and pillow and I was out.

_"Edward, what are you doing?" I was giggling and chasing Edward around the playground by our house where we used to go all the time._

_I don't know why I was chasing him, but I started heading into the woods just on the outside of the the playground._

_"Edward, where are you?" I broke through a small clearing and gasped. It was beautiful. There were small, colorful flowers growing all around and the air smelled sweet. There were rays of sunshine streaming through the breaks in the trees, making it well lit, but also dim in the shadows. It was perfect._

_"Do you like it Bella?" I turned to the side to see Edward standing just in the shadows. He took a step forward and his beautiful face lit up a bit. Wait, beautiful face? Yes, who was I kidding. Edward had a very beautiful face, but that wasn't it. He was perfect, just like this meadow._

_"I love it Edward, but what are we here for?" He walked over and took both my hands in his, pulling me to the middle of the meadow._

_"I want to tell you something Bella. There's been something I've been needing to tell you, and I think I've found my perfect opportunity." His emerald green eyes were sparking and I couldn't look away. It's like I was mesmerised._

_"Well go ahead Edward." He smiled and pulled my left hand up to kiss my knuckles._

_"Bella, I.. Bella? Bella?" What?_

"Bella, wake up. We're here." My eyes fluttered open and looked straight into the same green eyes I just saw. "Goodmorning sunshine. We're here. You ready to get off the plane?" He laughed a little and stood us up, taking the blanket and setting it back on the seat. I reached under the seat and grabbed my purse and took Edwards outstretched hand without thinking. My hand started tingling a bit, kinda like a spark, and I jerked it back immediately. I didn't mean to, it's just, that had never happened before. I looked up and saw Edwards face look a bit hurt, so I returned my hand to his and walked off the plane.

All the way through the airport, from the gate, to the luggage claim, to the rental car counter, my head was swirling. I don't know if it was because of the dream, or the lack of much sleep, or the fact that my hand felt just right in his, but I couldn't stop the thoughts spinning around in my head.

What was the dream all about? And why all of a sudden was I feeling this way? Me and Edward had been best friends for how long, and I was just now thinking about any of this? And most importantly, _why_ was I thinking about any of this? We were friends, and it's not like that could ever change. I needed to stop. I don't know where these feelings were coming from, but I couldn't allow them to go any further. I had too much already.

"Bella, you OK?" I came crashing back to the present and noticed we were standing infront of a car, and Edward had the passenger door opened.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled and got into the car. He walked around the front and got in, starting the car and taking my hand back in his. The spark was still there, but I didn't jerk away this time. He looked down and smiled, and it seemed like he was ok with holding my hand, so I was too.

When we got to the hotel and got our room, we decided we'd rest a little, then go out and explore. I sat my purse on the table and decided to take out my phone and turn it back on. I knew it; 3 new voicemails and 2 text messages. Text messages first, they might be less brutal.

_Bella, just wanna let you know Charlie called here at about 9:15 this morning looking for you. I answered and said I didn't know where you were ;) (technically I don't lol)_

_Love, Alice._

I couldn't help but smile at Alice's effort.

_Bella, please call me. We need to talk._

_- Jake_

Ugh, please tell me that wasn't starting already. It hadn't been 24 hours yet.

The phone was off, so I didn't know who the voicemails were from, but I bet I could guess.

_"Message one, sent at nine-thirty four a.m: ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Where are you? I told you, you were not to go anywhere with Edward. If I find out you're in Chicago right now, you're grounded!"_

Busted.

_"Message two, sent at nine-forty six a.m: Hey Bella. It's Alice, I'm sure you got my text, but I wanted to let you know that Charlie called again, and Esme couldn't lie. She told him you were with Edward, but you were safe, and you'd call as soon as you got there. She said as a parent herself it's not right to not know where your child is and yadda yadda, but goodluck, love you guys! Have fun!"_

Great, now I had to call him.

The third message was the worse; even after Charlie's.

_"Message three, sent at ten-fourteen a.m: Bella, it's Jacob. I miss you. Charlie said you weren't at home this morning, and that he knew you were with Edward. What you're doing is not right. If you left me to be with him, you're making a big mistake. Come home. You shouldn't have run out on us like that."_

Us? Since when did he categorize himself with Charlie? I deleted all three and turned the phone back off. I looked over and saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed on the phone. Obviously with Esme. I heard him say we made it safe and that he'd call later tonight after we got home. When he hung up he looked back at me.

"Sorry, they were supposed to give us two beds," He motioned to the one king sized bed he was sitting on. "But clearly, we're stuck with one." His face turned down a little, and I knew he felt kinda bad.

"It's OK Edward. Just stay on your side." I laughed and winked at him jokingly before climbing onto the bed and laying down on top of the comforter.

The weekend was going to be perfect.

* * *

**Soooo ?? Sorry, this chapter isn't my best, but it's kind of a 'filler' chapter, it's just pretty much them getting there, I promise some kinda of action in the next chapter (=**

**And about that poll I was talking about.. It might take a little while for that to be up cause I can't make up my mind! Lol but once I do, I'll be posting the pros and possibly cons to two different types of cars for Bella (since in my story, the truck is non-exsistent lol)**

**Thank you guys! (=**


	12. What Am I doing

**Ok, I just wanna let you guys know, this chapter is only half of the orignal chapter. I decided I wanted to break the trip into the two different points of view, so I had to take half the chapter and convert it to Bella. But I hope you'll enjoy it all the same.**

**Also, I've never been to Chicago (though it is on my LONGGG list of places I'd like to visit) so I was trying to do some research on things there to do, and surprisingly didn't find much; which I found rather odd, since I'm guessing there has to be a lot to do there.**

**Andddd, Of course, I don't own any Twilight characters, I just covert their lifestyles a little, or well.. A lot (=**

* * *

**Chapter 12 .. Edward**

"Bella, aren't you tired yet?" We had been walking around Navy pier for an hour, and I knew she had to be getting tired.

"No way! Plus I got a text from Emmett saying we had to go to Legoland and take a picture of some giant Lego-bot? How does he even know about things like that?" She turned around and the pointed toward the ferris wheel. She loved those things, I'm surprised she didn't drag me on sooner.

I nodded and she grabbed my hand and started running towards it. We got on and sat down with her hand still in mine. I couldn't believe she was this comfortable holding my hand so casually. Our hands had hardly been apart since we got off the plane this morning, and I loved it. As we were sitting there I was having an internal debate with myself. Here I was sitting this close, holding Bella's hand, all alone, maybe I could tell her now.

I quickly changed my mind though. I had to think about this both ways. If she liked me back, and wanted to make something work between us, I'd be the happiest man alive. I'd have the best girl in the world by my side and I wouldn't have to hold back anymore. I wouldn't have to worry about accidentally sounding too sincere every time I told her I loved her. I could take her hand and not have to worry about if she was comfortable or not. I could stop fighting the urge to run my hands in her long brown hair and kiss her lips. I could stop lying.

"Edward look at that!" I looked over at Bella pointing at something off in the distance. I wasn't really focusing though. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Usually I would be less obvious about that, but I just couldn't help it. And a small part me wished she'd notice, maybe it would make it easier.

"Yes Bella." She turned back around and sat back in the seat.

On the other hand, if she didn't like me I don't know what I'd do. I needed her, and all I could picture after me telling her, was her laughing at me. She meant the world to me, and hopefully if she did turn me down, I could find some way to keep our friendship intact. It would kill me though. That means I'd have to go back to Forks, watch her continue to date Jacob. Watch her eventually move out on her own, without me. One day watch her marry someone, and by that time, I'd be just the friend; not even the best friend anymore. When you have a friendship like ours, something has to go wrong. Everything was too right.

"Edward, come on." I noticed I was being tugged on by Bella. I got up from my seat and walked off the ferris wheel with her.

"Edward, are you OK?" I looked down into Bellas chocolate eyes and almost got lost again.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She didn't look like she believed me. "Just uh, nervous. Tomorrow's a big day." I chuckled a little hoping she bought that. She seemed to.

"Don't worry Edward. Everything will go fine. You're an amazing piano player, and once they hear you, they'll be begging you to work with them." A huge smile spread across her face and I couldn't help but smile back. She was so reassuring and so supportive. Made me love her all the more.

"Thank you Bella." I started heading back to the car. "Now let's go get this lego thing done so we can go eat." She giggled and nodded, following me back to the car.

When we got in the car, I noticed she was looking at me funny again. I turned in her direction and smiled, hoping she wouldn't ask me if I was OK again. I put the address into the GPS in the rental car, and hoped this would be a quick trip. Leave it to Emmett to want a picture of a lego-bot, whatever that was?

When we got there, I explained to Bella I did not wanna stay long. Emmett was lucky I came here in the first place. But when we entered the door, I could just see Bella's face light up. She had a cute little inner child in her, and there was no stopping it. She turned to look at me with the sliest grin on her face and I knew what was coming next.

"Pleaseeee Edward!" She had a pleading look in her eyes, and I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Bella, I don't wanna stay long." Just then two little girls ran in between us and one of them tripped. Me and Bella both reached to help, but Bella got to her first.

"Are you OK?" Bella was helping her straighten out her little yellow dress, wiping it smooth. She was a cute little girl, and couldn't have been older than three or four. She nodded her head and tried wiping her hair out of her face. I came up behind her, careful to not scare her and knelt next to Bella.

"This is why she fell." I re-buckled her little black shoe and Bella brushed the hair out of her face for her.

"Maddie!" An identical looking girl came running up and grabbed, who I assumed to be Maddie, in a hug. Me and Bella both stood up, expecting them to take off running again, but instead Maddie grabbed Bella around the leg.

"Fank you." She was too cute. Bella smiled and told her it was no problem. They both ran off and I stood, helping Bella up too.

"Let's get this over with Bella." It was really loud in there with all the kids running around and all yelling at the same time. Perfect place for Emmett, and he owed me big time.

"OK fine, I think it's this way." She started running off and I quickly followed.

An hour later, we were finally ready to leave. Bella _conveniently_ couldn't find what we went there for, so we had to run around the whole place looking for it. She couldn't stall anymore though, and I finally got her out the door and toward the car. When we pulled away she looked a little sad.

"I think Emmett's rubbing off on you too much Bella." I smiled and took her hand back in mine. I didn't hesitate doing that anymore, and I never thought about it either; I just did it. Maybe I was hoping to earn a little more trust, or get her a little closer before I told her something that could change everything.

"It was fun Edward, and you know it." We did have a lot of fun, I will give her that. Between her and Emmett being in my life, my inner child refused to grow up in the least.

"Where would you like to eat?" I knew she wouldn't want anything special, or anything fancy, so we decided to just go back to the hotel and get room service. We were tired form running around all day today, and I'm sure she'd just be happier resting.

Back in the room, we ordered food and sat on the edge of the bed watching TV and eating.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" She asked, reaching over and grabbing a fry from my plate.

"Yeah, kinda nervous still though. What if they don't like it Bella? What if I'm not what they're looking for?" I was scared they would see me as just a kid, and not appreciate what I could do because of that.

"That's crazy Edward. You're great, and I've told you this millions of times. There is nothing to be worried about. Besides, if they don't like it, it's their lose." She smiled and turned back to the T.V.

"Bella?" What was I doing? Could I do this now?

"Yes?" She turned and gave me her full attention, and I couldn't think straight.

"Well, I was wondering.. If I could, maybe tell you something." She was a little confused, and to be honest, so was I. I was quickly re-thinking weather or not I could do this. My palms started sweating, and I swallowed real hard.

"Edward, what is it? Are you OK?" She moved her plate and scooted closer to me, only making the pounding in my chest harder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was, uh, just wanting to tell you, that uh," _Think quick!_ "I want you in the room when I play for them." I chickened out. I couldn't do it. At first I wanted to just blurt it out, that's what I was gonna do. But I quickly learned that technique don't work for me.

She giggled and relaxed, "Oh course Edward. This meeting tomorrow is really getting to you, you need to calm down a little."

She got up from the bed, grabbing our plates and setting them on the tray, then rummaging through the beg for her pajamas. Once the bathroom door was closed, I threw myself back on the bed and put my hands over my face.

_Get a grip Edward!_

* * *

**Ok, I know what you guys are thinking.. TELL HER ALREADY! Yeah I know right?!**

**My plan was to have it done already, trust me, but when I sit to write these chapters, they tend to take on a mind of their own and I don't always get all I want in to them. But I can promise that Bella's chapter is already written, so you'll be getting it soon, and I'm thinking you'll all like it (=**

**Thanks guys!**


	13. Bella, You're too Cute

****

Here's the second half! I had to change a couple things, but hopefully it works for you guys (=

**Andd, by the way, the wait is over!! YAY I know!**

**Of course, I don't own any Twilight characters, I just make them fall in love in a totally different way (=**

* * *

**Chapter 13 .. Bella**

I opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom, noticing Edward laying down with his hands over his face. I decided to have a little fun. I quietly snuck around to his side and stood there for a second, making sure he didn't hear me. In one quick jump, I jumped on top of him and started tickling his ticklish spot. Besides Alice, I was the only one that knew where he was ticklish. He started laughing and gasping for breath.

"Bella!" He grabbed one of my hands and took over, rolling us over and grabbing my other hand. He gave me a stern look and I couldn't stop laughing.

"Bella, I thought we discussed this tickling thing!" He was trying so hard to be serious, but his resolve was getting weak. "Don't do that."

He had both my hands pinned down at my sides, and tears were starting to come from my eyes from all the laughing. He just sat there, trying not to laugh himself. I knew he wouldn't last long.

"Edward! You're face." I couldn't stop. I finally calmed down enough to get out a full sentence. "Edward just laugh already!" He got sick of holding back and starting laughing with me. He finally let go and laid down next to me, propped up on his elbow.

"Bella, you're too cute." I looked over and realized I was just inches from his face. All of a sudden my dream popped back into my head. I had been trying hard not to think about it all day, but sometimes my mind wandered back to it. At first I thought I might have heard him wrong, and there was a bit more sincerity to his voice than there usually was.

"I'm what?" I kept my eyes on him and his eyes went wide. Realizing what he just said.

"I, uhh, said you're cute. Like, uh, when you do that, it's cute." He was trying to salvage the moment while keeping the compliment intact, but stuttered through the whole sentence. He stayed still for another minute, then quickly rolled over and hoped off the bed, heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

I rolled over to my side of the bed and couldn't stop thinking. _What was going on? Was I falling for Edward?_ No. He was my best friend. I've always heard that best friends make the best boyfriends, cause they already know everything there is to know about you. But would it be awkward? I knew Edward inside and out. I knew everything about him. And he knew everything about me. He's there all the time; even every time Charlie's gone, and that's a lot. I've never been without Edward. With the exception of the other night, there was never a time I was upset that he wasn't there. For all the major milestones in my life, he was right there with me. From as far back as I can remember, to the present day, there wasn't a memory that went by he wasn't apart of.

I tried to stop thinking about all this. The more thought I put into it the more I realized this was silly. This must happen with all best friends of the opposite sex right? I mean, can a boy and girl be best friends, spend everyday together, and at some point not think they have some kind of feelings for each other? _It will pass, _I told myself.

In the morning I woke up to Edward running around the room.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I sat up, kicking the covers off and rubbing my eyes.

"Bella, I don't think I'm ready." He was standing there with his music folder in his hand. "I'm missing something. I know it." He was just nervous.

I rolled over and saw we had a couple hours to get ready, so I got up and stumbled over to him. "Edward what are you missing?" I took the folder and noticed he had everything out of order. How in the world did he manage that?!

"I'm missing the one I wrote for Esme. I can't find it Bella. I told you I wasn't gonna be ready." _Ugh!_ He panics too much!

I grabbed the folder from his hand and set it on the table. Then I went over to the duffel bag, grabbed his white button down shirt and a pair of black slacks and drug him toward the bathroom. "Go take a shower Edward! I'll fix it." He tried to argue, but I shut the door and headed over to the folder. Just as I expected, the piece was right there on the bottom. He had himself so over whelmed that he wasn't even thinking clearly.

After his shower, I went in to take mine and got dressed. I came back out into the bedroom and tried drying my hair best I could. I looked over and saw him standing there with the folder.

"Edward, I swear if you touch that folder one more time I'll hurt you." He tossed it back to the table and smiled.

"Thank you Bella." He came over and gave me a hug, "Where would I be without you?"

"It was on the bottom of the pile. I had it all organized for that specific reason, so you wouldn't freak out. But somehow you managed anyway." He laughed and suggested we go to breakfast. I made sure I had everything for his meeting and we headed downstairs. We found a small cafe and ordered a quick breakfast, since the building was across town. Edward was nervous all morning, and no matter how much I tried to losen him up he just got more and more nervous. I wasn't sure how much more I could do to calm him down.

"Bella, we better get out of here, it's 9:30." He paid the check and we went out to the car.

"Edward are you sure you know where this place is?" He looked really confused, so I grabbed the GPS and the card from his wallet and programmed in the address.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came. I seriously don't know if I would have been able to do this alone." I just nodded and smiled at him and saw him relax a little. _Finally!_

We got there and headed up to the eighth floor for the meeting. In the elevator I noticed Edward shaking, so I reached over and put my hand in his. He stopped shaking a little, but not completely. We exited the elevator and were lead to the music room. We both sat down, waiting for Mr. Anderson to get there. I look over at Edward and saw just how nervous he was. He didn't look too good. I got up and asked the secretary where the bathroom was. I went back over to Edward, grabbed his hand and led him in the direction she pointed.

"Bella what are you doing?" opened the door and shoved him in, shutting and locking the door behind us. "Bella, what's going on."

"OK Edward. You have to calm down!" I went over to the sink and grabbed a napkin, getting it wet with cold water, and handing it to him. He grabbed it and put it over his eyes. "Now breath Edward. And calm down, if you walk back in there shaking and sweating, looking as pale as you do, he's gonna notice and think you're not ready." He started to say something but I interrupted. "And you are ready. You've been ready for this for 4 months! Don't blow this for yourself. I didn't study for 16 hours for a stupid test, pass said test, then sneak out of my house at three in the morning, just for you to panic. We came all the way to Chicago for you to show them what you can do, and you're gonna do it." I knew he was ready, and I knew he could do this. I just had to kick start him in the right direction.

"Bella, are you sure I can do this?" I took the wet napkin off his face and wiped all the water that dripped, away.

"I'm positive you can do this. You're more talented that anyone I've ever met, and I have the utmost faith in you." I looked at my watch and saw we didn't have much time at all so I grabbed his hands and asked if he was ready. He finally nodded, took a deep breath and we walked out of the bathroom and back to the room. Right after we sat down three men walked into the room and introduced themselves. After a small talk, they led Edward to the black piano in the corner of the room and Edward sat down. I gave him his music folder and he set up it, but hesitated.

"Mr. Cullen, is something wrong?" Mr. Anderson got up from his seat and walked over to Edward. I was scared he was gonna get nervous all over again, but Edward just looked at me and smiled.

He got up from the bench and walked over to me. I just stared at him with wide eyes, "Edward, what are you doing?!" I was trying to be quiet, but it was kinda hard when I felt like yelling at him. I finally got him calmed down and in that seat with no problem and I had no clue what he was doing now.

"Bella, come here." He took my hand, and I was still staring at him. "Mr. Anderson, is it OK if Bella sits with me. I'm a little nervous and she's kinda my goodluck charm." I was so afraid he was gonna ruin this, but Mr. Anderson just smiled and nodded, and we walked over to the piano. Edward fixed the papers on the stand and started playing Esme's song. Half way through it, I looked up at the three men sitting to the side of Edward. They all seemed pleased, and I knew this way going well. Edward played another whole song before they made him stop.

"Mr. Cullen, you have quite a talent for piano, and I'd like to talk to the Vice President first, but we might have something for you." He got up, and so did Edward. He shook Edwards hand and the other two guys followed suit.

"We'll be in touch Mr. Cullen. It was nice meeting you too Miss Swan, hope to see you two back here soon." He shook my hand quickly then headed out the door. It was a quick meeting, but I could see it went really well. They loved Edwards playing and I knew they'd call him soon.

"Edward, you did it!" I jumped up from the bench and into his arms. He spun me around and quickly put me back on my feet.

"We did it Bella, I would have never pulled this off without you." He grabbed me back into another hug and just held onto me for a while.

I could feel his breath hitting my ear as he ran his hand down the back of my hair. He then took a small step back and took hold of both of my hands, "I want to tell you something Bella." I felt my knees slightly shake as deja vu hit me. The dream. I didn't know what was happening, and I didn't know what to do.

Before he could say anything, the secretary walked through the door, and up to Edward. He sighed heavily and let go of my hands. She handed him a card and asked him to write his number down so they could be in touch with him, hopefully before we left tomorrow. He quickly wrote it down and we were shown down the hall back to the elevator.

All the way back to the hotel I was nervous. There was obviously something he wanted to tell me. He'd been trying to say it since yesterday. After I thought about it last night, I realized he had something else to say, he just wouldn't. I was almost scared he'd be able to read my like a book. I wasn't always good with hiding feelings, and what if he could tell something was going on with me. It wasn't like I had definite feelings for Edward, that's what I was trying to avoid. I never thought about Edward like that, and I didn't wanna start now. Everything could go wrong. I could lose everything, not just my best friend, but everything that he was for me. He was the most trustworthy person I knew, he cared for people like no one ever could, he had a passion for things you'd never expect from him; He was one of a kind.

"Bella? We're here." I looked up and saw the front of the hotel and Edward getting out of the car. He came around to my side and opened the door for me. I just wanted to get back up to the room and forget all this.

We got up to the room, and I headed for the bed to grab my phone. I saw I had two text messages from Jacob, but didn't wanna read them. I heard Edward on the phone with someone, and assumed it was Alice or Esme. I turned around to see the phone six inches from his ear and knew it had to be Alice. I giggled and turn to sit on the bed. He finally hung up, but started dialing again. He was so excited, I'm sure he was gonna tell everyone. He greeted Jasper, and I got up to go to the bathroom.

I was about to go back out into the bedroom when I heard him arguing on the phone with Jasper. He didn't sound mad, he just sounded frustrated.

_"I've tried Jasper! I keep trying to say something, and it never comes out. I can't seem to word anything right."_

_"I know, I wanna do it today.. But what do I say to her?"_

I didn't know what he was talking about, but I had a feeling the 'her' was me.

_"I can't just say that! What if she freaks out?"_

I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever, so I stepped out, making more noise than normal to give him fair warning, incase he didn't want me listening to his conversation.

"I gotta go Jasper. Yes. I'll call you later." I walked over to the bed and gathered our dirty clothes, putting them in a hotel bag.

"Bella, I need to talk to you." He let out a long breath. I turned around to let him know I was listening. "What is it Edward?" I started walking toward him, I wanted him to just say it already.

"I, uhh, love you Bella." We said that to each other all the time, what was he so afraid of?

I smiled and walked closer, "I love you too Edward." I grabbed his hand and noticed it was sweaty and shaking a lot. "Edward? What's wrong?"

He started breathing quicker and gripped my hand tighter. He hung his head a little and wouldn't answer me so I starting shaking his already quivering hand playfully. His head shot up and he looked me in the eye. I'd never seen this kind of emotion in him.

"No Bella. I love you. I really, really love you. More than a best friend should." I adverted my gaze away from his eyes and shook my head, trying to decipher if I heard him right.

"What?" I couldn't look back up at him, but I felt him grab my other hand and pulled our joined hands up to my chin, forcing me to look up.

"I'm in love with you Bella."

* * *

**He finally did it! OK don't kill me, I know I kinda left you guys with a cliffie, but I need to switch the points of view. Me and Sheena have both agreed the confession should be in Edwards point of view, but I couldn't hold back anymore. I had to have him tell her already, so you'll get Bellas reaction in the next chapter, along with Edwards view on everything! (=**

**Hope the begining was what you guys wanted it to be.**

**Thanks!**


	14. Now Everything Was Perfect

**Ok, so as I expected, someone didn't like the cliffie (big shock lol) So I stayed up all night writing chapter 14 for you guys. I'm actually really glad I had Edward tell her now. I don't know if I could hold you guys off any longer lol.**

**Anywayyy, As -I hope- you're aware by now, I don't own any Twilight characters )= I know, sad right?! I was however promised A shiny new Edward, Right? (= haha**

* * *

**Chapter 14 .. Edward**

"I'm in love with you Bella."

I did it. I finally did it. I knew I had to follow it up with something, but I didn't know if I could speak. I wasn't even breathing.

"Edward, I.." Oh no, she was gonna turn me down. "I.. don't know what to say." He eyes were starting to water and she was biting on her bottom lip pretty hard. She took a deep breath and looked me straight in my eye. "Edward, maybe I should.. Can I.." I brought her hands up to my chest and pulled her closer. I didn't know if it would help anything, but maybe it would let her know I was being heartfelt.

"Bella, just tell me how you feel." I was becoming braver. Maybe cause she was the one now freaking out and stuttering. I didn't know what else to say. I'm sure there were tons of things she wanted to hear, maybe lots of things she didn't, but I couldn't think of one thing. I tried reading her face to see if she was leaning one way or the other, but nothing. She just stood there with wet eyes and wouldn't look away. I was kinda glad she hadn't said anything yet, cause if she was fixing to turn me down and laugh at me, at least I had a couple more seconds with her. I just stood there taking in everything. Until she finally spoke.

"Edward, I need to think." The way she said it made my heart plummet in my chest. She tried to get her hands out of mine, but I didn't wanna let go. I knew if I held on, maybe she'd change her mind. I had to hold on. At this point I was holding everything I had, and if I let go, it might not come back.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just had to tell you. I couldn't go any longer without you knowing. Please don't hate me." By the time I was done talking I could feel tears in my eyes. But I couldn't let them fall. I wasn't gonna guilt her into staying right here with me.

"I know Edward. But I need to think." She tried pulling her hands from mine again, and this time I let her go. I couldn't stop her if it's what she really wanted to do.

She dropped my hands, walked over to the bed and grabbed her cell phone. She turned around and looked at me for a second before running toward the door and out of it. My shoulders fell and my hands dropped. I knew this was a mistake. I knew I'd messed up everything. I couldn't believe I just blurted it out like that. I could have at least asked her how she felt about me first. Asked her what she thought about a possibility of us being more than friends, gauged her reaction and went from there. But I just blurted out I was in love with her. Don't get me wrong, I was. I was head over heals for this girl and I knew if we became a couple I'd do anything in my power to make her happy for the rest of her life.

I walked over to the bed and sat down, putting my head in my hands and pinching the bridge of my noise. What had I done? This wasn't some crush. I was eighteen, I wasn't a child with a school yard crush. I was an adult that found the woman I was meant to be with. I know people hardly considered me an adult, and most eighteen year olds were barely mature enough to earn the right to be called an adult, but I was different. And so was Bella. She was as different as it got. It's probably why I spend most of my time getting guys away from her. Even before I knew I loved her, it was just natural. Ever since the first time she came running to me cause someone tried kissing her, I made it my job to protect my Bella.

_Flashback : First grade .._

_"Edward! Edward! Help!" I turned and saw Bella running at me full speed across the play ground. She ran right into my arms and I nearly hit the ground from the impact, but I held her up and wiped the hair from her face, asking her what was wrong._

_"Tyler tried kissing me! I told him it was icky and I didn't wanna kiss boys! He told me I should be his girlfriend! Edward that's gross!" I hugged her tighter and felt Emmetts hand on my shoulder._

_"We'll take care of it Edward." I saw Emmett and Jasper heading over to where Tyler was. I wanted to handle this. So I ran over there, with Bella in tow. When I reached Emmett and Jasper I stopped them, handed Bella over to Jasper and told Emmett to stay. I walked right up to Tyler and tapped him on the shoulder._

_"Edward, what's up?" He looked over my shoulder at Bella, and I waved my hand infront of his face._

_"Over her Tyler." I made sure his attention was back on me. "Bella don't want to kiss you, she don't wanna be your girlfriend, and if you try that again I will beat you up." I wasn't afraid of Tyler. I wasn't afraid of anyone. It helped I was a little tall for my age and stood a bit taller than a small seven year old Tyler. He stumbled back a little and nodded his head. It probably helped a little that Emmett and Jasper had stepped up a little, and they were both older than me and Tyler._

_"OK Edward. I won't. Sorry Bella." I turned around to make sure Bella heard him and she looked up at Emmett for approval to say it was OK. He nodded and she did too, and by the time I turned around he was halfway to the swing-set._

_I went back to Bella and took her from Jasper, walking her over to her favorite thing on the playground: The jungle gym._

I knew from then on, if anyone tried anything she was uncomfortable with, I'd be the one to take care of it. I was starting to feel sick to my stomach. I was so upset by her leaving, I didn't even bother asking her where she was going. She didn't know Chicago anymore than I did. I didn't know where she was or if _she_ even knew where she was. I got off the bed and hurried across the room, snatching up my cell phone and dialing her number. She'd probably hate me for bothering her, but I had to tell her not to run far. It rang twice and then went to voicemail; she ignored it.

"Bella, where are you? Please don't go far, we're not at home, and you don't know your way around here. I know you need space Bella, but please listen to me, come back to the hotel and I'll leave. Just please don't get lost."

I hung up and set the phone down. I hoped she'd at least listen to the message and not ignore me completely. I was trying to respect her space, but we were over 2,000 miles from home, and if I lost her, or she got hurt cause she was running from me, I'd never forgive myself. I needed her to be safe. Preferably right here in the safest place she'd ever be, with me.

I got up and headed to the bathroom to wash my face. I didn't know what else to do for her. She was the most important thing to me, and I wished she'd just come back. I looked back up into the mirror and wondered if I had any chance at fixing this. I had messed up before with her, but never this bad. I always fixed my mistakes before she could take off. But here lately, I was slipping.

_Flashback : 12 years old._

_"Bella, maybe she just wants to talk!" I got up from my bed and ran over to Bella._

_"Edward she left! If she wanted to talk to me, she wouldn't have left. She'd come back! But she's not gonna." She was crying harder than I'd ever seen Bella cry. "I asked her to come back and she said no Edward! She doesn't love me, and I don't wanna talk to someone that don't love me!"_

_I stepped closer and enclosed her in my arms. She rested her head on my shoulder and I felt her tears soak my shirt. "Bella, you should talk to her, she's your mother. You only ever get one of those ya know." She jerked her head up and looked at me with hate in her eyes._

_"Edward what don't you get! I hate her! She not only left me, she left dad too. And ever since she left dads been sad, and won't talk to me like he used to. He cries Edward! Now you want me to just forgive her and talk to her?! I won't, so stop pushing!" She pushed me away and ran for the door, but I ran infront of her and shut it before she could get out._

_"Bella don't leave, I'm sorry! OK, I know you don't wanna talk to her, so don't." She tried pulling me out of the way but I wasn't budging._

_"Edward you were just telling me to call her back and talk to her! Now you're telling me not to, you're just saying that so I won't be mad at you. Now move!" She was putting up quite a fight, but she was so tiny, she couldn't move me. I wasn't gonna let her move me. "ALICE!!" Uh oh._

_"Bella no! I said that cause I want you to do what you want. I just thought you might wanna talk to her. But if you don't want to, and it hurts you that much you don't have to. Here give me the paper!" I reached out for the paper in her hand and she gave it to me. I ripped the paper with her mothers new phone number on it in half and balled it up, throwing it across the room. "Bella you don't have to. I just don't want you to regret it."_

_She gave up the fight and collapsed in my arms. I held her and sunk to the floor with her, just letting her cry. I felt a small pounding on the door and Alice yelling for Bella._

_"Bella are you alright? Edward let me in." I reached up and locked the door. She was too small to push both me and Bella out of the way, but it was just a precaution._

_"Alice, you can go away now. She doesn't need you anymore. She was just mad at me." I asked Bella if she still wanted Alice, and she shook her head against my chest._

_"No, what did you do to Bella? Why is she crying?" She was still pounding her little fists on the door, but I wasn't gonna give Bella up._

_"Alice I said it's fine, now go away." She pounded a few more times, but then walked down the hallway. I heard her retreating footsteps and knew it was OK to get up, but I didn't. I just sat there on the floor with Bella on my lap crying. I didn't have the heart to make her move. I figured I could do one thing for her though. I scooted us to the side, away from the door, reached up to unlock it and opened it a little. I knew Alice would still be standing at the end of the hall waiting to pounce, so I called her over to the door and gave her strict orders. For once, she did what she was told and in minutes, Esme was running up the stairs and at the door, sitting next to me. As soon as Bella heard her voice she jumped off my lap and into Esmes. After Renee left, Esme took on the role of a mother to Bella. She loved Bella just like one of her own, and Bella saw that right away._

Bella never did call her mother after that. They only spoke occasionally, and I found out the reason she was trying to get ahold of Bella was because she was getting remarried and wanted Bella there. Bella refused and didn't speak to her mother for another year or so. It was Renee's fault. She could have easily come to see Bella whenever she wanted, but she never did.

I walked out of the bathroom and went to check my phone, hoping Bella called. She didn't. I didn't know what else to do. I could go look for her, but how easy would that be? This is a way bigger town than Forks, and I wouldn't know the first place to start. I knew if we were at home I'd just go to the playground and check the top of the jungle gym. That's where she'd be without fail. It was where I found her whenever she went 'missing'. Charlie never did catch on, he just wasn't as perceptive to Bella.

I finally let the tears fall. I couldn't stop them anymore. The more time that went by, the less of a chance I had of her coming back. I needed her to come back. I should have waited. If I would have waited till we were back in Forks, I wouldn't have this aching feeling that something was gonna go wrong. She knows her way around Forks, she could have run away from me all day, and I wouldn't have to worry. Not like I'd want her running away, but at least there I'd know what to do. I'd send Alice after her, if she didn't wanna talk to me. But Alice wasn't here, and I was out of bright ideas. I thought this weekend was going to be perfect. I thought I'd come here with a best friend and leave with a love of a lifetime. But life wasn't that easy.

I went and laid on the bed, trying to image her running back through that door and what I'd do. I'd grab her up and never let her leave again. I'd kiss her till I was completely out of breath. I'd tell her how much she meant to me, and how much I cared about what we could be. About how much I wanted it. How perfect we were for each other. I imagined holding her and how she felt in my arms.

Before I knew it I heard my phone going off. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 6:18 in the evening. I must have fallen asleep. I jumped from the bed and grabbed up my phone. Flipping it opened I noticed I had a text from Bella.

_I'm so sorry.  
__14th street and Canal  
__Please hurry._

_I love you.  
-Bella._

I grabbed the keys from the table and headed straight out the door. Out in the hallway I was pressing the elevator button over and over, but it wasn't getting there fast enough. I looked to the left and saw the stairwell. I threw the door open and took them two at a time, all the way down seven floors. I burst through the door in the lobby and ran for the exit, sliding through the automatic glass door sideways and almost smashing into it cause it just wasn't moving fast enough. Not even I seemed to be moving fast enough. I jumped in the car and remembered the GPS. I programmed the address she gave me in there, but had a lot of trouble. My fingers were shaking and so was I. My heart was pounding in my chest. I prayed to god she was OK, and that whatever was wrong with her I'd make it in time to stop or help. I knew I should have went looking for her sooner, maybe I would have found her.

I sped down the unfamiliar streets watching the yellow line on the GPS. I was only three minutes away, but that three minutes could mean anything. I hoped she knew I was coming. I hope she trusted me enough to know I wouldn't ever not go get her. _I'm on my way Bella._ I felt like my chest was gonna explode. Maybe she was just scared and lost and needed me to come pick her up. Maybe she was too upset to walk anymore. I had probably jumped to conclusions, but I couldn't help but picture a hurt Bella laying there without me. She has to be OK. I was just getting myself worked up.

I finally found the street she said, but she wasn't on it. I decided to head north to the next street, seeing if maybe she went there. She wasn't there either. I made sure the radio was all the way down and I rolled all the windows in the rental car down and yelled her name. I heard a scream come from up the street a little and sped up; that was her scream, I'd know it anywhere. I rounded a small corner and saw a couple people standing in a darkening corner. I heard her scream again and got up real close. The car was barely stopped before I had the door open. I threw it in park and got out running toward the small group of people.

"Get away from her!" The biggest guy turned around and I saw blood on his hand. I pushed passed him and ran to the small girl huddled on the ground.

"Bella?" The girl looked up at me and at the sight of her chocolate brown eyes, I melted. It was her. "Bella! Are you OK? What happened." I knew the guys were still standing behind me, and the one was bigger than me, but I didn't care. I needed to get Bella out of here. I bent down and swooped her in my arms. Standing up and turning around I was face to face with a big guy in dirty clothes. His hair was messy and just as dirty and he reeked of stale beer. I pushed passed him and ran to the car, gently putting Bella in the passenger seat. I locked the door and shut it. As I shut the door I felt the guy shove me a little, and I turned around and swung straight at his face. I knocked his jaw one good time, but he didn't hit the ground. So I swung again, and again. I saw Bella's blood on his hands and just kept swinging, getting him to the ground. After he stopped fighting under me I stood up and took a good look at him.

"Don't you ever mess with another girl again." I looked up and saw his friend standing a few feet back. As I stepped forward to go around the front of the car, he stepped back. I got in the car and narrowed my eyes at him. Putting the car in gear, I sped forward, toward him a couple feet. When I saw him jump back and hit the ground, I threw it into reverse and sped backwards till we reached the empty intersection. I put the car back in drive and sped off to the nearest hospital. I didn't know where she was bleeding, but it didn't really matter to me. Bella was hurt, and I was gonna get her help.

"Edward, where are you going?" I looked over at her and saw her hand on the back of her head. That must be where the blood was coming from. She had her other hand over her nose, and I was glad the windows were down or else she might have passed out on me from the smell of the blood.

"To the hospital Bella." She took her hand from her nose and put it on my arm.

"Please no hospitals Edward! It's just a little cut. I hit my head on the brick-wall, it's not even that bad. Please just go back to the hotel and we'll get a nurse or something, but NO hospitals!" I didn't know what to do. I could always go back to the hotel and call Carlisle.

Back at the hotel I called a hotel nurse up to the room like Carlisle said to do and she fixed Bella right up. She said there was no need for a trip to a hospital, and I trusted her. After the nurse was done I showed her out of the room and went back to the bathroom to get Bella.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I.." I didn't have time to finish before she flung herself into my arms. I caught her and held her up. We stood there for a couple minutes before I scooped her up bridal style and led her to the bed to rest.

As I laid her down on the bed, her eyes were half closed, so I figured I'd let her rest while I went to order her some food. But as I went to stand up, she gripped my shirt collar and wouldn't let go.

"Don't leave Edward." I looked down into her eyes and saw how red and puffy they were. Fresh tears started in my eyes seeing how hurt she was. I could have easily prevented this. She pulled me down further till I was practically on top of her. I moved her over, so I was on the edge and laid her in my arms.

"I'm sorry Bella." She put her finger on my lips and told me to shut up.

"I love you too Edward. I was thinking about it while I was walking, and I love you too. I really, really love you. More than a best friend should." We both smiled a little as she recited what I had said hours ago.

"You mean the world to me Bella. I love you more than I can explain, and I want you to be mine. Not Jacobs, not anyone else's. Mine. I want you to be with me. I wanna be with you through everything, but this time I wanna be your boyfriend, not just your friend." I looked down and saw her small smile.

"You were never just a friend Edward. You've always been more than that. Maybe more than a best friend even, I've just never noticed it." She lightly drug her fingers across my cheek and her eyes closed. "Till now." A bigger smile spread across her beautiful lips and I held her tighter, letting her fall asleep. I laid there for a couple minutes admiring her, before I fell into the most comfortable nights sleep I've ever had.

_Now_ everything was perfect.

* * *

**Soooo ?? My sister told me I had to add some drama (like an angsty Edward and oblivious Bella wasn't enough lol) so I did. I just got done watching the Twilight movie for about the billionth time and I had an idea to stick true to the original a little. Hope you guys like this chapter (=**

**Thanksss!**


	15. My Edward

**First I wanna, of course, say Thank You!! You guys are wonderful with the reviews! I'm so glad everyone seemed to like the 'confession' chapter. I myself, loved it. But then again, I wrote it (=**

**As you all know, I don't own any Twilight characters. If I did, I'd be a pretty rich woman! Buutttt I'm not )= so I don't lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 .. Bella**

I woke up the next morning and was convinced everything yesterday was a dream. That was until I felt the pounding in the back of my head. I had split my head open pretty bad last night, but it wasn't nothing I hadn't done before. Awful, I know, but it was the truth. While the hotel nurse was in the bathroom cleaning me up, I had to convince her it was OK not to go to the hospital, that I bumped my head a lot. She finally agreed with me, but insisted on paying me a visit today before we left. That I was OK with. Nurses I could deal with, hospitals I couldn't.

I tried replaying yesterdays events in my head but when I got the the alley, I stopped. I didn't wanna re-live that. If something would have happened to me it would have been completely my fault. I should have listened to Edward when I got his message telling me to come back. That message right there helped me make my decision. I was thirty seconds away from running back to the hotel and telling him this was a phase and we'd get over it. But listening to that message and hearing the sadness in his voice, hearing the concern for me, I re-thought everything.

I needed Edward, that was I sure of. And looking back on everything we've been through, Edward has always been more. More than just a friend, more than I ever deserved, and more than I ever thought to expect. I realized without him, there would be no Bella Swan. I wouldn't be the person I am today if he didn't exist.

I opened my eyes fully and noticed exactly where I was. I was laying on Edward chest with my arm around his torso, and both his arms around me. I started stretching my legs a little and looked over at the clock. 7 a.m! I don't remember what time we went to bed exactly, but I was never up at 7 a.m on a weekend. But surprisingly, I felt more rested and more refreshed than I'd ever felt after a nights sleep. I was pretty sure it had something to do with the God-like man still sleeping soundly next to me.

I didn't know if we were officially together yet, but all I knew was that I was happy.

I tried rolling over to get up without waking Edward, but the minute I moved his arms tightened. So I tried a different approach. I ran my hands down his arm till it reached his hand, and I grabbed it, intertwining his fingers with mine so he'd loosen his grip. He did. I raised his arm up a little and tried to make my escape, but I forgot one thing; the other arm. The minute I rolled over, his arm tightened and I was quickly rolled right back over. I huffed a little and attempted again, with the same outcome. _Hmmm._

I looked up at his face and shook my head. As much as he was trying not to smile, it wasn't working.

"You are so cute when you get frustrated, you know that?" His eyes still weren't open but his beautiful smile got bigger and I was too happy to be waking up like this to be mad at him for not letting me up. I attempted to roll one more time, but he just grabbed ahold of my waist and pulled me on top of him. We were both laughing and his eyes finally opened so I could see his mesmerising emerald eyes. I couldn't look away. They were a green that I'd never seen on anyone else, not even his twin sister. Alice's eyes were a little darker and more deep, while Edwards were light and sparkly. I swear whenever he laughed they twinkled.

"Edward! Stop, let me up." I ran both my hands up his chest over his shirt and to the sides of his neck. "Pleaseee." I said it real slow and tried to be cute, hoping for him to get distracted enough for me to get up.

His breathing got a little heavier, "Bella, don't do that."

I laughed and hoped off, running to the bathroom and shutting the door. When I came out he was sitting on the side of the bed with his feet dangling off. He was pinching the bridge of his nose; a sign something was wrong. I went up and crawled across my side, or what was supposed to be my side, and over behind him.

"You OK Edward?" He shook his head. At first I thought I had done something wrong. But what could I have done in a matter of four minutes of being awake? "Why Edward? What's wrong? Did I do something?"

His body quickly jerked around and he reached for my hands. He started shaking his head furiously, "No Bella! You didn't do anything." He moved us more toward the center of the bed and gave me a tight hug. "I was just thinking about last night."

Last night? I told him I loved him last night. I once again thought maybe I had messed something up. Maybe I said something he didn't wanna hear, though I couldn't think of what it might be.

"Edward, what are you talking about? I told you I loved you back, I thought that's what you wanted to hear.." I was so confused.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so he was looking straight into my eyes. "Bella. I said you did nothing wrong. Would I lie to you?" I shook my head. "I was just thinking about how I almost lost you." His eyes got teary and he swallowed hard.

"You didn't almost lose me. If you're talking about the alley last night, I knew I'd be OK. I knew you'd get there in time, and everything would be fine." He put both his hands back in mine and just stared at me for a minute.

"How do you have so much faith in me? What if I wouldn't have made it? Bella, what if.."

I put my hand over his mouth, "Edward, shush! No what ifs. You made it, that's all that counts. Besides, I got myself into that mess, and though I knew you'd come, you didn't have to. I was the one that ran out, I was the one that left you and wandered around a city I didn't know. It's my fault."

"No, you're wrong. It was my fault. I shouldn't have let you leave. It was the wrong thing to do, and once you walked out that door I should have went after you. Instead of calling you I should have went looking for you." He squeezed both my hands and I could tell he wanted to cry. Edward hardly ever cried. Only when he was real upset or really mad would he shed a tear.

"Stop blaming yourself. If I would have just stayed here, none of that would have happened." I raised one hand up to rub the back of my head, trying to ease the paid a little. "And I wouldn't have a killer headache." I laughed, trying to loosen up the moment, but he wasn't gonna laugh.

Instead he got out of bed, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When he came out he grabbed a room key and walked over to me still on the bed. He leaned over and lightly kissed my forehead, then trailed down to my cheek, planting three soft kisses on my face.

"I'll be right back. Stay here Bella." The was a tinge of authority to his voice, so I listened. I nodded my head. He put both of his hands on the sides of my face, "I love you Bella." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"I love you too." He let me go and started walking toward the door. He turned around once and smiled, then walked out.

I laid back in the bed and raised my hand to my cheek. I still felt the kisses he put there. It was like my cheek was tingling, almost like when he lets go of my hand, and I can still feel his there. Almost.

After sitting there a couple minutes, I realized my stomach was killing me. Then I remembered we didn't eat lunch or dinner last night. So I got up from the bed, pulled the covers back up and grabbed the room service menu off the end table. I didn't have to wait for Edward, I knew him well enough.

Right as I was hanging up, the door opened and I looked over to see Edward with a small bag in his hand.

"Aspirin." He smiled and walked over to the bathroom, filling a glass with water and bringing the bag and water to me.

"Why don't we wait till we eat." Simultaneously I heard his stomach grumble and he chuckled.

"OK, I'll order us food. Waffles?" He stepped toward the phone but I put my hand on top of his.

"Already taken care of." I got off the bed, grabbed the bag and water and walked over to the table. Then went to the duffel bag and grabbed a fresh set of clothing to change.

When I walked out of the bathroom he was sitting at the table, so I walked over to him. He had a dry napkin in his hand and was rubbing his knuckle. I hadn't even noticed anything wrong with his hands till now. They weren't bad, but he had a couple splits in his right knuckles, and I could only guess they were from yesterday. I walked over to the table and grabbed the napkin, then threw it away and got a fresh one, walked back to the bathroom and got it went.

"Why didn't you tell me you hurt yourself?" I started wiping his hand. They weren't bad at all, but his hand probably hurt a little.

"I didn't even notice it." He was trying to smile, but I could tell he was still really upset and mad about yesterday.

"Edward, it's over. Please don't be mad anymore." I finished cleaning up his hand and threw the napkin away. He stood up and went to walk away from me, but I grabbed his hand and jerked him back. His hand was rubbing his forehead and I didn't know what else to say to make him OK.

"Bella, how can you tell me not to be mad? Those guys attacked you, and the more I think about it, the more pissed off I am. Did they touch you?" I didn't answer for a minute, cause I didn't wanna make him more upset. He reached down and lifted my chin up.

"No Edward. They didn't touch me." He cocked his head like he didn't believe me.

"Bella? Are you lying?" I shook my head quickly. I just wanted this over with. "Well, I know better. I know you're lying." He didn't look happy, and I couldn't tell if it was me or the guys.

I started biting my lip and went to speak but he stopped me.

"Why would you lie to me Bella?"

"How do you know I'm lying to you." I didn't mean to raise my voice, but what was his deal? It was over with, I was safe, and he was OK and I just wanted to forget it.

"Your blood was on his hands Bella!" I cringed, not from the volume of his voice but remembering when it got there. He quickly grabbed me up in a hug and started apologizing. "I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just so frustrated. And I know that's no excuse, but Bella, your blood was on his hands. I know he touched you."

I nodded and told him it was OK. "I know Edward. But if I would have just come out and said, 'yes Edward, of course he touched me. What freak chasing a girl through a back alley doesn't?!' you'da been pissed off."

"I'm already mad Bella, and it makes me even more mad that he touched you. Was your head the only thing he touched?" I wasn't even gonna try and lie to him this time, so I shook my head. I looked up and his nostrils were flaring and he was visibly mad. Probably more mad then I've ever seen.

"Where?" I wanted to catch him before he just flew off the edge so I grabbed his face and made him look at me.

"Just my arms Edward, stop jumping to conclusions now." He seemed a little relieved and knew I wasn't lying. "Now can we just forget this and put it behind us. I don't wanna keep thinking about it." He nodded and put his hand on the side of my face, stroking my cheek. I could feel myself blushing a deep red just from his touch. I couldn't help but wonder, how come Edward never seemed to have this effect of me before now? Well, probably because he'd never ran his hand from my temple to the base of my neck quite like that. I giggled and it caught his attention.

"What's so funny Bella?" It looked like his face was gonna break in half if his smile got any bigger. I shook my head and looked down. There was a knock at the door, and Edward went to get it. He brought the plates of food to the table and I was so relieved. I was starving and I knew he had to be too. He walked around the table and pulled out a chair for me, motioning for me to sit. I obliged and he pulled his chair closer to mine. The bottle of aspirin and water was still on the table, so after a couple bits of food I took a couple and hoped it would kick in soon. My head wasn't hurting as bad anymore, but there was still pain.

After we finished eating the hotel nurse called and said she'd be up soon. We didn't have to leave for our flight till ten, and it was only 8, so we had a little while to keep ourselves occupied.

"Have you called your father yet?" I looked up at Edward. We were laying on our stomachs at the end of the bed and he had the remote in his hand trying to find something worth watching on TV.

I shook my head and before he could say anything I figured I'd better speak up. "But Alice told him I'm OK. And he hasn't tried calling again, so there's no way I'm calling him right now. By the way," I rolled over on my side so I was facing Edward, "Think I could hide out at your house, for ohh, I don't know.. Couple years!"

He started laughing and rolled over too, scooting closer to me. He put his hand on my hip and moved me as close to him as I could be. "Don't worry. He won't kill you. And you know I'd let you hide at my house for as long as you want, but you have to face him Bella."

I nodded and moved my hand to his chest. "I know, but he's gonna kill me Edward. I did exactly what he told me NOT to do. I not only snuck out of the house, but I came to Chicago! He's not gonna be happy."

He leaned over and kissed my forehead again. I was really beginning to like that. "I know Bella, but I told you, he's not gonna kill you. You're his daughter. The worst that'll happen is you'll get grounded. But think about it, he's always out of town, it won't matter much if he's not there." He had a great point. Charlie was always out of town, so I guess it didn't matter much. He wrapped his arm all the way around me and started rubbing my back in soothing circles.

"What are we gonna tell everyone Bella?" I looked up at him and was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I tried to sit up, but his arm was tight around me.

"I mean about us. What are we gonna tell everyone. You're dad will have a cow if he finds out we got together in Chicago. That was his worry, his daughter being alone with me here. And look at what happened." He leaned over and kissed my neck, sending a vibration down my spine. He noticed this and smiled, doing it again.

I threw my head back and giggled, "Edward, stop that." I lightly pushed him away a little. "And what do you want to tell them?"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Well, actually, I was thinking it should wait. I mean, we can't let them know we got together while we were here alone. The most unimaginable things will run through their heads Bella." He was laughing, but I knew he was serious. We couldn't tell them yet.

I don't think we could tell anyone yet. If word got back to Charlie that me and Edward were together, he'd know when it happened. Either while he was out of town, or Chicago. So we had to be the first to tell him. In a couple weeks.

"I agree Edward. I think it should wait. But how long?"

"Not long, maybe a couple weeks. Definitely not while Charlie's out of town." I was glad he was thinking like me.

In the end we agreed it would wait. We couldn't tell anyone we were a couple, not yet. First I would get home, handle Charlie, take my punishment, and then we'd talk about something. I knew I was gonna get grounded, and that was what I was not looking forward too. I just got Edward, and now I'm gonna be grounded and won't be able to see him.

After the nurse came and went, we got ready to leave. Before long we were boarding our plane and heading home. Unfortunately, we hadn't heard from Mr. Anderson yet, so we were hoping he'd call sometime this week.

I was happy to be getting home, but nervous at the same time. Me and Edward decided to go to his house first. Before we turned on the driveway he stopped the car and reached over, taking my face in his hands. He ran his thumbs across my cheeks and around the back of my neck. He moved my face a little closer to him and I started breathing unevenly. He put a soft kiss on my right temple, then my cheek, then lastly, the side of my neck. I was almost expecting him to kiss my lips, but Edward was different, and that was OK with me. I knew I loved him, and I knew the more the anticipation, the better the kiss would be.

"Just incase I don't get to do that for a while." He leaned back over into his seat and turned onto the driveway.

Before I was even out of the car, Alice looked like she was gonna fling herself at me. I looked over at Edward and he just laughed and got out. He went around the back of the car to get the bag out of the trunk, and I finally climbed out of the car.

"BELLA! I'm so glad you're home!" I was right, she flung herself at me and we both almost hit the ground. I looked up toward the door and in the doorway was Esme and Carlisle. They both headed down the porch steps to me.

"Bella, Edward. We're so glad you're home. How did everything go." Esme looked so excited. Carlisle walked up behind her and put one hand on her shoulder while reaching for her hand with the other.

"Why don't we let them get inside and rest honey, I'm sure they've had a busy weekend." Carlisle smiled and grabbed the bag from Edward and we all walked into the house. Edward was beside me they whole time with his hand on the small of my back, guiding me into the living room. It was a small gesture and I didn't think anyone would think anything of it, but I saw Alice's eyes go wide and she looked at Edward and I, but didn't say anything. I don't think she knew, but there was no telling with Alice.

"So Edward, how did everything go?" I don't know if I've ever seen Esme bouncing with excitement. But now I know where Alice gets it.

We explained everything, down to the small details. They wanted to know every little thing that was said. We finally got around to talking about Charlie and I cringed.

"Oh Bella, you don't have to worry right away, Charlie got called to Seattle early this morning." I let out a sigh of relief and Alice started laughing, along with Edward.

I reached over and elbowed Edward in the side and he grunted a little. "Stop laughing Edward!" He stopped immediately and started rubbing my arm up and down.

"I told you you'd be OK. Now stop worrying so much." He smiled and I couldn't help but be happy.. For the time being.

After an hour or so I suggested I get home and take care of some laundry. Of course Esme offered to do it for us, but I refused nicely.

"It's really OK Esme, I probably have a lot more to take care of back home than just laundry." I imagined the sink full of dishes and lots of other things that needed cleaning up. And if I was gonna butter Charlie up at all, what better than to come home to a spotless house?

"I'll go with her and help. Maybe it's time I tried learning how to do laundry again." We all laughed at Edward. He could do dishes, vacuum, dust, clean a whole house. But give him a load of laundry and he's lost. The last time he tried doing it, we spent an hour moping up Esmes laundry room and had to go buy a whole new thing of soap.

As soon as we were in the car and halfway down the driveway, he reached over and grabbed my hand. I could tell this was gonna be an easy transition. I had everything I never knew I wanted and I was happy. I still had my best friend and a boyfriend all in one.

I had Edward.

My Edward.

* * *

**Ok, so remember how I told you guys Bella was gonna be getting a car? Well she is, but not soon. Howeverrr, I have made my choices for a poll and once my wonderful 'helper with ideas' Sheena gets back to me, I'll set up a poll for you guys to decided (=**

**Thankss!!**


	16. You're Not Just Anyone

**Ok, First, thank you guys so much for the constant flow of great reviews! We've reached over well over 3,000 hits!**

**Although this story is getting wonderful reviews, it's no Twilight, and I'm no Stephenie Meyer. So therefore I don't own any of the characters )= I just give them a really cute secret romance of sorts (=**

* * *

**Chapter 16 .. Edward**

"Bella? Are you sure I should be doing this?" I lifted the measuring cup in my hand and filled it halfway with soap, then looked in the washer, then down to the clothes basket.

I heard her put a dish in the dish rack and walk around the corner. When I looked up at her she was smiling and wiping her hands with a dish towel. She rolled her eyes and walked over, throwing the towel at me and picking the basket up.

"OK Edward. First, the clothes need to be IN the washer." She started loading the clothes in the washer and then set the basket back on the floor. I kicked it across the small room so it was out of the way. "Second," She took the measuring cup from my hand and emptied half of the soap back into the container. "Too much soap." She filled it up where it was supposed to be and showed me. I took it from her and went to pour it in the washer, but she grabbed my hand and stopped me from pouring it all in one spot.

After that was done, she leaned over to start the washer, and I couldn't stop myself. I gently grabbed both her hips and when she flew back from surprise I made sure I was directly behind her, so she'd fly right into me. I wrapped one arm all the way around her waist and ran the other one up her back to her neck. Moving her hair out of the way I kissed her neck once and she sighed.

"Edward. Don't do that." I laughed and put another kiss on her shoulder. "Edward, I'm serious." She was laughing and squirming in my arms, so I quickly let go and backed away. She spun around and narrowed her eyes at me. I started laughing. She just looked so darn cute and I couldn't help it.

I raised my hands in defeat and started walking out of the laundry room and back into the kitchen. She quickly chased behind me, but I didn't stop. Bella's small house was too tiny to get anywhere, so I ran into the living room and stopped abruptly in front of the couch and turned around as quick as I could. Just as I thought she would, she ran right into my chest and we both fell to the couch. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Bella?" I moved a couple strands from her face and she looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"You should call your father." She shot up and swatted my chest. "Ooof! Bella, what was that for?"

"Are you crazy Edward? Can't I just wait till he gets home?" She batted her eyelashes at me and I had to look away before she made me change my mind.

"Bella, you need to call him and tell him you got home safe. I know you're scared he's gonna be mad, but in reality, he's probably worried about you." She let out a deep sigh and laid back on my chest. She stretched up and kissed my chin before sitting up.

"Fine, but you're getting up to go get my phone." I smiled and nodded my head. I'd do anything for her. She could tell me to do everything and I'd oblige with no complain. I asked her where it was and she pointed upstairs. I headed up the stairs and to her room where she dropped her purse a couple hours ago. It was laying right on top so I grabbed it. It was blinking blue and green like it always did when there was a missed call. I pulled out my phone and saw a missed call from Carlisle, so I figured he'd called Bella too, so I opened the phone.

_Four new text messages.  
Seven missed calls._

I knew Carlisle wouldn't call that much, but I opened the missed calls anyways. I noticed he called once. The other six were from Jacob. I could only image that's who the texts were from too. I didn't wanna get too nosy, so I just took the phone downstairs to her.

"Here Bella. You have a couple texts and some missed calls. One was from Carlisle." She look at me questioningly and took the phone.

"Who were the other calls from?" She flipped the phone open and I didn't know if I should confess to looking at her phone or not. I wasn't a jealous person, and I wasn't gonna be a jealous boyfriend, but why would Jacob call that much?

"Uhh, Jacob." She cleared the phone and shut it, then looked at me.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't think I ever explained all that." I was worried for a minute. Thinking back, I realized I never asked. She never said anything about him, so I guess I just didn't think to ask. Right now we were more of an undefined couple. We weren't official, but we were together.

I went over and sat on the couch next to her. "I never asked Bella. But what's going on with him? You're not with him are you?" She grabbed my hands and shook her head. I let out a big breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"No Edward. We're not together. I broke up with him the night before Chicago, but he didn't take it so well. I told him I didn't wanna be with him anymore and that it wasn't working." She looked like she was keeping something from me.

"Anything else Bella?" I put my finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet mine.

She smiled and shook her head. "Nothing I can't handle." _What?_

I tried to say something, but she got up from the couch and grabbed her phone, claiming she was gonna call her dad. If she was all of a sudden willing to call Charlie instead of talk to me about Jacob, something was wrong. _Nothing she couldn't handle?_ Well she wasn't gonna have to handle it, because I was.

She walked back into the room, and surprisingly had a smile on her face. "Everything went well?" She nodded and sat the phone down on the coffee table.

"Actually, yeah. He said he was upset, but he was also worried. That I shouldn't have done it, but he had time to think about it and he's not as mad as he was. He'll be home tomorrow night, so he said we'll talk more then." She sat down next to me and threw her arm across my stomach.

I leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "See I told you everything would go OK." Though I was surprised I couldn't hear Charlies voice from here. "Bella, I wanna talk to you about this Jacob thing." She tensed up a little and asked me if I wanted anything to drink. I declined and grabbed her hand before she could get up.

"Bella talk to me." She shook her head and said there was nothing to talk about. "I don't believe you Bella. Tell me."

"It's not important Edward." She was wrong. Of course it was important. It was important to me. I wasn't gonna give up. I sat her sideways on the couch so she was facing me and told her to tell me.

"Edward, it's really nothing I can't handle. It's silly really." I reached over and grabbed the phone.

"OK, if it's nothing, mind if I read the messages?" I flipped the phone open and she flung her hand on top of mine. I looked up and raised my eyebrows at her. "What's wrong Bella. You said it was nothing. Why can't I read the messages?" She sat there for a minute and finally lifted her hand.

"Fine, read the messages, but don't get mad." I was already mad. He made her uncomfortable, and he wasn't even here.

I flipped the phone open and went straight to her inbox. I was at least happy she hadn't read the last eight messages from him. As soon as I was done with the first one, I was fuming. The second one pissed me off even more. They just kept getting worse and worse and I didn't know if I could keep reading. This guy was starting to look like a psychotic ex boyfriend. They only dated a week. He wasn't even her boyfriend, so what was he doing sending her messages like this.

"Edward? I asked you not to get mad." I looked up into her eyes and calmed down a little. I learned from the last time I was mad in front of her, and I didn't wanna yell at her again. I hadn't even meant to yell at her, but it still made me feel terrible.

"Bella, have you read these messages?" I turned the phone over to her and she read them. When she was done she looked up and set the phone down.

"Edward I said I'd take care of it and I'm gonna." I wasn't gonna let her take care of it on her own, so I vowed the next time I saw Jacob, I'd have a little word with him. I wasn't gonna let him threaten Bella and think it was OK.

After a couple of hours I told Bella she should get in bed and get a good night's sleep before school tomorrow. She agreed and I walked her up the stairs and to her room. I said my goodbyes, but before I left I pulled her in for a hug and held her tight. She wrapped her arms up around my neck and looked at me smiling.

"I love you Bella." I leaned down and kissed her forehead, then moved to her cheek, but as I was about to kiss her cheek her head turned a little and her soft lips brushed against mine. I froze for a moment and so did she. I didn't know if she was ready to kiss me yet, and I wasn't going to push her. She giggled a little and I pulled back.

"I love you too Edward." I said goodbye one more time and headed for the door, shutting it behind me. I locked the handle of the front door before pulling that closed behind me too. All the way home I was thinking about how it would have been to just kiss her. My lips were tingling and I felt like hers were still touching mine. I had waited a long time to kiss her and I didn't know how much longer I'd last.

When I got home, I went straight to Carlisle and apologized for never calling him back. He said he just wanted to check on Bella, seeing as I didn't explain much about her head when I called him Saturday night. I told him what happened, leaving out the real reason she left. He didn't approve of me allowing her to wander Chicago alone, but was proud I took care of it. Carlisle wasn't a physical person and didn't like fighting, but explained I did what I felt I had to do. When I got to my room I texted Bella and told her I'd be there tomorrow morning to pick her up.

The next morning I pulled up at Bellas house at the same time I always showed up. Heading to school that morning I took every opportunity to kiss her cheek or squeeze her hand that I could. Knowing I wouldn't get to do that often today. I was really regretting requesting we didn't tell anyone for a little while. I knew it would be better in the long run, for Bella at least. I knew I wanted to be with her, and I knew I wanted the world to know I was with her, but I had to give her time. I told her it was because of Charlie, and though it was, there was another reason. I figured if she had time to let all this sink in without people, mainly Alice, bombarding her with questions and 'awwws' and everything else, she'd be more OK with it. I wanted her to get used to the idea of going from best friends to a couple without any problems. And if for some reason it didn't work out, no one would know but me and her.

"Edward, come on.." I looked over and saw her getting out of the car and walking toward the building. I got out and ran up next to her, throwing my arm around her shoulder. I looked down and saw her blush so I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't blush, everyone's gonna know." I was trying hard not to laugh but the look on her face was too good.

"How can I not? You're not making it very easy Mr. Cullen!" She whispered back and I laughed out loud, causing some people to look our way. I didn't care. It wasn't like we'd never walked around like this before, so it shouldn't make a difference.

Halfway through English I saw Mike was giving me a dirty looks, and Jessica Stanley was batting her eyelashes. I cringed. I never held any interest for Jessica, even though she'd been flirting her ass off since freshman year. I believe I was always meant to be with Bella, and that's how I wanted it.

I was pretty dazed all day, but when I walked into the lunch room I saw Bella sitting at the table laughing with Alice and I stopped in my tracks, grinning like a fool. I knew I'd probably be the one to give us away, and I didn't wanna do that, but I couldn't help myself sometimes. I walked over to the table and sat on the left of Bella, stealing some food off her tray. She swatted my hand, making me drop the grape.

"Not the grapes Cullen!" I laughed and grabbed at the other half of the burger she had left.

"So what are you gonna tell Charlie?" I watched Bella look at Alice and shrug.

"I don't know. What should I tell him?" I watched Alice get that mischievous grin on her face and had a feeling I knew what was coming next. I started shaking my head quickly and choked on the bite of hamburger in my mouth. Bella started patting my back and looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's wrong Edward." She stopped patting my back after I stopped choking and I look at Alice.

"Don't Alice. I know what you're fixing to do and don't!" Bella was so confused. I was Alice's twin, I knew what she was thinking.

"What dear brother? You don't think I'm stupid do you?" She smirked and took a bite of food off her plate.

"What's going on? Alice, what were you talking about telling Charlie what?" I shook my head again, but Alice opened her mouth to speak.

"Well you could start by telling him you're sorry you left without permission, and you could tell him there's not reason to be mad cause you made it home safe." I thought she was done, but this was Alice we were talking about. "You could also tell him you're in love with my brother, but I wouldn't suggest telling him you fell in love in Chicago, cause, well.. I don't think he'd like that too much." She was smiling, and I felt like shoving a piece of duct tape over her big mouth. I looked over at Bella and her jaw hit the floor.

"What!" Bella finally started breathing again and I laid my head down on the table. I couldn't believe she did that. I was pretty sure we didn't give anything away.

"How did you know Alice?" I looked up at Bella and took her hand under the table.

"Bella, Edward. I'm not dumb. I saw this happening years ago. I knew you two would finally realize you were madly in love with each other eventually."

"Please don't tell anyone Alice." I heard the plead in Bella's voice and knew she was only worried about Charlie finding out.

"Oh, of course not. I'm gonna leave that up to you two. But I will tell you, Jasper knows." She went back to her food and closed the science book on the table.

I knew Jasper knew, I was the one that told him. But how Alice had it all figured out, I was clueless too. I knew Jasper didn't tell her, and I sure as hell wouldn't of, and I knew I hadn't done anything to let on to it. Maybe she was just some psychic pixie. She was small, and apparently knew everything there was to know about anyone in Forks, so it fit her well.

I leaned over toward Bella and started whispering in her ear, "One less person we have to hide from." She giggled and lifted her shoulder up to her tilted head, trying to get me to stop.

"Would you stop doing that Edward!" She put her hand on her neck and rubbed it, "What's with the neck?!"

"It's cute when you react like that." I heard Alice let out an 'Awww' but ignored her.

I looked over and saw Alice get up from the table, grabbing her empty plate and her bag, "OK you two, enough before I'm one of many that know your secret."

Biology was pretty much typical. Same old thing. I was bored, so I decided to take out a piece of paper, jotted something down and passed it across to Bella. She smiled and wrote her response, then passed it back.

_I love you too Edward._

I was in heaven.

_Thank you (:  
Gonna help me with my homework after school?_

I passed the note back to her and watched her laugh.

"Something funny Miss Swan?" We both looked up to Mr. Banner and she shook her head.

I decided to rescue her. "Sorry Mr. Banner, she was just making fun of my notes. Apparently I'm not efficient enough." I smiled and he turned around and went back to teaching. I reached over and took the note back before she could write anything.

_What's so funny?_

I passed it back, but made sure Mr. Banner wasn't looking. He always kept a close eye on us. He knew we were best friends and between Bella and I, one of us was always messing around in class. It didn't help he thought we cheated off each other all the time. But I figured since I was passing with a solid A average, and so was Bella, we had the right to enjoy class a little.

_Since when do you need help with your homework Cullen?_

I grinned at the note and shrugged.

_Ever since I have a beautiful girlfriend to help me.  
Think I'd pass up an afternoon with you?_

Before I passed it back I saw Mr. Banner headed down the aisle so I shoved my notes from earlier on top of the note and passed it back to Bella very noticeably.

Mr. Banner put his hand on top of the paper and turned it around so he could read it, then looked at the both of us and twisted it back around for Bella. I smiled up at him and he walked away. She flipped the paper while his back was turned and started writing.

_Slick Edward. You're gonna get me in trouble (:  
Oh, and yes, we'll do homework after school.  
Your beautiful girlfriend would love spending an afternoon with you._

She passed it back and I noticed Mr. Banner turn his head to face the board.

_Good (:  
Since I'm headed there anyways, need a ride home?_

I saw her roll her eyes and shake her head. She hated not having a car, but she knew I was there for her when she needed a ride somewhere, and I loved joking with her about it. She looked over and nodded her head smiling, before shoving the note in her bag and getting up. I didn't even realize class was over till she did that.

I walked her to gym and before I knew it, it was the end of the day and we were headed to the parking lot. I had to drop Alice off at home before we could head back to Bellas though because she didn't feel like riding the bus home.

"Why didn't you just ride with Edward this morning Alice?" Bella looked back at Alice in the backseat waiting for her response.

"Well I figured you'd wanna be alone with him at some point." Alice was grinning and I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, you're really not gonna tell anyone are you. We're not ready for that. Let us get used to being a couple before the whole town of Forks knows. Especially Charlie." I looked in the rear view making sure she understood. She said she did and I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

When we got home I told Bella to get out of the car and I got out too. She looked confused but I insisted. I met her around the front of the car and put my hand on the small of her back, leading her to the drivers side and opening the door. Her eyes got real wide and she turned to look at me.

"Edward! Are you sure." I nodded and heard Alice say something from the porch.

"Edward, you never let anyone drive your car!" I kissed her cheek softly and motioned for her to get in the car. Before I shut the door I leaned down and poked my head in the car a little.

"You're not just anyone."

* * *

**Alright, so to thank you guys for being so wonderful, I thought you might wanna have a little say in the story, so I'll be putting the pole up probably tomorrow. But first me and Sheena wanna tell you guys why we chose the picks..**

**Sheena's pick first.. Fiat Seice (google it (= ); And here's a little something from her explaining her pick..  
~~~~~ Eventhough this isn't the prettest car around it's very sterdy. Everyone know Bella needs that with her being accident prone and all. Who knows? Maybe if she dosent get this car she could crash and die and be gone forever! Now who wants that? lol. This car also gets good gas milage so she wont have to stop all the time and since Bella dosent really like all that flashy glamorous stuff this would be perfect for her!~~~~~~**

**My pick will be in the next chapter, then the choice will be all up to you guys!**

**Thankss!**


	17. I Was So Close

**Alright you guys, so I really hope you are still enjoying this story, I know some people are asking me now that the big problem (Edward telling Bella) is out of the way, what's gonna happen now? Well I have it all planned out and I really wanna stick to my plan. I know exactly where it's headed, it just might take a couple more chapters to get there. I'm also debating a sequel. I have a really great idea for one and I'm hoping it all works out how I planned. Right now there's just gonna be a lot of fluff between Edward and Bella, and I think after how long it took them to finally get together, they deserve it (= lol**

**But, as usual, I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters.. Although if anyone knows where I can sign up for ownership, please let me know (= .. Even though I'm pretty sure Stephenie's not gonna be willing to give them up. Blame her?**

* * *

**Chapter 17 .. Bella**

"Bella, I should probably get out of here before Charlie gets home. I don't think I'm the first person he wants to see when he walks through that door." While I agreed with Edward, I wasn't ready for him to leave. But I nodded and closed the history book in between us and tossed it the short distance from the bed to the desk. We both climbed off the bed and he grabbed my hand, leading me down the stairs.

When we got to the door he turned around and smiled that breathtaking smile. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before promising to pick me up same time tomorrow. I closed the door behind him and looked at the cable box for the time. _6:15. Damn._

Charlie would be home any minute now and I didn't have dinner started. The house was already spotless and I made sure everything was done before I went to bed last night. I was determined to be in Charlies good graces, some what, when he got home.

I rushed into the kitchen and got out the hamburger meat for spaghetti. It was quick and easy and Charlie loved it.

Standing in the kitchen, I finally had a moment to myself to think about this past weekend. I went to Chicago with full intent of just being there for Edward, and halfway through the weekend we're confessing we love each other? I wouldn't have it any other way. I never realized I loved Edward this much, till Saturday. I always knew I loved him in a way, and I always thought it would be weird and uncomfortable if we tried anything. But here I was relishing in what we now had. It wasn't weird, or uncomfortable, or awkward. It was great. And it felt so natural, like that's just how it was meant to be all along. I just didn't see it.

Right before I took the noodles out of the boiling pot I heard the front door open and Charlies heavy boots walking across the hardwood floor in the living room. I froze for a second as he took off his boots and walked into the kitchen, putting his hand on my shoulder. I turned around with my head down. After a few uncomfortable seconds he grabbed me in a hug and squeezed me tight. I was a little confused. Charlie was never good at showing any sort of emotion, unless he was really angry, or extremely happy. Usually it was just one armed hugs and pats on the back every now and then.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I know you're angry, and I know I deserve to be grounded till the ice age returns, but please know I'm very sorry for what I did, and it'll never happen again." I looked up at his face after he let me go and he nodded his head.

"I know it'll never happen again, cause you're not leaving this town till you turn eighteen." He chuckled a little and I was really surprised. I wasn't planning on leaving Forks for a while anyways, I was already prepared for that. "Now why don't we finish up dinner then sit down and talk." I nodded and turned around back to the stove.

I finished everything up and fixed Charlies plate as he sat at the table. It was quiet for a couple minutes, but Charlie finally spoke.

"Bella, you really had me worried this weekend." He put his fork down on his plate and got up to refill his glass of water, taking mine too.

"I know dad. I don't have any excuses for what I did, but I am sorry. I wasn't thinking about what it would do to you, I was only thinking that I made a promise to a best friend and I didn't wanna break it." I was gonna say more, but Charlie sat down and put his hand up, silently telling me to stop.

"I don't wanna talk about Edward right now Bella. I wanna talk about how you snuck out of the house at what time? And ran off to Chicago after I told you no." Charlie wasn't raising his voice, and for that I was grateful. I hated being yelled at, and it was something Charlie never did.

"I know dad. But I couldn't understand why you changed your mind so quick. You were OK with me going last week, and I passed the test you told me I had to pass in order to go." I was stepping lightly, making sure not to press any buttons I wouldn't be able to 'un-press'.

"Bella, I understand that. But I was under the impression either Carlisle or Esme was going too, and then I find out it's just gonna be you and Edward? Image yourself as a parent and your teen daughter taking off across the country with some boy. Would you allow it?" He continued eating, but I just wasn't hungry anymore. Some boy? Definitely not.

"I'm sorry you had that impression, I had thought I explained it well enough. And Edward's not just some boy dad. He's a great guy and if you were worried about anything you could have just talked to him." I got up and took my plate to the counter. I'd get that later.

"I know Bella, but do you really think an eighteen year old guy would tell me the truth if he had the opportunity to go off unsupervised with a young lady? My young lady." He put his fork down again and then leaned back in the chair.

"Dad, you know Edward. You've known him since he was just a baby. You should know better then that. And besides, if something did happen, I'm almost eighteen myself, and you didn't mind me dating Jacob." I thought back to what I said, and before I could correct myself he caught my little slip.

"'_If_ something did happen'? _Did_ something happen Bella?" He leaned forward, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning on the table.

"Dad, you know what I meant." I tried to keep a calm face, but I didn't know how well I was doing. "And why did you like Jacob anyway?" I got up and took his plate to the sink and changed the subject slightly. I hoped he'd go for it and start talking about Jacob, instead of what happened with Edward this weekend.

"I never said I liked Jacob. But with Jacob I knew he didn't have a house key, and vise-versa." He got up to help me clean the dishes. "Besides, why are you talking about Jacob in the past tense? What happened?" He grabbed the sponge in his hand and started scrubbing and I let out a small sigh of relief.

"It just wasn't right dad. He was too 'take control' for me. I told him I didn't wanna date anymore on Thursday."

"Hm, Thursday? The day before you left? Which brings me back to that." I cringed a little, waiting for what he had to say next. "You know you missed a day of school young lady." Another sigh of relief.

"I know dad, but I'm a senior, we're allowed to do that right?" I looked up and smiled, hoping that he wouldn't be too mad.

"Well since I can't make you go back and re-do it, I'll let you get away with it this time. But as half of your punishment, no more 'senior days'. You hear me?" He handed me the last dish to dry and I put it in the dish rack. I nodded, but then it hit me. Half my punishment?

"Half dad? What's the other half?" I wasn't too worried anymore. He seemed to have forgiven me and that I was happy about. Couldn't be that bad right?

"Well, winter vacation is coming up here soon. So you'll be going to Seattle with me to look at houses." He switched spots with me so I could scrub the big pot.

"What! Houses?! Why dad? Why are you looking at houses in Seattle! I don't wanna move." I backed away from the counter a little bit and stared at him. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Bella, calm down. I said _you_ were only going to look. You're going to college in Seattle right?" I let out a big breath and went back to the sink.

"Yes, hopefully. If everything works out right. But why are we looking at houses?" I wasn't even sure if I was gonna get accepted into Seattle, why plan that far?

"Well Bella, I'm always up there anyways, and there's a job there that was offered to me that will pay double what I'm making here. I think it's a good choice and if you decided you wanna continue to live with your father, I'll be right there." He smiled and nudged my shoulder with his elbow a little. It was a good thought. Though I'm pretty sure I'd wanna live on my own eventually.

"Well, when are we going. And if that's the other half of my punishment, I'll take it." I smiled but he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Don't push it Isabella. I can make it worse. I'm not gonna ground you, cause there's really no point. And we're leaving the twenty-sixth." He dried off the outside of the big pot and set it upside down next to the plates.

"The twenty-sixth, but that's the day after Christmas. Don't people take vacations? And how long are we going?" I didn't wanna leave town for any period of time. I didn't wanna leave Edward, but it's not like I could tell Charlie that.

"I know, but that's when you have some days off school, and it's the perfect time. We'll be gone till you go back to school on the third." A week!

"Dad, that's a whole week." I went to the table and dumped our glasses of water, refilling mine with some juice.

"I know Bella. But I'm giving you Christmas here in Forks with your friends, so you can bear with me and be away with your father for a week. OK?" He put his hand on my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. I nodded and he said he was going to the living room to watch the news.

I went upstairs and got ready for a shower. Christmas was two weeks away, which meant in one week we got off school for two weeks. I would get to spend one of them with Edward, but be a couple hours away for the next week.

After my shower I called Edward and told him. He wasn't too happy at first, but I explained to him I'd be here for Christmas and that week would fly by quickly. After what seemed like hours on the phone he told me to get some sleep. I told him I loved him quietly and went to sleep with a smile on my face.

"Goodmorning Bella!" My eyes flew open to see Alice jumping up and down at the end of my bed. "Oh, good, you're up. So I was thinking I could dress you for today. Do you always sleep this late? How do you have time to get ready if you sleep till six forty-five? Do I have to come over every morning Bella? And you didn't charge your phone last night. Well that's OK cause neither did Edward. How long did you guys.." I shot up in bed and stuffed the corner of the blanket in her mouth.

"Slow down!" Once her eyes went back to normal I took the sheet from her mouth, but held it there, daring her to start again. When she closed her mouth and smiled I swung my feet off the bed and rubbed my eyes.

"How much coffee did you have this morning Alice?" She just rolled her eyes and headed over to my closet. "Where's Edward?"

She turned around and smiled. "So you already wanna see Edward. You know, this is great Bella, now everyone has someone. You and Edward won't be alone anymore." She started flinging things out of my closet, looking for just the right thing to dress me in. Had I agreed to this yet?

"Alice, what are you doing? I never said OK." She threw my towel at me and told me to go shower. I stumbled to the bathroom, but peaked down the stairs first. Charlie was in the kitchen packing a lunch but I didn't see Edward.

After my shower I wrapped my towel around me and walked back to my bedroom. I saw Alice had laid out an outfit on the bed, and it was actually kinda cute, so I didn't complain. That was until I put it on.

"Alice, these pants are too small. Where did you get them?" She turned around and smiled, obviously approving.

"The pants were in the bottom of your closet! I bought them for you months ago, and you never wore them. And they aren't too small, they are just a tad tighter than your others, but totally cute! Edward will love them." I remembered now the shopping excursion she took me on with the excuse of finding Edward a birthday present. We got him a present.. Along with seven others bags full of clothes I knew I'd never wear. Apparently I was wrong.

"And this shirt Alice? I don't have Rosalies frontal gifts!" Alice laughed at me and walked over, pulling and tugging on the shirt then fixing the bra straps.

She whipped the hair dryer out and started on my wet tangled hair. When she was done, she took a step back and tilted her head to the side. "There, perfect. Now put your shoes on."

I turned to put on the red flats she laid out for me to match the sweater. I didn't even wanna look in the mirror. I knew I probably looked ridiculous and if I didn't look I wouldn't freak out. I grabbed my bag before heading downstairs. When I looked over to the couch I saw Edward laying there sleeping. I walked into the kitchen and Alice helped me make breakfast, then suggested I go get him up.

I crept into the living room and stood by the couch for a second before jumping on top of him and lightly slamming my hands on his chest. His eyes shot open and he let out a big gust of air. He was about to get angry, probably thinking he was being awoke by Alice again, so I leaned down and kissed his cheek. "Morning." He smiled and grabbed me in a hug.

"Breakfast time Edward. Come on." I got up from the couch and took him hand helping him up and walking with him into the kitchen.

"Aw, aren't you two cute." I didn't know how long she was gonna keep this up but I hoped it wouldn't be long.

We all sat down to eat breakfast and when we were done, Edward grabbed all the plates and put them in the sink rinsing them off. I finished up my juice and right after I stood up, Edward came up behind me and kissed the back of my neck. I giggled and closed my eyes. He was too good at that.

We grabbed our bags and after he helped me into my jacket, we headed out to the car. When we got to the car he held open both the passenger door and the back door for me and Alice. He was too sweet. I hadn't a clue as to what I did to deserve someone like him. I used to always ask him not to do that for me, but I think I was finally realizing just what a sweet gesture it was. On the way to school he kept looking over at me and squeezing my hand a little. I kept blushing, which only made him smile even more. When we pulled into the parking lot, he kept hold of my hand and looked around making sure no one was paying attention. When he was convinced no one was, he brought my hand to his mouth and kissed my knuckles, then got out and ran around the car, opening my door.

Walking to first period with Edward I kept having the urge to reach out and take his hand, but I held back.

Second period I had with Mike Newton. _Ughh._ I walked in and sat down, then looked over his way and hoped he didn't see me enter class. I couldn't be so lucky. He got up from his seat and walked over to me, putting his feet in the seat in front of me and sitting on the table. I put my book on my desk and threw my bag under the chair. Finally looking up, I rolled my eyes.

"Close your mouth Mike, you're gonna catch flies." He snapped his mouth shut and smiled.

"Sorry Bella, but you know, you look really good today." He started running his hands through his hair, kinda like Edward did, but he didn't have as nice of hair as Edward. "Not that you don't look good everyday, but today you look, like, really good. I like the shirt." He reached out to touch the material and I slapped his hand.

"Let's not have to amputate that hand Mike. Go have a seat." I sat down and he didn't know what else to say, so he went back to his desk. I knew the move he was trying to pull. Compliment the shirt, try and touch the shirt, run your hand along the side. Not uh, not happening. All through class he kept looking back and I shuddered when he winked. He was extremely clueless.

Finally lunch rolled around and I watched Mike enter the cafeteria. I quickly put my hand on my arms on the table top, attempting to hide. I didn't figure he'd be brave enough to try again around Edward, but earlier I'd come to the conclusion he was lacking in the common sense department.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked up. "Hi again Bella." I waved a small wave and put my head back down. "You OK Bella?" I nodded and gripped Edwards hand under the table. He leaned over and moved my hair from my face.

"You alright Bella? Have a headache again?" I nodded at Edward and he let go of my hand, only to put his on the table top and push himself up. When he was standing he put his hand on my shoulder and suggested we go to the nurse. I nodded and got up.

"Oh, I can take her to the nurse for some aspirin. Finish your lunch Edward." Mike was getting beyond brave. He might as well write up his will now.

"Yeah, I don't think so Mike. In fact I'm pretty sure _you're_ the reason for the headache, now move aside so I can take care of Bella." I saw Edward put his hand on Mikes arm and got scared Mike would retaliate. But for his own sake, he didn't and me and Edward walked out of the lunch room.

When we got out into the hall Edward started heading for the biology room. We got in there and just sat at our seats waiting for class.

"You know, if I could get away with it, I'd have killed Newton by now." I looked up at Edward and smiled.

"You're so cute when you're jealous." I took his hand and his head shot up.

"I'm not jealous Bella. Just want him to go away, along with every other unrelated male." I laughed at him and stretched over to kiss his cheek, but he turned his head to look at me. My lips were only centimeters from his and I could feel his breath on my lips. It was sweet and cool and I wanted so bad to close the gap. It seemed like he had the same idea because his eyes kept flickering from my eyes to my lips and back again. They were so close I could practically feel them on mine, but just as I was about to lung forward the very short distance, the bell rang and we jumped apart.

"Damn." He muttered as he turned in his seat and put his elbows on the black table top, then put his head in his hands. I quickly got our books out just as Mr. Banner walked into the room. The last thing I wanted was to look suspicious. My lips were still tingling from his breath on them and I hated that the stupid bell rang!

I was so close.

* * *

**Soooo ??**

**Ok so at the end of the last chapter, Sheena gave you her pick for Bella's eventual car, and here's mine (= .. The Audi TT 3.2 Coupe! (google (= )**

**Now I'm pretty sure I can't beat Sheenas really good detailed explanation for her car, but I can tell you this car is reallly cute, and Bella needs something cute, right? Right! It's also small, and I think 'my' Bella would appreciate that. It's way different then the old Chevy truck, but this story is different, so it keeps with the flow (= Also, if you remember in New Moon, the Audi Coupe is the car Edward originally wanted to get Bella as a birthday present. Since she wouldn't accept it then, maybe she can have it now (=**

**Please consider both cars, then vote on which one you think Bella would be better with (=**

**Thankss!**


	18. Oops

**Ok, so I'm pretty sure this is my favorite chapter thus far! Hopefully you guys will like it too (=**

**Alsooo, I don't own any Twilight characters, I just give them a life without such fun things as Sparkling hot vampires and freakishly muscular over-cocky werewolves (=**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18 .. Edward

_"Edward, come on we're gonna be late!"_ Alice burst through my door and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "And we still have to go help Bella get ready."

I groaned and hopped off the bed. "Alice, I'm sure Bella is capable of getting ready on her own."

The floor of the hospital where Carlisle worked was throwing a small party tonight, kind of an early Christmas party. Just a nice dinner and some dancing, and I had taken Bella every year since we were twelve and Esme insisted we start going. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were waiting downstairs and we were all gonna go at the same time.

It had been a whole week and we managed to keep our _little_ secret from everyone so far, well, with the exception of Alice and Jasper.

I was glad they were the only ones that knew. I hadn't even kissed her yet, and I wanted to make sure this was what she wanted before everyone found out. I saw how she was with Jacob, and I saw how uncomfortable she was, and I wasn't gonna repeat that. I wasn't gonna be _that_ guy. I wanted to be the guy that gave her everything. I'd give her the world if she'd let me. I wanted to keep her happy, and I'd do whatever it took.

"Come on Edward, put your tux on and let's go. I have Bellas dress ready and I need to get there before she gets dressed in something else. Now move!" Alice grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door and down the hall to the bathroom, and proceeded to shove a garment bag in my hand and push me in.

"Fine, Alice. I'm going, I'm going." I unzipped the garment bag to find a new midnight black tux. I rolled my eyes, "Alice what do I need a new tuxedo for?"

_"Your old one was getting a little small and worn out. Just put it on Edward."_ I quickly put it on and emerged from the bathroom. When I saw Alice leaning against the wall with her arms crossed waiting for me, I spun around in a circle, showing her. "Happy? Now can we go get Bella?" She giggled and went back in her room, grabbing another bag, which I could only assume was holding Bellas dress. Before we could head down stairs I remembered I needed to go grab my tie from my room, so I turned back around.

"Where you going?" I spun back around to tell Alice I was going to get my tie.

"No, don't worry about it. I got you a new one. It matches Bellas dress." She pointed to the bag and reached for my arm, "Now come on. I told you I had everything taken care of. When will you trust me completely?" We hurried down the stairs and I went to the garage while Alice went to get the others. I hadn't seen Bella all day, and to say I was eager was an understatement.

We were finally on our way and oddly enough, Alice was the one bouncing up and down in her seat.

"What's with you Alice?" I reached over and put a hand on her shoulder to stop the bouncing for a second.

"I'm excited! Wait till you see Bellas dress. You're gonna love it!" All of a sudden she flew around in the seat, "And no peaking Jasper!"

I looked in the rear view mirror and saw Jasper with his hand on the zipper of Bella's garment bag. "How do you do that Alice?"

I laughed as Jasper sat back in his seat and gave Alice a weird look.

"I just do Jasper, now keep your sneaky hands off Bellas dress. Edward can't see it till it's _on_ her." She reached up and turned the rear view mirror to where she could keep an eye on Jasper in the back seat.

"Yeah, Alice. I need that." I reached back up to move it back just as we pulled in front of Bellas house. Before the car was in park, Alice reached into the backseat, grabbed the bag and raced in the house. I got out and saw Emmetts jeep pull up behind us. We all walked up to the house, but I was a little quicker than the rest. I had to keep reminding myself that no one knew and if I kept acting too anxious everyone would know before we wanted them too. I planned to talk to her tonight and see what she wanted. I walked into the house and went straight for the stairs, but as I reached the top, Alice cracked Bellas bedroom door and told me to go away. I reluctantly went back downstairs and sat on the sofa between Emmett and Jasper while Rosalie headed upstairs to help Alice and Bella.

After an hour we were getting tired of waiting and the party started in ten minutes.

"Emmett, go get the girls. We're gonna be late." Me and Jasper both stared over at Emmett.

"Oh, I don't think so. If those girls aren't ready, I'll be rolled back down them stairs in seven pieces. Not happening. Eddie, you go." I reached over and punched his arm, not hard enough to hurt, but enough for him to know not to call me that.

I shook my head, "Oh no, I already made my trip up them stairs an hour ago and got chased back down. One of you two are going." We both looked over at Jasper just about the time he called 'not it'.

"Mature Jasper." I shook my head at him. "OK, the way I see it, not only is it your girlfriend up there, but so is your sister. So I think you should go." I slapped his knee and told him goodluck.

"Not gonna happen. Ya know, same goes for Emmett, it's his sister and girlfriend too. I'm not going up there. I'm too young to die." He gave me a look that told me I was in the same situation, but luckily he didn't say anything out loud.

"Well, you see me and Edward voted, and you lost Jasper. Now grow some and get up them stairs." Me and Emmett both smiled at Jasper, but he wasn't moving. It was sad really. Three guys sitting down stairs smooshed together on a couch bickering and arguing about who was gonna risk their life to go upstairs and get the girls. We continued our banter until we were stopped mid sentence by someone clearing their throat.

Well all looked up to see Alice and Rosalie standing at the bottom on the stairs, completely ready to go, with their arms crossed.

"Problem boys?" We all shook out head simultaneously. I could probably bet we looked like a bunch of idiots. I looked to my left at Emmett and saw him sitting there with his eyes wide and his jaw against his chest. I then turned to the right and saw Jasper in the same position. At that moment I was willing to up the 'idiot' bet. I reach both my arms out to either side of me and put my hands under their jaws, slamming them upwards till I heard their teeth hit together. I got up from the couch and walked over to the girls.

"Bella still upstairs?" They both nodded and Alice grinned.

"Yeah, she's waiting for you. She has your tie." I thanked Alice and headed for the stairs. When I reached the door, I tapped lightly.

_"Come in."_

I opened the door slowly and walked in. I looked around the room and spotted her standing in front of the full length mirror Rosalie and Alice bought her two years ago. I'm pretty sure at that moment I looked no better than the boys on the couch. She looked amazing. Her floor length deep blue flowing gown had a tint of sparkle to it, and it complimented her pale skin and dark curled hair perfectly. She turned around and smiled and I quickly shut the door before I said anything.

"Edward? You OK?" She walked over to me and put her hand on my arm.

"I uh, yeah. I'm good. Maybe. You look.." I stopped and took a deep breath, then let it out. "Wow."

She blushed and turned around, walking to her bed to grab my tie. The tie was the same color as her dress, only it didn't sparkle. Thank god. I wasn't a sparkly kinda guy. Not on me at least. She threw the tie around my neck and started tying it. When she was done, I put my hands on either of her hips and pulled her close. I leaned down to her ear and felt her shudder a little, which only made my smile bigger.

"You look beautiful Bella." I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a tight hug before pulling away and kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you Edward. You don't look too bad yourself." She fixed the collar of my jacket and suggested we go down stairs before anyone came up looking for us. I agreed and put my hand on the small of her back, leading her to the door. When we got to the stairs she stopped.

"Something wrong sweetie?" I watched her lift the bottom of her dress a little to reveal a pair of sexy black heels. "Oh."

"She's trying to kill me Edward. I swear she has it out for me." She kept hold of the dress and started to walk down the stairs but I stopped her and bent down to her ear.

"I won't let you fall." She smiled and we proceeded down the stairs. We made it to the bottom with no problem and when the rest saw me with my arms around her waist she lifted the dress up a couple more inches to show the shoes. Emmett and Jasper both understood and Rosalie commented on how cute the shoes were. I looked over at Alice, shot my eyes down to the shoes then back up at her.

"They're only three inches, and there sling-back pumps, they have a thick heel. She'll be OK. Just hold on her to." She winked and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Alice. Just so you know, you don't get anything if she kicks the bucket, so if that's your incentive.." Bella slapped my chest with the back of her hand.

"Kicks the bucket? Planning my death Edward?!" She glared at me, but I knew that glare. She wasn't mad.

"Never Bella." I tightened my hand on her waist a little and smiled down at her. After a few seconds Jasper cleared his throat and I looked over at him. He shook his head a little and I realized Rosalie was staring at us.

"So let's get going. We're late and Esme's going to kill us." Alice started jerking Jasper out the door by the arm and we all followed.

"You guys are gonna have to tell everyone eventually. You're too obvious Edward." I took a quick look at Alice in the backseat of the volvo, then turned my eyes back to the road. I reached over and took hold of Bellas hand and intertwined my fingers in hers.

"Edward, she's right. We need to tell people soon. I don't like hiding this anymore." I looked over at her and smiled.

"Does that mean you're _ready_ to tell everyone? That this isn't weird anymore?" She squeezed my hand shot me her bright smile.

"It was never weird Edward." It was exactly what I wanted hear. When I reached a stop sign I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it.

Alice leaned forward in between the two front seats and stuck her head in between Bella and I. She looked back and forth to both of us. "You two are kinda nauseating for only being together a week.." I heard Bella laugh then put her hand on Alice's forehead pushing her back in the seat.

We finally got there and I went around to help Bella out like I always do. When Alice got out she shot Jasper a look over the top of the car.

"How come you don't do that for me?" He ran over to her side of the car and grabbed the open door.

"I'm sorry baby. Don't get out so quick next time." He looked over at me and I'm not sure that was a look I wanted from him ever again.

"You're making me look bad man." He grabbed Alices hand and headed into the small hall where most all the parties is Forks were held. We were greeted by Carlisle and Esme then headed to our table. When the waiter came to take our order I noticed him looking at Bella. He made sure to take her order first, and spent a little bit too much hovering over her. I didn't like it. There were four other women at this table, why my Bella? I guess that just further proved to me I had the most gorgeous girl in the world. Though no one knew we were a couple, everyone that didn't know us always assumed. So why wasn't he? Bella didn't seem to notice his eyes glued to her, but Jasper and Emmett did. They both glared at the over confident waiter and he quickly finished up the orders and left the table.

When we finished dinner everyone else got up to dance, but Bella hesitated.

"We don't have to dance if you don't want to Bella." I took her hand under the table cloth and rubbed my thumb over the back of it.

"No, I know you want to. I just know I'm gonna fall and embarrass myself." I turned in my seat to face her and quickly brushed a strand of hair out from in front of her eyes.

"You're not going to embarrass yourself. I promise." She started to say something, but stopped. "Do you really think I'd let you fall Bella?" She shook her head no and blushed. I loved that shade of pink on her. "If, and when, you're ready, we'll get up." She smiled at me and stood up, reaching for my other hand. I gladly gave her my hand and we headed for the dance floor. I put my hands on her waist and she lifted hers up around my neck. She didn't really enjoy dancing, but it was only because she was bad at it. I had been trying to teach her for years, but I couldn't really do anything about her lack of hand-to-foot coordination.

After a couple dances, I started slowly twirling her toward a darker corner of the dance floor. When I was sure no one was paying attention I leaned down and kissed the base of her neck, then slowly moved my lips up to her ear. I knew it made a chill run down her spine when I did this, I could feel her back tremble slightly every time.

"I love you Bella." She giggled and unlatched her hands, moving them to the sides of my neck.

"I love you too." She bent her head down for a second and then looked back up at me. "I wanna tell everyone. We can't hide this forever and I can't lie anymore. I don't wanna lie anymore. I know it's only been a week, but.." I put my thumb over her lips.

"Are you sure Bella? I wanna tell everyone too, but this is all up to you. I just want to make sure that you're comfortable and this isn't awkward for you." I moved my thumb from her mouth and ran it across her cheek.

"Like I told you earlier Edward, it was never weird or awkward. It probably should have been, but this is different in a way, I guess. I don't really know, but.. I'm ready. I want everyone to know we're together." She smiled up at me and ran her hands up to my hairline.

"I just don't want this to be like you and Jacob all over again. I saw how unhappy you were and I don't wanna see that again." She looked at me with confusion in her eyes.

"You really think I'd compare _you_ to Jacob? You are nothing like him." She ran her hands up into my hair, and it felt incredible. "You are more than Jacob. This," She motioned her hand between the two of us. "Is more."

There was nothing anyone in the world could have said to wipe the grin off my face.

"When are we gonna tell them Bella?" She thought for a moment and sucked in a big breath, then let it out.

"Soon. Real soon. Before Christmas?" I nodded my head and we agreed we'd tell everyone a couple days before she left for Seattle with Charlie.

When we got back to Bellas house that night Alice ran inside the house and begged Charlie to let Bella stay the night tonight so we could do some last minute Christmas shopping early tomorrow morning. I couldn't think of one time Charlie was able to resist Alice's charm, so after Alice grabbed her some clothes, Bella was headed back to our house to stay for the night. I absolutely loved knowing she'd be right there in the same house when I woke up in the morning.

When we got back to our house Bella was half asleep in the passenger seat so I went around to her side, opened the door and picked her up out of the seat and into my arms. She laid her head on my shoulder and I kicked the door closed. I got inside and Alice followed me upstairs to her room where I laid Bella on the bed.

"Edward, she has to get changed. She can't sleep in that dress; she'll wrinkle it." I turned around to see Alice holding a pair of shorts and an old shirt.

"I know, be nice to her." I laughed and leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Goodnight Bella." She smiled and rolled over. I walked out of the room, once again telling Alice to be nice.

I tossed and turned in bed for over an hour. Though my eyes were fighting to stay open, I couldn't fall asleep. After a couple more minutes, I heard my door open. I rolled over and saw a small figure walking toward the bed. I smiled and lifted the covers for Bella to crawl in. She did and I pulled her to my side.

"Sorry, Alice was mumbling something about a big sale at Macy's tomorrow. I couldn't go back to sleep." She laid halfway on my chest, and snuggled her head into the crook of my neck.

"It's OK. I couldn't fall asleep either." I wrapped both arms around her and hugged her tight. "Maybe now I'll be able to." I kissed the top of her head and she sighed.

We lay there quiet for a couple minutes before she tilted her head to look up at me. I met her gaze and even in the dark I could see how beautiful her eyes were.

"I love you Edward." I know I'd heard her say it many times before, but it was the first time she said it before me, on her own. I rolled over on my side and put my hand on the side of her face. I knew I was in love with her, but this feeling was out of control. It was nothing I'd ever felt before and I wouldn't trade if for the world.

I ran my index finger from her forehead to her cheek, then over her nose and down across her lips. I felt her take a ragged breath under my finger and I leaned closer. She was doing the same thing and after only a few seconds I felt my nose brush across her cheek. I could feel the heat radiating from under her skin and knew she was blushing again. That thought made me smile against her jaw. I ran down her face a little more till I was at her neck, and I started planting small kisses all the way back up her neck, to her jawline and finally I reached her lips. I stopped for a second to take a deep breath then pressed my lips to hers. Her lips took a second to respond, but soon they were moving with mine. I felt her take another shaky breath. She moved her hands behind my head and gripped her fingers into my hair as I ran my hand down her side to her hip then back up and around her back.

After what seemed like forever, we parted to breath. I gently grabbed her face and placed one more small kiss on her lips. Before I pulled away I felt her smile under my lips.

How did I get so lucky?

In the morning I woke up and reached over across the bed for Bella. But when I didn't find her, I opened my eyes reluctantly and saw she wasn't even in the room.

I got up from the bed and pulled a pair of jeans on and walked out of my room. When I got down to the second floor I heard laughing coming from Alice's room. I went up and tapped on the door.

_"Come in Edward."_ I turned the knob and peaked in the door to find Bella and Alice on the bed and Rosalie in the computer chair with her feet propped up on the desk.

"Morning girls." I looked over at Bella and saw her smile and blush a little.

"Bella, what's with the constant blushing. You've been doing it all morning." I looked over at Rosalie and watched her get up from the chair and head over to the closet. She pulled out her bag and I told them I'd see them downstairs, then left them to get ready.

I bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen where Esme was cooking breakfast. I walked over and kissed her cheek, "Mornin' mom." Then went over to the counter and pulled out a bar stool, sitting down.

"You're awful cheery this morning." She turned around and smiled while pouring another pancake onto the griddle.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I smiled and grabbed Rosalie's car magazine from in front of me and started flipping thought it.

"Any specific reason for that Edward?" At first I thought maybe she knew something, but when I looked at her I could just see she was happy too.

"I guess. It's just a good morning today." I smiled and returned to reading the magazine till I eventually heard the girls coming down the stairs. Esme called everyone to the kitchen for breakfast and Bella was the last one to walk in. She walked over to me to give me and a hug.

"Goodmorning Edward." I hugged her back and I don't know what came over me, but before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arm around her waist and leaned over, kissing her lightly on the lips. She didn't have time to react, and we both froze. Our eyes flew open at the same time and we quickly pulled away from each other. I watched Bella squeeze her eyes shut tightly, probably hoping no one was looking, but we weren't that lucky.

I looked over to Esme only to see her standing there, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I was almost afraid she was gonna drop the plates in her hand.

When I looked behind Bella I saw everyone else in the room with various renditions of the same expression.

Oops.

* * *

**Soooo?? They kissed! YAY! Andd, well now pretty much everyone knows.. but that's a good thing. They were bound to find out sometime (=**

**Also, now that you guys have a couple details about both the choices for Bellas eventual car, GO VOTE (=**

**Thankss!**


	19. Here Comes The Hard Part

**OK, first I wanna say sorry for the unusual lack of update for almost two days .. I actually got some sleep, and it feels really weird, It's almost like I'm trying to get back on track. I know, weird, but for those that are curious as to how I update so often, when I said I had insomnia, I was not joking. I have severe Insomnia, and I don't sleep. Hardly ever. I know, you guys are probably like, 'Shut up and let me read the chapter!' Lol but I just had to tell you guys. I've gotten a lot of reviews commenting on how often I update, and I thought you guys might wanna know why that is.**

**Anddd, I don't own Twilight )= Sad, I know. But I've come to terms with it. Besides those are some biggggg shoes to fill, and I'm not sure I can do that (=**

* * *

**Chapter 19 .. Bella**

Oops.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping everyone in the room would just disappear when I re-opened them. Boy, was I wrong.

I opened my eyes only to look straight into Edwards equally shocked eyes. He mouthed he was sorry and I nodded, then turned slowly away from him. I decided to get, what I thought could possibly turn out to be the worst, out of the way. Esme. She always treated me like her own daughter; Told me she loved me, and if I ever needed anything, she was there. And she was true to her word every time so far. But what would she think of me now? When me and Edward talked about telling everyone, we agreed we'd tell the truth. Meaning, going all the way back to Chicago. We couldn't lie to them. It would be wrong. We weren't sure as to how everyone would react, but we were positive we'd get a couple different emotions. I was scared out of my mind as I turned to face the woman that had been my 'mother' since I was ten.

I saw her standing there with plates in her hands, and it looked like she was about to drop them, so I ran over to her and grabbed them for her then turned to take them to the table. When I turned back around the shocked look was still on her face, so I let out a deep sigh and ducked my head, walking toward her slowly. When I reached her I looked up and saw a slightly disappointed look on her face. I started chewing on my bottom lip, waiting for her to say something, anything.

"Bella?" I looked up and met Esmes bright blue ones. "What's going on?" I turned my head to look at Edward. He wasn't any help, he was just as scared as I was. This was _not_ how we planned this, so we had no clue as to what came next.

"Esme I'm sorry." I looked back at her, unsure if that's what she wanted to hear or not.

"Sorry for what Bella? Edward want to help her out?" She looked over at Edward and I took the chance to look back at Alice and Jasper at the table. They were the only ones over the shock already and I was hoping she'd help me find the right words. Instead she smiled and ushered everyone out of the room. I laughed a little as I watched all three of them push a still way shocked Emmett out the kitchen door. He kept his eyes on Edward, then flashed them over to me, and back, again and again. It took all three of them to finally get him out the door and get it shut, but a couple seconds later he poked his head back inside the door with a 'what the heck?' kinda look on his face. It made me giggle a little louder and Esme shot her stare back to me.

"Bella, Edward. Please explain." Edward got up from the bar stool and walked over to the table, pulling a chair out for Esme and motioning for her to sit down. Then he went to the other side and pulled one out for me. We both sat down next to each other and looked down. I felt like a little kid that just got caught smearing finger paint all over the hallway walls. By the way, she didn't like that too much either. I was four years old when I learnt how to repaint a white hallway.

"Mom, me and Bella.." He grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed slightly. "We're kinda, well, we really.."

"We're together Esme. Me and Edward, we're dating. Obviously you saw that and I'm sorry we didn't tell you." I stopped Edward from stuttering through his sentence anymore by just blurting it out. I felt it was a lot easier than sitting here watching him struggle to find the right words. He looked down at me and mouthed a thank you before turning his head back to his mom.

"I can see that. How long? It's obviously been more than a day. I can see that much." She still looked slightly disappointed, and I didn't know how much worse what I said next would make it.

"Chicago. Last weekend when we went to Chicago, we kinda got together." I tried really hard to keep my gaze with hers. I knew when Esme was upset with one of her kids, or me for that matter, looking away and ignoring her gaze was the wrong thing to do. But her eyes bore into mine and I felt like running.

"You mean we trusted you two to go to Chicago alone and you get together, then don't tell anyone?" Now I felt worse.

"Yeah, mom. It was my doing." I looked up to Edward and tried to stop him from taking the fall for this alone, but he shushed me. "I told Bella I loved her, and she said it back. I told her I wanted to be with her, but we agreed not to tell anyone till we were comfortable being with each other. We thought it would be difficult to go from being just friends to more, but it wasn't. We were planning on telling you guys within the next week. But I'm sorry you had to find out like this. I know you're mad but don't be mad at Bella, she was just.."

"Edward, stop." I looked over at Esme to see her with one hand flat on the table and the other up in the air, silencing Edward. "What makes you think I'm mad at Bella?"

"Well, I bet you're mad at both of us, but I meant don't blame Bella for not wanting to tell you guys. Blame me. I wanted her to know I was what she wanted before we ran the risk of making everything complicated." I wanted to stop Edward, but yet again he leaned down and 'shhhhed' in my ear.

"I can understand that. What makes me upset is that thought you had to hid it from your parents. Where did Bella sleep last night?" I cringed. I was in NO way going to let Edward take that one.

"Esme, it's not like with me and Edward. But I slept in his room. I'm sorry, I went in there around three cause Alice was keeping me awake with her sleep talking. I shouldn't have, but nothing happened. And I didn't go in there with the intention of anything happening. I just wanted to sleep." I smiled slightly, hoping she wouldn't be further disappointed in me.

She took a deep breath and asked how many times we had done that. Edward said it was only twice, and that was the truth. She was a little worried, but me and Edward both ensured her that it was nothing like that.

When Emmett and Rosalie first got together, being Emmett and Rosalie, Esme found them sleeping in the same bed together after only four days, then later found out they weren't just sleeping. She was none too happy with that, so I knew why she was worried.

"Mom, trust me, it's not like that with Bella and I. We're not Emmett and Rose. That's them. And yes, we slept in the same bed, and I love her, but this morning was only the second time I've ever even kissed her. I hope that tells you something.." That was slightly untrue, but I guess the first time didn't really count.

_Flashback: Fourth Grade._

_"Bella, what are you doing?" I had my head tilted to the side, trying to understand a passage I was reading in one of moms fashion magazines._

_"Trying to see if I read this right." I folded it over and handed it over to him. After a couple minutes he started making the same face, and handed it back._

_"Do you really do all that?" He grabbed the game controller back up off the floor and turned his game off pause._

_"I don't know Edward. I've never done it." I threw the magazine back on the desk and climbed off the bed to sit next to Edward. I picked up the second controller and asked him to restart it. He did with no question and we started playing over again._

_"Bella can I ask you something?" I turned to face Edward and nodded my head._

_"Of course."_

_"Have you had your first kiss yet?" I remember back to the time Tyler tried kissing me on the playground and shook my head._

_"Nope. Not yet, and no one's tried since you threatened to beat Tyler up. Plus, I spend every day with you, don't you think I would have told you?" We both laughed._

_"Yeah, I guess you would."_

_"Have you had your first kiss yet?" I turned to quickly look at Edward while still trying to play. I saw him shake his head._

_"Nope, they say it's supposed to be with someone special remember? And I too, would have told you." He looked over and smiled._

_"Well, who do you consider special?" I was trying to think of someone I thought was special, but only one person came to mind._

_"You of course." He didn't even hesitate._

_"Me?" Even in fifth grade, Edward had girls giggling every time he walked by._

_"Yes silly." He laughed at me, and I reached over and pushed the controller out of his hand to falter him a little. It worked._

_"So who would you want to be your first kiss?" I looked over at him and saw him blush a little. Edward hardly ever did that._

_"You, I suppose. I mean it says it should be special and with someone you love. And you're special, and you're my best friend, so I guess I kinda love you."_

_I was shocked. I never imaged I'd be talking about my first kiss with Edward. We just weren't like that. He once told me I was like a sister._

_After a couple minutes he spoke up again. "Bella?"_

_"Hmm?" I was concentrating on the game, but when he spoke I listened._

_"Can my first kiss be with you?" My eyes widened and I looked over at him, completely ignoring the game. I thought about it for a minute, and decided I didn't see anything wrong with it. I saw Mom and Dad kiss every once in a while, not often, but it didn't look hard. I finally nodded and he put down the controller._

_We both scooted closer to each other and leaned in a little._

_"I guess we just do what our parents do?" I nodded and he leaned further. We moved a little too fast and our noses bumped. Before our lips even touched I pulled back and grabbed my nose._

_"Ow, Edward!" He quickly scooted closer and moved my hand so he could see my nose._

_"You OK Bella? I'm sorry. That never happens to dad?" We both laughed and decided to try again. How hard could one simple kiss be? Obviously harder than we anticipated._

_I reached up and grabbed his face, tilting it a little. "There, now you won't hit my nose again." He laughed and leaned forward again._

_When our lips touched, neither of us moved an inch. I watched him close his eyes, so I closed mine too. I didn't know what to do next._

_After a couple awkward seconds we pulled away and looked at each other. We both scrunched up our noses at the same time._

_"Do you think we did it right?" He shrugged._

_"If that was right, I don't see what all the hype is about." Both our faces were still a little scrunched and I had a feeling we were WAY off._

_We both shook our head at the same time and went back to our game and back to normal._

"Bella?" I quickly shook the memory from my head as I heard Esmes voice across the table.

"Yeah?" Edward looked at me funny but I just smiled. I'd tell him later.

"So, I guess we should get everyone back in here to eat breakfast before it gets cold." Esme got up from the table and Edward went out into the living room to get everyone.

Was this really over with? Esme was OK? I quickly got out of my chair and ran up to Esme.

"So you're OK with this?" She spun around and grabbed me up in a hug.

"Of course I'm OK with this dear. You know I love you, and I've always thought you and Edward would be perfect together. I didn't expect it to happen so abruptly, but I love it. There is no one else out there I would pick for my son. You're perfect for him, you set him straight and keep him on track. And he really seems to love you." I let out a sigh of relief and helped her dish out breakfast. I was expecting a lecture on how I'd better treat her son right, and how no mother ever thinks anyone's good enough. But I got none of that. Even Rosalie and Jasper were told to be good to Emmett and Alice. And the Cullens had known the Hale family since John Hale tried moving his law-firm to Forks fifteen years ago.

Everyone came back in the room and started eating. No one really said anything else, but I could see they were all still shocked a little. Now the only two people left to tell were our fathers. Here comes the hard part.

We all just hung around the house that day, spending time with each other before Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie had to leave again. It was sad everytime they left, but every weekend they came back. And every weekend that came and went was a weekend closer to me, Edward and Alice joining them in Seattle.

The day flew by rather quickly, and before either me or Edward were ready, Carlisle came home. Esme told us we had to tell our fathers tonight and I was scared to death. She had already called Charlie over for dinner and he accepted. We agreed we'd tell them at the same time. Maybe Carlisle would react well and Charlie would feed off that. But the odds of that happening, and me or Edward making it out of this dinner alive, were slim. Edward seemed more relaxed though. And I will admit, it was nice not having to hide anymore.

We explained everything to everyone and they all seemed real happy. Rosalie reacted much like Alice. She claimed she already knew, but only found out last night. Emmett didn't say much, but when he finally loosened up and wiped that silly look off his face, he told Edward it was about time he found a girlfriend. Jasper and Alice confessed to the others they knew, and Alice voiced that she wasn't too happy Jasper knew before her.

We were all in the game room playing pool when Esme walked in and asked me, Alice and Rose to help her with dinner. It was no problem, after all, I probably did owe her a little. She didn't kill me this morning.

When dinner was ready I walked out into the living room to get Carlisle and Charlie, who had arrived a half hour ago. Then Esme sent us to get the guys.

_"So go figure, Edward took the easy way out and started dating the best friend." _I could hear Emmetts booming voice halfway up the stairs and started laughing. Me and Alice stood outside the door for a minute, seeing what they were talking about.

_"It's not like that Emmett. It's not like I got sick of being single, so I went to the closest person."_

_"Whatever you say Edward. But hey, it doesn't matter cause you guys are perfect together. And you balance each other out." _We could hear Jasper join in and Alice got closer to the door.

_"How's that Jasper?"_

_"Well, think about it.. Bella's beautiful, smart, funny, has wit. And well, Edward's just.. Edward." _We heard Edward scoff and heard a slap and Alice decided to surprise them. She burst in the door and both Emmett and Jasper dropped the pool sticks. I looked over and saw Edward sitting on the taller chair in the corner.

Alice walked up to Jasper and bent down to pick up the pool stick he dropped. When she stood up she had a smirk on her face and when he grabbed for the stick she pulled it out of his reach.

"So, do you talk about me like that when I'm not around?" He reached for her one more time and she backed away again, trying to tease him.

"Of course I talk about you like that. We were just pointing out that Bella is a little too good for our Edward." He looked back at Edward and smiled. Edward just shot his hands up in the air.

"Really Jasper?" He feigned hurt.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "No Edward. You're just right. I love you just the way you are." I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss me. It was incredible and even the smallest kiss from him sent my head in a whirl. My lips tingled and my hands trembled. He made me feel like no one in this world ever had. All he had to do was look at me and I fell further.

"Well that's good to hear Bella. And I love you." He placed one more small kiss on my cheek before we all headed down for dinner.

I didn't know when the best time to say anything was, but I'm sure we'd just know. I wanted to wait till the last possible second, but I'm sure Edward would want to get it over with. I kept reminding myself we were planning on telling them soon anyways, and it didn't matter when or where we told them, it was gonna be just as hard. Time was not gonna make this easier.

We all finished and Carlisle started to get up to take his plate, so Esme jumped up to take it for him. I noticed Charlie was done too, so I got up with her, grabbing Edwards and my own plate, then walking over to Charlie's. Me and Edward had finished a couple minutes ago, but were waiting for some kinda cue that it was OK to blurt this out.

Walking into the kitchen with Esme I almost felt sick. I knew Charlie was not going to take this well. The whole reason he didn't want me going to Chicago was this right here. His fear was Edward taking advantage of me and us doing something. Well, Edward didn't take advantage of me by no means, but we did get together. He didn't want that.

"Bella." I turned around just as Esme came up beside me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. She smiled. "Take a deep breath." I did. "OK good, now keep breathing, and walk back out there. He might be a little mad, but you're his daughter, he had to know this was going to happen eventually. Just you introducing him to someone in general was going to be hard." She was right. The first guy I went on a date with spent an hour being interrogated by 'Officer Swan.' I was so embarrassed.

"But he still loves you, and Edward will be right there. Would you like everyone to leave you guys alone with them?" I shook my head quickly and she laughed, guiding me back into the dining room. As I went to sit back down, Edward stood and pulled the chair out. Charlie gave him a funny look and he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "Now or never."

I nodded and he sat down next to me, taking my hand under the table. Esme sat down and looked at me reassuringly. I decided to take control again. If Edward stumbled around Esme, I could only imagine how long it would take him to get through our fathers.

"Dad, Carlisle. Me and Edward have something to tell you." Charlie sat back in his chair and took a deep breath, while Carlisle smiled and leaned forward.

"Go ahead Bella." Carlisle smile made me feel a little better and I focused on that.

"Well I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I'm not gonna stale at all." I took a quick breath, cleared my head and spoke. "Me and Edward are dating." I felt Edward squeeze my hand under the table but couldn't look away from the table. I didn't hear anything, and I almost started to think I imagined saying that out loud.

"Charlie, I'm sorry if you're upset, but please don't be mad at Bella." I quickly looked over at Edward and saw his eyes wide and directed at Charlie. I looked over and saw my dad standing infront of his chair. He didn't look happy.

"Dad, I.."

"Bella, outside." He started walking toward the door and I hesitated for a minute. When he got to the door he turned around.

"Esme, Carlisle. I'm sorry to be rude, please excuse me and Bella for a moment." He looked back over to me and told me once again to head outside.

Carlisle and Esme both nodded and I got up, but Edward wouldn't let go of my hand.

"Edward, let go. I'll be back in a minute." I smiled and started to walk away but he gripped tighter.

"No, we can talk to him together. I don't wanna leave you to do it alone." I knew Charlie was waiting and if he waited too long he'd be more mad.

I reached down with my other hand and pried his off. "No Edward, I'll do it. It's OK. You should stay and talk to Carlisle." I looked over at Esme for some help and she told Edward to sit. That I'd be back in a minute. I looked at Edwards dad and he just smiled a little and nodded. At least he was OK.

I walked out the front door and saw my father pacing the porch. I stood there for a minute and he finally looked over at me.

"Chicago. It happened in Chicago didn't it?" I couldn't lie, but I also couldn't speak. So I nodded.

"Bella, I told you that was why you were _not_ to go! And you lied to me!" His voice was getting louder and I was glad the Cullens lived on two acres all alone.

"Dad, please don't be upset. Just listen to what I have to say. I know I lied, and I didn't want to, but I knew you'd be mad. This is why I didn't wanna tell you. You never react well to _anything_ big I have to say. I'm growing up, when are you gonna be OK with that?" I didn't want to upset him more, but he needed to face reality. I was a seventeen year old girl, I was nearly an adult and I needed some freedom. He didn't really expect me to stay single forever did he?

"Isabella, don't pull that on me. I know you're growing up, but you lied to me. I told you not to go, and you did. I let you off the hook and didn't ground you and you still continued to lie to me. It's been a week since you got back from Chicago. So if you two have been together since, why is this the first I'm hearing of it?" His cheeks were red and I didn't know how to calm him down.

"Dad, it's Edward! It's not like it's some random guy I met at school, or the mall. No, it's the boy I've known and trusted since I was a baby. You've known him since before I have, why don't you like him?!"

"It's not that I don't like him Isabella. But you're my daughter. And you two have been sneaking around for a week. Do you know what could happen after only a week?" I nodded. "_You_, Bella. _You_ happened after only a week!"

"But dad, you and mom were married." I surprised myself. I hadn't called her mom out loud for years.

"It doesn't matter, a week is a week. And 'a week' has a way different meaning now then it did eighteen years ago!" He had lowered his voice a little, but it was still loud.

"Dad, please calm down, it's not like we're at home. If you wanna yell at me, wait till we get home." I walked over to the railing and perched on the ledge.

He put his head in his hands and leaned down a little. Obviously frustrated. Just then I heard the front door open and Edward step out. I tried to tell him to go back inside before Charlie saw him, but I wasn't quick enough. Charlie looked up and spotted him and got mad all over again.

"Chief Swan, please don't be mad at Bella. I started all this. I told her I loved her, and it could have waited till we came back home. I know that, but.."

"Edward, I don't really want to hear it right now. The fact is, you took off with my daughter and decided to _confess_ your love, if it even is love, while you were alone, away from home."

"DAD! How can you question what love is? You don't know anything about mine and Edwards relationship. How do you know it's not love?"

"How do _you_ know it is?" He shot back quick. But how dare he tell Edward he might not love me. I knew he did. I know it looked ridiculous, being together a week, and loving each other? But it was different with us. We had known each other forever, it wasn't like we had to learn about each other before we knew if we loved each other or not.

"Dad, you really don't know anything about our relationship. Or us for that matter, do you? You've known Edward longer than you've even known me. You've known us separate, and you know us together as friends. And yet, you are still clueless to anything."

"You're right, I don't know anything about your relationship because you never told me about it, till now!" He was getting real angry again, and I didn't want Edward out here. But he refused to leave.

"Even if I would have told you when it happened you'd have still been mad. There is nothing I could have done to prevent this." I gestured my hand at his angry form. "But if you would stop yelling at me for a second and just talk to us, maybe you could learn a thing or two about your own daughters relationship. Did you expect me to never have one? And isn't it better that I'm with someone I trust and care about more than anyone. Someone you know _almost_ everything about."

"Bella, I don't know as much about Edward as you think I do. I'm pretty sure he's demeanor has changed since he was nine."

"Exactly dad, maybe if you'd spend more time in the town you live in we wouldn't be having this problem!" I watched Charlies face, and knew I hit a nerve. I didn't mean to hurt my dad, but it just kinda came out.

"Bella, if you felt that way you could have said something." His voice went down drastically, and I felt a little bad, but I wasn't gonna back down now. I already said it.

"When should I have said something dad? Before you left the last time? In between the three days you went without calling me cause you were too busy? Or when you came home, rested for two days and left again! You're never home. How am I supposed to talk to someone that's never there." His face looked sad, but I was too angry to care at the moment. I knew I would tomorrow, or even later, but right now; No.

"Bella, I think we should go home now. Go get your things and say goodbye." I shook my head.

"Dad, I don't want to leave yet. We can't just run out on Esme like this." I looked over at Edward and saw him sitting on the swing with his head down.

"Isabella, I said go get your things. We need to go home. I will go in and apologize to Esme, but by the time I'm done, you'd better be down them stairs and ready to go. I'm giving you the opportunity to say goodbye, take it." I stared at him for a second before he looked up. "Now." I nodded and ran in the house and up the stairs.

When I got into Edwards room I broke down and fell to my knees crying.

Could this get any worse?

* * *

**Just to let you guys know.. that was the longest chapter I've ever written! (Well, so far..) I didn't even realize it was that long till I posted it. But I hope you guys like it! Some people were saying 'Yeah, Charlie took everything quite well?' and such, welllll, here's the real Charlie for you (= lol**

**Also, I noticed no one is voting on the car..? I only have three, and I know for a fact one of them is Sheena (I find it a little strange she didn't vote for her own car ?? lol so I did (= ) I really want you guys' imput in my story. You guys are so great with the awesome reviews and such, so I wanted to give you guys a say on something for the story. If I don't get any votes, I guess me and Sheena will just have to paper, rock, scissors or something. (= !!**

**(That should be interesting..)**

* * *


	20. Everything That Mattered

**Wow, I knew you guys wouldn't like Charlie after this, but woah lol. I don't think I got one review that didn't tell me how much they hated Charlie. But no worries, Bella's turning 18 here soon (I had to change her birthday from being in September, to being in February to fit with my story)**

**But thank you guys so much for the great reviews, right now we're officially at my favorite number: 143 (= if anyone knows what those numbers mean that is..**

**Also thank you to MYinnerNINJA for pretty much telling me my insomnia made me more like a vampire haha, that's kinda cool (=**

* * *

**Chapter 20 .. Edward**

I was right behind Bella all the way up the stairs. I watcher her barge into my room and she attempted to close the door behind her, but I put my foot just barley inside so the door would hit my foot and not slam in my face. I watched her collapse onto her knees and almost broke down myself. I hated seeing her like that. I wanted to run over to her and grab her up and hug till till tomorrow morning, but I knew I didn't have that kind of time, and Charlie would be waiting. I knew her clothes didn't matter much to her, and they could just stay here. I'd have Alice wash them later. I walked over to her and knelt beside her.

I listened to her cry and felt my own eyes watering. I didn't know what she wanted right now, but I knew what I wanted. Her. I lightly put my hand on her back and the minute she felt it, she threw herself into my arms. I was almost knocked all the way to the ground by the impact, but I steadied myself and held her. I felt her salty tears staining my white shirt, but that was the least of my worries right now. I didn't know where we would go from here.

I was constantly worried about losing her. All the time. Things flew across my mind daily, giving me reasons she'd possibly leave me one day. And this was one of them. Charlie was the only real parent Bella had left, and he did _not_ look happy about this in the slightest.

She finally came up for some much needed air and I wiped my thumbs across her cheeks, interrupting the steady flow of tears. I let a few of my own tears escape at the site of seeing her so defeated. I respected Charlie, but he had no right to hurt her like that. He should trust us. I needed him to trust her, if not me, at least her. I wanted him to know I'd never hurt her and never force her to be any other way than she was. He had a right to be worried, but no right to judge a relationship he knew nothing about.

"Edward, I don't want to leave. He's just gonna yell at me more, and I wanna stay here. With you. I wanna be with you Edward." She started crying harder and I could barley hear what she was saying. If I didn't know her so well, I probably wouldn't have caught any of it.

"I know Bella. I don't want you to leave either." I wasn't gonna lie to her. I wasn't gonna tell her it was going to be OK, because I didn't know. All I was going to say was what I felt. "If I could have my way, you'd stay right here."

She looked up at me and the tears stopped momentarily. "What if he tells me I can't be with you Edward? I won't do it. I know we upset him, but I'm almost eighteen, he can't tell me I can't be with you, right?"

I didn't know what to say. She was not an adult, and Charlie had every right to take her away from me. I didn't see that happening though. Charlie was over reacting, yes, but I don't think he was capable of ruining his only daughters happiness. Or upsetting Carlisle and Esme for that matter.

"I don't know Bella. But I bet he's waiting for you." I pushed the stray hair from her face and she looked at me.

"I don't care Edward. He can wait all night." She stood and went over to the door and shut it.

"Bella, I told you I want you here. I wouldn't have it any other way. But the longer he has to wait for you, the more time it's gonna take us to get out of this. I need him to be OK with us being together. I want you and him to get along, and I want me and him to get along. But it's gonna take some work, and us pissing him off is not gonna help." I got up and walked across the room to her, but she backed up.

"Edward, I don't need him to care! I don't need his approval to be with you." She was visibly upset with me. "I don't care if he likes this or not, I'm not gonna stop being with you cause he don't like it. He don't like a lot of things, but I do them anyways. That's what a teenager does. If I did everything he said, we might not even be having this conversation to begin with cause I would not have gone to Chicago with you!" She was back up against the door and I took a small step back to give her breathing room. She relaxed a little and got off the door. She just needed a little room.

I wasn't going to fight with her. I wasn't going to allow her father to get to both of us and cause us to bicker like this. So I stayed quiet for a minute just looking at her waiting for her to calm down.

"I'm sorry Edward. I don't wanna yell at you. He's just making me so upset. Why can't he be like your parents?" I crossed the distance in just two big steps and grabbed her. She hugged me back and I lowered my head into her hair.

"I know. He makes me mad too, but for right now, we have to do this his way. In a couple months we can do it our way OK?" I put my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me.

_"Isabella!"_

We both heard Charlie call up the stairs and I knew I had to let her go. But first, I grabbed her in the tightest hug I possibly could and held her for a couple seconds. Then I leaned down and kissed her with all the passion I had at that moment. I knew for a fact I wouldn't be allowed to see her for a while and I needed this. I heard Charlie call for her again, and I let her go.

Before she walked out the door, she grabbed my face and gave me one more kiss. Then pulled away and looked at me.

"I love you Edward. Nothing he says will change that." She smiled and it caused me to smile myself.

"I love you too Bella." I grabbed her hand and walked her out of the room and down the stairs. When I saw Charlie I walked her right passed him and out the front door. I wasn't trying to be rude, I was just showing him she meant more to me than his opinion of me. That wasn't going to change. A part of me needed him to care, but it was only because he was her father. I would need to ask his permission to marry her one day. But that's all I needed from him. I didn't need him to like him, I just wanted him to realize I was good for Bella.

I opened the door to Charlie's cruiser, but she wouldn't get it.

"Bella, don't be stubborn sweetheart." I smiled down at her and she shook her head.

"I'm not being stubborn." She was being anything but. It made me laugh quietly, and I looked over at Charlie standing inside his own door and the smile faded quick.

I felt Bella reach up and wrap her arms around me and kiss my neck. I hugged her back, all the while keeping my eye on Charlie. Almost daring him to pull me off his daughter. Alice said she could see how much I loved Bella when I kissed her, and I knew Charlie wouldn't like it, but maybe he'd see for himself. I leaned down and gently grabbed her face and kissed her lips with just enough affection. She kissed me back and it caused me to smile into the kiss. I heard him slam his car door and I pulled away.

"Get in the car Bella. I love you." She squeezed my hand and sighed.

"OK. I love you too. I'll call you soon." She lowered herself into the car and looked down, crossing her arms across her chest. I shut the door and stepped back. I'm pretty sure running me over was on that list of how to get rid of me inside his head.

I watched him back up and pull away, probably faster than he would have under different circumstances. I ran back into the house and up the stairs, slamming the door of my room. I went to the window and though I couldn't see them through the trees, I knew they weren't off the driveway yet.

I missed her already. I looked over and saw her clothes laying on my floor. I went over and picked them up, taking them to the hamper. I felt like running down to the garage, getting in my car and driving to Bella. I knew Charlie would be yelling at her, and I hated that she had to face him alone. I had her there when we told Esme, and she was right next to me when Alice confessed she knew. Now she had to deal with her angry father all by herself, and I felt terrible.

After a couple minutes I heard a small tap on my door.

"Come in Alice." I knew it was her. We had that weird twin thing going for us. Plus I knew he knock.

She slowly walked through the door but stopped halfway. Probably scared I was mad and would take it out on her. I was mad, and I wanted to take it out on someone. But I wasn't going to. Alice had done nothing wrong, if anything, she helped us a lot.

"Carlisle's not mad, if you wanted to know." She noticed I wasn't gonna jump down her throat and came all the way in. "I'm guessing it didn't go well outside?"

I shook my head. "No, Alice. It went horrible. He was yelling at her and telling her this wasn't love and that he didn't know me well enough for her to be sneaking around with me." I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"How does he not know you well enough? He's known us our entire life." She came to sit next to me. "What I don't get, is how he can be so nice to me and Emmett, but not you. I don't think it's fair Edward. If I was in his position, I wouldn't want anyone else to be with Bella." She lightly put her hand on top of mine. She was real good at calming me down, almost as good as Bella.

"Alice.." I didn't know what to say. I had never opened up to my sister about girls, and she never really spoke to me about guys. The only guy she'd ever been with was Jasper, so it's not like there was much I needed to talk to her about. He was one of my best friends, and she was my sister. As far as I was concerned, as long as he treated her right, I was perfectly fine with it.

"Edward, just tell me how you feel. I know you're uncomfortable talking to me about your relationship, but maybe it'll help." I looked over at her and nodded. It would help. I'd just never done this, and I wasn't the kinda guy that spoke openly about feelings. The only person I was one hundred percent comfortable around was probably being yelled at this very moment.

I took a deep breath and turned to face my sister. We did spend nine months in a two foot cubicle together, who better to talk to?

"I need her. It's simple as that. You told me when you reached a certain point in your life, you just knew Jasper was the one, right?" She nodded and turned to mirror me. "Well, that's how I feel about Bella. She's all I've even known, she's all I've ever loved, and she's _it_. She's the one, and I don't see how he can't see that."

"Maybe because he never had that. And even if he did, Renee left. It's not like she felt the same, or she wouldn't have left like that. Maybe he don't want Bella getting hurt the way he did. He might just be looking out for her, then again he might just be being an ass. And when it comes to me and Jasper, yes I knew. I had known him for years and years, but one day I saw him completely differently. Instead of seeing him as a friend, I saw him as the person I was gonna spend the rest of my life with. So I know how you feel. And I know Bella feels that way for you." She took a deep breath and took my hand. "Edward, everything is going to work out. I can see that much. I can try and talk to Charlie for you if you want. I don't know how much it will help, or if it will at all, but for you and Bella I can try. I don't like seeing him yell at Bella either. She don't deserve it."

I shook my head. "No, I'm gonna talk to him. I'm the one he's really mad at. But Alice, what if he tells me I can't see her?"

"Edward, he's not going to. He's mad, but I don't think he'd do that. I can't picture Charlie doing anything drastic." She seemed sure of what she said.

She mad me smile, and that helped alot.

The next morning I finally got a call from Bella. She told me she was going shopping with Alice today while Charlie was at work. She said she was forbidden to see me until further notice, but wanted me to go too. I agreed I'd be there. I wasn't going to pass up any opportunity to see my Bella.

Around nine, me and Alice headed over to Bellas house. As soon as we got there, Bella ran outside. Alice got out and held the door for Bella to take her seat. I quietly thanked Alice as she slipped in the back. As soon as Bella was in the car she leaned over and kissed me. For a moment I felt like nothing from last night occurred and we were just us. Just Edward and Bella. Simple. She did that for me. No matter what I was going through or how I felt, she had the ability to take that all away, and just make everything effortless again.

When she pulled away I saw her smile and I told her I loved her.

"I love you too Edward." I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the mall in Port Angeles. It held the closest mall, and I knew Charlie would kill me if he saw me around town with Bella.

Bella messed with the radio all the way there, and I made sure to keep a hold of her hand. I didn't want to let go for anything.

When we got there, Alice had Bella out of the car before I could protest. I just shook my head laughing as I followed them into the mall. As Bella was being pulled into the first clothing store she turned around and gave me her pleading look, so I ran to catch up. As quick as I could, I wrapped my arm around her waist and grabbed the arm Alice had the hand to. I pulled her to a quick stop, causing Alice to have to stop too.

"Edward! What are you doing?!" I heard Bella start laughing at the face Alice made.

"I'm sorry, can't I have Bella for a moment?" She stared me down.

"We're Christmas shopping Edward. I don't have time for your mushy moments. I was serious when I said we were going shopping." She tried pulling Bella from me, but quickly gave up.

"If Bella goes home with shopping bags, Charlie's gonna know she left the house." She gave me that grin that told me she was concocting one of her little ideas.

"Bellas bags are going to our house. Do you really think I'm stupid Edward. Plus, I know you think I got her out of the house just to see you, but you're only half right. I know for a fact neither of you have bought presents for each other, so that's my mission today. You first. So you need to go to the Arcade and play around for about an hour. We'll come get you when we're done."

I tried protesting, but Alice insisted. I looked to Bella and she shrugged. I gave in, kissed Bella and told her to come get me as soon as she was done.

Hanging out in the arcade would be better if Emmett was here. There wasn't much to do on my own. I sat in there on one of the many car racing games for about a half hour before I was attacked. Jessica Stanley. _Ughh_

"Hey Edward." She attempted to be 'sexy' by throwing her hip to the left and leaning against the machine I was sitting at. I didn't know when this girl was gonna get the memo, but I was NOT interested, and I'd told her that plenty of times.

"Hello Jessica. What are you doing in the arcade? Never pictured you to be the gamer type." She giggled and took the seat next to me.

"I'm not, but walking by I saw you. And I saw you were alone, so I thought I'd keep you company. What are you doing at the mall all by yourself?" I looked up and saw her eyes caked in way too much make-up. Her lips covered in too much lipgloss, and I could smell the hairspray. I had never once found anything about her attractive. She was too superficial, while with Bella, it was natural. Jessica didn't hold a candle to Bellas perfection.

"I'm not by myself. Bella and Alice are here, but they're shopping for my present, so I'm stuck here." I tried to make it sound like I was not enjoying this, and by no means was her presence making it any better.

"Well maybe you and I could hang out till they get back?" I watched her bat her fake eyelashes a little and I rolled my eyes.

I got up from my seat and started to walk away. She followed me and grabbed my arm, forcing me to spin around and face her. She was only inches from me and I didn't like it. I wanted Bella.

"Come on Edward. You keep ignoring me and pushing me away, and I don't get it. You're single, I'm single, when are you gonna stop resisting me and finally ask me out?" I grabbed her shoulders, not roughly, but not very nicely either, and pushed her away a foot or two.

"I'm not single Jessica. I have someone, and I'm not gonna ask you out. That's just how it is. I'm sorry, I don't like you like that." She stepped closer again, so this time I backed up.

"You are too single. You've been single since you broke up with that one girl last year." She kept coming closer and I was quickly running out of room.

"I said I'm not single, and I meant it Jessica. Why would I lie about something like that? If I'm not interested in you, I'm just not interested. Backing me into a corner is not gonna make me change my mind." She huffed a little and moved her hand to my arm, running it up and down.

"Who are you with then Edward? And why does no one know?"

"Me. He's with me, and I'd appreciate you backing off a little." The second I heard that angelic voice I sighed relief. Bella. I looked over Jessica's shoulder and smiled at her, but saw her look down at Jessica's hand still roaming on my arm and quickly started to defend myself.

"Bella, I.."

"No Edward, it's OK." She smiled and stepped closer to Jessica. "Please take your hand off my boyfriend and back away. He said he was taken, and he is. Now leave him alone." She smiled and walked around Jessica and up to me. I quickly grabbed her in a hug and thanked her for coming when she did.

"You two?! But you're only friends. That's what you always say, now all of a sudden you're together? You're making this up aren't you?" She started laughing like this was some joke, than crossed her arms across her chest and gave Bella a dirty look. So I leaned down and pressed my lips to Bella's, kissing her like you'd _expect_ two teenagers to kiss. I felt her hands run up my chest and around my neck, then into my hair. I loved it when she did that.

After a couple minutes, we pulled away for air and I noticed we were getting some stares. I didn't care, and it didn't appear Bella did either. When i looked up I noticed Jessica was no where in site and I laughed.

"Well done Bella." I reached down for her hands and kissed her head.

"Alice said it's your turn. Goodluck." I turned to see Alice standing behind me tapping her foot.

"Jessica left as soon as you two started that heated mess, now come on. The sooner you buy Bellas present the sooner you can be back with her." When she put it like that, I was eager to get this done with. I gave Bella one last kiss before handing her a ten to play on.

I walked around the mall for twenty minutes, trying to think of what I should get Bella. I wanted it to be prefect. I knew what she liked and what she didn't like, and I knew she wouldn't want anything extravagant. But she was mine now, and this Christmas would be different. I walked by a bunch of jewelry stands, but couldn't picture Bella wearing any of it. Just then I saw the most perfect gift. It was not only beautiful, but it depicted how I felt for Bella perfectly. It was a little 'out there' for her, but it was what I wanted for her. It would show her how much I loved her and how she held everything.

Everything that mattered.

I went back to get Bella, but she insisted she wanted to stay and play games for a little while longer, so me and Alice obliged. When I said things were effortless, I meant it. Everything me and Bella did was so easy. It came so naturally. At the begining of this relationship I was worried about it being hard to transition, but nothing had changed. Me and Bella were still best friends. That's how it would always be. No matter what we were to become; weather we were dating, married, or parents, she'd always be my best friend first and foremost.

After a couple more hours, Bella was finally getting tired so we decided to head home, grab a bite to eat and get Bella back before Charlie knew anything. I looked at the clock when we climbed in the car and knew I had everything perfect. I had a couple hours to get Bella back home.

When we got back to Bellas, she begged me and Alice to stay for a while. Even though I knew by staying, I ran the risk of getting caught, I couldn't resist her. So I went inside and we all sat in the living room watching TV for a while.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

At first I thought it was my phone going off, and Bella didn't move at all, so I got up to walk to the table, and grabbed my phone. I quickly realized it wasn't my phone, so I picked up Bellas. I took it back to the living room for her, not wanting to be nosy. I handed it to her and she flipped it open to read the text. I paid careful attention to her facial expression. If it was Charlie I needed a good fair warning to get out before it was too late. But I didn't see that kind of fear in her eyes. I saw a different fear, and I didn't like it.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I sat back down next to her and attempted to lean over and read the text, but she closed the phone quickly and threw it to the other side of the couch. I had a feeling I knew what this was about, and I wanted it taken care of. I crawled across her and reached for the phone and before she could do anything about it, I had the phone open and reading the most recent text.

_Bella! When are you gonna stop being stupid and talk to me? I'm getting tired of waiting._

I couldn't believe he had the audacity to talk to her like that. I was done with this. Even if she wouldn't have been with me, she clearly didn't want him. She broke up with him before I even told her anything. There proving, she did _NOT_ want him.

"Bella, I'm going to take care of this. Don't worry." I threw the phone over to Alice in the chair and told her to transfer the number into her phone, then later into mine.

"Edward, no! Stop!" She tried grabbing for the phone but Alice already had it open and punching the number into her phone. I held Bella and told her I wasn't gonna sit back and let him talk to her like that.

"But Edward. It's nothing! He's just being stupid and stubborn, and you going and doing something about this is not necessary. What if you get hurt?" She looked angry, but I didn't care. He was really pissing me off.

"Bella, I'm not going to get hurt. I just want to talk to him. If he wants to take it further, so be it. But that's not my intention. He needs to know me and you are together and that you don't want him. You don't want him right?" I knew she didn't, but it was something I needed to hear.

"Of course not Edward! Don't think that. I'm not protecting him by no means! I just think it's stupid. He's a lot bigger than you, and I'm pretty sure he won't just want to _talk_." She climbed closer to me and put her head on my chest. Usually when she got mad at me, she'd back away. So I knew that wasn't the problem here. She wasn't mad at me, and she didn't need to be worried either.

"Well, he's not bigger than Emmett." I smiled and she just rolled her eyes. "Bella, don't worry. I just want to call him and talk to him. Tell him I don't like what he's saying to you, and that it should stop. No guy should talk to any girl like that, expecially you." I hugged her close and kissed her before she could protest again. I wasn't looking for trouble, I was just looking to get him off Bellas case. She was mine to protect now, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let someone talk to her like he was?

"Fine, I'll make you a deal. If I can't take care of this before I get back from Seattle, you can handle it." She was trying to bargin with me about this?

"No way Bella. That's over a week. It's too long, it shouldn't carry on like this anymore. Don't try and reason with me."

"Edward I'm serious." She climbed away from me and stood up infront of the couch. "Let me try first. If I can't take care of this, you can. But you have to give me a chance. This started as my problem, and I should be the one taking care of it, not you." She was wrong. Her problems were my problems.

"Bella, I don't know." I attempted to stand up with her but she backed away. I put my hands up in defeat and sat back down. I wouldn't fight with her today. It wasn't worth it. When she got back from Seattle, I'd make sure the problem ceased. If she hadn't handled it by then, I'd do something before she could say a word. "OK Bella. Deal. You try and work this out and I'll leave it alone. But if you can't, you won't stop me next time."

She nodded and came back to me. I didn't have a lot of faith that Bella would be able to handle Jacob. Only because he had already spent so long walking all over her.

So I had a good feeling I'd get my chance at him after all.

* * *

**OK, so back to the guessing games (=**

**Anyone have any idea what he's getting her? It should be pretty easy to guess, but I don't think anyone will get it exact. If you do, you have some kinda Edward mind reading thing going on, and that would ruin everything. lol. You won't find out till 'Christmas' what it is exactly.**

**Thanks!!**


	21. Not Good

**Ok, So you guys are lucky. This chapter is another two-parter so I was going to wait till the second part was edited and spell checked and what not before I posted this one, but that could take another day or so, and I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. Not with your amazing reviews and stuff (=**

**Also, there's some major drama in this chapter. I'm not usually one for drama, but I felt the story needed some, so hope I did OK..**

**I don't own any Twilight characters, I just make them behave in 'un-twilight' kinda ways (=**

* * *

**Chapter 21 .. Bella**

"Jacob, we need to meet up and talk." I wanted to get this over and done with before I left. Tomorrow was Christmas and I was leaving the day after, so better start now. I didn't want Edward dealing with this. I knew Jacob was mad, and with Edwards temper mixed with Jacobs, it was bound to end badly.

_"Finally Bella. Where do you want to meet? You're house?"_ He sounded harsh and I was a little scared to be doing this alone, but it's not like I was in danger. Jacob just had a bag attitude, he had never hurt anyone.

"Umm, yeah. Come to my house. But we have to stay outside." He told me he'd be here in twenty minutes, so I hung up and ran downstairs to check the time. I had enough time to work this out with Jacob, and get dinner started before Charlie got here.

I was in the middle of a text with Alice when I heard Jacobs bike pull up. It wasn't raining.. yet, so I went outside to meet him. I shut the door behind me as he got off the bike and hung his helmet off the back.

"Hey Jacob." He walked up to me and tried to hug me. I didn't want to make him mad right off the bat, and I thought maybe if this went well, we could salvage some kinda of friendship. He was a good guy, just not the _right_ guy.

"Bella can we go inside? I'm not feeling too well, and I'd like to sit down. That OK?" He stumbled over to me and I saw just how white his normally darker skin was. I nodded and opened the door for him to go in. I took his arm and led him to the couch and told him to have a seat.

"Can I get you anything?" I turned to head for the kitchen, but stopped and waited for him to answer. He looked a little dazed and I was worried weather he was gonna be OK or not.

"Just some water?" He sat back and put his head on the back of the couch and I quickly headed to the kitchen. I was back in the living room in no time, handing him the glass and asking if he wanted anything else.

"You sure? I have some Tylenol or something." He shook his head again and laid his hand on mine.

"I guess I should say I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cruel to you Bella." He looked really sincere so I accepted his apology.

"It's OK Jake. I guess some of it was kinda my fault. I broke things off real quick and I should have gave you better warning. I'm sorry too." I saw him start sweating a little so I got up to get a wet rag for him.

When I walked back into the living room, Jake was standing at the mantle, looking at the pictures sitting up there. There were a couple of my parents, but most of them were of me.

"That's Edward isn't it?" I walked over to him and saw him pointing at a picture of me and Edward at Disneyland infront of the castle.

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme took us all for Edward and Alice's fifteenth birthday." In the picture I was on Edwards back. I remembered the day very well. We had rode space mountain till I felt like I was gonna be sick. And Edward felt bad, so he gave me a piggy back ride all through the park for the next four hours.

"You and Edward are really close huh?" He looked down at me and then moved on to the next pictures. There were a couple more of me and Edward together, some of me and Charlie, and even one of me and Renee. I begged Charlie to take that one down for months after she left, but he refused. He said it wouldn't do any good and we should remember the good times.

"Yeah, we are. I've known him my whole life. There's never been a time I was without him. And I actually have something to tell you." I pointed to the couch, "Maybe we should sit."

He walked over to the couch and I was right behind him.

"There's probably something you should know now." He looked confused, but didn't look so sick anymore. I set the wet rag on the glass coffee table, figuring he didn't need it anymore. Maybe it was just the ride over that made him uneasy.

"What is it Bella? Does it have to do with why we broke up?" He reached over for my hand, but I pulled away.

"Not really, but it does have to do with the text messages and voicemails. Jacob, I think it'd be best if.."

"Yeah, Bella, I'm sorry about that. I was out of line, and over the top, and made me look real ridiculous. I'm sorry." He once again reached for my hand, so I scooted over a little, giving myself more room.

"Jacob, I'm trying to tell you something. I think you should listen to me. I forgave you for being that way. But me and Edward, well, we're.."

"You're what Bella? And I was only that way because I miss you."

"Jacob, stop interrupting me. We're together. Me and Edward, we're together now. And I really want the texts to stop. He does too." I was looking directly in his eyes and saw his mood shift tremendously.

"You're what?! You're with Edward? The guy you told me was just a friend?" He stood up infront of me and I didn't know how much more angry he'd get, but I really didn't want to find out.

"Yes, Jacob. Maybe we should go back outside, Charlie will be home soon and you shouldn't be in here." I stood up and started to head for the door, but he grabbed the top of my arms and pulled me back.

"I bet Edward's allowed to be here when Charlie's not. How long have you two been together Bella? Since you broke up with me? Or before that! You left me so you could be with him didn't you?" He was gripping my arm tighter and it really started to hurt.

"Jacob, please let go before you hurt me. No I did not break up with you for him. I broke up with you cause I didn't think we were good together." I tried to escape his tight grip, but he wasn't letting up.

"Liar! You told me it wasn't working when you broke up, then all of a sudden you're with him! How long did you wait?" I was forced to look into his black eyes. I had never seen Jacob like this. He would get aggravated occasionally when we went out, but never like this. I couldn't even tell if I could reach the phone to call Edward. And even if I did get to the phone, I wouldn't have time to call anyone. He had a grip on my arm that I knew I wasn't gonna be able to break. He'd have to let go on his own, and I didn't see that happening.

"Jacob, I told you I didn't leave you for him. We weren't even technically together. We were only dating. I'm sorry, but I didn't see it working out for us." His grip loosened a little and I thought he was letting go for a minute, but he just dragged me over to the wall and pushed me against it. I had clearly underestimated Jacobs strength when I first met him. I heard the picture frame to my left rattle a little as I hit the wall and I closed my eyes shut. If he was gonna hurt me, I didn't want to watch.

"Bella, I knew when you broke up with me you'd go to him! I knew it, and you denied it! Why?!" He brought his other hand up to grip my other arm and I could practically feel bruises starting.

"Jake, you're hurting me. Let go!" I raised my voice at him a little, hoping it would show him I'm not afraid to fight back. When in reality, I was petrified. He once again tightened his fists around my upper arms and I groaned in pain.

"JACOB! STOP!" I started to squirm under his arms and he let go. I slipped to the floor a little and started rubbing my arms. I could feel the bruises starting, but I was afraid to get up.

"Bella! I'm so sorry! Oh my god, I'm sorry Bella. Let me help you." He reached down and held his hand out to help me. I just looked at it. I didn't know if this was just a stupid trick. He said he was sorry for everything, then hurt me like that, then apologized again? No.

I got up on my own and walked to the door. "Jacob, you should leave." I looked up and saw that he looked sorry, but I couldn't fall for that again.

"Bella, I'm sorry." I didn't want to hear it.

"I don't wanna hear it. I told you to stop and you kept yelling at me, so please, leave." he started growing angry again and I started shaking. I was scared.

"Accept my apology." He walked right up to me and took my hand off the door knob before I could get it open.

"Jacob, stop. Get out!" I wanted to get the door open. If I could at least do that, I could scream or something and someone would hear. Who wouldn't help when they heard a scream coming from a police officers house? _Chief_ of police to be exact. Everyone knew he wasn't home. You could look in the driveway and see that. I turned to the clock. Charlie was due home in about an hour, and I didn't know how I'd hold Jacob off that long, or if I even could.

I shook his hand off me and made a split decision to run. I didn't have much time to think, but I figured if I could get to where I left my phone and up the stairs in time, I could make it to my room and call Edward. He'd get here quicker than anyone I knew. I bolted to the couch and grabbed up my phone then turned to run to the stairs, but as I turned around I ran straight into his hard chest. I fell back against the couch and sat on the phone so he couldn't grab it. Instead he reached for my hand and grasped my wrist again. Obviously I needed to think this through a bit better.

"Jacob, let go! If I scream loud enough the neighbors are going to hear and you're gonna get in trouble. I don't want that, now please let go." I honestly didn't care, but maybe if he thought I didn't want him in trouble, he'd let go.

"No one's going to hear you Bella. Now sit down and listen to me!" I nodded my head quickly and he loosened up a little. I was just gonna play this by ear and find a way out of it quick.

"Bella, I want you back. I'll do anything to get you back and I don't care you're with Edward. You made a big mistake leaving here, and you made an even greater mistake leaving me. You didn't even give us a chance!" He was yelling at me and I was getting scared all over again. He took his hand off mine and brought it to his face just quick enough to move his hair behind him, but it was enough time for me.

I jumped off the couch and made it around the coffee table. I darted for the stairs and when I got to the first step, I took a quick look behind me to see him hot on my tail. I dashed up the stairs two at a time. About half way up he grabbed hold of my ankle, but I ripped it from his hand and continued up the stairs. I got to my door and opened it up, getting inside as fast as I could and slamming it shut behind me. I was barley in the room before I shut and locked it. I fumbled with the phone in my hands and tried getting it open so I could get a hold of Edward. I pressed down the two button till it started speed dialing his number and I held the phone to my ear as I leaned my back against the door.

_Ring.._ Come on Edward.

_Ring.._ Jacob pounded on the door and I squeezed my eyes shut, praying he'd go away, or Edward would answer quickly.

_Ring.. "Hello?"_

"Edward! Help!" I didn't need to say much, the pounding and yelling in the background should have been enough.

_"Bella! What's going on? Who the hell is making that noise?"_

"Jacob! He came over to talk and he hurt me. He's trying to get in my room and Charlie's not home and I don't know what to do." I felt him throw his body into the door and didn't know if this door would hold him or not.

_"I'm on my way now, please stay on the phone with me Bella."_

"Edward, call Charlie. Get off the phone with me and call Charlie." I couldn't let him come here alone. Jacob was too angry.

_"Bella, you're crazy. I'm not getting off the phone with you!"_ He was too stubborn.

I knew I had to get ahold of Charlie, and Edward could hate me for this all he wanted, but we needed a cop, possibly more than one.

"Edward, I love you. See you soon." I quickly hung up the phone before he could say anything and dialed Charlie's cell. I couldn't call the station, it would take them too long to find Charlie.

_"Bella? What is it? Why are you calling my cell?"_

"Dad! It's Jacob, he's in the house and he's angry and he's trying to get into my room. Come home!"

Before I could say anything more, the pounding and pushing stopped and I froze. I didn't think he'd leave. But maybe he heard me say 'dad' and was giving up.

_"Bella? I'm on my way, are you still there?"_

"Yeah dad. He stopped, but I don't know if he's leaving or not.." Before I could react to anything else, I heard the knob shaking and I looked down to see it starting to turn back and forth. The only way into my room from the outside, if it was locked, was to stick a credit card in there and try and pry the lock back.

I tried to grab the handle to keep it from moving, but he was way too strong for me and I knew I was losing.

"DAD HURRY!" I slammed the phone shut and grabbed the handle with both hands, hoping for some more time. Edward would almost be here, and now Charlie was on the way. I just needed to keep him back a little longer. But I wasn't capable of that. The knob turned right under my hands and the door flew open a couple inches. My foot was in the way, stopping it from opening all the way first shot. He pulled it back and slammed it open again. I attempted to move my foot closer to keep it from opening so much, but all that did was cause me to lose friction and my foot slid right out of the way as the door hit it. I fell backwards as the impact of the door hit my leg and I looked up to see Jacob standing over top of me. He looked ten times more angry than he did downstairs and I was scared no one would make it in time. There wasn't anymore I could. All I could do right now was wait it out, and hope someone got here before he hurt me more.

He bent down over me and grabbed the tops of my arms again, hauling me up roughly. He threw me back on the bed and I attempted to roll before he could come down on me, but he was too quick.

He had me under him, and I started kicking and screaming, hitting and squirming. He sat up, pulling me with him and we stood in the middle of the room.

"WHO DID YOU CALL!" His warm breath hit my face and I felt like I was going to be sick. What did I ever see in this guy? He was nothing like I had originally pictured. An hour ago, I kept trying to tell myself he was a good guy and I wanted to salvage a friendship with him if possible. I felt stupid for being mad at myself for hurting him. I should have listened to Edward and let him help me. Maybe I wouldn't be in this predicament if I would have let him help. That's what he was there for. For when I needed him most.

I was wrong about Jacob this whole time. Way wrong. He was not a good person, he was an angry, bitter, jealous guy that I wanted nothing to do with anymore. How did I get myself in this mess?

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION!" I focused my eyes back on Jacob and started crying. Mainly from the pain radiating from my arms.

"Edward. I called Edward." I didn't need him to know the cops were coming. But hopefully Charlie would get here before Edward did. Though I knew the chances of that happening were as slim as it got.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU JUST MADE EVERYTHING WORSE!" He squeezed down till I screamed then loosened up before doing it again. I screamed out in pain and the tears started rolling faster. I heard tires screech outside and knew Edward was here. I looked up at Jacob and a nasty look spread across his face. He let go of me and went over to the door, locking it and slamming it shut just as he heard Edward shut the front door.

_"BELLA!"_

I wanted to yell for him, but I knew it would take him a minute to get the door opened. Jacob came back over to me and grabbed me again, but not as hard. As soon as he heard Edward hit the door with his hand and start yelling for me, he squeezed down again, in the same spot. It wouldn't have hurt so bad if he would have moved to another spot. I screamed in pain. As much as I tried to muffle it, for Edwards sake, I couldn't help it. Jacob moved one hand to my face and roughly rubbed his thumb across my cheek causing me to flinch away.

Edward kept yelling, while trying to get the door unlocked. I knew it would take him a couple minutes. He had only broke into my room a couple times before when I'd accidentally lock myself out of my own room.

Jacob moved his arm down to my elbow and clasped down again, this time it hurt a little worse. I straightened my elbow and it took some of the pain away but he just grabbed harder.

I finally heard Edward getting somewhere with the door and I think Jacob heard this too cause he looked down at me and grabbed my shoulder, throwing me backwards. I was too close to the desk and as I fell back I nicked the corned of it with the back of my head. I fell to the floor and my vision started blurring. I must have hit my head in the exact spot I hit it on the brickwall that night almost two weeks ago. It was still a little tender, but not bad, but now it was back to pain and blood. I felt like passing out, but didn't want to. I couldn't leave Edward to handle Jacob on his own.

I put my hand on the back of my head and immediately felt a wetness. _Not good._ I looked up to see Edward barge through the door with Emmett in tow. Last I though, they weren't coming back to Forks till tomorrow morning.

I watched as Emmett tackled Jacob to the ground. Jacob definitely did NOT expect anyone but Edward to walk through that door; you could see it in his face. I couldn't really pay attention to anything going on around me. All I heard was a couple yells and someone hit the ground. No matter how many times I blinked my eyes, my vision wouldn't clear. If anything, it kept getting worse. My arms were killing me as I pushed myself up off the ground and into a standing position.

I started swaying a little bit and almost fell again before I felt two strong arms grab mine. I yelled out in pain as they hit right over top where Jacob had grabbed. The hands instantly let go and instead wrapped around my waist and pulled me close. I took a deep breath through my nose, and knew immediately who it was holding me.

"Edward." I closed my eyes and crushed myself further into his chest. It was getting harder to force my eyes open, so I just gave up. I had Edward and I didn't care. I heard some talking going on in the background but couldn't really make out what they were saying. I just kept my head in Edwards chest, refusing to move.

It took only a couple minutes for the noise to stop and everything went silent. I felt my knees start to give out just as I was lifted into the air. My head never left Edwards chest, but I no longer had to worry about keeping myself up. Edward started walking and I knew we were headed downstairs, where we were met with more voices that I couldn't decipher. I felt two hands clutch my head and a rough pressure on the back of my head. It hurt so I pulled away and groaned through my teeth. I felt myself being moved away from Edward. I guessed he was putting my on the couch, but I didn't want to leave him, so I grasped my fingers into his shirt. Two hands were wrapping around me, apparently in an attempt to help Edward set me down, but I pushed them away. I didn't know who it was, and I didn't care. I wanted Edward.

Edward leaned down and whispered something in my ear but I wasn't coherent enough to understand a word of it. Instead I clutched tighter and finally gave up trying to stay awake. I knew Edward was here now and he'd protect me, so I slept.

* * *

**Soooo??**

**I want to address this first.. When my sister first read this she was worried Bella was going to die..? I really hope no one else got that kind of immpression because NO Bella is not going to die. Lol, I'm not real sure how she came to that conclusion but reading it again, I guess I can see it, not really, but maybe, kinda of...I don't know.. So I just thought I would stop the questions before they (or if they even were to) start.**

**Also, I need some help with something... I found this really good story, but I lost it.. My computer will glitch every once in a while, causing me to lose all the links on my favorites and such and I had a story in there I was hoping to read more of. It's a story about Bella's wedding day, and someone shows up and traps her in a corner, and tries to kill her .. You're not told who it is trying to kill her, but my guess is it's Jacob. When I found it, there was only one chapter, but it's been a little while, and I can't find it again. I tried searching every keyword I can remember, but nothing. If someone knows what I'm talking about, could you please tell me. I search the stories daily, but still nothing..?**

**Thankss!**


	22. And Soon, Would Be Good

**Ok part two (= I'm actually quite proud of myself for this chapter. I had so much to write and I tried fitting it into an appropriate amount of space without boring the heck out of you guys.. All in all, it's a really good chapter, and I love it! But like I've said before, I wrote it, of course I'm going to like it (=**

**And of course, nie posiadam wszelki Twilight charaktery.. I've said it so many times, you should know what it means, but if you can't guess, I don't own any Twilight characters )= butttt, can anyone tell me what language it's in? It might not be too easy, but it's a language I'm studying right now, and I thought I'd change it up a bit (=**

* * *

**Chapter 22 .. Edward**

_"Edward, I love you. See you soon."_

"Bella! No! Don't hang.." But I was interupted by a beeping, letting me know the call was ended. I snatched up my coat and flew across the living room and into the garage. When I got out there I quickly pressed the button that opened the garage door. I climbed in my car and started to back up when I heard the passenger door open and someone climb in.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" But I didn't even stop. I pressed the gas pedel down and floored it down the driveway.

"I don't know what's going on. But my guess is, you're gonna need some help." He reached over in the center consol, where I threw my phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling Emmett? Don't involve anyone that don't need to be involved. Bella is going to be upset enough that you're gonna be there." I heard him start talking, but I was concentrated on the road. I was doing well over the speed limit, but that didn't matter to me. I heard Jacob yelling and a banging in the background of that phone call and I doubt even a cop would stop me from getting to her. I would take any consequences later, right now all I cared about was getting to Bella, making sure she was OK, and killing that sorry son-of-a..

"Edward, what's going on with Bella?" I looked over at Emmett and saw he was still on the phone with someone.

"Jacob got into the house. I don't know how, but he got in and he hurt her. Now who are you talking to?" I slowed down just quick enough to pause at a stop sign and make sure no one was coming across the intersection. Charlie calls it a 'California Roll' and has caught me doing it one too many times.

_Charlie!_

"Emmett! Call Charlie!" He hung up the phone and redialed.

"I was on the phone with Jasper. He and Alice are on their way to the house to get Rose, then going to Bella's." It probably wasn't safe for them to be there, but I could see why Emmett called them. Bella needed everyone, and when one of us needed help, we all always showed up. I can't tell you how many times we've all had to run to the aid of one of the others. He had a short conversation with Charlie and hung up.

"Bella already called him, he's on his way. Edward did she say anything else?" I looked over at him for a fraction of a second. I was mad, and I didn't want to take it out on him, but it was getting hard.

"No Emmett! Just that he hurt her, that's quite enough don't you think?" I was only a couple blocks from her house, and no one was around so I pressed the pedel further.

"OK Edward. Yes it's enough. Sorry." I felt bad for talking to him like that, but I could apologize later. I saw her street and made a quick turn, flooring it till I came to a stop infront of her house. I shut the car off, but didn't even bother grabbing the keys. I ran up to the house, looking up and seeing a small light on upstairs. I bust the front door open, glad it was unlocked, just as I heard, what I assumed to be Bella's door, slam.

"BELLA!" I raced up the stairs and right into the door. It was locked, so I panicked for a moment. I started hitting the door with my closed fist and yelling for her. I wanted to hear her answer back, but all I got was a scream. That scream nearly killed me. I started hitting the door harder and fell to my knees. I couldn't help it. Hearing her scream tore my rapid beating heart in two. He _was_ hurting her.

I had to think quick, but before I could get a thought to process, I was pulled backwards and Emmett crouched infront of the door with an old license.

_Now why didn't I think of that sooner!_

He fumbled with the door a little, but finally got it open. I sprang to my feet and burst through the door ahead of him. I went straight for Jacob, but Emmett pushed me out of the way.

"Bella!" He pointed to Bella lying on the floor with her hand behind her head. When she pulled her hand away there was blood. _Not good_. I turned to look at Jacob and saw him lying under Emmett, flailing every which way, but getting no where. When I looked back to Bella, she was attempting to stand so I went over and grabbed the tops of her arms, helping her. When she yelled out in pain again I quickly let go, but wrapped my arms around her waist instead. I flinched and groaned, thinking I had somehow hurt her. She curled into my chest and took a deep breath. At least she was breathing. I felt her relax immensely, and I held her tighter.

"Edward." It wasn't a question, so I knew, she knew I was here. I looked down at her face and saw her eyes closed. Then looked to the back of her head and saw where the blood was coming from. The same spot that she hit it almost two weeks ago was re-opened.

"Emmett, she's bleeding." I grabbed her tighter and tried talking to her. "Bella? How did you hit your head?" But no answer.

"Bella? Are you OK?" Still nothing. I turned my head to Emmett and saw him take one last swing at Jacobs bleeding face before standing up over him. "Emmett, she's not responsiding to me. And she's bleeding. Why isn't she answering me?!" I was freaking out. She wasn't moving, she wasn't talking, nothing.

"Edward, where's the blood coming from?" He came around to the side of her, and saw her head. "Maybe we should.." He reached out to touch her head but I quickly said no.

"Don't touch her Emmett, she'll freak out." He pulled his hand away quick and went over to the window.

"Charlie's here. Get her downstairs." He came back over and stood between me and Jacob.

Without moving her, I bent down a little and wrapped my arm around the back of her legs, while raising the other arm up her back and lifting her off the ground. She didn't protest, so I figured she knew what I was doing. For just a second, everything was completely silent. Even Bella. I was worried maybe she had passed out but as I walked through the doorway she squinted a little. I walked down the steps and saw Charlie and another officer in the living room, having just come in the door.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Charlie looked furious, but I didn't really have time for him right now.

"Jacob's upstairs. You might want to go get him before Emmett kills him." I went around Charlie further into the living room. I just stood there. I didn't want to put her down.

"I asked you what you were doing here Edward. Here give me Bella." He reached for her and I was reluctant, but he was her father.

Before he could get his arms around her he saw the blood on her hands. "Where did that come from Edward?" I nodded my head to her and he put both his hands on her head and turned it sideways, then pressed on the back of her head. I heard her groan and jerked her away from his hand. Father or not, you don't hurt Bella, and obviously that hurt her.

"OK, Edward, give me Bella, and go call your dad. She needs a doctor." He reached for Bella, and I agreed with him that she needed a doctor, so I begun handing her over. But as his hands touched her, she twisted her fingers in my shirt. I continued trying to hand her off so Charlie didn't get mad, but she wouldn't let go.

"Edward, give her here." He grabbed at her waist, but she just curled herself further into me.

"Charlie, I'm trying. She won't let go." I didn't know what to do. I wanted to just keep her, and tell Charlie that he should go make the phone call. I wanted to hold her in _my_ arms. She was safer there. But he wanted her.

He huffed and let go. "Fine, go sit on the couch with her and I'll call Carlisle." He rubbed his hand across her forehead, and she barley reacted. We needed Carlisle quick.

I turned toward the couch and leaned down to talk to her. "Bella can you hear me? Are you OK?" She didn't move, she didn't even sigh a response. Nothing. I could tell after I said something she went to sleep. I didn't think that was a good thing, but what was I suposed to do?

"Bella, you'll be OK. Just hang in there for me please. Hang on love. Please." I sat down on the couch and her head went backwards. Tears started clouding up my eyes as I reached up to put her head back on my chest. She was deffinetely out. Hopefully just sleeping. She'd be OK, she had to be.

I saw Emmett walk back into the living room just as Alice ran through the open front door. She looked around quickly before her eyes laid on me and Bella.

"Edward! Bella! Is she OK?" She ran over but I stopped her from touching Bella. Instead she sat down next to us and started lightly stroking Bellas hair.

"Is she OK Edward?" She looked down and saw the blood and jumped off the couch. A minute later she came back with a black towel and a bag of ice. "Here, this should help her a little till Carlisle gets here. Someone did call him right?" I looked up and saw a tear escape down her pink cheek and nodded.

"Yeah, Charlie did. I'm not sure what happened, but she was awake a couple minutes ago. She wasn't talking or responding to me though. She may have a concussion or something. How long do you think it'll take him to get here." My voice cracked on the last couple words and she looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Carlisle said take her to the hospital, he's in the emergency room waiting with a bed." We both looked up to see Charlie enter the living room. Alice quickly got off the couch and Jasper and Emmett came over and each grabbed under an arm helping me up. I wasn't going to put her down, so I'm glad they thought to help. I rushed out the door and stood at the back door of the volvo.

"Alice, the keys are in the ignition." She ran to the drivers side and Jasper opened the back door for me.

"Here Edward, be careful. Keep the towel on her head, it might stop the bleeding." I nodded and lowered us into the backseat, sitting Bella on my lap. When he got in the passenger seat I watched him toss his keys out the window to Rosalie and her and Emmett jogged to his car.

All the way to the hospital I was trying to talk to her. Even Jasper turned around in his seat and said some things to her. Nothing.

"Is she breathing Edward?" Alice looked into the rearview mirror at me and I lowered my head to her mouth. I heard small, faint breaths coming from her lips, so I nodded.

"Yeah, but we need to hurry." She sped up a little and Jasper kept talking to her.

We finally reached the Emergency Room and Jasper jumped out and opened my door. He stood to the side and grabbed onto her shoulders, holding some of her weight off my hands so I could get up easier. Alice stayed in the car.

"I'm gonna go park then be right in OK?" We both nodded and she took off. I ran up the sidewalk and into the sliding glass doors. One nurse gave me a funny look, so I said my fathers name. Her eyes widened in awknoledment and she led me through the automatic doors. I saw Carlisle standing talking to another nurse with a clipboard in her hand. When he saw me he ran over and attempted to take Bella from me.

"No Carlisle, just tell me where to go." He grabbed for her again.

"Edward, you have to give her to me. I promise, I'll take good care of her." I held my grip and looked into his eyes. I trusted him, but this was Bella. If I let her go, I wouldn't know where she was headed or what was going on. "Edward, you have to give her to me. Trust me." He put both arms under her and lifted her from my embrace. I just stood there. I couldn't move. I just let him take her from my arms. It took him a minute, but he finally got her from me. I watched him take her and whisk her down the bright white hallway, and I couldn't do anything about it.

If I thought hearing her scream was the worst feeling in the world, this just topped it. She disapeared around a corner and I felt two hands on my shoulders, pulling me backwards. I started to fight them, but they kept pulling. I figured it was a nurse trying to pull me to the waiting room. Well I had news for her, I wasn't going anywhere. I turned around to confront the clueless nurse and tell her that was _my_ Bella, and I wasn't going anywhere, but I came face to face with Rosalie. She had tears in her eyes and I lost it. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me against her.

"Edward, it's going to be OK." She ran her hands up and down my back in a soothing way, "She'll be fine. You know Carlisle would never let her not be. Now come sit down with the rest of us, you need some company." She started backing up, but never pulled her arms from me. She backed all the way through the doors and turned us so we were headed for the chairs. She never once faltered with the comforting rubbing, and after only a few seconds we were sitting. She sat down next to me, and I kept my head on her shoulder, crying my eyes out. I hated crying, but that was my girl in there, bleeding and unconcious.

I felt her hand go to my head and she started a soft 'shhhh' in my ear. I also felt a smaller hand, had to be Alice's, on my other shoulder. She started rubbing my arm and the back of my neck, doing the same as Rose.

After a couple minutes I ran out of tears and lifted my head. I was met with both Alice and Rosalies wet eyes, and Jasper standing infront of me with a bottle of soda.

"Here, drink this. The vending machine was out of water, sorry." I told him it was fine and took the bottle. I felt the girls continue rubbing my arms and back as I took a couple sips.

"Thanks guys. Has anybody said anything yet?" I looked over to Alice and she shook her head.

"No, but you know dad will tell us as soon as anything happens. He knows we're worried. Expecially you." I nodded and looked around for Emmett.

"Where's Emmett?" Rosalie pointed to a chair on the other side of the room where Emmett was sitting. I saw a nurse rubbing his knuckles and he winced a little. A couple small, slightly red napkins were laying on a tray in the chair over. I really hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for beating Jacob, he deserved it. Emmett saw us looking and waved with his good hand. He smiled then gave us a thumbs up. Only Emmett.

"Umm, excuse me." I looked to my right and saw a nurse standing there with a clipboard in her hand. "Which one of you is Edward?"

I raised my hand a little and she smiled, "OK, your dad, Carlisle, told me to have you fill these out. He said you'd know everything." I reached forward and grabbed the clipboard with the forms on it. I had done this for Bella countless times. I knew all her information, all the insurance stuff, everything. Not only that, I'm pretty sure Carlisle was just trying to keep my preoccupied.

I spent about ten minutes filling out all the forms and insurance papers then took them to the desk. "OK, can you tell my dad he's kept me busy long enough. I wanna know what's going on." She looked at me questioningly for a moment, but then nodded. She disapeared through a swinging door. I looked over and saw Jan, a friend of mom and dads, sitting at the chair infront of the computer.

"Hello Edward. Everything OK?" I shook my head.

"No Mrs. Shelton. My girlfriend's back there, and I really wanna know what's going on." She nodded and pressed her lips into a hard line.

"I'm very sorry Edward. I hope she's OK. What's her name?" She turned in her chair to face me.

"Isabella, well Bella. Bella Swan." Her head tilted to the side a little and her eyebrows shot up.

"Bella! Chief Swans daughter is your girlfriend? Finally!" I chuckled a little at her comment and moved over infront of her.

"What do you mean finally?" I leaned on the counter a little and she just shook her head.

"Everyone that knows you two have been making bets to when you'd get together. You two grew up with one another, it only makes sense. You're perfect for each other, and I guess everyone saw that but the two of you." She stood up and leaned against the desk and lowered her voice a little. "Everytime in the past fourteen years she's been in this waiting room, so have you. And vice versa, everytime you were here for some reason, so was she. You two are so cute together and I'd be lying if I didn't say you two belonged together." She leaned back and sat back down just as the first nurse came through the door.

"Edward? Your father said you can come back now. Room 1 4 3, just passed the bathrooms." She sat back down and I ran to the automatic door, and through them. I started counting the room numbers as I ran passed them.

_139.._

_140.._

_142.._

I stopped there and turned to the rooms on the other side of the hallway. _143._ I put my hand on the handle, but before I turned it I looked through the narrow glass window in the door. I saw Bella laying there, with her eyes closed, and in a hospital gown. I opened the door and quietly walked in. As I shut the door, I heard Carlisle clear his throat.

"She's gonna be fine Edward." He turned the xray light on and pinned a sheet to it. "She just bumped her head again, only since it was the same spot, it got real sensitive. She hit it a lot harder than last time." He reached up to point to a spot on the sheet. "Right here. I don't see how she managed that, but I guess it's something only our Bella can." He turned around and chuckled a little. Trying to lighten the mood I supose. I was just glad she was OK.

He turned the light off and walked over to me. "The thing is, she hit real hard. And I'm thinking, from seeing it before, that kind of impact can usually only come from a certain amount of force. Obviously, the last time she hit her head, she was not knocked unconcious. This time she was." He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "What happened Edward? I know you'd never do something like that, and I can't picture Emmett or Jasper doing it either. How did it happen?" I knew he wasn't accusing me of anything, that he was just concerned. He had every right to be, since he didn't yet know what happened with Jacob.

"It was a guy named Jacob. Bella dated him for about a week before we got together. He went over to her house, and from what I can only guess they obviously got into a fight. I don't even know what he was doing there to begin with. But if you're saying someone shoved her, he did it. I heard him yelling and banging on something when she called me and then she hung up on me before I could get there." He put his other hand on my other shoulder and gently pushed me back into a seat.

"OK, how long as she been out?" He sat down next to me and I started collecting my thought in my head.

"Um, well, she was concious when I got into the room, but as soon as I grabbed her she kinda relaxed and closed her eyes. She wasn't responding to anything I said so I guess ever since I got there? She only said my name once, then nothing else. I had to pick her up to take her downstairs and the only movement she made after that was grabbing onto my shirt. So I'd say about twenty-five minutes since she's been out. Her eyes never opened back up either." I felt his hand tighten on my shoulder and he got up.

"Edward, come look." I got up and followed him over to the bedside. He lifted the sleeve of the gown up a little and I saw a giant red bruise. "That will be extremely worse by morning." He reached over her and lifted the other. "This one's even worse than the other."

I felt my fists involuntarily clench at my sides. I started shaking my head and couldn't control it anymore. "How could he do this! What did she ever do to him?! Carlisle, she never did anything at all!" He put his hand on my arm to calm me down a little. It worked a little, but not completely.

"Edward, calm down. Don't yell. I'm sure she don't want to wake up to you angry." He looked down at Bella and I followed his gaze. She looked much more peaceful than she did a half hour ago.

"At least tell me he'll get in trouble for this." I looked up at Carlisle and he nodded.

"If she decides to press charges. I'm pretty sure Charlie's already done something." I nodded and looked back at her. I stared at her for a minute before turning back to my dad.

"Can I stay in here with her?" He nodded and I turned around, grabbing a chair and pulling it closer to her bed. I sat down and grabbed her hand out from under the fold of the blanket.

"She woke up while I was stitching her head, but I gave her some pain medicine and told her to go back to sleep, that it was OK now to sleep. It might be a couple hours, but she will wake up. Should I have the others stay in the waiting room?" I looked up at Bella, then to Carlisle. I thought about it for a minute. I wanted Bella to myself, but it wasn't right to make them wait.

I shook my head. "No, can they all come in too?" He nodded and headed for the door.

"I'll get some more chairs and send them in." With that he left.

I looked back at Bella and reached up to pull her sleeves back down. I didn't want to look at the marks he left on her, it only made my anger worse. And Carlisle was right, I wanted her to wake up and not be afraid of an anry Edward. I felt terrible knowing I had grabbed her there myself.

I lifted my other hand to hers and clasped her small hand in between both of mine. I lightly kissed her knuckles and rested my forhead on her fingers.

After a couple minutes I heard the door creak open. I didn't even bother to look up. I heard a bunch of people walk in, then the door close. The chair that was behind me was pulled foreward and Jasper sat down, Alice on his lap sideways. She laid her hand gently on Bellas leg. I looked across Bella and saw Emmett put his chair right across from me and Rosalie sat next to him.

After a couple minutes of silence Alice finally spoke. "Is she going to be alright Edward?" I looked over at her scared face and nodded. She visibly relaxed and let out a sigh, as did everyone else.

"How long till she wakes up?" I looked over at Rosalie and shrugged my shoulders.

"Not sure. Carlisle said he gave her some paid medication and told her it was alright to sleep, so she might be out for a while." She nodded and grabbed Emmetts hand. I saw that his right hand was all bandaged up.

"Is your hand OK?" I jerked my chin toward his hand and he waved it like it was nothing.

"Ohh yeah! Don't worry about that. Just a couple scrapes, little blood." I watched Rosalie smack his shoulder lightly. He turned to face her and apologized, "Sorry. OK, so I busted two knuckles open and may have a spranged finger. It's nothing." I chuckled and shook my head slowly.

"What? Creep deserved it. I'd do anything for Bella, and you know it. A hurt hand is nothing compared to what his face looks like." I looked over and saw his triumphant smirk. He raised his chin and nodded his head real cocky. "Besides, it's not like I know you wouldn't do the same for my Rosie if you had to." He looked over at her and she melted. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed.

He was absolutely right. I'd do the same for her and Alice if I had to. Just like he would, and just like Jasper too. It was what we did for these girls. And I wouldn't change it for nothing.

"Soo.. I was thinking since we're stuck in a hospital room on Christmas Eve, we should still enjoy ourselves." I looked over at Alice and she had that grin on her face. I knew where this was leading.

"Alice, no. I have to do it every year. I'm not gonna, not tonight." I started shaking my head and turned my gaze back to Bella.

"Oh come on Edward! It's tradition! You have to." I knew if I looked back at her face, I'd cave. So I didn't.

"No, Alice. Not without Bella." She didn't say anything else so I figured it was safe to look at her. She was biting on her bottom lip and nodded her head.

"OK, we'll wait for Bella. But what else are we gonna do till she wakes up?" Me and Jasper looked over at Emmett in a flash and both said NO! a little too loudly.

We had a couple traditions every Christmas and Christmas Eve, and he was the unfortunet inventor of the least favorite: Christmas Battle of the Sexes!

"What? We do it every year!" He was shaking with laughter but we all protested. "Fine! But we _will_ do it! As soon as we get home with Bella, it's on!"

We all laughed. Bella was the only one, besides Emmett, that loved that game. I have no clue why, but she did. I think it was the simple idea of it. All of us getting together and having a good time. We did it every year, and every year she helped the girls kick our butts. That could be another reason she loved it so much, she knew everything there was to know about me, and used it against me. I looked up at her face and saw her lips in a hard line. I wanted to see her smile again. I wanted to hear her say she was OK. I knew, from what Carlisle told me, she was, and was gonna be. But I needed her to say it. For me to be completely reassured, I needed to hear it come from her beautiful pink lips.

I kept looking down at my cell phone from time to time, checking the time. Finally around eleven p.m Charlie walked through the door. He saw all of us sitting there and came over to me. He leaned down to my ear, "Can I talk to you for a minute? In the hallway?" I looked back and Bella, then down at our hands, then back to him. "It'll be quick. I promise Edward." I hesitated another moment, but then stood up slowly. I looked over at Alice and she took my spot quickly. She took hold of Bellas hand and squeezed gently.

"Don't worry Edward, we're all right here if she wakes up." I quietly thanked her, then leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Bellas forehead. "I love you."

I turned around and followed Bellas dad out into the hallway. When I shut the door I turned to face him and he just looked at me for a minute or two.

"Edward, I don't know what to say. There are a lot of things I should probably say, but they've all slipped my mind." He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "First, I'm mad that you didn't give me my daughter when I asked for her."

I started to say something, but he put his hand up, telling me to stop.

"Second, I'm still angry you're even with Bella. I'm not so angry that you're_ with_ her, I'm just angry that it happened how it did. You understand?"

I nodded, "Yes sir. I understand." I wanted to say more, but he started talking again.

"That, in it's self, pisses me off. I knew nothing good would come from it, and I told Bella that. Do you think it's appropiate how you did things?" He looked straight into my eyes.

"No, sir. It's not right how I did it. But can I say something?"

"No. I'm not done." He kept his stare on me, and I could hear the anger in his voice. "You messed up Edward. I'm not gonna say you didn't. I'm not gonna say it's cute you and Bella are together, like everyone else did." He stopped and took a deep breath. "But what I am gonna say is, thank you."

My head shot up and I my eyes widened. Did I hear him right? "I'm, sorry, um, what?"

He stepped forward and put his hand on my shoulder. "Thank you Edward. If you hadn't got to the house before I did, it could have been worse. Carlisle told me it's just some stitches and a couple bruises. You got to my house a lot quicker than I did. So thank you."

He lowered his head and I knew this was hard for him.

"You've been there for her for as long as she can remember, and I was too mad at the fact you let her run away for the weekend to see you're good for her. You're not the best. No one is. That's my little girl in there, and I'll never fully condone it. But just know that I'm OK with it now. I obviously see I can't keep you from her, and even if I tried, it'll only push her from me too. She probably hates me for what I did the other night, and by me telling her she can't see you or be with you, she'd only hate me more. I can't keep her hidden from the world, and like I said, there's not one person out there good enough for her, but you, uh, you come pretty close Edward." I could see he was having a real hard time with this, but I got the point.

"Charlie. You know I'm gonna take care of Bella, you saw that tonight, and you'll see for the rest of her life. Weather I'm with her or not, I'm gonna take care of her. I love her, that's just how it is. I wanted to talk to you about it all, I wanted to ask you if it was OK I tell Bella how I feel, but I couldn't wait. I understand that how I went about it was not the logical way to do things, but it seemed right for me. And for her. That's us, kind of unconventional and backwards, but in love all the same." He started to say something but I continued talking. "I know you say it's not love. But Charlie, like you said, I've known Bella my whole life. I know every little thing about her. I know things that no one else will ever know, even if they know her the rest of her life, I'll always be one step ahead. It's not like I just met her and fell in love. I fell in love a long time ago and just now realized it. Just now did something about it."

He just stood there, taking in what I had to say. After a quiet moment or two, he finally spoke.

"I approve of you Cullen. You can be with Bella, and I won't say anything." He let out a long sigh and I smiled. "But, I'm going to treat you like any other boy, don't expect anything less."

I shook my head, "Of course not."

We both smiled and he gave me a pat on the shoulder. "I have to get back to the station and finish booking Mr. Black, but watch Bella for me OK. I'm gonna go say goodbye to her, then hurry up and get this done so I can get back here." I nodded and we went back into the room. As I opened the door, it hit against something and bounced off a little. _What?_

I opened the door fully to see Emmett race back to his seat next to Rosalie and Jasper burst into laughter. He had a childish 'Oops-I-got-caught look on his face, "What?! I just wanted to hear what was going on. But stupid hospital doors are too damn thick!" Charlie laughed and went to kiss Bellas head, and said goodbye.

I rolled my eyes and resumed my seat next to Bella. Alice graciously got up and sat back on Jaspers lap, laying her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. I knew everyone had to be getting tired.

I grabbed her hand back into mine and layed my head down right beneath our hands. I wanted to sleep, but I wanted to be awake when she woke.

I knew she was OK, but I still needed her reassurance.

And soon, would be good.

* * *

**Wheewwwww !! OK, so that took me almost forever!**

**I just want to say that you guys are wonderful! I know I say it a lot, but it's because you guys are.. I love your reviews and we've officially reached over 7,000 hits. I know in reality, that may not be a lot compared to some of the other stories on here, but for me (someone that thought no one would even like this story) that's amazing!**

**And I'm still looking for the story I refered to in the last chapter if anyone knows what I'm talking about. I know I was kinda criptic on the description, but I don't really know what else to say about it.. Sorry I'm not much help )=**

**Also.. Yeah, GO VOTE!! Thank you (=**


	23. I Have Edward

**Ok, so sorry, this chapter was suposed to be up last night, but I sort of had an emergency come up and wasn't able to edit it till today, but it's up now (=**

**Also, yes, it was Polish I was speaking (= I'm half Polish, so I started studying the language a couple years ago. Though I'm ashamed to say I haven't gotten far. It's a touch language and since I only know one person fluent in it, it's a bit difficult. But I'm working on it (=**

**I don't own any Twilight characters, but it would be nice to own my own Edward Cullen (= !!**

* * *

**Chapter 23 .. Bella**

_"Bella, you have to wake up soon. I'm pretty sure if you don't we're gonna have to get a bed for Edward too. You're driving him crazy."_

I felt a small hand pushing my hair away from my face, and semi-recognized the voice. I was pretty sure it was Alice. Wake up? Why was I sleeping? And how was I driving Edward crazy? Where is he?

I tried opening my eyes, but it felt like my eyelids were too heavy to lift. So instead I tried moving my hands, but something was holding them down too. Could I move anything?

I went back to trying to open my eyes but the minute the light started coming in, I squeezed them shut again. Too much light.

_"Bella! Are you awake?"_ I felt the small hand on my wrist again, trying to pull it from the restraint it was already in.

_"Emmett let go! I think she's waking up!"_ Emmett?

_"Huh? What's going on Alice?"_

I felt more pressure on my left hand. It didn't hurt, but I was very uncomfortable. My neck was stiff, I couldn't move either hands, and my eyes wouldn't open. I'm pretty sure I couldn't cry either, but if I could, I would be. I tried moving my other hand, since there seemed to be less strength holding that one down. I started trying moving it from its confines, but before I could slip my hand away the grip tightened. _Ughhh!_

_"Bella?!"_ Edward. At that moment, I didn't care about the light in my eyes, or what was holding my hands down.

I opened my eyes, momentarily blinded by the bright light, but when I finally focused my eyes landed right on the most gorgeous face in the world. The face that matched the beautiful voice I just heard.

"Bella, you're awake. Rosalie, go get Carlisle." He turned away from me for a moment, so I tried lifting my hand. This time, the pressure was still there, but it allowed me to lift my hand. When I got my hand into my own focus I saw Edwards clenched with it. He looked back at me and smiled, and my hand dropped. Now that I knew what was holding it down, I never wanted it to let go.

"Edward, what's going on?" I suddenly realized where I was and I panicked. What was I doing in a hospital? I hated hospitals.

Edward sat back down and put his other hand around mine. "Bella, do you feel OK? Are you hungry? Do you have a headach?" He looked so worried, but I was still trying to figure things out.

"Too many questions Edward." I knew I was speaking, but I hardly heard any sound come from myself. He knelt closer and gently ran his fingers across my forehead.

"Relax Bella. Carlisle will be here in a minute. Emmett can you get her a drink?" I watched him look across me.

"Yeah of course. Just some water?" Edward nodded and instantly I felt the stronger pressure on my left hand disappear.

"Edward, what's going on?" Once again I didn't hear much sound, but he somehow heard me. He scooted his chair closer to the head of the bed and leaned in to talk to me. I was so confused. I had no idea what I was doing in a hospital bed, or why Edward and Emmett were here, or why I needed a doctor. What was going on?

"Bella, do you remember anything? I know you hit your head pretty hard, but Carlisle didn't say anything about memory less or amnesia." His eyebrows narrowed and the look on my face felt like it got worse.

"What am I supposed to remember Edward?" Before he could say anything, Emmett walked back in with Rosalie and Carlisle right behind him. He handed me the water and Carlisle and Edward helped me sit up.

"Goodmorning Bella." Carlisle put on a pair of gloves and I took a sip of water, hoping my voice would return enough to ask him what was going on.

I drank down the whole glass of water and tried speaking again, noticing my throat felt a lot better.

"Edward, what's going on? Why am I here?" He looked over to Carlisle and than back to me. Carlisle walked over and asked if it was OK he touch my head.

"Um, yeah?" He nodded and said I might feel some pressure, but if it hurts to tell him and he'll get me more pain medication.

"Why would it hurt?" I looked back to Edward. Why wasn't anyone giving me answers? "Just tell me what's going on. Now Edward!"

He looked up at Carlisle with a confused look on his face. Carlisle nodded and Edward looked back at me.

"Bella, do you remember anything? About last night, being home alone? Do you remember calling me and your father? Do you remember anything, _anything_ at all?"

I thought back to last night. And drew a complete blank. I shook my head and could feel tears welling in my eyes. Edward drew his sleeve all the way down over his thumb and wiped my eyes quickly.

"It's OK Bella. Don't be upset please. I'll help you remember everything." He let the sleeve move from his thumb and he started rubbing the side of my face very softly. I turned my head and pressed against his hand, closing my eyes and feeling the warmth of his soft skin. I finally reopened my eyes and met his again. I took a deep breath.

"What am I supposed to remember Edward?" From the look on his face I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember.

"I don't want to make you upset Bella, so if you don't want to know, I won't tell you. It's all up to you." He looked back up at Carlisle, who was gently probing my head. "Why doesn't she remember it?"

Carlisle stopped what he was doing and sat down in the chair Emmett most recently occupied. "It's the stress and the brain protecting itself. She don't want to remember it, so she's not going to. Probably a little trauma too, so it's all up to her and her brain as to weather she'll remember anything from last night." He looked back at up me. "Do you have a headache Bella?"

I nodded a little. There was a small throbbing in the very back of my head. It reminded me a lot of the pain after I hit my head on the brickwall. I looked back at Edward and shook my head. "I don't want to know. If my mind decides to let me remember, I will." He nodded and stood up to kiss my forehead.

After Carlisle gave me the medication, I begged him to take out the needle in my hand. He did, but told me that if I didn't behave by taking what medicine he said to when he said to take it, it would go back in. I quickly agreed to be a good girl and I was finally left alone in the room with Edward. I looked over and saw him staring right at me, not smiling. I squeezed his hand and smiled a big fake smile, trying to get him to laugh. It worked. He shook his hand a chuckled a little.

When he stopped he looked at me with a serious look again. "Please don't ever do that to me again love. I was more worried about you that I thought I'd ever be." He looked really upset, and I hated it. Whatever I did to him, I'd never do it again.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I didn't mean to do whatever I did. I love you." He removed his hands from mine and put both on either sides of my face. Kissing first my forehead, then down to my nose, then lingering over my lips. He hovered there for a moment. I could feel his heavy breathing hitting my lips, and he kept moving back and forth. We just sat there for a minute, until I felt something wet hit my cheek, then another one quickly hit the other cheek. He was crying. I reached my hands up, trailing them along his back and to the back of his head. I let my hands rest on his hair for a minute, then moved them around so I could wipe his tears. I looked up to meet his gaze and saw the wetness coming from his sleepy green eyes.

"Edward don't cry, please. I said I was sorry. I don't want you to be upset, I just.." But I was interrupted by his lips crashing onto mine. He let his hands tighten a little, holding my face. It wasn't rough, but not completely gentle either. It was passionate, and loving, and very needed. I felt his lips become more eager everytime they moved. Then I felt his right hand move from my face and start trailing down my arm, but he seemed to skip right over the top of my arm? He put his hand back on my skin when he reached my elbow and continued down to my hand. He squeezed my hand, before letting go and moving his hand over to my hip. Once his hand touched there, I had to pull away and gasp for air. His kisses didn't falter though. He started placing them to the side, then down to my jaw. I tilted my head to the side a little, giving him better access.

I didn't know which to pay more attention to. His hand or his lips. Once his hand started moving upwards and along my side, his lips got closer to behind my ear. I didn't really have to think long about it, because I suddenly felt Edwards lips freeze and a small giggling start behind him.

He pulled away to reveal Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett standing there. Jasper just shook his head and pulled Alice over to a chair, sitting her down. Rosalie came over and leaned down, giving me a small, gentle hug. "I'm glad you're awake Bella. You scared the hell out of everyone." She smiled and pulled away, sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"So, getting hot and heavy in a hospital room not five minutes after she wakes up? Didn't think you had it in you Edward." Emmett started laughing and walked over to Rosalie. She reached up and smacked his chest, causing him to stop. I looked back at Edward and he had his head down and he leaned back to find the chair behind him and sat down. When he finally met my eyes again, he looked embarrassed we got caught, so I winked at him, resulting in a laugh.

We all just chatted aimlessly about anything and everything for the next couple hours. Edward warned them not to say anything about last night, and everyone kept a careful distance from that subject. I tried not to think much about it. I kept telling myself if my brain wanted to know, it would tell me. Maybe it was a good thing I couldn't remember anything. It seemed to really upset Edward, and if it upset him, it was sure to have the same effect on me.

My father came and went all day, and I noticed a very friendly relationship between him and Edward. I tried questioning it, but decided against it. Whatever was going on was obviously good, and I didn't want to ruin it.

Around four, Carlisle said it was OK for me to get ready to leave. Alice, of course, was one step ahead of everyone and helped me to the bathroom with a change of clothes she brought up hours ago. After looking at the outfit, I almost opted to go home in the hospital gown.

"Alice, do you get pleasure out of watching my squirm or something." I held up the red, frilly blouse and turned it around till I got the full effect.

"Bella, you know me. It's Christmas and this shirt is perfect. Put it on Bella, Edward will love it." I let out a sigh and admitted to defeat.

When I walked out of the bathroom I saw everyone standing there. When Edward turned around, his eyes widened and he stopped chewing on whatever was in his mouth. He took a couple seconds to compose himself and started slowly walking over to me.

"Bella, you look.." He ran his eyes up and down the outfit. "Well, uh, beautiful." I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"Thank you Edward." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Swallow." He seemed to remember he had food in his mouth and quickly swallowed then leaned down to kiss me lightly on the lips.

Edward walked me out of the hospital and to the parking lot. Charlie had told us to go ahead and head to the Cullen house, that he would be there shortly. Alice and Jasper got into the back of the Volvo and Edward helped me in the front. He was acting like I was going to break at any moment. I was glad he loved me enough to be concerned, but I was fine.

"Edward, I'm not going to break." He nodded and closed the door, then jogged around the front to the other side. He got in and pulled out of the parking lot.

When we got back to the house, Edward helped me out of the car. When we reached the porch steps, before I could even lift my foot, he swooped me up in his arms and started walking up the steps.

"Edward! What are you doing? I can walk you know!" I pulled my head in closer to him, so he could get through the door without me hitting the door jam.

"I know, but this is so much more fun." He smiled at me and carried me into the living room. "Besides, I love carrying you." He set me down near the couch and told me to have a seat. I sat down and he ran to the kitchen. I sat there for a minute before Esme walked out into the living room and sat next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling Bella?" I looked up at her and had to smile. Esme was so loving and caring, and it amazed me she cared for me more than my own mother did. At first it just pissed me off. My mother should have felt like that towards me. But she didn't, and after a little while I came to terms with the fact that Esme was a great 'replacement' and I was lucky to have her in my life at all.

"I'm OK. My head's a little sore, but it's alright. I'm really sorry I ruined your Christmas Esme. I bet you were planning something really great and big for your family, and I had to ruin it. I'm really sorry." I ducked my head and felt terrible.

"Isabella, don't be silly." She put her fingers under my chin and lifted my head back up. "Everything is still going to be perfect. I'm just glad you're OK. You're more important than any holiday. Now come eat." She stood up and lifted me up by my hand. As we walked into the kitchen I saw the dining room decorated like it was every year.

"Esme, when did you have time to do this?" Edward pulled out my seat and I sat down.

"The same time me and Alice decorated the tree. At first we weren't going to do anything special because we weren't absolutely sure Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were coming down. And you were supposed to be with your father in Seattle tomorrow, but it's Christmas and what's Christmas without a tree and dinner?" I smiled over at her and told her I wished I could have helped.

My father showed up shortly after with something in his hand, he wouldn't answer me when I asked what it was, so I left it alone. It looked like a tape of some sort, but I was enjoying my dinner with 'my family'.

When dinner was done we decided to go to the living room and exchange gifts. Edward pulled me down on to the couch so I was sitting next to him, but my legs were slung over his lap. I quickly glanced over at my father, waiting for him to start screaming and yelling at Edward, but it never happened. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

Edward opted we go last and everyone seemed to agree. When it was getting closer to our turn I suddenly remembered Edwards present was at my house.

"Alice! I left Edwards.."

"Nope, don't worry Bella. I had your dad stop by and get it." She got up and walked across the room, grabbing the small blue bag in the corner.

Everyone settled down a little and it was finally our turn. I turned to Edward and handed him his present, "You go first." I smiled at him, but he hesitated.

"Um, mom, dad, Charlie. Is it OK if I take Bella upstairs and give her her gift. I promise we'll be right back down." I was shocked he was being brave enough to ask that infront of my dad. I didn't know what kind of new friendly relationship they were forming, but I was pretty sure this was going to test it.

"Yeah, of course. Just don't be too long, we're going to be eating desert soon." Esme sat back down next to Carlisle and admired the new sapphire bracelet he got her. I looked over at my dad and he nodded. Edward wrapped his arms around me and stood up, then set me on my feet.

When we got upstairs Edward shut the door behind him and walked over to me slowly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled down at me. He bent down and lightly kissed my lips, sending a small shiver down my neck. "Merry Christmas Bella." He kissed me once more before pulling away a little.

"Merry Christmas to you too Edward." He pulled away from me and went over to his nightstand, pulling out a small box from the first drawer. He walked back over and stuck the box out.

"Here Bella." I shook my head.

"No, you first." I pointed to the bag on his bed and went over to push him toward it. "Please Edward. I think you'll really like it." I smiled at him and gave him the bag. He finally gave in and sat on the bed, pulling me on his lap.

"You know I'll love anything you got me." He kissed my cheek and opened the bag. He pulled out the small velvet box slowly, eyeing me. "Bella, what did you do?" I shook my head and pushed his other hand toward the box. I knew he would love it, but he'd probably be a little upset with how much I spent. It wasn't a lot at all, but for him it would be.

He slowly lifted the latch on the box and opened it up. He sucked in a breath and just stared at it. "Bella, it's perfect." He looked back up at me and attacked my lips. When he pulled away he took a long breath and took the pocket watch out of the box.

"So you like it?" I kept my eye on him, making sure he really did like it. I always heard him say how much he loved his grandfathers pocket watch that was in Carlisle office. It was supposed to be given to Edward, but it broke. Carlisle wanted to buy him a new one but a couple months ago I asked if I could. He agreed but insisted he pay for half.

"Bella, I love it. I didn't think you'd do that for me." He looked down at the watch again and I gently slapped his shoulder.

"How could you think I wouldn't do that for you. You said you wanted one, and I pay attention to everything you say. It's not exactly like your grandfathers, but I think we got pretty close." I reached over and moved his unruly hair from infront of his eyes.

"We?" He looked up at me curiously. At first, Carlisle told me not to tell Edward he and Esme helped out, but I told them I couldn't do that. That they deserved some of the credit.

"Yeah, Carlisle and Esme helped me. I didn't want them to take the old watch from the case, so they took a picture of it for me, and told me where I could get one."

He sighed and took it out of the case. "I love it Bella. You couldn't have done a better job." He kissed my lips again and reached behind him.

"Your turn."

He handed me a small blue velvet box and I took it. I got a little worried about what I was going to see under the lid, but I had to remember I kind of broke my own rule and went all out on his gift. I didn't hesitate on opening the box, and when it popped open I saw the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen.

"Edward!" I ran my finger over the white gold chain and down to the first heart.

"Bella, before you say anything, remember what you got me. And I really didn't spend that much. It's the first and only thing that caught my eye and as soon as I saw it, I thought of you." I looked up at him.

"Edward, I love it. It's perfect. And beautiful, and, and.." I didn't know what else to say, so I leaned over and kissed him just like he kissed me when he opened his present. He chuckled a little and pulled me in a tight hug.

"I thought it was pretty perfect. The two linked hearts represent that you have my heart with yours." He cupped my face in his hand and gently kissed my jawline. "You always have, and always will. My heart will forever be right next to yours, unable to be apart." I looked up into his eyes and started crying a little. The gift was beautiful, and he was right, it was perfect. It had the greatest meaning to it and I loved him for putting that much thought into a simple present.

"We'd better get downstairs now before everyone comes up here." He laughed at I got off his lap and hoped to the floor. He took the box from my hand and lifted the necklace out.

"Turn around." I did, and he draped the necklace around my neck. I lifted my hair and he secured it. I lifted my free hand to touch the hearts and turned around to face him.

"Thank you Edward. I love it." He smiled and put his watch in his pocket.

"I love mine too. There proves I have the best girlfriend in the world." He chuckled a little and I stepped closer, running my hands over his arms.

"What makes you think that Cullen?" He lifted his hands to my hips and leaned down.

"Who else would have put that much thought into a gift for me? You pay attention to everything Bella. I said something about wanting one before we even got together, and you remembered it. I love you, so much." He leaned down and kissed me as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When he pulled away, we heard Alice yelling from the top of the stairs. _"Come on you two. Desert!" _We heard her bounce back down the stairs and giggled a little and her impatience.

"I love you too Edward. More than you know." He gave me another hug before we headed back downstairs.

As soon as we hit the bottom step Esme gasped a little and Alice squealed. Rosalie walked out from the kitchen with plates in her hand and looked over to what everyone was staring at.

"Oh, Bella. It's so pretty. Good job Edward." She winked at Edward and we started walking to the couch.

After we were done eating, dad pulled me over to the front entry way saying he needed to talk to me.

"Dad I'm not ready to leave yet. I know I have to finish packing, but can we stay just a little bit longer?" He quickly raised his hand and told me that's not what this was about. He pulled a folded manila envelope out of the inside of his jacket and handed it to me.

"Don't be mad at me Bella, but this is what me and you're mother wanted." He looked down at his feet and started fidgeting when I took the envelope.

When he said my mother I got angry. She isn't a part of my life anymore, and I don't need reminders of the woman that abandoned me. I unfolded and opened the envelope, dumping two itineraries into my hand. I looked at the information on them and couldn't figure them out.

"Dad what are these? I don't know anyone that lives in Phoenix." I tried handing them back to him but he pushed them back.

"Yes you do Bella. That's two tickets to Phoenix, Arizona to see, your, um, well.." He rubbed the back of his neck, then looked straight at me. "Your mother." I dropped the tickets to the floor and felt like screaming. If we would have been outside I wouldn't have hesitated.

"I'm not going. I won't." I bent down and picked them up, then threw them on the table against the wall. "She left, why would I go to her? No, I'm not going to. I can't believe you thought I'd go for this!" I started to walk away, but he lightly grabbed my wrist.

"Bella, talk to me. Don't walk away. Keep in mind there is two tickets there. I'm letting you take someone with you." He turned me to face him and grabbed me in a hug. "I'm sorry Bella. She called and said she wanted to see you, but her new husbands schedule is very busy and she couldn't leave Phoenix. But she wants to see you Bella. She wants to see her daughter." He hugged me tighter. "Just consider it Bella. She said she misses you. You haven't talked to her in almost seven months. You don't have to go till spring break."

I pulled away from him and could feel the tears starting. I was so sick of crying everytime someone mentioned this woman. He looked down at me and wiped the one tear from my cheek.

"Two tickets? If, and I do mean _if_ I go, Edward's going with me." He started to say something, and I knew he was gonna decline my request, but I wasn't going to let him. "If Edward doesn't go, neither do I." I was blunt and to the point. He seemed to realize this was the only was I was going to go and said OK.

"OK, you'll be eighteen by then, so I guess there isn't much I can say." I turned from his grasp and ran out of the room and up the stairs. I ran right past Edward on the couch and he tried to get up and stop me, but wasn't quick enough. I knew he was right behind me though, so I didn't bother shutting the door behind me. I just ran into his room and threw myself face down on his bed.

Fine I would go see her, but only to show her I'm a better person without her. That I don't need her, and that I'll be fine without her in my life at all. I had Esme and Carlisle and dad. I had Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. And most importantly, I had the person sitting next to me telling me it would be alright. The person rubbing soothing circles on my back with his hands, the person kissing my neck telling me he loved me and everything would be OK.

I had Edward.

* * *

**Ok, so I'm going to admit.. This is not where I was originally taking this chapter. But when I started writing, ideas just kept popping into my head and one thing led to another, so that's where we're at now.**

**I will say this though, here in the next couple chapters there's going to be a time skip. Not a major one, but a big enough one to get me to where I'm going withouth having 60 sometimes chapters .. I think that's a little over board, and it would bore you guys .. But I'm sure it'll work out great (=**

**Dziekuja!**

**(P.s GO VOTE!! I only have like 11 votes so far ?? =| )**


	24. Our First Official Date

**Ok, first I want to pre-apologize for this chapter. I have read it, re-read it, had other people read it, but I just don't think it's 'up to par' per say. I'm not going to make up excuses for why I'm not concentrating on my writing like I should, I'm just going to aplogize =|**

**I might be replacing this chapter if you guys absolutely hate it, but for right now I have no idea how to make this chapter better.**

**Anyways, I hope you some-what enjoy it, and I'll continue working here in a couple day. Right now, I have a lot on my mind I need to work out and I'm not going to continue not putting 100% into my story, it will only go downhill. I promise it won't be more than a couple days (=**

**I don't own any Twilight characters, but according to Sheena, my life is somewhat similar to Bellas.. In a way lol.**

* * *

**Chapter 24 .. Edward**

I laid there with Bella until she fell asleep. I went downstairs for just a minute and told Charlie she was sleeping, and after a small conversation between him and Carlisle, Charlie decided to let her stay here for the week. Carlisle didn't think it would be a good idea for her be traveling with stitches still in her head and surprisingly, Charlie agreed.

He left a hour or so later and I went back upstairs. About half way up I heard Esme call me from the bottom. I turned around to see a sleeping bag in her hand. I nodded and went down to take it.

"Thank you mom." I gave her a goodnight kiss, told her merry Christmas and went to bed. I made sure Bella was tucked in and comfortable before I spread the sleeping bag on the floor. She must have heard the crinkling, because she sat up in the bed and started rubbing her eyes. I walked over to her and laid her back down.

"Sleep Bella. It's OK, I'm right here on the floor." I kissed the top of her head and covered her up, only to have her sit up again.

"No, don't sleep on the floor. Here I'll go to Alice's room so you can have your bed." She swung her legs over the edge and started to get up but I grabbed her arms and told her to lay back down.

"No, Bella. Please don't leave. I'll sleep on the floor, just don't leave." She looked back at me and pulled on my arms till I was next to her. She cuddled into my chest and draped an arm over my chest.

"At least stay here till I go to sleep." She kissed my cheek, then laid back down.

She was asleep in no time. I quietly crawled out of her grip and slipped out of bed. But instead of going to the floor I grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and went to the couch across the room. It wasn't the most comfortable thing, but at least I could see her from there.

I woke up the next morning to someone trailing her fingers all over my face.

"Mmm, Bella." I moaned lightly and opened my eyes to see her standing over me smiling. She leaned down and kissed my lips. It was a little weird being upside down, but good all the same.

"Goodmorning handsome." She pulled away and grabbed my hand.

We headed downstairs and found only Alice. Bella walked over and grabbed two cups, pouring her some juice and me some coffee. We sat down next to Alice and asked her where everyone was at.

"Jasper's taking a shower, Emmett and Rose went to the store to get eggs for Esme, and Carisle had to go to the hospital for a little while. He said he'd be home by noon." She put her cup of coffee on the table and looked at Bella. "So what are you guys going to do today?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders and looked over to me. I actually had something I wanted to do, but I didn't want her to know about it yet.

When Rose and Emmett got back, her and Bella cooked everyone breakfast. When we were done we walked out into the living room and I told Bella to grab her coat and get ready. She was confused but I told her to just listen to me. I needed to take her to her house to get enough clothes to last her the week here, and Charlie wouldn't be leaving for another hour or so, and I'm sure he wanted to say goodbye to her.

I finally got her in the car, by telling her where we were going. She was being stubborn of course and said she wanted to wait.

"Bella, it's not your dad's fault about last night. He's only doing what he thinks is good for you." Esme had explained everything to me last night and I myself was a little shocked. I didn't fully believe it was all Charlie's idea, but I couldn't picture it being all Renee's either.

"I know, but he still helped. I don't want to talk about it." She slouched in the seat and I reached for her hand. It felt like she wanted to pull away for a second, but never did.

I pulled up infront of her house just as Charlie was throwing a small suitcase in the back of the cruiser. I opened the door for Bella and Charlie walked up and gave her a hug.

"I'll see you in a week, OK?" He pulled away but kept ahold of the tops of her arms. I heard her suck a breath in and quickly ran over to her grabbing her waist. Charlie instantly pulled away and apologized. I had yet to explain anything to her, because she had yet to ask anything. I was pretty sure she hadn't seen the bruises yet, but she would eventually.

I said my goodbyes to Charlie, wished him a safe trip and listened to him tell me I'd better take care of Bella. I nodded and he drove away. Me and Bella walked into the house and she suggested she take a shower before we headed back. I agreed, and she went upstairs while I went to the living room and got comfortable.

I heard the water start and her close the bathroom door. After a couple minutes, I thought she'd already be in the shower, but I heard her scream. I jumped off the couch and ran up the stairs as fast as I could. I didn't open the door right away, but I knocked a couple times.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I heard her start to cry and I knocked again, "Bella, can I come in?" I heard her unlock the door and I reached down to turn the knob. When I walked in the bathroom I saw her standing infront of the mirror with just a towel around her. I saw why she screamed. Just like Carlisle said, the marks on her arms were incredibly worse.

She turned to me, "Edward, what happened?" I couldn't believe she didn't remember anything.

"Bella, take your shower and I'll explain everything after you get out. I promise." I walked over to the shower and turned the middle knob, turning it all the way on and straightening the shower curtain. I walked back over, gently grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Get in the shower Bella. Relax OK?" She nodded and I walked out of the bathroom.

I sat on the couch and tried to think of what I was going to tell her. If she couldn't remember it, obviously she didn't want to. I laid back and before I knew it, the water was shutting off and the bathroom door opened. I heard her feet pad across the hallway and into her room. After a couple minutes I heard her call my name so I walked up the stairs.

When I got into the room, I gulped. She was standing there in a pair of black skinny jeans and a bra. When I saw her hand rub over one of her arms I pulled myself together and walked over to her. I pulled her in for a hug. Her skin was still a little wet and her hair was dripping, but she smelled amazing.

"Edward, how did that happen?" She looked down at her arm and I lightly ran my finger over the giant purple bruise. "It looks like a hand print?" I stretched my hand over it. The outline was a little bit bigger than my own hand.

"Bella, do you really not remember what happened Christmas Eve?" She shook her head, so I pulled her over to the bed and sat her down.

"You were at home, and you called me saying that Jacob was here and you needed help." I stopped, looking for some kind of reaction from her. She looked like she was thinking hard, so I continued. "He was yelling in the background and when I got here, you were laying on the ground. Carlisle said he grabbed you and threw you backwards into something. That's how you hit your head." She gasped, and clutched onto my arm. She remembered.

"Jacob! He was here and he got mad cause I told me I was with you. I asked him to leave, but he grabbed me." She reached down to put her hand over her the bruise on her arm. "It hurt Edward." I grabbed her into a hug and rubbed her back.

"I know Bella. But it's OK now." She nodded and I got up to grab her a shirt. "Now, not that I don't enjoy the view, but you should put a shirt on before you get too cold." She laughed and got off her bed. She walked over to me with a cute little smirk on her face. _Uhoh._

"What Edward? Can't handle me walking around without a shirt on. It's not like you've never seen me like this before." She walked over to grab the shirt but I decided to have a little fun. I lifted the shirt out of her reach.

"I never said that Bella. But if you want to walk around half naked, don't think I have a problem with it." I smiled down at her and she started reaching for the shirt.

"Alright Edward, give me the shirt." I lifted it higher.

"Now Bella, you're the one that started this. Scared you can't handle what you started?" She looked at me and gave me a small smile then stopped reaching for the shirt. She instead placed her hands on my waist. I lowered my arm and threw the shirt behind me onto the bed.

She then ran her hands up my arms, and I closed my eyes relishing in the feeling of her hands on me. In just the couple weeks we've been together, sex never crossed my mind.. too much. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about it once or twice, but that was it. I knew I loved her, and I knew without a doubt, she was the best looking girl I'd ever seen. But sex wasn't something I thought we were ready to bring up. Yes, I had known her forever, and I was _very much_ in love with her, but were we ready? Before I could think about anything more, she pulled me in for one of the deepest kisses we've ever shared. She ran her hands up my back real slow, and it drove me absolutely crazy. When her hands reached the back of my neck she started running her tongue along my bottom lip very subtly. I parted my lips a little and felt her deepen the kiss even more.

I was complete in awe of this girl. I started running my hands around her waist and over her hips in large circles, dipping low enough to reach the back pockets of her jeans, but never going lower. Then I slowly moved them back up her still slightly wet back and around her sides. She twisted her fingers in my hair and tugged a little, and I let a small moan escape my lips. I didn't want to let myself get too carried away, but I just couldn't help it. She was too sexy for her own good.

When she pulled away to breath she put her hands on my chest and pushed me backwards. When the backs of my knees hit the bed I fell back, pulling her with me. I quickly flipped us over and hovered over her, trailing kisses from her jawline to her collarbone and back up. I felt her tilt her head back and sigh a little as I ran my fingers up her bare side then over her stomach. When I reached her lips with my own again she flipped us back over.

She started attacking my lips again and ran her hands down my chest to the hem of my shirt. She raised it up slightly, but never made any move to pull it off. Did she know what she was doing to me _exactly_? I felt her pull her knees up she she was straddling my waist, then felt her put her hands on my chest and push herself up away from me. As soon as her lips left mine, I groaned at the loss of contact. She quickly reached to the side and grabbed her blue shirt, pulling it over her head and then leaning down to kiss me once more.

"Now what were you saying Edward?" To be honest, I don't have the slightest idea what we were talking about. I instead just looked at her, trying to remember what in the world started all that. She started laughing and saying how she got the best of me and that I shouldn't tease her like that. I started to remember what I had said to her right before she started her little game. Not that I didn't enjoy her game, immensely.

As soon as she climbed off me she walked out of the room, leaving me on her bed, with my shirt pulled up halfway, thinking of her glorious body and how she could kiss. I probably shouldn't have been thinking about that any further though. I quickly got up, fixed my pants and my shirt and ran downstairs. I saw her standing in the living room bent over her backpack on the couch.

"What was that for Bella?" I walked up behind her and grabbed her hips. She stood upright immediately and raised her arm backwards, wrapping it around my neck.

"That was for trying to keep my shirt from me. 'Scared you can't handle what you started?' sound familiar?" She made a cute attempt to mock my voice and turned around and put her hands on my shoulders. It did sound familiar, and next time I'll think twice.

"Sorry Bella. But I will say, you are way too good looking to be doing that." I kissed the top of her head, feeling that her hair was still a little wet.

"Too good looking to be doing what? Teasing you or running around with no shirt on?" She smiled at me and I couldn't resist. I leaned down and started kissing her again. I couldn't seem to keep my lips off this girl.

I pulled away sooner than I wanted to, but I wasn't going to start that little game all over again. _I_ wouldn't be able to stop it. "Both." She laughed at me and ran back upstairs to dry her hair.

When she was all ready and had a weeks worth of clothes packed we headed out to the car and back to my house. It was only going on eleven o'clock, and I didn't have anything planned til a little later. I got her back to the house and as she headed upstairs to put her clothes in my room.

I went into the living room to find Emmett and Jasper watching some old game on TV.

"So what are you and Bella up to tonight?" Jasper knocked my on the leg with the remote without even looking away from the TV.

"I'm taking Bella out. Surprising her." I reached over and threw a pillow at Jaspers head to pay him back for hitting my with the remote.

"Where are you taking her?" I looked over at Emmett, who was half leaning off the arm of the chair. "You know me and Rose need something to do tonight." He was wagging his eyebrows and I rolled my eyes.

"If you really want to go, I guess it wouldn't be too bad. But could you do me a favor?" They both looked over and nodded. "Let me and Bella have a little space?" They both agreed, just as Bella and Alice walked back down the stairs.

After watching a little TV, Emmett jumped off the couch and ran upstairs.

"What's with him?" I looked over at Jasper and he shrugged.

Bella came back from the kitchen to sit next to me, "Oh, I think you know what he's up too." I looked over at her and watch her smile her devious grin. I looked over at Jasper and we jumped up at the same time, "No, no, no!" But before we could stop him he was headed back down the stairs with a box in his hands. It was a pink and blue box the girls decorated years ago, just for this occasion.

I looked back at Bella and Alice who were getting back up to go to the kitchen for snacks. Rosalie was pushing the coffee table to the side of the room, out of the way, and Jasper looked a lot like me; scared. It's not that we hated this game, but we lost almost every year and it kinda sucked.

The girls came back into the living room and they sat on one side, against the couch, while we sat on the other side, directly across from them. Alice opened the box and took out a stack of cards with handwritten questions on them.

"OK who's going first?" She looked right at me and before I could say anything I heard Bella's voice.

"Edward. The girls went first last year." She smiled at me and got comfortable.

_Three hours later!_

"OK, Alice, now that's not fair! You know that was just an accident." Jasper was whining at Alice, and attempting to crawl across the invisible line she drew in the carpet, but she just shook her head and told him to get back.

"Accident or not, it still happened. You gave me the chicken pox Jasper!" We all laughed, remembering how that happened. Alice was eight years old when an eleven year old Jasper begged her to keep him company while he was sick. Everyone was supposed to be staying downstairs away from Jasper, but of course Alice was the one to not listen. She spent all day upstairs playing games and watching movies with him and the next morning woke up with pretty red spots all over herself.

Bella felt bad, and refused to leave Alice all by herself while she was sick, so in no time at all she was covered in spots too. Which in turn, she gave them to me, I gave them to Emmett, who finally gave them to Rosalie. By the time Jasper was fine and able to come out, we all had them and couldn't leave the house, so he was pretty much stuck inside for another week or so keeping us company. It wasn't the best memory, but looking back on it now, it _was_ pretty funny.

"OK Bella, your turn." Emmett picked up a card and started reading the question to himself first. "Oh, that's not fair! How does she always end up with the questions about Edward. That's how she wins all the time!" He put the card down and I picked it up, curious. I started laughing at the question and read it to her.

"OK, Bella, what's my most embarrassing moment?" I looked over at her and saw her start laughing. She knew all too well all of my most embarrassing moments.

"That's easy. Fifth grade, Amanda Wells got sick and you were the only one left to take her place in the class play. It's bad enough you were dressed like a daisy, but did you have to fall off the stage too?" She started laughing, along with everyone else.

"No, Bella. I didn't fall! Her little brother pushed me! He said that was supposed to be her role and I _stole_ it. She could have had it back ya know, that itchy green skirt looking thing I had to wear over my pants, was too short anyways." I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"OK, so the girls have 1 0 2 points and the guys only have 8 7 points. Boy, you guys suck." Alice was tallying everything up and I looked over at Jasper.

"What's going on man?! Why do we always lose?" He just shrugged and pointed at Bella.

"Face it, that girl knows everything about you. And it doesn't help she gets all the questions about you." He was right.

"Aright, Emmetts turn. Bella, ask him a question." She reached down and grabbed up a card. She started giggling and set it back down.

"OK, what was the name of Alice's first pet?" She smiled at Emmett and his eyes widened. I knew the answer, but I didn't think he did. "No, pressure Em, but if you get this wrong, game over." The girls all sat back and started giggling.

"Uhhhh, I know it was a fish.." He put his head in his hands trying to think. "But how am I supposed to remember the damn name! It was a fish, who names a fish?" He gave up.

"It's name was Gucci! Gucci the goldfish!" Alice started jumping up and down laughing and giggling.

"Alright, I've had enough. Bella can you go upstairs and get ready?" I got up off the floor and held my hand out to help Bella.

"What am I getting ready for?" She grabbed my hand and I lifted her off the floor. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her up to whisper in her ear.

"Just get ready love, you'll see." I lightly pushed her towards the stairs and she ran up, with Alice and Rose right on her heals.

It took the girls two whole hours to get ready, but it was worth it. We were running a little late, but when Bella came down the stairs I couldn't bring myself to be mad at her.

I walked her out to the car and opened the passenger door for her. She hesitated a bit, but eventually climbed in.

"Where are we going Edward?" She turned in her seat a little, then crossed her arms over her chest. Typical Bella.

"I'm not telling you Bella, might as well turn the force of those beautiful eyes off." I reached across the center and grabbed her hand, pulling it from her chest. After a couple tugs, she gave in and I brought her hand to my lips and kissed it. I loved watching the goosebumps travel up her arm when I did that.

I looked in the rear view mirror to make sure Emmett was still following and all I could see was Alice bouncing around in the backseat. I knew by now she knew where we were going, and it was only confirmed when Bellas phone started going off. She dug in her front pocked to get it out just as I stopped at a red light. I leaned across the seat and asked for the phone. She gave me a funny look but gave it to me. Sure enough, a text from Alice. I wasn't going to let Alice ruin my surprise.

About a half hour later we stopped just down the block from where I was taking her. I asked her to close her eyes and at first she refused but I told her it would ruin everything if she didn't.

"Fine, but how do you know I'm not gonna peak." She looked over at me and grinned.

"I know you won't cause you love me. And it's not a big surprise at all, so you don't mind doing me this one favor." I reached over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She closed her eyes in response and I pulled away.

"See, there ya go. Now keep them like that." I leaned back over to the drivers seat and she started giggling.

"Fine Edward. But if you don't hurry I'm going to open them." She sat back in the seat and squeezed her eyes shut.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, turning it off and rushing to her side. I opened the door and she stuck her hand out. I gladly took it and helped her up. When she was standing I wrapped one arm around her waist and put the other hand over her eyes. Every since this place opened Bella had been dying to come here. It was a little childish and more of something Emmett would do for Rose, but it's what she wanted and I wanted to do it for her.

I walked her to the door and I let the others go in before me. I walked her in and stopped her in the middle of the room.

"Edward, why is it so loud in here?" She tried moving her head to face me, so I leaned down and kissed her lips quickly before moving my hand. Her eyes shot open and she squealed. Not quite like Alice, thank god, but close enough. She turned around and threw her arms around me and I lifted her up into a hug. I was glad she was happy.

"What is this for?" She pulled away but kept her arms around me.

"Well, when it first opened you said you wanted to come here. And I wanted to take you out, and dinner and a movie sounds too cliche. So this is our first official date Bella." I watched her eyes light up and she jumped up to kiss me.

"Our first official date. Well, you couldn't have picked a better place." She grabbed my hand and turned around, pulling me towards the stacks of bears.

I was glad to make her happy.

* * *

**Ohh, and I thought you guys might like to know what Bella's necklace from the last chapter looks like so there's a link on my profile.. I know it's only a cheap immatation, but the picture is a lot cuter than the expensive designer one I found .. And you get the idea.**

**If it doesn't work let me know (=**

**Also, anyone have any guesses to where he took her? I myself have never been )= but my sisters has like three bears from there, so I know it's pretty cool (=**

**Dziekuja! And, GO VOTE!!**


	25. She Was Mine

**Alright, this chapter is actually up way quicker than I expected, thanks to some really great encouragement from a super great roommate (= Also, I have officially reached over 10,000 hits!! I was soooo exctied (= Thank you guys so much!**

**I don't own any Twilight characters, I just spend most of my time writing about them (=**

**Chapter 25 .. Edward**

"Alice, I don't want to go too overboard. You know Bella won't like it." I leaned over to read the papers on Alice's desk and frowned.

"Edward, it's her eighteenth birthday. We have to do something big." She quickly moved the papers and put them back in a folder. "I'm sure she'll be expecting us to do something like this."

I laid back on her pink fluffy comforter and groaned. "No US Alice, you. Just you. This is your doing. Me and Bella have only been together two months, don't make her dump me so soon." I sat back up and watched her laugh at me.

"There is no way, under any circumstances, that Bella will leave you. None. Stop worrying so much." She pulled me off the bed and dragged me out the door and down the stairs. She pulled me all the way to the living room.

"Mom, dad, can I ask you a favor?" Esme turned up to look at me and Alice. When he gaze landed on me, I started shaking my head. Hoping she'd take that one of two ways. One, say no to whatever Alice asks. Two I have _nothing_ to do with this.

"Of course honey. What is it." Esmes words caused Alice to jump in between them on the couch like a four year old. I'm still not one hundred percent sure how Jasper deals with her when she gets like that. I love my sister. The connection I have with her is like no other, but sometimes, she can really be a pain.

"Can we have a small birthday party for Bella here." When she said small, I was a little concerned. _Small_ was not Alice's thing.

"Of course. When were you thinking about doing it? And _how_ small?" The look on Carlisles face was probably of the same concern.

"Not too many people. Her birthday lands on a Friday, so the guys and Rose will be able to come down. And maybe just a couple people from school?" Alice smiled up at dad, and won him over immediately.

"Of course. Not too many people. And there are going to be a few rules." He looked over at Esme.

"Definetely. No drinking. No one we don't know. Nothing too overboard, you know Bella won't like that. And don't let Emmett do anything stupid." Esme gave Alice a strict look, then looked over at me. "Do you hear me Edward?"

I nodded my head and Alice turned to give them both a hug. "Thank you!" She ran over and grabbed my hand dragging me back upstairs. I turned around briefly to see Esme laughing and moving closer to Carlisle. I mouthed a quick _HELP ME!_ But they both just laughed and turned back to the TV. Great, even my parents can't help me when it comes to Alice!

We got back into her room and she threw the folder at me. "OK, so I was thinking only a couple people from school. None of the fake bimbos chasing after you. I don't want my best friends birthday ruined by some slut throwing herself at her boyfriend." She smiled and I opened the folder.

"Thank god. So that means no Jessica, no Lauren, and that other weird girl that follows them around like a puppy." I skimmed down the small list of people she had written down. "Ohhhh! And no Mike!" I shot my head up and looked at her.

"Edward, do you really think I'd invite 'stalker Mike'? You doubt me sometimes." She reached in her drawer for another sheet of paper and started writing something down. "I was thinking we could clean out the pool and have it there. It's supposed to be kinda warm and Carlisle got both the heaters working again. Yeah?"

"Are you sure it won't be too cold. I don't want Bella getting sick on her birthday. But as long as the heaters are fixed, I guess that would be OK." I put the papers back down and tried getting Alice's attention.

"Alice, what time were you thinking about having it?" She looked up and shrugged.

"What time do you think we should?" I knew I didn't want it too late, cause the later it gets the colder it gets.

"Well how about we have it pretty early, then maybe take her out to dinner afterwards?" I watched her nod her head and quickly agree.

"We, that means everyone?" I nodded. I wasn't going ot hog Bella on her birthday. As much as I would love to..

"Yes, of course. Everyone can go. Think mom and dad would?" She shrugged.

"I'm sure they would. We'll ask later." She wrote a couple more things down and we sat there for another hour, making sure Alice had everything worked out.

As I got up to walk out of Alice's room, my phone started ringing in my pocket. I took a quick look at the caller I.D before smiling and answering.

"Hello love." I walked down the hallway to my room and closed the door behind me.

_"Hey Edward. I was just making sure you were still coming to dinner."_

"Of course, six right?" I was skimming my closest looking for the perfect shirt for dinner tonight.

_"Right. Well I just wanted to call and remind you. Is Alice coming?"_

"No, she's going somewhere with Esme." I finally found the blue button up shirt Bella loved so much and pulled it out.

_"OK, well I'll see you at six. Love you."_

"Love you too. See you then. Bye." I heard her say goodbye back and closed the phone. I turned around and tossed it to the bed, so I could get changed. It was only four-thirty, but I figured I'd get there a little early and help make dinner. Tonight Charlie invited me to dinner to celebrate Bella's birthday a little early. He would, unfortunately be out of town Friday, so he was making an attempt at making it up to her.

I headed to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. When I was ready I took a quick look at the clock and walked out to the garage.

When I pulled up infront of Bella's house, I quickly got out and headed to the door to escape the rain. I knocked lightly twice, then walked in. I hung my coat up and turned around to see Bella walking out of the kitchen, eyes wide and a huge smile on her face.

"Edward!" She ran over to me and flung herself in my arms. "You're early?"

I held her tight and bent down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss slightly. I lowered my hands to her hips and just held them there. After a little while, I quickly came to the realization I needed to breath, so I pulled away and gasped for air. I bent back down and tucked my face in her soft hair.

"You're going to be the death of my Isabella." I pulled away and looked at her face. She was too beautiful. I'll never, for as long as I live, know what I did to deserve her.

"The death of you? How do you figure?" She jumped up on her tiptoes and quickly kissed my lips before lowering herself back down and smiling at me. Her smiled almost made me go weak at the knees.

"Well first, that smile of yours. You know it transfixes me, what if I go weak while I'm on a flight of stairs. I could fall and break my neck." I tried to act serious, but her giggle made me blow it. "And second, you keep kissing me like that and I'm gonna stop remembering how to breath." She started laughing harder and pulled me into the kitchen.

As soon as I got into the kitchen and spelled the air, I knew immediately Bella was making her delicious stuffed shells. It was my favorite.

"Mmm, smells good baby." I walked up behind her and kissed the side of her neck. She wrapped her arm up around my neck and sighed.

"Thank you. Wanna help?" She turned around and ran her hands up my chest. She knew I wouldn't be able to resist that.

I did whatever she told me to do and we made dinner together until her dad got home. I was expecting him to walk in and start yelling because I was here without him knowing, but I think he was starting to trust me more. Ever since the mess with Jacob, he's been surprisingly grateful towards me and has been a lot less hostile.

When we sat down to eat, I saw Bella starting to serve it, so I pulled her to the table, kissed the top of her head and told her to have a seat. I went back and got Charlies plate first, then Bellas, then my own.

When I sat down, Charlie looked genuinely pleased.

"So Bella how was your day?" Charlie looked up at Bella, then over at myself.

"It was good dad. How was work?"

"Same old stuff honey. School going OK?" He kept looking over at me as I continued eating quietly.

"Yeah. Spring break is in a couple weeks, so things are going pretty easy. Not like senior year isn't easy enough."

"How about you Edward? How are your classes going?" I shot my head up and swallowed down what was in my mouth before I answered. I was fully expecting him to just ignore me tonight. Like he had been doing lately. We had a good relationship, but it wasn't one of much conversation.

"Um, it's actually going really good Sir. Not a lot of homework, so I guess that's pretty great." I looked back down at my plate and continued eating.

We all sat there, mostly quiet, for the remainder of the meal. When everyone was done, I offered to help Bella do the dishes as Charlie went to the living room.

As we were washing dishes I kept feeling Bellas hand purposely grazing mine under the water. I knew she wasn't meaning to tease me, but I'm a guy, and that's just how it turned out. I leaned down to her ear and kissed her earlobe, making her tuck her head sideways into her shoulder. She started giggling quietly and attempted to push me away. It wasn't working. I continued kissing down her neck to her shoulder and finally she dropped the plate back into the sink and turned towards me, grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling my lips down to hers. It was fierce, but very sweet at the same time. She just had a way of mixing everything together into one, and making every kiss perfect. She arched back against the sink and I hovered over top of her. As I felt her tongue begging for entrance, I ran my hand up her side and over her shoulder to cup her face. While my other hand gripped her hip. I felt her bottom lip tremble slightly and smiled into the kiss. It made me happy that she responded that way to my touch, because she had no clue how I responded to hers. I needed her like I needed to breath, and when she kissed me like this, and allowed me to touch her like that, I knew it was not the result of just a need for company, it was a need for me. She wanted me just as much as I wanted her, and I felt that.

I had only seriously dated one other girl, and when I think back to how it was, it was nothing like this. When I kissed her, I didn't feel the need to keep kissing her. When I touched her, I didn't want to take it further. I loved her, yes; she was my first girlfriend. But how I felt for her, was nothing compared to how I feel now for Bella. There was nothing about Bella that I could do without.

I came back to my senses when I felt Bella moan quietly against my lips. I pulled away for a second just as I heard Charlie call from the living room.

_"Bella, are you guys almost done? How long does it take to do dishes?"_

Bella pulled away from me, tilting her head back and giggling. "Yeah, we're almost done dad. Sorry, Edward's not much of a chore-person." She kissed me once more on the lips and turned back around. I went back to standing next to her and grabbed the last plate left. I didn't realize how soapy it was and it slipped right out of my hands and into the dishwater. When it made a splash, water went all over the front of Bella's shirt and soaked it all the way down. She gasped and jumped back, as I grabbed a dishtowel and started wiping her shirt.

As I tried drying her shirt as best I could she stopped moving and just stared at me.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't mean to." I stopped and looked up at her to see her with her eyes brows raised, looking at me. "What?"

She looked down for a minute, then back up at me. "Do you mind Edward? I can dry myself." She started laughing and I suddenly became conscious of where my hand was. I quickly pulled back and put my hands up in the air. "OK, sorry, again, Bella, I'm sorry." She started laughing harder and I turned around when I heard Charlie's boots against the tile floor of the kitchen. Bella continued her laughter and Charlie told her to go upstairs and change. When she left the kitchen Charlie turned back to me.

"Edward, can I have a word?" He crooked his finger to me and led me to the living room. I sat down on the couch across from him and he looked right at me, with his hands folded across his lap.

"I want to make this quick. But I need to know how things with you and Bella are going. I want to make sure there good and you're treating her right." He gave me the 'dad' stare and I leaned forward. I wanted to reassure him that things were beyond great and we were both happy.

"Things are amazing with Bella and I. I couldn't be any happier, and I see she's happy too. And you know Carlisle and Esme raised me right. Of course I take care of her and I'm a complete gentleman to her. That will never change." I never thought I'd be so brave to my girlfriends father, but when I look at him as Charlie Swan, the guy I've known my whole life, instead of Chief Swan, the father of the girl I'm in love with, it's a little easier.

"I know they raised you right, but it's a different time now. It's not like when I was little and my parents were together. Boys are not the same now, and I want to make sure you know that I keep a careful eye on the both of you, and if you slip up and hurt Bella in anyway, know I'm licensed to taser." He sat back with a smirk on his face and my eyes shot open. I knew I'd never mess up, not with Bella, but hearing that scared me a little. I knew he wouldn't be afraid to make me fall to my knees with thirty volts running through me.

"I can assure you, I'll always be good to Bella." I swallowed hard and tried to regain composure. "I love her Charlie and if anything ever happened to her by my hand, you won't have to punish me. I will have already done so myself." I smiled a small quick smile and looked up to see Bella come down the stairs. Charlie nodded his OK and we continued a normal conversation with Bella.

_Bella's Birthday Party!_

"Edward, come on. Please come in the water." I felt Bella tugging on my arm and pulling me to the pool. I hesitated. I had just got out and was starting to warm back up.

"Bella, go ahead without me. I'm gonna go find Emmett." I kissed her cheek and she frowned a little but ran back to the pool.

I walked into the house and saw Emmett concentrating hard on the label of a bag of chips. I walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, making him jump slightly and turn around.

"Yes, Eddie?" He smiled and closed the bag of chips.

"Don't call me that. Is Alice done with Bella's present?" He nodded and pointed upstairs. "Yep. It's up there. When are you planning on giving it to her?"

"Probably after dinner." We both walked back outside and I started looking for Bella. But she was no where in sight. I asked Emmett if he saw her and he looked around for a moment before shaking his head. I walked up to Alice and she said the last time she saw her, she was heading back to the pool. I looked in the pool, no Bella. I looked on the small deck, no Bella. I even went back inside and called her name. Still no Bella. I was beginning to get really confused. I wasn't even gone that long, where had she disappeared to?

I decided to walk around the side of the house to see if she maybe walked around front when I saw her and Mike standing against the bushes along the house. I stood back, out of site and listened for a minute. Debating weather or not I should barge in.

_"Bella, when are you going to dump Cullen and finally date me? You know I've wanted you longer than he has."_ Mike reached up to touch her hair, but Bella backed away.

_"Mike, don't start this. You weren't even invited here today. D you want Edward to murder you?"_

_"Come on Bella. At least give me a chance."_

_"Never Mike. Sorry. I'm happy with Edward. That's never going to change."_ I started smiling at what she was saying, but the minute Newton opened his mouth again I felt like punching his lights out.

_"OK, let me prove to you that I can be better for you. Edward, never has to know. He doesn't even know you're missing from your own birthday party."_ Mike was getting closer to Bella, and I was closer to pouncing.

_"OK, Mike. You wanna come to the party, come on in. Maybe if you make it past Edward, I'll take you up on your offer."_ She smiled at him and I felt like my heart was breaking. What was she talking about?

I watched her put her hand on his shoulder and lead him back to the party in the backyard. I quickly ran around the side and just stood there. Dumbfounded with what I just heard. Was Bella tired of me? Did I upset her in someway? Did I mess up, and not realize it? How could she?

She walked right passed me and didn't even notice me standing there. When I saw the smile on Mikes face I slammed my fist against the house. The concrete scratched my hand a little, but I could care less at this point. I watched them walk by the pool and Mike pull his shirt off. When Alice gave Bella a strange look, Bella just winked and turned back to Mike. She got him closer to the edge of the pool and started laughing at whatever he was saying.

I couldn't believe she was doing this to me. She had to know I'd see her. She's right there in the open. When she ran her finger up his arm, I clenched my fist again, but didn't wanna hurt myself so I tried to compose myself. He was smirking and smiling at every little thing Bella did and all I saw was red. I was so mad at him for making numerous attempts to take everything I held. Bella was mine, and I wasn't just going to sit back and watch him take her from me. I pushed myself away from the house, but before I got halfway to Bella, I watched her smile and put her hands against Mikes chest. She quickly pushed back and he flew backwards into the pool with his jeans still on. Once he reached the water she reached down for his shirt and threw that in too.

I couldn't help but to laugh, I laughed so hard, I almost fell over. Bella waited till he resurfaced and bent down a little. Mike shook his head, trying to get most of the water out of his eyes and his hair.

"And maybe next time you'll listen when I tell you I'm happy with Edward. I. Don't. Want. You! Now leave me alone and stop trying to flirt with me! Next time it won't be me pushing you into something. Count on that!" She turned around and saw me laughing. Her eyes shot open and she noticed where I was standing. She got a very guilty, apologetic look on her face and slowly walked over to me.

"Edward, I'm sorry, I thought you were inside. You didn't hear that did you?" She pointed to the side of the house and I knew what she meant.

I nodded slowly and she looked like she was about to cry. I rushed over to her and grabbed her up in a hug, holding her close to me and kissing the top of her head. "Yes I heard it all, but I now know why you did you. You're amazing Bella, only you could pull that off." She pulled away a little, just enough to look up at me.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that. I was just trying to make him think I liked him so he'd get near the pool." She looked down, but I brought her beautiful face back up and kissed her lips.

When I pulled away, she smiled and I looked behind her to see a half dressed, soaking wet, really pissed off Newton climbing out of the pool. He looked over at Bella and gave her a dirty look, which just pissed me off. I grabbed her hand and pulled her behind me as Mike walked over.

"Bella, was that really necessary?" He was wringing out his tshirt and looked up to see me standing there, instead of Bella. He started to take a step back, but I just mirrored him.

"Yes, Mike, that was completely necessary. You're lucky she got to you first. I would have done more damage than she's even capable of dreaming up." I smiled at him and he walked away, rather quickly.

I turned back around to Bella and saw his start giggling. I couldn't believe just two minutes ago I doubted this woman. I knew better than that, and I knew it would never happen again. She had the perfect opportunity to have someone other than myself, and she still confessed her love for _me. Me_ of all people. I think I loved this girl more and more every day.

She grabbed me back into a hug and I stroked her hair. The party was almost over, but I could tell Bella was not ready to go inside. So without much thinking, I grabbed her up bridal style and started running toward the pool. She started screaming and laughing at the same time.

"Edward! No!" I barley understood what she said as I jumped into the pool and held onto Bella. I felt her start kicking under the water and pulled her to the surface. I grabbed her face and kissed her, trying to show her how much she meant to me and how much I loved her in that one kiss.

The party finally ended and we all went upstairs to change. Me and everyone else, with the exception of Carlisle and Esme, who got called to a last minute hospital thing in Emuclaw, took Bella out to dinner that night. It wasn't anything fancy, I knew Bella wouldn't want that. It was simple and she loved it. I begged her to let the waiters sing 'Happy Birthday' to her, but she refused, saying once today was enough.

When we got home Bella looked really tired so I helped her out of the car and carried her upstairs. She wasn't sleeping yet, but I had a feeling she might be soon. I still wanted to give her her birthday present though, so when she went into the bathroom to change I got out the box and set it on the bed.

She walked out of the bathroom a couple minutes later in an old t shirt of mine and boxers. I took a deep breath and kept myself sane as she walked to the bed and saw the box.

"What's this Edward?" She gave me a curious look, so I walked over behind her and told her to open it. She looked back at me and I nudged her on.

She took the lid off the box and saw a big picture album inside. The front was all decorated in cutouts of Bellas favorite flowers, and had some lace and ribbon around the edge. It was a fabricated front, so it was kinda thick. She saw the writing on the front and let out a small giggle.

_Isabella and Edward.  
Always and Forever._

She turned around, "Edward, did you do this?"

I nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah. Alice and Esme helped. That would explain the lace. Do you like it?" She nodded furiously and I laughed. "You haven't even opened it yet." I turned her back around and flipped the front cover back. On the first page was a baby picture of me and Bella, seperate, then below that, once of us around the same age, only together. I had dates hardwritten under all the pictures. She ran her finger over the picture of me and smiled up at me. She flipped through a couple pages and I saw a tear crawl down her cheek.

"Bella, you OK?" I leaned down to her and kissed her tear away.

"I'm fine." She looked back at me and met my lips for a brief second. "It's beautiful. Thank you so much." She flipped a couple more pages, and laughed when she came to our 'First day of Kindergarden' pictures. She was so adorable. I caught her yawn a little and gently pulled the book from the grasp.

"We can look at this more tomorrow. You've had a big day love, let's get some sleep." She nodded and started to climb up onto the bed. I put the lid back on the box and put it next to the bed by the nightstand. I crawled up next to her and pulled her close to me.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I covered her up and wrapped my arms around her under the sheets.

I felt her nod into my chest and lightly kiss the base of my neck. "Of course. I got to throw Mike into a pool and spend the whole day with you. What could be better." She was barley whispering now, so I told her to relax and go to sleep.

As soon as I felt her breathing even out, I knew she was asleep. I just held her tight to me and breathed in the scent that was Bella. I laid my head back and thought that my life couldn't get any better. I had everything I needed right here next me to me.

She was mine.

* * *

**Like? If you did, thank Tommy. If you didn't, well, you can thank him for that too, lol. As I said, he pretty much sat me down and told me to write. If he wouldn't have got me out of the mood I was in, this chapter wouldn't be up for days! But it is, so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Also, like some of you have seen already, I put up a couple 'mini moments' in another story. It's not a sequel, and it's not another story. It's just a compilation of Becomes Attainable one shots. lots more of Bella and Edward stories and moments I have skipped over. I have to say, the couple I have written are really cute. I'm gonna try real hard to make none of them dramatic, just kinda fluffy moments between Bella and Edward that didn't get a chance to be in the story. Kinda like my own deleted scenes, if you think about it (=**

**Ohh, and, almost forgot.. GO VOTE!!**

* * *


	26. You Must be Isabella

**Alright, so I'm pretty much back on track with my story (= It really sucks how just a little bit of stress can affect writing. But I just moved back into my old apartment with someone that refuses to let me stop (= so you guys are pretty lucky! lol.**

**I don't own any Twilight characters, but I kinda do feel like I may have my own little human version of Edward (= Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 26 .. Bella

"Bella? You ready to go?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to face Alice. I finished pulling my shirt over my head and slammed my gym locker closed.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I grabbed my bag off the bench and hurried to the door. Alice walked quickly behind me and grabbed my arm before I could open the door and escape.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice let go, and I turned around.

"Everything Alice. Dad's moving, I haven't got my college letter yet, and to top it all off, I have to fly to Arizona tonight to see a woman that walked out on me when I was just a kid. How much worse could my life get?" I walked over to the bench and sat down, putting my head in my hands. I felt Alice put her hands on my shoulders and start soothing me.

"Bella, I know things may seem like they are falling apart. But don't worry, things are going to get way better for you. I promise." She patted my shoulder and stood up, sticking her hand out for me to take.

"How do you know Alice?" I took her hand and stood up, throwing my bag over my shoulder.

She tapped the side of her head and winked. "This is me we're talking about. I just know Bella." She giggled and pulled me out the door. When I got outside I looked tot he side of the door, against the building, and saw the same thing I saw everyday. Edward waiting for me. I smiled and walked over to him.

"How was gym?" He looked down and me and I sighed. If there was anyone who could make me forget my troubles, it was Edward.

"It sucked, as usual. But it's nice to see _you_." I reached up and kissed him quickly before we walked out to the parking lot.

"So, do you want to go to your house first, or mine?" He grabbed my hand from my lap and pulled it over to him.

"Doesn't matter. But I think maybe we should leave from your house tonight. Esme would be upset if she didn't get to say goodbye." I turned my head to stare out the window. I have had the worst day today, and I didn't really want to think about who I was going to see tonight.

"OK, well, we'll run by your house, grab your stuff, then head to mine. Alright?" He squeezed my hand lightly and I nodded.

When we pulled up to my house, I didn't wait for Edward to open the door for me. I jumped out and ran into the house. Edward quickly followed and I ran up the stairs. When I got to my room I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed.

"Bella, you haven't packed yet?" Edward walked up to me and put his hand on my arm.

"No, Edward. Sorry if I haven't been too excited about this trip." I walked over to my closet, pulled out a couple things and just threw them in the suitcase. I heard Edward start laughing and turned around. "What?" He stopped laughing and sat down on my bed.

"Bella, please don't be upset about this. At least we're going together. I know you don't want to see her, but I'm going to be there for you." He stuck his arm out towards me for me to take his hand but I just shook my head.

"Not right now Edward." I went back to throwing random clothes in my bag and made sure I at least had equal amounts of pants and shirts.

"Baby, it's going to be hot there, maybe you should pack some short." Edward got up to go to my dresser, but I stopped him.

"Edward, please stop OK? I can do this on my own." I didn't mean to snap at him, and judging from the look on his face, I hurt him a little. I was just really on edge, and didn't need anyone around me. I shot him a quick apologetic look and he turned around to leave the room.

I finished packing and sat down on my bed. I looked around the room and couldn't believe I wouldn't be living here much longer. I had lived her my whole life, and this room was full of eighteen years worth of memories. Mainly of me and Edward.

_Flashback: Eleven years old._

_I was laying in bed, trying to get some sleep. Tomorrow was the first day of Middle school and I was nervous. I tossed and turned for what seemed like hours until I heard a noise coming from my window. I shot up in bed as I heard a small tapping on the window. I was about to open my mouth and scream for dad, but instead something told me to get up and at least check, before I freaked out._

_I climbed out of bed and slowly walked over to the window. I stepped to the side of the window and pulled back the corner of the white laced curtain. I bent over a little, so if there was someone out there they wouldn't see my shadow. When I pulled it back I saw a shadow of a figure, just lightly illuminated by the porch light below._

_I gasped as I realized someone was sitting in the tree right outside my window. Before I could scream though the window started creaking open. I stood there like a fool while someone pushed my window open. Why don't I scream? Only god knows I guess!_

_The window was halfway open now and I saw them put their elbows on the window seal and push it further open. A gust of wind came in and I took a step back, tripping over a shoe and falling backwards, landing on my butt. I let out a small huff and the window opened up all the way. I scooted back a little and watched them swing there leg over and climb inside. He was a lot smaller than I originally thought._

_When he looked over and saw me on the floor he rushed over and knelt infront of me. It was still dark in the room, and I couldn't see much. I opened my mouth to scream but he put a hand over it._

_"Bella! Don't scream!" I closed my mouth immediately and pulled him closer._

_"Edward!" He hugged me back. "Are you crazy?! What are you doing crawling through my window? How did you even get up there?" I pulled away and let him go. My eyes were adjusting to the dark and since I now knew who it was I could see a bit better._

_"I climbed the tree. Remember when Emmett taught us a couple weeks ago?" He stood up and pulled me up with him._

_"How could I forget. My ankle still hurts from falling." I sat down on the bed and Edward sat next to me. He laughed and laid back against the wall. I grabbed a pillow and told him to lean up. I put the pillow behind us and leaned back with him._

_"Sorry I scared you. I thought you'd be sleeping." He looked over and put his hand next to mine._

_"It's OK. So why are you here at.." I rolled over and looked at the clock. "Eleven-thirty at night?"_

_"I wanted to talk to you." He rolled over to face me and I did the same. "I'm scared. About tomorrow. Starting a new school, having to make some new friends. What if Emmett picks on me?" He looked down at me, and I moved a little closer, giving him a hug._

_"I'm scared too. But Edward, we live in a teeny tiny town. All the same people that were there last year, are going to be there this year. And Emmett is your big brother, of course he's going to pick on you. But I'll be there. And if you promise to protect me, I'll promise to protect you." I pulled away and smiled at him._

_"You're my best friend Bella, you know that right?" He smiled and I nodded._

_"And your mine." I sat up against the wall and pulled him up with me. "No one knows you're here, do they?"_

_He shook his head, "No one, but Alice." I laughed, got off the bed and walked over to my closet where I kept my extra blankets. I grabbed a thick one and laid it on the floor, folded in half. Then I grabbed another one and laid it on top so he could cover up. I set the alarm for a bit earlier and walked back over to him._

_"As soon as you get up, call Esme and tell her where you are. Tell her you came over super early cause you couldn't sleep." He nodded and climbed off the bed. He pulled me in for a hug. When he let me go he looked down at my jammies._

_"Nice PJs." He smiled and I looked down to see which ones I was wearing. I started laughing when I remembered I was wearing the ones with the lambs all over them. The ones Edward got me last Christmas; more as a joke._

_"Thanks. Now go to sleep." I crawled back up on the bed and Edward laid down next to me. I tossed a pillow down to him and he got comfortable. Well as comfortable as one could get on a hardwood floor. I let my hand fall from the edge of the bed and Edward grabbed it. I was about to pull it back up until he started talking._

_"I love you Bella. You're the best friend anyone could ask for." I heard him sigh and he gripped my hand tighter._

_"I love you too Edward. You're a pretty great friend too." I moved closer to the edge so it would be more comfortable for us both._

_"Thank you. Promise me we'll be best friends forever?" He lifted his head up and I looked over the edge._

_"I promise." We both laid back down and fell asleep._

We had a similar encounter the night before freshman year. Only we were a lot more scared. The first day of high school was a lot harder than the first day of middle school. Edward quickly became popular and all the girls hated me. Only because I was Edwards best friend, and he kept to his promise and protected me whenever I needed it. Being little was so simple. I had Edward, and Alice. Emmett, Jasper and Rose weren't hours away at college. I wasn't worried about weather I was going to get to go or not. And I wasn't just nine weeks away from packing up my childhood and moving it to who knows where.

I went over to my suitcase and pulled the handle up, wheeling it to the door and down the stairs. When I got to the end Edward was waiting with a sandwich.

"Peace offering?" He stuck it out and cringed back slightly. Trying to be funny. I laughed and took the sandwich, going over to the table and cutting it in half. He took the other half and we sat and ate. We didn't talk much. I think he was still scared I was going to blow up at him again. I was still upset, but it wasn't so bad anymore.

When we finished eating, I went upstairs and grabbed my tooth brush and toothpaste, then came back downstairs. Edward was already outside putting my suitcase in the trunk. It was raining slightly, so he hurried up and ran back inside.

"Ready?" I nodded and we headed out to the car.

When we got to the Cullens house, Alice ran out with an umbrella. I got out and we ran into the house.

"So are you going to miss the rain?" I looked over at Alice and me and Edward gave her a stupid look.

"Seriously Alice. It's the one thing I'm actually happy about." I felt Edwards hand on my shoulder.

We all just sat down and watched some TV before me and Edward had to leave.

"I really wish everyone could go with us." I looked up at Edward. "This is going to suck. The guys will be here tomorrow and we'll be gone." He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"I know, but we'll be joining them in Seattle soon. After a while you'll get so sick of Emmett, you'll wanna know when we can get rid of him." He started laughing in my ear and I cuddled closer to him.

"I know, but it's still going to suck a little." I felt him nod against my head and we both focused back on the pointless TV show Alice had put on.

When Esme got home I went into the kitchen to help her get dinner started. Carlisle came home shortly after that and pulled Edward aside for a _talk_.

"So Bella, are you excited. You've never been to Arizona." Esme looked at me and I took a deep breath. I knew she wanted me to be excited, but I had all the reasons in the world not to be.

"I guess I am little, maybe. I'm glad Edward's going at least, and I won't have to do this alone." I stirred the sauce and put the lid back on. When I was done with my part, Esme pulled me back to the island and told me to take a seat.

"Bella, I know I'm not your mother. And you know I'm not out to replace her in anyway you don't want me to. But I am a little concerned about you and Edward going away together. We all see what happened in Chicago, and I know that can't happen again, so I kinda worry. I don't know how serious you and Edward are." She put her hand on top of mine.

I looked up at her and smiled. "Me and Edward and not that serious at all. I love him, but I can assure you, nothing will happen. We're not _there_ yet.." I looked back down at the counter and started tracing small circles in the granite. I wasn't completely comfortable talking to Esme about me and Edwards 'seriousness'.

"OK, I just wanted to make sure I didn't have to have some talk with you and him. If you tell me nothing's going to happen, I trust you. But Bella, know that if you ever have any questions, you can come to me. You're both adults now, and you're both very capable of making your own decisions, but I still worry." She looked down at me and patted my hand.

"I know Esme. If anything ever gets too serious, I'll probably need to come to you." I laughed a little and we went back to cooking dinner.

After dinner, me and Edward went upstairs to make sure he had everything he needed packed up. Being Edward, he forgot a couple things, so I had to run around and gather what he missed. Our plane was scheduled to leave at ten, so we needed to get going here soon.

"Why did we have to get a plane this late anyways?" Edward came up behind me and put his arms around me. I turned around and he leaned down and kissed me. "We could always miss it and go to sleep. I'm kinda tired." He smiled down and I tilted my head back sighing.

"Don't tempt me Edward. I'll miss that plane with NO problem." I turned back around to zip the suitcase. "And it's the only flight Charlie could get."

We walked down the stairs to say goodbye to everyone. Even though it was only going to be a week, Esme and Alice cried. Carlisle and Edward just laughed at Alice latched onto me and refused to let go, and she wanted to go too. I got her off by saying that Jasper was going to be here early tomorrow morning, and I'm sure she'd love to see him more than my mother.

I was silent all the way to the airport, all the way through the terminal and when we sat down in our seats on the plane I finally realized what I was doing.

"Edward! I don't wanna go!" I stood up and attempted to step over him, but he lifted his legs up, stopping me.

He gently grabbed my arms and pulled me onto his lap. He lifted the arm rest between the two seats and pulled me closer. "Bella, I promise it's going to be fine. I'm right here love, and if after a couple days you hate it that much, I'll bring you back home. I promise." I looked up at him and I refused to let the tears fall.

"Edward, I don't wanna see her. I can't do it." I tried to stand, but the pilot came over the speaker and told us we were fixing to take off, and we needed to fasten out seatbelts. Edward lifted me up and set me in my seat, buckling the seatbelt over my lap. I crossed my arms over my chest and sulked back in the seat. "I hate this."

Edward looked at me and nodded. "I know Bella. But maybe it won't be so bad. Charlie said she had a new husband, maybe we'll get lucky and she'll be with him the whole time. That will leave me and you to explore Phoenix all alone. It'll be like a mini vacation for us." He smiled and me and I couldn't resist.

When the plane took off I did my usual thing and started internally freaking out. I felt Edward grasp my hand and I relaxed a little.

_Flashback: Fifteen years old._

_"Edward, this is going to bad, I know it. I don't want to fly Edward. Can't we just drive?" I was bouncing up and down in the chair at the gate._

_"Bella, we can't drive to Florida." He lightly put his hand on my shoulder and pressed down, stopping the bouncing. "Everything is going to be OK."_

_"No Edward! Nothing can go well forty thousand feet in the air!" I started to stand up but Edward pushed me back down. "Road trip!"_

_Edward started laughing at me and knelt infront of me. He put both his hands on my shoulders and looked at me. "Bella, I promise you will be OK. Nothing will go wrong."_

_"Edward, it's a four hour flight! Do you know how much could go wrong?! What if something happens?" I started tearing the small napkin apart in my hands. I felt one of Edwards hands move to mine and stop me._

_"I promise you Bella. I will save you if I have to." He started chuckling and I looked up at him. The look on his face made me giggle._

_"You're gonna save me if something goes wrong with the plane?" I shook my head at him and started to look away._

_He reached up and pulled my face back to his. "Yes, Isabella. I will do anything it takes to save you if something mysteriously happens to that plane." He turned around and pointed to the plane pulling up to the walkway. I started breathing harder and twisting my fingers even more._

_"You're just saying that so I get on the plane!" I looked back at him and started shaking. This was my first flying experience, and to say I was petrified, was the biggest understatement._

_"I'm not just saying that. Yes, I would love for you to calm down and go to Disney World with me. But if you are that are that afraid, you don't have to go." He gave me a pathetic sad face and I started laughing._

_"Don't guilt trip me Edward. You know I wanna go." I ducked my head so I couldn't see his face._

_He put his finger under my chin and pulled my face back up. "Then trust me. I'm your best friend, why would I lie to you. Nothing is going to happen." I started to speak but he put his hand over my mouth. "AND if, by some odd chance, that something does happen, I'll do everything in my power to save you." He moved his hand and I tried my best to not smile, but when he did, I couldn't help it._

_"Boarding call for flight one thirty-four, southwest, to Tampa, Florida." We both looked up, then back at each other._

_"Take a deep breath Bella. We'll board when you're ready." He turned around and waved everyone to go ahead and board the plane. I did what he said and tried to breath normal._

_I took a couple minutes to calm myself, then stuck my hand out for Edward to take. He grabbed my purse and put it on my shoulder, then reached down to grab our tickets. He raised the hand that was holding mine over my head and around my shoulders. He rested his arm on my shoulder and squeezed my hand. When he handed our tickets to the lady behind the counter, she gave us a strange look, but Edward just took the tickets, not saying a word to her. Edward was my best friend, and our friendship did not need to be explained to anyone._

_When I reached the gap between the walkway and the plane, I froze. I was afraid to step over it, and I think Edward saw that. He moved his hand and lifted me up a couple inches, placing me on the plane. The flight attendants welcoming everyone onto the plane laughed a little and ushered us to our seats. Edward smiled at them and asked me if I wanted window seat. I furiously shook my head, so he climbed in first. He sat down and kept my hand, pulling me with him. I sat down and took a couple deep breaths, trying to keep from hyperventilating. He leaned over and kissed the side of my head._

_"It's going to be OK Bella. I love you." I smiled up at him._

_"I love you too Edward. And I'm going to hold you true to your promise, if you don't make an attempt to save me, we're not best friends anymore." We both laughed and I rested my head on his shoulder._

"Bella, you OK?" I looked over at Edward and sighed. I smiled a little and nodded.

"I'm fine." I turned my head away from him and looked out the window. _For now._

When we landed in Phoenix and gathered our luggage. I stood outside and waited for Renee. I didn't know what to expect, since I hadn't seen her in eleven years.

Me and Edward stood there for almost a half hour waiting. I turned into Edward and rested my head on his chest. "Edward, I hate her. She forgot about us." I felt him lean his cheek against the top of my head.

"No, she didn't. She's just running late." He kissed my cheek and then pulled my chin up. "I love you Bella. Thank you for inviting me." He smiled and I reached up to kiss him. But before our lips could meet I heard someone clearing their throat behind Edward. I peaked around him and saw a man standing there.

"Hi. Are you Isabella and Edward?" He looked nice, but I was in a strange place, and this guy knew my name? Edward turned around, keeping me behind him.

"Yes. We are." Edward kept my hand and the guy stepped forward.

He stuck his hand out for Edward to shake. "Hi, I'm Phil. I'm Renees husband. She couldn't make it, so I offered to come get you." He shook Edwards hand, then looked at me again. "You must be Isabella. You're very beautiful, just as your mother promised." He smiled and I took a step sideways.

"Bella. Call me Bella." I stuck my hand out, but never smiled at him. He shook it, then pointed across the street.

"I'm parked right over there, you guys have everything?" We both nodded and walked behind him to the car. Edward opened the passenger door for me and I shook my head.

"Bella, it's OK." He motioned for me to get in. I looked back at Phil putting the bags in the back.

"You mean you trust me in the front seat with a weird man we've never met? What kinda boyfriend are you?" I gave him a small smile and he frowned a little at me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" He took a step back and opened the back door of the SUV. I smiled and climbed in. Edward got in the front and closed the door just as Phil got in.

"So Phil, you and Renee are married?" Edward tried starting a conversation as soon as we hit the road.

"Yeah. We got married about a year now." He smiled over at Edward and I felt my head start hurting. "Are you two together?" He pointed his finger in between me and Edward and Edward nodded.

"Yes. We've been together a couple months now, but we've been best friends our whole lives." Edward smiled back at me and I gave a small smile back.

"Now that's cute. Bella you're eighteen now right?" Phil looked back at me through the mirror and I nodded. "Well it's nice to finally meet you. Renee has some pictures of you up around the house, I wouldn't have recognized you any other way." He laughed a little and I just kept smiling. I didn't really trust my voice to be loud enough. I was tired and upset my mother couldn't even come get me. Why had I agreed to this?

After a short drive, we pulled up to a small house and Phil parked the car. Edward got out, then helped me out before going around back.

"Oh don't worry, I got this. Go ahead and head inside. Renee might still be up." Edward insisted on at least taking one bag, but Phil refused. He finally grabbed my hand and led me up the walk to the front door. He twisted the knob and opened the door slowly. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Think we can just sneak up to a room, past your mom." He opened the door wider and I rolled my eyes. _Hopefully._

We stepped inside, and pulled off our shoes. I didn't know what the rules were here, but there was a bunch of shoes by the door, so I thought that's what we should do too.

I stopped in the middle of the lightly lit living room and looked around. As Phil said, on the shelf by the stairs were pictures of me. Not many, and none recent. The living room looked oddly like ours used to. Same type of furniture and not many lamps. About five or so years ago, I finally convinced dad we needed new furniture and he gave in. I looked back at the door as Phil came in. He set our bags down and pointed to the stairs.

"Your room is upstairs to the left. I guess Renee's sleeping, but if you'd like, I'll show you around real quick." He moved to the bottom of the stairs.

I shook my head, "No, it's OK." I looked up at Edward and grabbed his hand. "We're really tried from the flight, so we'd better just get some sleep. We can do that tomorrow." I gave him a small quick smile and Edward squeezed my hand. I wasn't talking very loud, and I'm actually surprised Phil heard me. He nodded and pointed up the stairs.

"Well let's get these upstairs and I'll show you your room quickly. We only have one extra room, though." He grabbed one bag, while Edward grabbed the other.

Before I could say anything, Edward did. "That's fine. I'll sleep on the floor." He smiled down at me and headed up.

When we got into the room, Phil quickly set down Edwards bag and said goodnight, then left, shutting the door behind him. I just stood there, until Edward walked over and gave me a hug. He pulled my head to his chest and rubbed my back. "You're doing wonderful Bella. Let's get changed, then into bed." He pulled me toward the bags and unzipped mine, pulling out my pajamas. He went across the room and turned his back, so I could change.

When I was changed, I walked over to him and put my arms around him, causing him to turn around. He bent down and pressed his lips to mine, kissing me sweetly. I wrapped my arms up around his neck, pulling his closer and twisting my fingers in his hair. He leaned over a little, causing me to bend backwards and he wrapped his arms all the way around my back. He lightly gripped my sides and pushed me towards the bed. When my backside hit the bed I pulled away to breath. He lifted me up into the bed, while still kissing my neck. He pulled the covers back up over me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Bella." He started to pull away, but I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Where do you think you're going Cullen?" I pulled him back down on top of me and kissed him again. He climbed all the way on top of me and started moving his lips in rhythm with mine. He put one hand in my hair and pushed it back, away from my face, while the other hand kept him propped up. He deepened by moving his tongue along my bottom lip, then between them. I ran my hands up his back pressing him closer; if that was possible.

When we finally needed to breath he pulled away a couple inches and I could feel his warm breath hitting my nose. I ran my hands up to his shoulders, then to the sides of his neck. "Please don't leave me." He nodded and resumed kissing me. He eventually rolled us over on our side and ran his hands down my side, down my legs to the blanket at the bottom of the bed. When he came back up he kissed me, then sat up and pulled his shirt off. He covered us both up, then reached under the blanket to take his jeans off, leaving him in his boxers.

I giggled a little and he looked over at me questioningly. "You OK Bella?"

I nodded and rolled closer, kissing his shoulder. "Taking your pants off in bed? Are you trying to seduce me Mr.?" He laughed quietly and shrugged.

"Depends, is it working?" He ran his hand back up my side to my neck and rested it there.

I bit my bottom lip and closed my eyes, telling myself to keep breathing. When I opened my eyes, I stared straight into the amazing sea of green that was Edwards beautiful eyes. I don't even think that color was known to mankind yet.

"I love you Edward." I smiled at him and rested my hand on his chest.

He leaned down and kissed me softly. "I love you too Bella." He trailed small kisses around my face and once again came back to my lips.

When I looked at mine and Edwards relationship, I don't see the fact that we've only been together three months, I just see him and I. Edward and Bella, two people absolutely in love with one another. I see what I want, and that's him. I _want_ him more than anything, but every time I consider doing something about it, I think of what Esme would say. She told me I'm capable of making an adult decision, but she would think it's too soon. I know, it's kinda weird thinking of your 'mom' while you're considering taking the next step in your relationship, but after what she said today, and knowing I want to keep her approval, I don't know what to do.

When I came back to reality, I felt Edward trailing his warm hand down my side to the hem of my shirt. He kept his hand there, playing with it a bit, before lifting it a couple inches. He didn't pull it up far, obviously leaving me to make the decision. A million things were running through my head, but I finally landed on one.

"Edward, I want you." I whispered against his ear, then ran my hand up to his face. He kissed me on the lips and pushed the hem of my shirt up a couple more inches. The feel of his finger tips against my skin like that drove me crazy, and I almost couldn't finish my thought. "Edward, let me finish." I pushed him away a couple inches and looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, I want you Edward, but not now." He pulled back a little, and I thought I might have hurt his feelings, so I quickly started talking again. "Edward, I love you. But it's just night right, not now. Not here. I love you so much, more than anything, but I just can't do that right now." He sat up and put his hands over his face, lowering it. I quickly sat up and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "Edward I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He turned his head toward me and attacked my lips. I kissed him back and he turned his body to face me better. When he pulled away he put his finger over my lips. "Bella, that's not it. I don't want you to feel like I'm pressuring you. I'd hate myself if I ever did that. I understand this isn't right, not here, not now. I know that. I love you too, and I wanna be with you more than you know, but I will wait. I will wait until you are ready. I want to make sure I don't do anything to make you uncomfortable." He leaned down and kissed my jawline before looking back into my eyes.

"I know Edward. You've never done anything to make me any less than comfortable around you." I smiled at him and kissed him again. He laid us back down and I cuddled into his chest. I looked up at him and he seemed to be thinking of something. "Edward, I can sleep on the floor if you want. I didn't mean for you to think that's why I wanted you up here. I mean I do want you up here, but I didn't mean to disappoint you. I.." I let out a sigh and he brought his hand up to my face, silencing me with a kiss.

"You're not disppointing me silly Bella. And no, you're not sleeping on the floor. If it's OK with you, I want you right here next to me all night." He smiled at me and I returned it.

"Of course I want to be right here." I cuddled back into him and heard him start murming in my ear. It was just simple I love yous and stuff, but it was enough to make me forget where I was, and that in itself helped me fall asleep.

I was more than happy Edward agreed to come with me.

I didn't know where I'd be without him.

* * *

**Like? I did (= lol.**

**I just want to let you guys know now, that when the time comes, I will not be writing any lemons (kinda weirds me out that they call them that, but whever) Why? Because my little sisters read this story, and I'm not _that_ kinda writer. Sorry.**

**I also want to let you guys know I'm starting on ideas for my sequel!**

**Ohh and also, I've posted another 'Mini Moment' ! I love those things (=**

**Thanks! and GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE! PRONTO and please (=**

* * *


	27. I Missed You So Much

**You guys are great! I absolutely love all the great reviews I'm getting (= I'm glad so many people love this story, and I hope I can take it as far as I can without it just getting drawn out..**

**But, I don't own any Twilight characters, I do however own a really cute tshirt with Edward on it (=**

* * *

**Chapter 27 .. Edward**

"So Edward, I haven't talked to you in a long time. How are things for you back in Forks?" Renee placed a plate of eggs in front of me and smiled. I gave her a quick smile back and looked over at Bella before answering. She wasn't touching her breakfast, and hadn't been for the last three days.

"Um, things are great actually. Going real well for both me and Bella." I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time and saw her eyes widen at me. She didn't want attention brought to her when her mother was talking.

Renee had explained that she was too afraid to pick us up from the airport. She was scared at how Bella would react to seeing her after so many years. I did my best to keep Bella calm but I could only do so much.

Bella hadn't had a real conversation with her mother yet, but that didn't stop Renee from trying.

"Bella, honey, aren't you going to eat. You look hungry, and I know you didn't eat much dinner last night." Renee sat down across from us, next to Phil and started eating. Bella looked up and then back at her plate. I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Bella, love, you need to eat. Would you like some toast?" I pulled back a little and she looked me in the eye, then nodded, not saying a word. "Peanut butter?" She smiled a little and nodded again. I got up and walked over to the counter.

"Renee, where do you keep the bread and peanut butter?" I looked back to see where she was pointing and walked over to the bread. I fixed Bella a couple pieces of toast, and set them in front of her. She immediately picked them up and started eating. When she was done with that I pushed her plate closer to her and leaned back over.

"Don't make me feed you in front of your mother." I smiled at her and stroked her hand. She just shook her head and picked up the fork.

When breakfast was done, I helped Phil clean up while Bella went back upstairs for a shower.

"So Bella seems to be really uncomfortable here. Is there anything I can do?" Phil took the plates from my hand and I shook my head.

"This is her and her mother, I don't even think there is anything I can do." I walked over to the sink with him and helped him load the dishwasher.

"You don't have to help Edward. You can go back upstairs with Bella if you'd like." I shrugged and put a plate in. "Why don't you and Bella go out today and check out Phoenix. I know Bella's never been here, and I have a list of things she might like to see. I don't know her very well, but Renee said she might enjoy them." I looked over at him and nodded.

"That sounds real good actually. When do the buses run around here?" I shut the dishwasher and wiped my hands on a towel.

"Don't be silly. Take my car. Me and Renee have some running around to do, and we can take her car." He threw me the keys to his SUV and I thanked him. I went back upstairs to hear the water shutting off and Bella opening the door. The bathroom was conjoined to the bedroom, so she didn't have to worry about crossing her mom in the hallway.

She walked into the room and jumped when she saw me standing there. I walked over to her and handed her a robe. I turned around and she traded the old towel for the robe.

"Phil gave me his car keys. He said we could go out today while him and Renee are gone. Up for it?" I turned around as she was tying the robe.

"I guess. When do we go home Edward?" She looked at me and I could see her eyes wanting to let go. I walked over to her and held her. I stroked her wet hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Soon, Bella. Not too long now." She pulled away, but kept her arms around me. "Getting out today will be good for you. Get ready and I'll go ask Phil where we can go. OK?" She nodded and I kissed her softly before letting go and leaving the room.

Phil gave me a long list of places to go and things to do in town and then told me that him and Renee were planning on taking us to some amusement park tomorrow, if that was OK. I nodded and headed back to the stairs, halfway up I heard our door close and Bella met me at the top of the stairs.

"Ready to go?" She nodded and I grabbed her hand.

For the rest of the day me and Bella explored the town, and though Phil said there was a lot to do, Bella wasn't really up for any of it.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. I'm ruining your trip aren't I?" She looked over at me and frowned, ducking her head.

I reached over and tilted her face back up. "Don't hide your beautiful face. And no, you're not ruining my trip. I'm here with you, that itself makes it wonderful." I smiled at her but she shook her head.

"No, Edward. I hate it here, and I'm making you miserable. I just don't want to be here." She leaned her head over to put it on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"I know Bella. But it's only three more days. And Phil said their taking us to an amusement park tomorrow. You love those places." I looked down at her and tried to make her smile.

"OK, I'll try and put up with the next couple days, but I'm never coming back here Edward. I mean it." She stood up from the bench we were sitting at and walked with me back to the car.

"Where do you want to go next?" She just shrugged so I drove us to get something to eat. "Phil told me about this really great cafe place down the street, you hungry?" I looked over at her and she nodded a little. I knew she had to be hungry, she barley ate any of her breakfast, except for the toast I made her.

We got there and I went ahead and ordered for the both of us. I couldn't wait to get Bella back to Forks so I could have _my_ Bella back. I didn't like this Bella. She was miserable and unhappy. She wouldn't eat, and when she was sleeping she tossed and turned, mumbling about how much she hated it here, while at home when she talked in her sleep, it was almost always about me. And, yes, I was selfish enough to want that back. At least it meant she was happy. I needed her happy again. After we got home, I'd keep her there. That is until we moved to Seattle to go to college. But even then, I'd never make her go somewhere she didn't wanna go. And I'd sure as hell _never_ bring her back here.

When we were done eating, I took her back to her moms house. They still weren't home, so I pulled her into the living room. I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie and she nodded. I hoped Renee and Phil wouldn't be back too soon.

I laid back on the couch and pulled Bella on top of me so she was sitting on my lap, laid back against me.

Just as the movie ended, Bella started to get up, but I pulled her back down. "No, don't leave yet." I turned her around so I could kiss her. Finally she was laying on her stomach on top of me. I moved us lower so we weren't arched and uncomfortable. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, then ran one hand up her side and felt her start shaking a little. I pulled back and looked at her to see her giggling. I smiled, only cause I haven't seen her giggle in a few days.

"What Bella?" I stopped moving my hands and she stopped.

"Sorry, that tickled." She kissed me again and I smiled, running my hand back up to where it was. She started giggling again.

"Edward, stop!" She tried to get up, but I grabbed her. I held her down with one arm, and moved my hand against her again. I found the right spot and started moving my hand, gently around in circles, causing a burst of giggles from her. I laughed with her, loving the sound of her laugh. I thought I heard a car pull up, but the neighbors house was so close it could have been them, so I continued. That is until I heard a laugh from behind us. I shot up and saw Renee standing in the doorway and Phil walking in behind her. I looked back at Bella, and she jumped up and ran upstairs. I sat up on the couch and swung my feet around, so they were back on the floor.

"Edward, are you two hungry, I was just fixing to start dinner." She walked right past me and into the kitchen. I got up and followed her, telling her we had just ate and I should go shower and get ready for bed.

"Edward, wait. Can I talk to you?" Renee put her hand on my shoulder and I froze. I turned around and nodded.

"Yeah, sure." I walked over to the table and took a seat while she started dinner.

"So how are things in Forks? How are your parents doing?" She took a couple things out of the cabinet and set them on the counter.

"Carlisle and Esme are doing great. Things are pretty much the way they've been for the last couple years." I shifted in my seat.

"Well, not really. You and Bella are together now. That's different. How long have you two been going out exactly?"

"Couple months, three actually."

"That's cute. You know I always thought you two would make a beautiful couple. And you do."

"Thank you Renee." I started to stand up but she told me to stay.

"Edward. I wanna talk about Bella. She doesn't seem happy here."

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Renee, she is unhappy." I had been nice to Renee since we arrived, but if she didn't know why Bella was upset, I didn't know what more to say to her. She was very unobservant to her own daughter, and it honestly worried me. She was expecting this week to be great, her and her daughter spending time together and getting to know one another again. But that's not how Bella saw it. She saw it as a punishment. For what? She don't know. But this was not her ideal vacation. She just wanted to go back home and be with people she knew cared about her.

"Renee, I really think I should go upstairs and check on Bella." I stood and got to the stairs before she said anything.

"I'm sorry Edward." I looked back and saw her back against the counter with her arms beside her. "I messed up. I know that. But I'm trying to make it up to her. I'm really trying. I've called thousands of times over the years, emailed, wrote, tried talking Charlie into letting her visit sooner. Nothing. What more does she want?"

I took a step toward her and stared at her. "She _wanted_ her mother, Renee. She _needed_ a mother. And you left. You didn't even offer to take her with you. You didn't give her the opportunity to chose, you just took off. Packed your bags and left in the middle of the night."

"I didn't know you knew that." She looked up at me, but I didn't see remorse for her actions.

"Bella tells me everything. She's never hid anything from me. Even when we were only friends, she shared _everything_. She needed a mom, and you left at the worst time in a girls life. When she needed a mother figure, she had to deal with Charlies nervousness and cluelessness to his young daughter. The closest thing she had was my mother, and she didn't let Esme in completely for two and a half years. What do you think a ten year old girl does with only a father? Not even a mother to call because she's so mad she left her. Renee, you might not see why she's so upset, but I do. I've seen it since you walked out, and I'll see it everyday for the rest of our lives. That time in her life will never go away, and nothing you say or do is going to help. You can't make up for what you did by bringing her out here against her will." I kept my voice calm, but she could tell I was angry. The last thing I wanted to do was raise my voice and alert Bella to our argument. "I love Bella, and everyone at home loves her. And I'm sure you love her, but that's not going to help now. Let her come around on her own, and if she doesn't, I'm sorry. But that's Bella."

I turned around and headed up the stairs, this time she didn't stop me.

When I got upstairs, Bella was lying face down on the bed. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss, telling her I was going to take a shower. I grabbed my clothes up and walked away. I stopped at the door to turn around and look at her again. I wished I could do something about her being so down. I know it was just this place and once I got her home she'd be Bella again, but I hated seeing her like this.

When I got out of the shower, I quickly dressed in my pajama pants and leaned against the counter. I leaned my head back and tried to re-think about what I said to Renee. She deserved it of course, but I shouldn't be the one talking to her, Bella should. I wasn't going to force her to, but I think it would be good.

_Knock Knock_

I walked over to the door and opened it for Bella. She walked in a hugged me.

"You OK?" I hugged her back and felt her nod against my chest.

"What's taking you so long in here, I'm tired." She looked up at me and made an attempt at smiling, but I knew better.

"I was just fixing to come out." I let out a breath and Bella looked at me funny.

"What's wrong?" She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled herself up a little.

"Nothing, let's go to bed." I lifted her up, hoping to get a small giggle from her, and carried her to the bed. I got the small laugh, but that was it.

"You're lying." She propped herself up on her elbow and looked at me.

"You're not going to wanna hear it Bella." I looked back at her and laid on my back, covering us both up.

"Try me." She moved closer to me and kissed my shoulder.

"You should talk to you mom." Rip it like a bandaid right?

"Edward! NO!" Wrong. Oh right! Them things hurt like hell!

"Bella, I told you, you weren't going to like it. It's just an idea. She keeps asking me about you, and why you're not happy. It don't have to be a pleasant conversation, just a conversation." I rolled on my side to be face to face with her, but she rolled over on her other side and moved away from me. "Bella, please don't do that. I love you." I made an attempt to move closer to her but she stuck her hand up.

"Move any closer and I'll roll you right out of this bed." She put her hand down and I rolled back to my side. I didn't want for her to go to bed mad at me, but she didn't want me to touch her. Now what am I supposed to do?

"I'm sorry Bella. It's all up to you. Everything's up to you. But please forgive me. You know I won't be able to sleep with you mad at me." I moved to the edge of the bed, but faced her.

She remained quiet, so I stayed still, waiting.

After about fifteen minutes, my eyes were starting to droop and I had to keep lifting them back open.

"I love you too." My eyes shot open to see Bella rolling over to face me. She seemed so far away from me. I stuck my hand out and she put hers in it. I rolled a bit, just enough to get my other arm on her side. I pulled her closer to me and she flew across the bed. She started laughing a little as I did this, and when I got her over to me, she tucked her head into my neck.

"Goodnight love." And that's how we fell asleep.

The next morning, Phil knocked on our door at seven a.m. I got out of bed and walked over to the door. I opened it a little, while still rubbing my eyes.

"We're planning on leaving here in about an hour, it's a good hour drive, so I thought I should wake you two." He stepped back from the door, and I nodded.

"OK, yeah, we'll be out soon. Thanks." He nodded and I walked back in the room. I went back to the bed and gently kissed Bella. When she didn't stir, I kissed her again, and again until she woke up. I finally felt her smile a little and kiss me back.

"Finally. Goodmorning beautiful." I smiled down at her and watched her pull the sheet up more and roll back over. "Oh, no, no, no. Up. We have to get up Bella." I lightly kissed her again and she grabbed onto my shoulders pulling me down to the bed.

"Go back to sleep Edward. Too early." She buried herself into my chest and I held her for a moment, before trying to wake her again.

"I'm sorry Bella, but we have to get up. We're leaving in an hour. I told you yesterday where we were going." I kissed her again, and this time she got up. She wasn't much of a morning person, but it was cute.

"Fine." She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom. I shook my head laughing, and got out of bed. I pulled something comfy and appropriate for warm weather out of her suitcase, along with a bathing suit, and stood at the bathroom door. I didn't knock, didn't even make a sound, but it didn't take but only three seconds of me standing there for her to open the door and stick her hand out. I laughed and handed her the clothes, then went back to get myself dressed.

When we were ready, we headed downstairs where Phil was packing some stuff in a backpack. He turned around and saw us, "Oh, goodmorning Bella. Edward. Anything you need me to pack?" I looked over at Bella and she shook her head.

"Thanks though." Bella was OK speaking to Phil. Her and him actually got along fairly well. He was real nice to Bella, and understood, as much as one could, that Bella and Renee were not on the best of terms. He knew that, and he was very careful about it. I liked him, he seemed like a good guy.

We all got ready pretty quickly and headed out to the car. I opened the door for Bella and helped her in. I knew she was still tired, so I brought her Ipod and figured she could take a nap all the way there. When we got in, I dug in my pocked for the player and handed it to her. She smiled and whispered thanks before sticking one bud in her ear, and giving me the other. I stuck it in my ear and she turned on the player and went to her favorite song.

The ride was a little quicker than Phil said, so I had to wake Bella before she wanted to get up. We walked hand in hand to the gate and as soon as we were in, Renee handed us a map and told us where everything was. Phil suggested we go off on our own but Renee said she wanted to spend a little time with Bella, so we stayed with her for an hour or so.

Pretty soon, Bella said she had to go to the bathroom. I offered to take her and just as we got out of sight, Bella jerked my arm and started running.

"Bella, the bathroom is this way." I pointed to the left, but she jerked me to the right.

"You really think I wanted to use the bathroom?" She smiled up at me and I caught on. "Now let's go before they come looking for us."

We walked around the park for hours, avoiding Renee. Once we even had to jump in line to the biggest roller coaster just to get away from her. Bella wanted to get back out of line, but I held her and put her on. She loved it, just like I thought she would.

We finally had to find Renee and leave, and once we found her, Bella didn't make eye contact. Phil just laughed and led us out the gate.

When we got home, Bella was exhausted, so I took her upstairs and laid her in bed. She was asleep before she hit the pillow.

The next morning I woke up and reached for Bella, but she wasn't there. I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Not there either, so I walked downstairs. I found her standing in the kitchen, cooking. I walked up behind her and kissed the back of her neck. She jumped a little, but turned around and kissed me.

"No Renee?" I moved to stand behind her and she shook her head.

"Would I be out here alone if there was?" She looked at me as she moved the egg around the pan. "I made you breakfast." She smiled and put the egg on a plate for me, then started on her own.

I waited for her to sit down and eat. After we were done we just kinda sat around for a couple hours before Renee finally came home. Bella tensed up immediately and tried to go upstairs, but Renee caught her.

"Bella, can I talk to you? Please." Renee stood at the bottom of the stairs and I saw Bella freeze at the top. She didn't make any effort to turn around, but didn't move forward either.

She finally turned around and looked down at Renee. "Do we have to talk?"

"I'd like it. You've been here six days, and we haven't spoke at all." Renee put her hand on the banister and motioned for Bella to come down. "You're leaving tomorrow morning, and I think I have couple things I need to say."

Bella looked over at me and I went next to Renee and stuck my hand out for her. She came down and took it and Renee went to the living room. She gestured for Bella to take a seat. When Bella sat down she gripped down on my hand and I rubbed circles in the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Bella, I know you're mad at me, but I brought you out here so we could repair our relationship. I can't stand knowing my daughter hates me and that I haven't done much to fix that til now." She came closer to Bella and sat next to her. "Bella, please talk to me. I need to know you're OK before you leave." Bella didn't make a move to say anything so Renee continued. "I love you. You're my daughter, you've always been, you always will be. I want you to know that I'm sorry and that I didn't think our relationship would crumble this much." That did it.

"You what?!" Bella shot up off the couch and let go of my hand. "You didn't think that by taking off, I'd be hurt? You didn't think I'd hate you for what you did to not only me, but dad too. I'm not the only one that took it hard. How do you think he felt waking up to an empty bed and divorce papers in the mail? How did you expect him to explain that to me? A ten year old with no mother! No goodbyes, no phone calls for months, no explanation. You just left!" She tried to walk away, but Renee stopped her.

"Bella, I'm sorry. What am I supposed to say?"

"Well first of all, you could tell me why the hell I'm even here. Why I was pulled from my family and friends to spend a week here, with someone that apparently thought this little trip would make me OK with her. I hate being here, and I wanna go home. I hate that I was brought out here against my will, with no warning, but a ticket thrown at me. I wanna know why I wasn't even picked up from the airport by my _mother_, why I was picked up by a step dad I knew nothing about. If you loved me, you wouldn't have left. You would have worked things out and stayed in Forks."

"Bella, it's not that simple. Me and Charlie were too young, and I freaked out. It took me eleven years to finally work up the nerve to leave. I wanted to take you with me, but I knew Charlie would never allow it. I knew he'd never let me take you. Would you have even came anyways?" Renee stood up and walked toward Bella, but I noticed Phil come in the room and put his hand in front of Renee. Telling her it's probably not best of her to get in Bellas face.

I walked over to Bella and put my hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down. I knew this was only going to make her upset. But she shoved my hand away. "Renee, it could have been simple. You could have never left. Even if you were going to leave, a goodbye would have made things slightly better. Where were you when I needed you? Where were you on my first day of middle school, or high school? Where were you for the eighth grade dance Edward took me to and Esme had to help me get ready? What about homecoming, or when I got my first job? How about when I started my period and Edward freaked out cause he didn't know who I was gonna go to? Or when Charlie attempted taking me shopping when I turned thirteen and needed a bra? Where were you for all that? A phone call wouldn't have even helped then." I reached for Bella again, and she shook me away again.

"Bella, stop pushing me away." I touched her again, and this time she didn't move. Renee took a step forward, but I put my hand up and she stopped.

"Bella I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make up for anything, but I am. If I could take it back, I would. I would have visited, I would have seen you more, and not left so soon. I missed you so much." Phil put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped moving, going back to sit on the couch.

"Renee, I just want to go upstairs, go to sleep, and go _home_. I wanna be home, where I'm not making Edward miserable, where I'm comfortable, and where I know people aren't going to leave me." She turned to face me and I pulled her in to me. I looked back at Renee and saw her just sitting there. I'm sure Bella hurt her feelings, but she wasn't showing it. I led Bella upstairs and lifted her to put her in bed.

We just laid there for a couple hours, watching TV and talking occasionally, never holding a full conversation. Finally around eleven she got up to go shower. After she started the water and I heard the door shut I went downstairs. I was curious to how Renee was taking Bellas outburst.

As I got down the stairs I heard Renee talking to Phil in the living room.

_"She has no right to talk to me like that Phil! I'm her mother." _She was crying, I could hear it.

_"She's upset honey. I told you bringing her out here would only make it worse. Some things just can't be fixed."_

_"But she's my daughter, my only daughter. I can't lose that relationship."_

_"I know Renee. But maybe this little baby will help mend you and Bellas relationship. You haven't even told her yet."_ What! Baby?

_"Do you blame me?! She's pissed at me. Do you really think me telling her I'm pregnant is going to help anything?!"_

I turned around and quietly ran back up the stairs. When I got into the room I was walking toward the bed when I heard a small crash come from the bathroom. I walked over to the door and gently tapped, but no answer.

"Bella? Love are you OK?" I tapped again, but still nothing. I cracked the door open and peaked inside, seeing if she was even in the shower. I didn't see her, so I looked over to the glass shower and through the frosted glass I saw Bellas figure on the ground. I shut the door and ran over to the shower and knocked on the glass.

"Bella?! Are you alright?" I could hear her crying over the water running, so I ran back to the bedroom and grabbed the bathing suit she wore yesterday to the park. I quickly ran back to the bathroom and tossed it over the top, so it would land right in front of her.

"Put it on sweetheart." I saw through the glass that she was putting it on. When I knew she was done I took off my shirt and dropped my jeans, leaving me in my boxers, then I stepped into the shower. When I looked at her, her eyes were bloodshot and she was crying hysterically. Her knees were shaking so I grabbed her and pulled her to my chest.

"I, I'm.." She was trying to talk through her sobs, but it wasn't working.

"Shhh, it's OK Bella. Just relax. It's OK." I held her tighter to me and after a couple minutes, she calmed down a little. I asked her if she was going to be OK and she nodded, so I opened the shower door to leave her be.

She grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "No, don't leave."

"Are you sure Bella? I can leave you alone, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. I saw you on the floor and I thought you might have hurt yourself." I moved the wet hair from her face and she looked up at me.

"I'm sure." She nodded, so I moved her back to put her in the water and helped her wash her hair.

Though I was in the shower with the love of my life, there was nothing sexual about it. All I saw was Bella and how beautiful she was. Even soaking wet, bloodshot eyes and soapy hair couldn't make me love her less. I've seen her at her best, and I've seen her at her worst, and I love her more than I ever have.

She's everything to me, and I'm just happy I could be here to help her.

* * *

**Like? Ok, so the shower thing, I thought that was cute.. It was NOT meant to be taken sexual or anything. Like I said last chapter, I don't write lemons.. I'd be horribly bad at it, and those of you that do enjoy them would not like mine lol. I do however think stuff like that ^ is really cute, and I try and write it to where I don't offend any body.**

**But thank you guys, once again for the great reviews and support (= Alsooo, I got a review that I can't respond back to saying that it was sad my story had to end.. It's not over yet (= I still have a lot to put into this story, and I'm hoping to continue this one for at least 10 or 15 more chapters.**

**Thank you! and go to my profile and VOTE!!!**


	28. I Wanted to See You

**Alright, first, I wanna point something out.. Big thank you to Emily (I'm guessing she doesn't have an account) for pointing out a mistake of mine. Super sorry about that |= You're very observant lol.**

**Thank you for all the reviews last chapter, I absolutely love logging onto AIM everyday and seeing like 20 emails (= it makes my day!**

**But onto the chapter (= the chapter with characters that I don't own.. Well technically I don't own the names or the idea of them together, but I guess I kinda own them for this story (= Maybe.. idk.**

* * *

**Chapter 28 .. Bella**

"So Bella, how was work?" Charlie set my plate in front of me and I pushed my books aside so I could eat.

"It was OK. Mrs. Clearwater has been taking a lot more time off to be with Seth and Leah so it's pretty much me and Edward running the place. But it's pretty cool." I picked up my fork and lifted up the piece of.. chicken? "Dad, what is this?" I pointed to the meat on my plate and raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's fish. Does it not look good?" He looked down at his own and cocked his head to the side.

"Dad, this is definitely not cooked right." I got up and picked up my plate, then went over to him and took his before he could take a bite. "Don't eat that, you'll get sick." I took them to the garbage and dumped them, trying to get rid of the smell, then put the plates in the sink, washing them off immediately.

"Sorry, Bella. But you've been so busy with school and work, and everything else, that I thought I should cook you dinner for once." He got up and walked over to the fridge.

I nodded and walked over to the fridge next to him and grabbed a paper off the top. "Don't worry dad, I got it covered." I walked over to the phone and picked it up. He gave me a look of question, but I stuck my finger up as the person on the other end answered. "Hey Tyler. Yep, delivery." I looked over at Charlie and he started laughing quietly. "Yep. Extra cheese. No, Charlie tried cooking again. Yeah, I know. OK, thank you!"

I put the phone back down and looked over at Charlie. "He'll be here in twenty minutes." He nodded and headed to the living room.

Roughly twenty minutes later, Tyler, the main delivery boy in town, pulled up with our pizza. I handed him the money and told him thank you. When he left, I put the pizza box on the table in front of Charlie and he turned the TV to something we would both enjoy.

Sitting there with my dad was different. It wasn't something we usually did, but since I was getting older, and leaving for school soon, and he was moving on with his life as well, it was nice. For the last eleven years, I always felt I was the one holding Charlie in this small town. I was his daughter, and I loved it here, and would have pitched the biggest fit if he mentioned moving, but I knew since Renee left, he hadn't been happy. He loved this town, and the people in it, but everything was a small reminder of what left him.

When he passed the diner, he went back to his first date with Renee, and it upset him. When he went downtown and saw the courthouse he had to be reminded of the day, a week after Renee turned eighteen, that they ran off and got married. Every time he came home, he knew he didn't have a wife inside waiting for him, instead he had the biggest reminder of all. Me. He had to come home to me everyday, and as much as I hated to admit it, I looked like Renee. I had Charlies hair and Charlies eyes, but everything else was her. And if my hair would have been naturally straight, instead of the slight curl halfway up, it would have been all her too. _I_ reminded him most of Renee. And I hated it.

I always knew he loved me, but when she left us, I felt like he thought it was hard to get closer to me. We weren't the same. I always remembered coming home from school before she left and he'd be excited to see me, hug me, kiss me, then help me with my homework. But after she left, for the first couple years I came home to an empty house, and Esme waiting outside to take me home with her. He started taking on extra shifts at the station, and hated being home. When I got old enough to stay home and fend for myself, Edward and Alice would come over after school, and that's who I spent time with until dad came home a half hour before bedtime.

Over the years things got a little better. He spoke to me more, and just as we were getting closer, he made friends with Tom. Tom worked for the station in Seattle and kept offering to let Charlie come up and help out. Being the chief of police here, he felt it was his duty to help out elsewhere too. Then Tom started offering him jobs. He wouldn't tell me about them at first, but when he did, I started getting scared. I was no way, ever going to leave what I had here. I was mad enough at Renee to not let it all get to me, but he was still in love with her. And until he let her go, he would never be completely happy here.

The only reason I was happy here was Edward. And the rest of the Cullens. I needed them. They were the people that helped me more I ever expected them to. At ten years old, I would have never been able to hold a house down while Charlie went through his 'stage'.

"Bella, phone!" I looked back up and noticed Charlie wasn't sitting in his chair anymore. I shook my head and came back to the present.

"Who is it?" When I ran into the kitchen he was holding the phone out.

"Angela." He handed me the phone and I took it.

"Hey, Ang. What's up?" I pulled one of the chairs to the counter and sat down.

_"Nothing much. Sorry I called your house, but you weren't answering your cell phone."_

I dug into my pocket, and noticed it wasn't even there. "Yeah. Sorry. I don't know where I put it. Must be upstairs."

_"It's OK. I just had a quick question. Are you and Edward going to prom this year?"_ I cringed at the word _prom_. I didn't enjoy dances, but Edward always talked me into going.

"Um, I'm not sure. We haven't really talked about it. But as soon as I know, I'll let you know. Why were you wanting to go shopping?"

_"Yeah, I was hoping maybe you and Alice would go with me this year. I don't really want Jessica going."_ I laughed a little at what she said and agreed that even if I didn't go, I'd still go shopping with her.

When I got off the phone, I headed upstairs to get ready for bed. I took my shower and said goodnight to Charlie then crawled into bed.

The next morning I was awoke to the most beautiful sight. Edward was lightly shaking me and kissing my jaw and neck, making me giggle. I closed my eyes again and just laid there enjoying the feel of his lips all over my face. _What a way to wake up._

"Bella, love, time to get up." I felt his lips move against my skin and shivered. How much better could this get?

I shook my head and attempted to roll over. Only to have him wrap his strong arms around me and pull me into a sitting position. "No. Wanna sleep." I slumped over slightly in his arms and he started laughing.

"Bella, we're late." My eyes shot open and I looked at the clock. Seven-fourteen. Crap! I had exactly sixteen minutes to get to school. I gently pushed him away, ran to the closet and grabbed the first thing my hands touched. Then I ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When I got out I ran down the stairs to gather my books from where I had left them last night and turned around to see Edward standing there laughing.

"What Edward?!" I put my hands on my hips as he straightened up and looked at me, trying to stop his laughing.

"Love, please go change your shirt." He walked over to me and grabbed my bag off my shoulder. I looked down to see what shirt I had on and groaned. In my rush I managed to grab one of my pajama shirts, so I ran up the stairs to change. When I found something decent, I ran back down and grabbed my bag from Edward. As I ran past him he also held out a poptart. I took that and went to the coat rack to pull my jacket on. Once Edward has his jacket back on we rushed out the door and Edward locked it behind us.

School was uneventful, except for the nasty looks from Jessica. Mike had recently asked her to prom after finally realizing I was most likely going to say no. Gee, don't know what tipped him off. Maybe it was the constant no's, maybe it was death glares from Edward, or maybe it was the whole pushing-Mike-into-the-pool event. Whatever it was, thank god. I never quite understood it all. Compared to some of the girls in this school, I was totally average. Had dull looks, didn't do any extra curiculare stuff like cheerleading or tennis, didn't really hang out with too many people other than Edward, Alice and occasionally Angel or Tyler. A couple years after the whole Tyler trying to kiss me epsiode, we became pretty good friends. And Edward forgave him and started hanging out with him too. It was nice, but I didn't need too many friends. I had the Cullens, and Rosalie and Jasper, and I didn't have much time for any of that.

"So, did Jasper tell you?!" Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat at the lunch table. Me and Edward just sat there and tried to eat our food.

"Bella, are you going to eat that?" I shook my head and pushed the apple across to Edward.

"Are you guys listening to me?!" I looked up just as Alice slapped her hand against the table. "I swear you two are so unobservant."

I smiled over at Edward and saw his dazzling smile grace his face as well. "Sorry Alice. What were you talking about?" I looked over at her and smiled apologetically.

"Jasper didn't tell you?" She looked over at Edward and he shook his head. "He's coming back to take me to prom! Like last year! It's going to be perfect! Bella are you gonna let me take you dress shopping or what?" She started bouncing in her seat again and I just stared at her wide eyed.

"Alice, I don't even know if I'm going yet. But that's great Jasper's gonna come back down for you." I started to go back to my plate, but then remembered the phone call last night. "Oh, but I did promise Angela me and you would go shopping with her. She's going with Ben I think."

"Yes! I know! They are so cute together." I started drowning Alice out and just looked up at Edward. His eyes were gleaming and sparkling and I could tell he was thinking of something. I started to ask him why he looked so happy, but he leaned down and kissed me, halting any current thoughts in my head.

Pretty soon it was time for biology and me and Edward walked hand in hand across campus. When we reached the door he stopped me right outside and brought my hand to his lips. He kissed it lightly then brushed his other hand across my cheek, causing an instant blush to stain them.

"So have you thought about prom?" He smiled down at me and dropped our hands back to his side.

I shrugged, "I don't know. You made me go last year, remember?" He chuckled, probably remembering how much effort it took.

_Flashback: Eleventh grade; Junior prom._

_"Bella, just come upstairs with me for a minute." Edward was holding his hand out for me to take and I let out a huff, finally standing up._

_"Fine, Edward. But if you ask me what color socks you should wear to junior prom one more time, I'm gonna steal them all, and you'll go sock-less!" He laughed and drug me up the stairs._

_When we got to his room he just stood there._

_"What's going on Edward?" I walked over to him and he looked nervous. "Come on, I wanna go back downstairs and finish my paper."_

_He finally looked at me and took a deep breath. "You know I love you Bella. Like, you're my best friend, and I want you to be happy." He looked down at his feet and put his hands behind his back. He reminded me of a little school boy that just said something he thought might get him in trouble. I started giggling a little and his head shot up._

_"Yes Edward. And I love you too, you're my best friend and I am happy?" I walked closer and reached behind him to grab his hands. "Now, what's going on?" He took another deep breath and walked over to the radio, turning it on. He stood there for a minute, still holding one of my hands while he waited for the CD to start. When it finally did I heard the music come through the speakers and knew immediately what song it was._

_"Dance with me?" He held his other hand out, for me to take but I hesitated._

_"What are you doing Edward. You know I can't dance." I attempted to take a step back, but he held his grip._

_"Please Bella. I know it sounds weird, and really silly, but just please. Dance with me." He stepped closer, wrapping one arm around me and pulling me close. "Or I'll just have to make you." He grinned down at me and I laughed._

_"You don't scare me Cullen." I wrapped one arm around his shoulder and put the other in his waiting hand._

_"Oh, really, and why is that Miss Isabella?" I laughed as we started moving to the music._

_"You just don't. I've known you too long. I know your strengths and your weakness'. I know that if I told you to let me go, you would. I know that there is a reason why you're doing this, and acting so strange. But I don't know what that reason is." I smiled up at him and he looked away from my eyes._

_"Well, you know I'm going to prom right?" I nodded. "Well, I'm going alone. And I was thinking about asking someone in particular. But I'm afraid."_

_I pulled away just enough to see his face, but continue the dance. "Who are you thinking about asking? Maybe I could help." He looked down at me and smiled._

_"Well, you know her." He spun me around and then pulled me back to him. I started laughing and wrapped my arms around his neck. He put his arms all the way around me and squeezed me tight; but not too tight. Perfect._

_We stayed like that, just rocking back and forth till the end of the song. Occasionally he would lean down and say the words in my ear, making me giggle. Edward was as great as they came, and whatever girl that was lucky enough to be his future would be totally undeserving. She wouldn't be good enough for him._

_"So, how are you planning on asking this girl to prom?" The song was over and when nothing else came out of the speakers I pulled away._

_"I'm not completely sure yet, but I think I have an idea. Can you go over and open the big curtains while I grab something from over here? Then we'll talk." He let go of me and turned around to go to his bed. I nodded and walked over to the back wall of his room. The wall with the biggest window. It was nearly the whole wall, and it made for a gorgeous view, expecially being on the third floor._

_When I slung the curtain over I saw writing on the window with blue window paint. I was curious and pulled them all the way over before standing back to get the full view of what was written. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth. Written all the way across his window in Edwards elegant hand writing was the words 'WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME BELLA?'_

_I turned around and saw Edward standing by the bed with a single red rose in his hand and a smile on his face. I looked back and forth for a good couple minutes before I ran over to him and jumped into his arms. He lifted me off the ground and spun me around twice before setting me back down._

_"Me?" I looked up at him in shock. He could have any girl at Forks high he wanted. He could probably even go to Port Angeles and get a girl there. But he chose me? He nodded and handed me the rose._

_"Are you sure?" I was still in disbelief._

_He laughed and nodded again. "Yes, Bella. Of course I'm sure. There is no one else I'd rather go with." He smiled quickly faded and he gently squeezed my hands. "But if you don't wanna go Bella, it's OK. I'll understand." I reached up and kissed his cheek._

_"Of course I'll go with you. I just can't believe you'd pick me. I'm just your best friend." I looked down at the beautiful rose and smiled._

_"OK. I know that's not your favorite flower, but I thought it more appropriate for this occasion." I nodded. "And why wouldn't I go with you? Who took you to eight grade dance? Or homecoming freshman year? or the Valentines day dance last year? We go to every dance together, why not this one." He was right. We had gone to every dance together, mainly because Alice refused to let me skip and I didn't want to go with anyone particular. So Edward stepped in and started taking me. He knew I didn't like to dance, so we usually just sat around making jokes about how the other girls were dressed and the guys against the wall too afraid to ask anyone to dance. He made it entertaining._

_"I know. The flower is perfect, and that.." I turned around to point to the window, "Was really cute. Thank you." He leaned down and I gave him a hug._

_I don't know where I'd be in this world without my best friend._

"Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan? Are you two planning on joining us this period?" I quickly looked over at Mr. Banner and nodded.

"Yeah, I was thinking about it." I walked past him and took my seat with Edward right behind me trying to stifle a laugh.

"Smooth Bella." He nudged me and we took out our books, getting looks from everyone.

We were told to work with our partners to identify some plants under the microscope. Me and Edward had no problem with it and were soon done. We just sat back and started talking. It was so easy with Edward. Nothing had changed. We were still the best friends we were months ago. If anything, we just got closer. I still loved him, only way more. And I still went to him for everything. If I hadn't known better, I would have just said me and Edward have been dating for over eighteen years. But that wasn't the case. The only thing that mattered, was that I had him now. And I was planning on keeping him for as long as he'd have me.

After school we got in Edwards car and he drove us to work. I had always been excited about my job, but now it was just tiring. I still loved it, working around all that music and getting to sample CDs before everyone else in town was great. But since Mrs. Clearwater was taking more and more time off to be with her own children, me and Edward took on most of the work, being the only employees. It was hard, but nothing me and Edward couldn't handle together.

When we got there I noticed Sue packing up to leave, so I said goodbye and told her to have a nice day, then ran up the stairs to get the orders started. Edward went to the back to get the boxes he didn't have a chance to unpack yesterday and started on that.

After a couple of hours, I had finished everything, so I decided to go downstairs. I looked all around, but couldn't see Edward. I didn't see him anywhere, which was odd. He wouldn't leave. I walked up to the front desk just as I heard the bell over the door ding. I turned around only to come face to face with my worse nightmare.

Jacob.

I froze. I hadn't seen or heard from Jacob since I watched the tape. And after seeing that, I saw just what kinda guy he really was and what I could have potentially gotten myself into. I had only ever read about girls being abused or hurt by their boyfriends or guys they were dating. I never thought I'd actually be one of them. I know it only happened once, but once was enough for me. I turned around, hoping I could just run back upstairs and wait for Edward to come back, but I couldn't leave the front unattended.

"Hello Bella." I watched him walk over to the counter and put his hands on it. I took a step back, but made sure to stay behind it.

"What are you doing here Jacob? You're not supposed to come near me." I tried to take another step back, but he moved to the side of the counter, getting closer to the opening. "Don't move any closer."

He stopped, but looked over at me. "You stop moving, and I will."

I nodded and stopped, just as he moved back to his original spot. "Answer my question."

"I wanted to see you. To apologize to you." He leaned against the counter and folded his arms.

"What if I don't want an apology? Will you leave?" I took a step forward, a little put off by my bravery.

"I don't wanna leave Bella. I wanna say I'm sorry." He smiled at me, but it looked fake.

"I could call the cops you know?" I took a step for the phone, but he got to it before I could.

He waved it in front of me and I froze again. "You'd need a phone for that." He set it in front of him and looked back at me. "Now listen to me Bella. I said all I wanna do is say I'm sorry. Accept my apology and lift that stupid order, and I'm outta here."

"Why aren't you in La Push. You're not supposed to leave." I slowly put my hands to my side, trying to feel for my cell phone, but it wasn't there. _God, I need to carry that thing around more often!_

"I told you, I came here to apologize. I'll go straight back in a few." He stood back up straight and I heard a door shut from the back of the store.

_"Bella? Did you lock the backdoor? I had to run around to the car and get the key."_ I turned to see Edward coming into view and once he saw Jacob, I saw his teeth clench and his fists tighten. He started storming toward us and Jacob stood up straight, waiting for him to get closer. I wasn't going to see what happened to me, happen to Edward. I ran out from behind the counter and to Edward. I stopped in front of him, momentarily halting his approach, but he never looked away from Jacob. This wasn't going to be good.

"Edward, stop!" I put my hands on his chest, but it only fueled him more. He took a step forward, moving me with him. Once he realized I was in between him and Jacob, he gently, but quickly, picked me up and threw me behind him, then wrapped an arm around me while still facing forward.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped at Jacob, but Jacob didn't flinch. I knew Edward didn't intimidate him. He was much bigger than Edward and Emmett wasn't around to help.

"I came to talk to Bella. Not you." Jacob took a step forward and I reached around to stop Edward.

"You have two seconds to get the hell out of here and away from Bella. If you don't do that, I'll call the cops and have your ass locked away again. You're not getting anywhere near Bella. You won't hurt her again." He tried to take another step but I stopped him. I threw his arm off of me and stood in front of him. He didn't look down at me, just made a move to push me behind him again.

"No Edward. Stop trying to move towards him! Let's just go to the back and call the cops." I put my hands on his chest and shoved him backwards. He wavered, but didn't move. "Come on Edward!" He finally looked down at me, but only for a second.

"Bella, love, please move. I can't handle him while trying to worry about you. Now go to the back and call your dad." He tried to move me, and I had to take a step to the side. He was just too strong for me. I wasn't going to leave him alone out here. He wasn't the one that took care of him last time, and I wasn't about to go through this again.

"Edward, please! Stop this!" I looked up at him and smacked his chest. He looked down at me and frowned.

"Bella, he hurt you. I'm not going to let that happen again." He grabbed me gently and moved me back to the side, but this time he moved to face me, so I was still in front of him, just not in between him and Jacob.

"Edward I want this to stop. Please come with me to the back." But before I could say anymore I heard sirens. I looked out the front window and saw a cruiser pull up. It was my dad. _Thank god!_

I pulled Edward back and watched my dad and Mark jump out of the car and walk to the door. As he walked in he went right to Jacob and cuffed him, sitting him down in a chair in front of the counter. He looked up at me and slowly walked over, pulling out another pair of handcuffs.

"Bella, please forgive me. I'm only doing my job." He walked over to me and Edward, and Edward let go of me.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" Edward looked down at the cuffs and then followed Charlies gaze to me. "Don't arrest her Charlie, she didn't do anything! What's going on?"

Charlie looked back at him, then to me. "I'm sorry Bella." He looked back at Edward and took a step toward him. "Edward, I'm not here to arrest _her._" Without another word he walked over to Edward and turned him around, cuffing his hands behind his back.

"Dad! What the hell are you doing?! They didn't fight, why are you doing that? Let him go!" I ran over to my dad but he turned around and grabbed me.

"Bella, I have to. A call came into the station this morning saying that they wanted Edward arrested. I told them I wasn't going to without a reason. They brought me a reason Bella, and I have to take him in. I'm so sorry. When the order was done I wouldn't let anyone else do it, not even Mark." He sat Edward down and looked back to make sure Mark had Jacob.

"But dad, there's no reason for Edward to be handcuffed, now let him go. Who would dare call in an order for him? He's never done anything wrong!" I looked back at Edward, and he looked terrified. "Dad, please let him go." I felt tears start in my eyes and I couldn't stop them.

"Honey, I can't explain it here, but if you wanna ride with us to the station you're more than welcome. I'm sure Sue will be OK with you locking up early." He put his hand on my shoulder and I nodded.

"Let me go grab the keys." I ran up the stairs and grabbed my bag, turned everything off then ran back down. I noticed Mark was putting Jacob into a cruiser that must have just pulled up. I walked to the counter and turned the lights off behind it. I followed my dad to the door and locked it.

"Dad, can you at least put the cuffs in the front so he's more comfortable." I pointed to Edward and he nodded.

"Of course." He walked over to Edward and undid the cuffs. "Now don't try running from me young man." He laughed, letting Edward know it was just a joke. Edward smiled a little, but it didn't last long. When the cuffs were in front I walked over to him and dug his keys out of his front pocket. I reached up and kissed him before walking to the Volvo and getting in.

When I pulled up to the station behind Charlie, I parked quickly and got out, following them in. Dad sat him down in a chair in the waiting area so he could go back and make sure Jacob was taken care of, and to see what cell he was is. Probably to ensure Edward was put across the station in one far away from Jacob.

Just the thought of Edward in a jail cell for god knows what reason made me break down again. I put my head in my hands and started crying. I felt Edward hands rest of my shoulder and I shot up, putting my head on his chest. He turned in his seat and lifted his arms over my head and around me. I curled into his chest and cried.

"Bella it's OK. It's probably a misunderstanding. I won't be here long. Please don't cry." He kissed the top of my head and the nudged my face with his so I'd look up.

"It doesn't matter why you're here. The point is, you're here, and I don't you to be. You never do anything wrong. So what the hell are you doing sitting in a police station waiting to be booked? This is stupid!" I put my head back down and cried some more. "What is going on Edward?!"

I felt him kiss the top of my head again and whisper against me. "I don't know Bella. But we can handle it. Like I said, it's probably all a misunderstanding all I'll go home with you tonight."

"I hope you're right Edward." I reached up and kissed his lips.

Just as the kiss was starting to deepen, Charlie cleared his throat in front of us. I pulled away and Edward lifted his hands up over my head and stood up.

"I'm sorry about this Edward. Do you want me to call your parents?" He shook his head.

"No, if I have to stay here for longer than just the next couple hours, I'll send Bella home to tell them." He hung his head in front of Charlie and I stood up.

"No, I'm not leaving. Now explain why he's even here, and how we can get him out." I walked over to Charlie and put a hand on Edward.

"Well I got a call from Billy Black, Jacobs dad, and he told me his son is getting threatening text messages from Edward. He brought in a printout from the phone company, and they're all signed Edward." He looked over at Mark and he brought over the papers.

"That's ridiculous! Edward would never do that. He's been with me, when would he have the chance?" I grabbed onto Edwards arm and looked up at him. "You didn't do that, did you?" He shook his head quickly.

"No Bella. You told me not to, so I didn't. I thought about.." He looked back up at Charlie and saw the expression on his face, then decided to quickly defend himself. "_Thought_ about it! I didn't do it!" Charlie let out a small chuckle and the volume of Edward voice. I didn't find this funny.

"Dad, is there any way we can prove Edward didn't do that?" I reached over into Edwards pocked and pulled out his cell phone, handing it to him. "Check it, get this over with. I want him out of those cuffs."

"I know Bella. I'm going to work as fast as I can." With that, he told Edward to say goodbye to me. I stood up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around Edwards neck, kissing him with as much passion as I could muster at this point in time. When I pulled away I saw Edward smile and I stepped back.

Watching Charlie take him to the back was hard. I couldn't help but think that Edward didn't deserve this. Whatever Jacob was trying to pull now, was bull, and it needed to stop. This could potentially ruin Edwards future, and it would be all my fault.

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if this incident ruined everything he worked so hard for.

I had to do something.

* * *

**Alright, I'm sooooo sorry about locking Edward up! It was kinda an impulse decision..**

**But I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'm already proof reading the next one, so it'll be up soon, maybe even later today if I'm not busy (=**

**Thanks! and go to my profile and VOTE!! Please! (=**


	29. Had Enough?

**OK, don't kill me.. I know I said I would try and put it out sometime today.. (well technically yesterday, since it's 4:30 in the morning) but I got sidetracked and momentarily forgot.. Sorry.**

**But I think you guys will like this chapter, and I added a bit more too it, so it's kinda long, but most of you like the long chapters, from what I'm told at least (=**

**I don't own any Twilight characters, but I do own the right to oogle over Robert Pattinson right? (=**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29 .. Edward**

"Edward, I'm really sorry about this. I hope you understand I'm only doing my job." Charlie finally uncuffed me and I brought my wrists up, rubbing them.

"Ow, yeah. I understand Charlie." I sat down in the seat next to Charlies desk and reached for the papers that supposedly had my _threats_ written on them. "You know this is crap Charlie. I didn't do this." I flipped the page and pointed one out. "Would I even say that?" My face scrunched up at what was on the page.

This was absurd. Absolutely ridiculous. I would never do something like this, and Charlie and Bella knew it. I hoped they did at least.

"I know Edward. I'm making some phone calls now. I'll have you out of here as soon as I can." He went back to talking to whoever he was on the phone with and I sat back.

I couldn't believe Jacob would go as far as having me arrested. This could ruin everything. If the record company got wind of this, I could be fired, before I even started. I'm pretty sure they didn't want someone that had been arrested. And when Carlisle and Esme found out, they were sure to be disappointed. Though it wasn't my fault, I knew this would take a lot of explaining. Explaining I didn't how to do.

I was in complete shock when Charlie slapped those handcuffs on me. I was sure, for a moment, he was going after Bella. And when the alternative came, I was glad to take it. In a way, I was happy it was me, and not her. If she were sitting back here, I would go crazy for sure. I couldn't image how she was taking it out there. I had been back here for two hours already and Charlie had been apologizing profusely.

I was just glad I wasn't Jacob. I turned around in my seat and looked back at his cell again. He was laying down on the small cot, napping. I hated him. When we both got out of here I would make sure he didn't come near Bella ever again. I would do whatever it took. Never leave her side, file a restraining order, whatever it took to keep him away. Just when I thought things were getting good and 'Jacob free' he comes waltzing back in and makes trouble. How does he even manage that?

"OK Edward. At this rate, I'm thinking I can have you out of here by tonight. Late tonight, but tonight non the less." He picked up the receiver again and dialed. After they picked up he said a couple things then put his hand over the speaker, turning to me. "Do you think you can get Alice's cell phone up here. Bella said she's the only other person with Jacobs number." I nodded and went to Marks desk to call Alice from him phone.

I was a little worried about how I would explain this, but whatever got me out of here!

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Alice. It's Edward. Listen I need a favor." I paused and waited for her to ask where I was. I knew it was coming next.

_"Of course, but where are you calling me from?"_ Told you.

"It's a long story, but I need you to bring your cell phone down to Charlie at the station. I'll explain everything when you get here."

_"Alright.. I'll be there soon."_ She hung up and I went back over to Charlie. I sat down in the uncomfortable seat and leaned against the desk.

"Ya know Charlie, you could have some more comfortable chairs back here." I wiggled around in the chair and he just cocked his head at me.

"Seriously Edward? That's what you're worried about? Uncomfortable chairs?" He chucked and I shrugged.

"Well apparently there's not much I can do about being back here, sooo, might as well keep myself entertained." I started messing with the stapler on the desk and after hitting it down a couple times, Charlie slapped my hand. I mouthed a quick sorry and sat back.

I leaned my head back and tried to get a view of Bella in the front lobby. When I couldn't see her I scooted the chair back a little more.

"Edward, come back here." Charlie gripped the arm rest of my chair and jerked it back.

"Sorry, Charlie." I threw my head back and let out a sigh. I was quickly running out of things to keep me sane back here, and Charlie was on the phone. Don't get me wrong, I loved being in this chair when I knew what the alternative was; jail cell. Exactly where I _never_ wanna be.

"Charlie is this going to go on my permanent record?" I lifted my head back up and watched him shake his head.

"No, not if I can get you out of here within twelve hours." He was writing something down and still talking to whoever it was on the phone. "You're not technically booked cause I don't have enough proof. Once your sister gets here with her phone, I can run her phone records, then I'll run yours. Then I should have you out of here. Anybody else have Jacobs number?"

"Just Bella. But I made her delete it after the accident." I started rubbing my eyes. I didn't get much sleep last night, and it was finally hitting me.

A half hour or so later, Alice finally showed up. After they cleared her phone records, they moved onto mine. All in all it took a couple hours, and after I explained everything to Alice, I asked her to take Bella home so she could get some sleep. Though we didn't have school tomorrow, I didn't need her tired too. She agreed, and after leaving Charlies desk she went back out front. I looked over at the clock and saw it was a little after eleven.

"How much longer Charlie?" I laid my head on the desk and closed my eyes.

He reached over and patted my back, "Not long son. I'll get you out of here." I rolled my head enough to look at him and smile, then rolled back over.

I must have drifted off to sleep at some point, cause the next thing I knew Charlie was shaking me awake and telling me I was free.

"What?! I can leave?" I stood up and he clapped my shoulder.

"Yep, you're outta here. Can't hold you, because I can't prove you did it. Now get out of here, and get my daughter home." He smiled at me and gave me my release papers.

_Wait. Get his daughter home?_

I turned around and looked back at Charlie, "Get her home? She's still here?" He nodded and I shook my head. Leave it to Bella.

Then I had an idea. "Hey Charlie, can I ask a favor?" He nodded, so I took a deep breath. I didn't know how well this was going to go, but I had to try, right? "Do you think Bella could stay at my house tonight. I kinda have a surprise for her, and I wanna do it tonight."

He looked at me and I could tell he took that the wrong way.

"I meant, she can sleep in Alice's room after I show her the surprise. I didn't mean like spend the night with _me_, I just want to show her the surprise tonight. If you want, I'll take her home when it's done." I took a step back, afraid them handcuffs would be slapped right back on me.

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other a couple times, staring at me the whole time. I started chewing on my bottom lip and bouncing on the balls of my feet.

Finally he took a step forward and I braced myself. He chuckled a little and shook my shoulder. "It's OK. She can stay there. I think I'd actually prefer her there. I'm gonna be here for a little while longer and I don't want her home alone." He smiled at me and I thanked him for everything. For helping me out tonight, not booking me into a cell, and letting me spend some needed time with his daughter.

"Take care of her though Edward. I don't wanna hear Bella complain about anything you do. Hear me?" He smiled his, I'm-the-father, fear me smile and I shot him a thumbs up and quickly turned to go.

I walked out into the lobby, after saying goodbye to Charlie, to see Bella curled up in between two chairs pushed together. I stopped in my tracks and just stared at her. She was so beautiful, and I couldn't believe she waited it out with me. Did I need another reason to be head over heals for this girl?

I quietly walked over to her and picked her up into my arms. Deputy Mark walked over to me and grabbed her bag up from the floor, taking the keys out and opening the door for me. I carried her through the light night mist to the car and he opened the passenger door.

"Thanks. And thanks for helping in there." I set her down in the seat and buckled her in, then looked back at Mark. He just nodded.

"No problem. You're a good kid, and there was no reason for any of that." He handed me the keys and I shook his hand before running over to the drivers seat. As soon as I started the car, Bella shifted. She turned sideways and cuddled into the seat. I knew she couldn't be comfortable, but I would get her home as soon as I could and get her into bed. Hopefully Esme and Carlisle were sleeping and I could just get her in without them knowing.

When I pulled onto the driveway, I hit a small hole and Bella was shaken awake.

"Edward?" I looked over to see her eyes shoot open and look around. "What are you doing?" She looked back at me and I reached for her hand.

"They let me out. I'm sorry I woke you. You can go back to sleep." I squeezed her hand, but she shook her head.

"Why did they let out. Did they figure out you didn't do it?" I looked over at her and smiled. She was so tired.

I nodded and parked in front of the garage. I turned the car off, but didn't move to get out. Instead, I turned to face her and put my hand on her cheek. "Bella, why did you wait? Why didn't you go home like I asked you too?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't going to leave you Edward. I love you." She smiled and kissed the palm of my hand.

"I love you too, stubborn, never-listen-to-me, hopelessly gorgeous, wonderful Bella." She giggled and I got out of the car, jogging to her side. I decided, as long as she was awake, I would try and go through with tonights plans. The plans that were so rudely interrupted by Jacobs ruthless attempt to get me away from Bella. Not working.

I opened her door and reached in to lift her from the seat. She started to struggle, but I clamped down on her.

"Edward, I can walk." She started laughing as I kicked the door closed and spun her a little.

"Well, I know that. But this is more fun." I smiled down at her and carried her through the front door. She reached back and quietly shut it for me. Then I carried her through the living room and up the stairs to the third floor. Before I opened the door to my bedroom, I told her to close her eyes. She was too tired to fight with me, so she obliged. After closing the door, I walked to the side of the bed, flipped a switch, and then walked her to the center of the room, and spun her to face the wall over the bed.

I leaned down to her ear and lightly kissed it before whispering, "OK, open up Bella." I watched her face as she opened her eyes went wide and she gasped a little. When she looked back at me I saw her eyes start to water. I smiled and kissed her cheek. "Do you like it?" She looked at me and kissed my lips, nodding in the process.

"I love it Edward. When did you do this?" She looked back at the wall giggling.

"Last night. Does it top last year?" She threw her head back and let out a soft, but incredibly adorable laugh.

"Yes. It does." She kissed me again, and I set her down on her feet, but kept my arms tightly around her. I felt her run her tongue along my bottom lip and eagerly parted my lips allowing her what she wanted. I moved her back a couple feet to the bed and leaned her against it for a minute, before picking her up and setting her on it. She pulled away for a minute and smiled. "I love you Edward. This is perfect." She resumed kissing me and I ran my hands up her sides as she let out a soft sigh. I lifted her back up while still moving my lips with hers and pulled the covers back. I laid her down and ran my hand up to her face. Touching her cheek, I could feel the warm flesh under my palm. She was blushing. I loved it when she did that.

"I love you too sweetheart. Would you like to change into something more comfortable to sleep in?" I pulled away from her so I could see her face in the lightly lit room and she nodded. I got up and went to my dresser, pulling out a pair of sweat pants she left here a while ago and then one of my old shirts from the top drawer. When I turned around she was right there. She reached up and kissed me again before taking the clothes and walking out of the room and into the bathroom.

I walked over to the bed, pulling my shirt off and then my jeans. When she walked back into the room, she came straight to me. I embraced her and lifted her off the ground carrying her to the bed. I laid her down and kissed her before covering her up. She looked up at the lights above the bed and sighed. "Yes." I looked down at her and smiled.

"Thank you. Do you want me to turn the lights off?" She shook her head and smiled.

"No. Don't turn them off. That's so cute Edward. How do you come up with stuff like this?" She giggled and kissed my neck.

"I thought you'd like it, and it actually wasn't hard to come up with. I figured I already asked you to prom by writing on the back window, and I needed something to top that. And I know you love Christmas lights, so I thought you'd love this." I pointed to the word above my bed and she laid her head against my chest and sighed.

"I love it. Of course I'll go prom with you." She kissed my neck once more before I felt her breathing even out.

I tucked the covers around her and held her tight to me. Then leaned down and kissed the top of her head, "Goodnight Bella. I love you so much."

When I woke up the next morning I reached across the bed to pull Bella closer to me. I couldn't feel her next to me, so I opened my eyes. I looked around the room and didn't see her. I sighed and got out of bed. It was the one bad thing about sleeping in the same room around our parents. She didn't want anyone to catch us and put a stop to it, so one of us always had to wake up to an empty, cold bed. I hated that. I would love, more than anything, to wake up and be able to pull her close and say goodmorning. But for now, this is how it had to be done. I didn't want to upset Esme and neither did she, so it was the right thing.

I crawled out of bed and pulled a pair of jeans on, then hurried downstairs. I heard giggles come from the kitchen so I walked into there. When I opened the door, Bellas eyes immediately met mine and she smiled, hoping down from the stool and coming over to me.

"Goodmorning." She reached up and kissed me and I gave her a tight hug.

"Goodmorning love." I kissed her forehead and walked her back to the island. "How did you sleep?"

She smiled up at me, "Perfect. Thank you for last night." She grabbed my other hand just as Alice set a plate of waffles in front of us.

"You're welcome. Now eat, I'm sure you have a big day." I looked over at Alice and she nodded.

"Yes, she does. We're going shopping Bella, and you're going to get a dress!" Alice sat across from us and started eating her own breakfast.

Bella leaned over and put her head near mine, "How does she know I need a dress?" I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"She's Alice, baby, she just knows." I started eating my breakfast as Bella look cautiously at Alice.

"Don't go over board Alice." Bella resumed eating her waffles and Alice squealed, bouncing up and down clapping her hands together.

"OK, so we leave here around ten, we'll swing by and pick Angela up, then to the mall!" Alice quickly finished her breakfast, then put the plate away. "As soon as you're done Bella, go upstairs and take a shower. I'll help you get ready."

Bella quickly objected to that. "Oh, no, no, no Alice. It's bad enough you'll be dressing me all day. I get myself ready. Deal?" Alice took a minute to think, then nodded.

"OK, but at least where the skinny jeans I bought you last week, they're in Edwards closet on the bottom shelf." She skipped out of the room and I looked over at Bella.

"She hides clothes in your room for me now Edward?" She smiled and rolled her eyes.

I put my hands up in protest. "Don't look at me. I didn't know she was doing that." I finished up breakfast then walked with Bella upstairs.

When we got into my room, I went to the closet and sure enough on the bottom shelf was a couple outfits I had never seen before. I found the jeans Alice must have been talking about and tossed them onto the bed. They would look cute on her. I turned around to see her grabbing her extra toothbrush from my nightstand. She walked out of the room to go take her shower. As soon as she was gone, I proceeded to pick out my own clothes. I wasn't sure what my plans for today were, but I was pretty sure Alice had something planned.

As soon as I was done, I walked over to the bed and unplugged the lights. I'm sure it would take a while before Bella would let me take them down.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in Alice." I turned to see Alice peaking inside the room. When she saw the wall she grinned.

"That was what you were doing the other night?" She walked into the room and pointed to the wall. "Turn it back on, I wanna see it real quick." She ran over and hopped on the bed, bouncing up and down when I turned it back on. "Oh Edward! That's too cute. Did she like it?"

"She's going to prom with me isn't she?" I smiled and shut them back off.

"Yeah, well I assumed she would. She is you're girlfriend." She climbed off the bed and walked over to my closet. "So, are you going to at least let me pick out _your_ clothes?" She skimmed through my many shirts and ran a hand through her short hair.

"I already know what I'm wearing. Now shouldn't you be getting yourself ready?" I walked over to the closet and shut the doors in front of her.

"Yeah, but I have to wait for the shower." She turned to leave the room, but stopped at the door. "Oh by the way, you're gonna go with us and help Ben pick out a tuxedo. He doesn't own one, and wants some help." She smiled and walked out the door.

See, told you she already had something planned for me.

After only a couple more minutes, Bella walked back into the room with a towel wrapped around her, jeans in hand. "Do I have to wear these?" She put them on the bed and plopped down herself.

"You don't have to, but I bet they look good on you." I smiled at her and walked over.

"They're a little tight." She held them up to her with one hand while making sure the towel stayed up with the other.

I took the pants from her and put them back on the bed. "Just get dressed Bella." I leaned down to kiss her, then moved to her ear, "Plus, tight pants make your legs look really good" I pulled back as she laughed, and kissed her once more before leaving the room so she could get ready.

I took my clothes and got dressed in the bathroom, then went downstairs to wait for the girls. When Bella came down, she was wearing the jeans and my favorite blue sweater on her. Everything looked good on her, but this sweater accentuated _everything_. Her hips, her curves, her back, her um, yeah.

"Edward, you ready?" Bella walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I nodded and gulped quietly as I looked her up and down. "What?" She pulled away and smiled.

"Told you your legs would look great." She laughed and grabbed my hand, walking to the garage.

We picked up Angela and Ben at Angels house and then headed to the mall. I felt extremely bad for them, having to sit in the backseat with an over-excited Alice.

All the way to the mall, she was going on about what color would look good on Bella, herself and Angela. What color tux Ben should get. What color shoes would match. I looked over at Bella and she shrugged. "I just pick out ones I like. And one's that won't cause a trip to the E.R." She smiled and I reached for her hand.

"You won't have to worry about that. I'll make sure you survive." I pulled into the parking lot and Alice practically climbed over Ben to get out of the car.

"OK. Edward, Ben, you guys are gonna go that way to that end of the mall. Me, Angela and Bella are going to go this way to this end." She pointed both hands in completely opposite directions. "No peaking at each other. Edward, you are not to see Bellas dress till prom night. Same with Ben and Ang, so stay away." With that, she grabbed the hands of the girls and drug them away. I ran up behind her and put my arms around Bella.

"Wait, Alice." She looked back at me and let go of Bella momentarily. I leaned down and kissed her as she put her hands on my shoulders. When I pulled away, I gave her one more small kiss, then told her I loved her and I'd see her for lunch. She nodded and waved as Alice drug her away.

I felt Ben come up behind me and clap my shoulder. "So you and Bella, huh? Never got to ask you about that." I turned around to look at him and couldn't help but smile. We walked into the nearest set of doors, and toward where Alice told us we could find what Ben needed. When we found a good store, I took him in and helped him decided which one was best. I wasn't a shopper, not in the least, but I had been tuxedo shopping _many_ times with Carlisle, and I at least knew what I was looking for.

"So, if you don't mind me asking. What changed?" Ben was skimming through the ties to find out to match the undershirt. Alice told him to get a pale color, and a couple minutes ago, she texted me and told me _pink._ Meaning, obviously, the dress Angela picked out was pink.

"You mean between me and Bella?" I walked over and picked up a real pale pink that was close enough to the shirt and handed it to him. He eyed me, but took it anyways.

"Pink? And yeah, you and Bella. How did it go from friends to, well, more than?" He held up the tie and I nodded.

"Pink's not that bad. I guess." I laughed a little and he cocked his head at me.

"Yeah, you say that cause you don't have to wear it. Alice will probably pick out some really hot red or blue dress for Bella. Those colors work on a guy." He put it with the shirt and sat down to wait for the store guy to bring out his tux.

"Well, that's where I'm lucky. Bella would never pick out a pink dress. She hates pink clothes." I sat down next to him and leaned my head back. "And I don't know, it just happened I guess. I told her I loved her and she said it back. Well not right away, but she did." I looked back up as the guy walked up with Ben outfit. We paid for everything and walked out. I didn't need anything, so we went to the music store to browse some CDs.

"So it just happened? I would think that would be weird. Ya know, going from being best friends, to more. Wasn't it awkward?" He looked over at me and I shrugged.

"I thought it would be, but it wasn't. Not in the slightest. I guess it was just kinda meant to be that way." I picked up a CD and flipped it around. "Does that sound stupid?" I laughed a little and he shrugged.

"Don't know." He chuckled a little. "It's never happened to me. I haven't known Angela long enough for it to be awkward, and we were never really best friends. Just kinda friends."

I looked at my phone for the time and saw it was almost time to meet up with the girls. "Yeah, but no. It's not weird. It feels, kinda natural I guess. She's really great and I already know everything about her, so there's really nothing in the way." I picked up a CD from Bellas favorite band, one she didn't have yet.

When we were done looking, I took the CD to the counter and paid for it, then we walked to the food court where the girls were supposed to meet us.

A couple minutes later I felt a small hand on my shoulder and turned to see a very beautiful Bella smiling down at me. I stood up and gave her a hug and a small kiss. "How was shopping?" She groaned a little, making me laugh. "Did you find a dress at least?" She nodded. I looked around her for a bag, but didn't see one. I looked at her with question and she giggled.

"Alice didn't want you peaking, so she made us run them to the car first." She went to sit down and I asked her what she wanted to eat. "Oh, I'll go with you." She started to stand up, but I stopped her.

"It's OK. I'll go." I kissed her cheek, but she wouldn't let go of my hand.

"I wanna go too. I haven't seen you in three hours. I missed you." She giggled and stood up.

"Really?" My heart was thumping and I couldn't stop the huge grin from taking over my face.

She stepped closer to me and put her hands on my chest. "Really." She smiled and grabbed my hand, pulling me away from the table.

Me and Bella easily agreed on what we wanted to eat, and went to get it.

When we got back to the table, Bella saw the bag sitting by my feet. "What's that?" She took a sip of her drink and I reached down for it, putting it in front of her.

"It's for you." I smiled and she eyed me suspiciously, but slowly reached for it.

"You got me something?" She grabbed the bag, but didn't open it yet. I nodded. "Why?" She peaked inside the bag and pulled the CD out. "Edward! I don't have this one yet." She looked up at me and stretched across the table for a kiss. "Thank you so much! But you didn't have to."

"I know." I sat back and smiled, glad she was happy, instead of being upset I got her something.

The rest of the day passed by fairly quickly and after Alice drug us to a couple more stores, we were finally headed out. We dropped Ben and Angela off and went home.

"So, you gonna tell me what your dress looks like?" I looked over at Bella sitting next to me on the couch and she smiled, shaking her head.

"No. I'm not supposed to. But it's really cute. More me than I thought it would be." She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You'll like it."

I nodded, "Of course I'll like it. But I need to know which tie to wear."

"I got that covered. You'll find out on prom night." She smiled and cuddled into my chest. "I love you Edward."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head, wrapping my arms securely around her. "I love you too Bella."

I switched the channel on the TV back and forth, trying to decide what to watch, and after only a couple times, Bella swatted my chest. "Stop that Edward."

I kept doing it, now mainly just to bug her. I was bored, and there was nothing good on.

"Edward, I said stop." She slapped me again, but it didn't hurt.

"Why Bella. Does that bug you?" I laughed and she shot up, reaching for the remote.

"Give me that. If you can't find something, I will." She reached for it again, but I moved it out of reach. She moved over and reached again. I just kept moving it further away, and eventually she had found her way onto my lap and had a leg on each side of me. I put the remote behind me and she leaned forward a little. I moved the remote to the other hand and brought my free hand down to rest of the top of her thigh. She kept reaching, so I ran my hand to the side and lightly up to her hip. I heard a quick intake of breath and she stopped moving for a second.

"What are you doing Cullen?" She looked down at me and tilted her head to the side. I laughed and ran my hand up further, to the hem of her shirt. "You'd better stop that. Give me the remote." She reached again, so I pushed my hand under her shirt and to her back. When my hand reached the small of her back, she stopped moving again and took a deep breath. "You're not phasing my Edward. Now give me the remote."

I laughed out loud. "Oh, I'm not phasing you? Really Isabella?" I ran my hand up a little further and she arched her back a little. My hand was barley touching her skin now, and just my fingertips were brushing against her soft skin. I moved them back down to her pant-line, then back up slowly. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard a couple times. "I think you're wrong love. I think I am phasing you." She let out a sigh and lowered her head down to my neck. She started lightly kissing the base of my collarbone, then gently trailed up to behind my ear. My hand instantly stopped moving and I froze. She noticed and kept kissing me, but started giggling, causing her lips to vibrate against my skin, making it even worse.

"Two can play at that game." She laughed, but kept kissing. She raised her hips a little so she could move her lips further towards the back of my neck. _God this girl knew what to do to me._

I finally moved my hand out from under her shirt, and leaned my head back. I let out a small, quiet moan and she giggled again. "Alright, Bella, you've, uh, proven, your um, your.." I put my hands on her shoulders but couldn't find the will to move her away from me. "Bella." I lightly whispered it against her hair, causing her to giggle yet again. What a beautiful sound.

She pulled back and started kissing my jaw, to my chin, then up my cheek. "Had enough?" I quickly nodded, but then shook my head. I didn't know weather to make her stop, or let her continue on. She laughed and pulled away. "Can't decide?" I shook my head and tried to bring her lips back to me, but she grabbed the remote and twisted to sit next to me again.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. This girl was good.

I turned to face her and looked at her. "Oh, you can't do that Bella. That's not fair." She smiled up at me and put her hand on my chest as I moved closer.

"Do you know where we are?" She laughed and I took a look around, realizing we were in my parents living room, and this probably was not the most appropriate place. I sat back down and let out a breath. She leaned over and kissed my cheek. Well, we definitely couldn't kiss like that here, but I knew where we could. I stood up in front of her and took the remote, turning the TV off. "Edward, what are you doing?" She gave me a quizzical look, but I just grinned. I bent over and put my arms around her, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder. She started laughing and screaming, trying to kick her way off of me, but I gripped the back of her legs and proceeded to walk to the stairs. "Edward! Put. Me. Down!" Bella was attempting to talk through her fit of giggles, but I wasn't going to let her go. Before I could get to the first step, the front door opened.

I turned around to see Esme coming through the door. Her eyes instantly landed on me and Bella. I raised one foot onto the first step to better steady myself before heading up. Esme laughed and shook her head.

"Esme, help!" Bella was still laughing and reached for Esme.

"Sorry Bella, I'm no match for Edward." She set her bag down and headed to the kitchen, probably looking for Alice. Bella was yelling out for Alice and Esme to help her, but all I heard in response was laughing.

"No! Esme, help me!" She was wiggling around and I started up the stairs, causing more playful screams from her. I loved to hear her laugh and have fun, and I knew I wasn't hurting her. She bounced slightly as I jogged up the stairs, making her laugh harder. Carrying her was nothing, so I got all the way to the third floor fairly quickly. I opened my door then kicked it shut behind me. She was still wiggling as I walked over to the bed and flipped her onto it, climbing up on top of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and continued laughing.

"Edward!" She attempted to push me away, but I reached up behind me and with one hand pinned both of hers above her head, then attacked her neck in kisses, like she did to me. The laughing slowly subsided, but didn't quit completely.

"Bella, you shouldn't tease me like that. It's not very nice." I chuckled as I moved to kiss her lips. I meant it playfully. I knew she wasn't teasing me on purpose, she'd never do that. But I don't know if she knew I knew that. She froze under me and started pushing against my chest, harder this time. I thought I was hurting her, so I sat up and rolled off of her. "Are you OK Bella?" I looked down at her and she frowned.

"I didn't mean to tease you, Edward. I'm sorry." She was apologizing? I quickly rolled back over and kissed her lips.

"Don't be sorry Bella. I was only kidding you. You know that's not what this is about." I kissed her again, and it took her a minute to fully respond.

"Are you sure Edward? I don't wanna do that." She looked into my eyes and I smiled.

"I'm positive. I just brought you up here to continue kissing you. That's all I want." I smiled down at her and she returned it. "So, may I continue making out with my beautiful girlfriend?"

"You have a beautiful girlfriend?" She smiled and tilted her head to the side, acting excited.

"Yes?" I moved to kiss her again, but she moved her face.

"I don't think she'd appreciate you kissing me like that." She giggled and made a frail attempt at pushing me away.

"Hm, well, when you put it like that." I started to get up a little, but stopped midway. "Oh, what the hell. I don't care." I smiled and crushed my lips to hers, moving in perfect synchronization.

She pulled away for just a second. "Alright, if you insist." Then resumed kissing me eagerly.

After a couple minutes of heavy kissing, I pulled away for air and kissed her nose. "You are my beautiful girlfriend Bella. You're the only girl I wanna be with for the rest of my life." I looked down at her and watched her smile a small cute smile. "I love you, and there's not one girl that compares to you." I kissed her lips again, and she moved her hands from my back, to the back of my neck then tangled her fingers in my hair. I started kissing her deeper, and she tugged a little, then pressed my face to hers a little harder, urging me on.

I happily obliged.

I knew she wasn't ready to go further, but as soon as she was, she'd let me know. Until then, I was perfectly content just holding her in my arms and kissing her with every bit of passion and affection I could.

* * *

**OK, couple things.. One, anyone figure out what he did with the lights? It's really easy, but I just wanna make sure you all got it..**

**And two, I don't know if you noticed, but I've been refering to a certain song in the last couple chapters. It happens to be one of my MANY favorites, and it was actually really cute for this chapter and the last. The song's called _Constant Knot_ by _City and Color_, look it up if you get a chance, it's super cute (= Very Edward and Bella!**

**Also, I absolutely love the threat of unleashing the emo and fortune cookie on me, sorry your mind reader was handcuffed at the time (= And calling Alice a fortune cookie is by far the best 'nickname' for her yet! Thank you for the review; ****All of the reviews (=**

**And don't forget; go to my profile and VOTE!! Please (=**


	30. Why Didn't You Tell Me?

**Sorry about the small wait for this chapter, it was actually, surprisingly really easy to write, but I just kept putting it off because I _thought_ it would be difficult lol. But it wasn't, and it's great!**

**Oh, also, I completely forgot to tell you guys, that yes, couple chapters ago, it was Build-A-Bear workshop he took her to (= I think I forgot because everyone that guessed got it right.. Also, last chapter, he wrote _PROM?_ over his bed in white Christmas lights, for Bella.**

**Anyways, I don't own any Twilight characters, but I do own the rights to my own story, and that is good enough for me (=**

* * *

**Chapter 30 .. Bella**

"OW! Alice that hurts!" I squealed out as Alice accidentally pulled a strand of my hair out.

"I'm sorry Bella, but you have so much hair!" She resumed brushing and spraying, then picked up the curling iron and parted my hair.

"When do we need to be ready by Alice? I think my butt's starting to fall asleep." I wiggled around emanating a small laugh from Alice.

"I'll have you done here soon, promise." She rolled the curling iron up and held it tight.

I sat back and groaned. It was last year all over again. I keep forgetting that agreeing to go to a dance with Edward, means I have to gruel through hours of Alice torture! This year it wasn't so bad though. She even let me pick out my own dress. She tried to convince me to get a certain color, but once I found the perfect dress in a completely different color, she was OK. It looked great, and I was pretty sure Edward would love it. And as long as tonight was perfect for him, I'd be happy. That's all that mattered. I wasn't the kinda girl that enjoyed dances and sat around waiting to be asked. I was the girl that dreaded them and hid in a corner avoiding proposal upon proposal. It was ridiculous really.

I heard a small tap on the door and Alice huffed. "I said we'll be done at six, Edward. Now give it up!" We heard the door open anyways and a guys laugh extend across the room.

"What, so distracted with Bellas hair you don't know my knock sweety?" I looked up to see Jasper shutting the door behind him. Alice squealed in delight and asked me to hold the end of the curling iron. I did and she ran over to him, jumping into his arms. She was planting small, but quick kisses all over his face and he was holding her up, chuckling at his enthusiastic girlfriend. If there were any two people in this world made for each other _specifically_, it was Alice and Jasper. You couldn't have one without the other, it was just unethical. Alice was just too hyperactive to go through life without a Jasper. And Jasper was too calm and laid back to go through life without an Alice. It was perfect. If they wouldn't have met when they were just kids, I'm convinced they would have found each other another way. They just belonged together.

"I missed you baby." He looked at her as he set her down and gave her a quick but very sensitive kiss. She returned it, but then turned back to me, running over and letting the curl fall, then picking out another strand and rolling it up. Jasper walked over and kissed my cheek.

"Hi Bella. How have you been?" He pulled a chair up next to me and I smiled. I missed Jasper when he was gone. I missed Emmett and Rose all the same too, but my friendship with Jasper was just a little different. Emmett was the big brother I never wanted, but enjoyed having none the least, while Jasper was the big brother I needed. I don't know what I would do without either.

"I've been good. It was great of you to come back and join us." I flinched a little as the hot iron touched my scalp but Alice quickly pulled it back.

"I wouldn't miss it." He looked longingly at Alice and smiled. "Besides, I came last year. Why not this year. Alice accompanied me to my senior prom, remember that?" Who could forget?

"Of course I remember that. Alice ran around for weeks screaming and yelling that she was going to senior prom!" We both laughed at the memory and Alice continued with my hair.

When that was finished she moved onto my make up. Me and Jasper talked about college and how fun it was going to be when we all got to go to school together again. Though it wouldn't be for long. Edward and Mr. Anderson came to an agreement that Edward was to attend one year of college before he could begin working full time. Until then, he was only to work part time and focus on school. Alice already had a job lined up for her. She was going to assist Esme and work for her small company until Esme retired in a couple years. Esme was no where near old enough to retire, but she wanted to move on and try something new, so she was practically giving her interior design business to Alice and Rose, who both enjoyed helping her out whenever possible.

"What's wrong Bella?" Jasper lightly touched my cheek, making me look back up and shake my head. For the past couple weeks I've been dreading the end of high school. Everyone knew what was next for themselves. And I didn't. That scared me. I needed to know where my life was going. I knew where ever it was headed, it would be OK, because all my friends, and Edward would be there. But I needed to know, for certain. It was more comforting to know.

"Nothing. Just thinking." I looked back down and avoided looking to my side at the mirror. Alice told me I wasn't allowed to see til she was done.

"About what?" He put his hand on my arm and asked Alice if she was almost done. Alice took the hint and nodded, saying she needed to go get herself ready. Leaving me and Jasper alone. "Anything you can talk to me about?"

I looked back up at him and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think you wanna hear it. It's just a small problem I'm having, and it's nothing really." I turned to walk to the closet and grab my dress, but Jasper was right behind me.

"What kinda big brother am I if you can't talk to me. Whatever it is, I'm here." He smiled and pulled me to sit down. "Just talk to me Bella. That is if you want to. If you honestly don't wanna talk to _me_, you don't have to. I just want you to have someone to confide in." He looked away and I smiled at him, grabbing his shoulder.

"No, it's OK. It's not that I don't wanna talk to _you_, I just don't think it's worth bothering someone over." I sat back on the bed and he followed my movement.

"Well, tell me. I'm here. I won't get bored, I promise." He laughed and I lightly slapped his shoulder. When we stopped laughing I finally decided it was OK to talk to him about it.

"I'm scared." Simple.

"Scared about what?" He moved a bit closer and grabbed my hand.

"The future. College. My life?" I didn't know how to explain it. Why was I afraid exactly? A lot of things.

"What about it all?" He looked genuinely concerned with how I was feeling, so I let it all go.

"Well, I haven't got my college acceptance yet. My dad is moving away from Forks. I won't have a job here soon, because I think Sue is selling her business. Edward and Alice are moving to Seattle to attend school and be with you guys. Where am I going to be after that? What if I don't get accepted? Do I stay here and try and find another job and an apartment, or do I go to Seattle with Charlie?" I bowed my head and heard Jasper sigh.

He put his hand under my chin and slowly brought my face back up, looking at me. "Well, you go to Seattle. But you go to Seattle with Edward and Alice, myself, Emmett and Rose. You'll stay with us, if you want to. And even if you don't get into college, you'll find something to do. You always do. You shouldn't worry so much Bella. You have nothing to fear. Edward is always going to be there for you, whether you continue with school, or not. Whether you find another job or not, which you will. We all love you, especially him, and you're future is set if you ask me. You have a guy that adores you and would do anything for you. You have friends that would never let you fall on your face, and will support whatever you chose to do. Everything is going to be fine Bella. I promise." He smiled at me and sat back a little.

"But I'm so afraid for high school to end. It's always been routine. Get up, go to school, go to work with Edward, come home, cook dinner for Charlie then go to bed and start all over. When there's no more high school, what do I do? That's when my life is really going to begin, and I have no clue where it's headed. Isn't it nicer knowing where you're going to be in five years? Ten years?" I saw him smile at me and shake his head.

"No. Not always. Why have a set plan, when it can all just change at the drop of a hat anyways? Why worry about stuff like that? You'll drive yourself mad trying to figure out exactly what you're supposed to be doing." He laughed a little. "And I know how you feel. High school had to end for me too. But I made do. And it only took one summer for me to figure out what I wanted. You'll figure it all out, I promise you. And even if you don't, every one of us is here to help you." He squeezed my hand and I smiled.

Talking to Jasper really helped, and though I knew my future still wasn't _set_, I had a good feeling about where it could possibly be headed. And I knew whatever direction that was, everyone would be there. I quickly realized that's all I needed.

"Thank you Jasper." I reached over and hugged him for a moment before Alice knocked on the door between her bathroom and bedroom.

_"Jasper, if you're done talking to Bella, I need you to go back downstairs and keep Edward company. Plus you can't see me till I'm completely ready."_ Jasper chuckled and gave me a reassuring smile.

"I'll see you downstairs." He leaned over and kissed my forehead before walking over to the door Alice was behind. He leaned over towards it a little. "Love you Ali. See you in a few." We both heard a giggle come from behind it.

_"Love you too. Now go!"_ He quickly left and Alice came into the room. I looked over and she was completely dressed in a satin floor length green dress. It was really beautiful on her.

"You look great Alice." She thanked me and quickly pulled my dress out, helping me into it.

The dress was perfect. It was satin, just like Alice's, only mine was gold. The straps crisscrossed behind me, leaving most of my back exposed. I was glad my hair was down, because it went kinda low in the back, but not too low. It was simple and elegant, kinda like Edward. Alice put a couple finishing touches on my hair and pulled my bangs up into a bump on top of my head. She applied a little bit of clear lip gloss to my lips and told me I was ready.

I looked over at the clock as I slid my heals on. The heal, like the other ones Alice forced me into the night of the Christmas dinner part, were thick, so it wasn't so difficult. I walked around in a couple circles, getting used to the shoes before Alice pulled my hand, nearly knocking me down in the process, and dragging me to the door. She opened the door and stuck her head out, asking if everyone was ready. I heard Esme and Edward holler up a _yes_. Alice turned back around to me and told me she was going to head down, but she'd sent Edward up, that way if I had trouble walking down the stairs, Edward would be there instead of little Alice. I nodded and she gave me a small hug. "Thank you for letting me help you get ready. You look so gorgeous Bella." I smiled and hugged her back.

"No problem. Thank _you _for helping me get ready, there is no way I could have done this on my own." We pulled away and smiled at each other before she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I stepped back and stood in front of the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. I heard Edward running up the stairs, so I went over to Alice's bed and grabbed his tie. It matched my dress perfectly. I heard the door open and a slightly loud gasp coming from him. I smiled and turned around to see his jaw open a little.

"Edward, why do you always do that?" I laughed and walked over to him, putting the tie around his neck and tying it. As I tightened the loop around his neck he fixed his collar around it and I took a step back, admiring my handsome boyfriend and prom date. He smiled at me and took me in his arms.

"I do that, because you're stunning. That dress looks amazing on you." He brushed a curl behind me and kissed the exposed neck. I leaned my head back a little and sighed.

"Thank you." I closed my eyes and roamed my hands up his arms. "You look really good too." I stretched up to kiss his lips and he put his hand on the back of my head, pulling me closer. After a couple minutes we heard Alice shouting from downstairs, so we pulled apart. He threw his head back and groaned, while I walked over to the vanity and grabbed the lip gloss Alice put on me. I reapplied it, then walked over to Edward, pulling open his jacket and sticking it in the inside pocket. He looked at me funny and narrowed his eyebrows.

"Really Bella?" He pointed to the lip gloss. "I have a feeling I'm not going to need that."

"Carry if for me please. I don't feel like carrying a purse." I stretched up and kissed his cheek, then laughed, rubbing his cheek to get the little bit of gloss off.

"You're lucky I love you Isabella." He smiled down at me and gave me a chaste kiss before holding his arm out. I looped my hand through his arm and we headed downstairs.

Downstairs, Esme was waiting with a camera for us. She made us stand in the archway and started taking pictures.

"Mom, do you really need that many pictures?" Edward started complaining and Esme just chuckled.

"Of course I need that many pictures. This is the first dance you and Bella are going to as a couple, not just friends." She raised the camera to take another picture. "And it's senior prom Edward. Let your mother have her fun."

I looked up at Edward just as he looked down at me. We knew this was not our first dance as a couple, but it was our first as a public couple, so I guess that counted for something. We took a couple more pictures with Jasper and Alice before, finally, Carlisle walked up behind Esme and put a hand on her side. "I think that's enough dear, they're going to be late." He kissed her while sneakily taking the camera from her grasp. She let it go and said we were free to go. We hurried over to give them both a hug and said goodbye before Esme could grabbed the camera back and start again. I made sure to also say goodbye to my father, who had been hiding in the back and only taken one or two pictures.

Edward helped me into the front seat as Jasper helped Alice into the back. After the last time Jasper didn't open the door for Alice, he learned to get to it before she could. It made Alice happy, and he saw that. Even I saw that.

As we approached the dance, I was growing nervous. Just like last year, I was afraid of embarrassing myself in front of my classmates. As much as I didn't care what they thought of me, I would care if they laughed at me.

Edward must have sensed something because he squeezed my hand and brought it closer to him. "Something wrong love?"

I shook my head. "Nothing more than the usual. Afraid of falling on my face. Afraid of people laughing at me. Ya know, same dance, same fear." I smiled up at him and he shook his head a little.

"I'm not going to let you fall Bella. I'll hold onto you all night. I promise." He smiled at me and my heart melted. I was instantly reassured just by that smile. Maybe his sparkling eyes had something to do with it too, but that's what happens when you have a man that could easily pass as some greek god smiling at you.

I don't know why I never saw this before. I don't know why it took me forever to see what I so easily see now. He was there the entire time, and I never saw him. Never _really_ saw him. I was glad I had him now, but, sometimes, I think about all the time I lost. Everything I wouldn't have gone through if I had just took a better look at my best friend. I never would have met Jacob, and even if I had of met him, I wouldn't have dated him. I would have never gotten myself into trouble in that Chicago alley way. Mike might have given up a long time ago. And I would have been happier. Of course I was always happy when we were just friends, but looking back now, I'm much happier _with_ him.

We finally pulled up and Edward got out, opening my door and taking my hand. He walked me inside and took me to a corner of the dance floor to a small table for us four.

"We don't have to dance right away, whenever you're ready." Edward leaned over and kissed my cheek, then smiled at me. I nodded and watched Alice and Jasper started twirling on the dance floor.

"Maybe we should wait till they take a break. They only make me look worse." I laughed, but he grabbed both of my hands.

"Bella, did you look in a mirror before we left?" He motioned his hand up and down in front of me. "You look beyond gorgeous love. Any guy in this room would kill to be by your side tonight. I'm just lucky you wanna be by mine." He sat back a little, but kept one of my hands.

I leaned forward a little so he'd hear my over the music. "Why wouldn't I be by your side Edward. I love you. And they can kill whoever they want to kill, I'm still not dancing with them." I giggled and he cupped my cheek in his free hand. I pressed my face into his warm hand and sighed. There was nothing better than his touch.

I stood up, bringing Edward up with me and nodded toward the dance floor. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, leading me. I brought my hands up to his broad shoulders and rested them there as he put his hands on my hips. We swayed to a slow beat for a couple minutes before a completely different song came on. I moved my hands lower on his arms and he tightened his grip on my hips as I moved them back and forth a little quicker. I had no clue what I was doing, but Edward guided me through the dance.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I giggled a little as his breath tickled my neck. "And I love you." He pulled back, but I stretched up. "Edward, I probably look really stupid dancing like this."

He laughed but didn't let go. "You look incredibly sexy. You should see the guys standing behind you." He winked at me and kissed my lips softly.

We continued dancing for a little while before I asked if we could sit down for a minute. He went over to get me something to drink, and while he was gone, I watched Mike Newton stumble across the floor towards me. _Great._

He approached me and plopped down in the seat in front of me. _Edwards_ seat. "Well, hello bel-la" I could smell the alcohol on his breath and nearly choked.

"Mike, you reek, go away." I turned away from him, but he slammed his hand on the table to get my attention.

"Where's Mr. Cullen? Huh? I would assume he's your date." His head was leaning to the side, so I decided to have a little fun. I propped my elbow up on the table, then put my chin on my palm. I leaned forward a little and he leaned up too. I kept slightly moving further to the side, Mike following me eagerly, till he finally toppled over and hit the floor with a thud! I burst into a fit of giggles as he just lay there. I had never seen a drunk Mike, but this was pretty entertaining.

After almost a minute, Mike finally sat up, rubbing the side of his head. I looked up to see Edward standing behind him with his arms crossed. He looked like he wanted to laugh but when Mike looked up his face went stern again. "Up Newton." Mike scrabbled to his feet at Edwards command. "Give up yet?" Edward took a step forward and Mike shrugged before bolting across the room, tripping a couple times in the process. Edwards resolve finally crumpled and he started laughing. He reached over for my hand and I took it as he led me back to the dance floor.

We stood near Alice and Jasper and every time Jasper spun Alice around, Edward would spin me. I was starting to get dizzy, but I was having too much fun with Edward to care. Edward finally stopped twirling me and pulled me to him. He held me closer than he had all night and wrapped his arms tightly, but securely around me. He bent down and fiercely took my bottom lip between his, kissing me, while moving my hips with his. He pulled my hips closer and I could feel every movement against me.

He pulled away to breath as the song changed and he let me go, but not much. Someone tapped on his shoulder, so he turned around away from me.

"May I have a dance with Bella?" Edward nodded and handed me over, but not before kissing me once more and brushing his hand across my cheek.

I took Jaspers hand, and he pulled me a couple feet away, wrapping an arm high around my back. I lifted my free arm and wrapped it around his neck loosely. It was different dancing with Jasper. He wasn't used to my inability to dance, so it was kinda awkward for the first minute or two. Edward was, in my opinion, a slightly better dancer than Jasper. But Jasper had Alice, and she was equally as good, so it was a lot more effortless for him, and he probably looked way better at it because of her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He smiled at me and spun us around.

I nodded and leaned my head back a little, enjoying the movements.

"That's good." He spun me out, then brought me back in. I almost stumbled, but he caught me just in time. He laughed a little, but so did I. I wasn't so worried about people looking at me, though according to both Edward and Jasper, guys were staring at me and Alice.

"Are you done worrying about life after high school?" He looked down at me and adjusted us to just swaying us back and forth in small circles.

I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks so much for the little talk. I'm glad I took the time and chance to talk to someone before I drove myself too crazy."

He chuckled and I saw Edward step up behind Jasper. Jasper leaned down and lightly kissed the top of my head before handing me back to Edward.

"Wanna go outside?" Edward quietly spoke in my ear and I nodded.

He walked us outside and we found a bench quite a ways from the loud room. He gestured for me to sit down before him. Such an gentleman. He sat next to me, putting his arms around me and scooting me against him. I rested my head on his shoulder and intertwined my fingers with his.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes, but finally I decided to ask him a question I had been thinking about for a couple weeks now. "Edward, can I ask you something?" I felt him kiss my head.

"Of course love."

I sat up and looked up at him. "How long did you love me before you said something?"

He took a deep breath through his nose and looked down. Then shrugged. "A while, I guess." He looked back at me and smiled.

"Really, Edward. Did you just wake up one day and decide you loved me, or did it just gradually happen?" I squeezed his hand and smiled at him, trying to encourage a straight answer from him.

He looked me in the eye and smiled a little. He looked like he was remembering something. "One day, I looked at you and saw you differently. It was like it just hit me, and I couldn't help it. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't tell you. You were there in a room with me, and I was afraid to even look at you. I was afraid you'd read me like a book. Wanna know the exact day?" He looked at me and smiled his brilliant, slightly crooked smile.

"You remember the exact day?" I was a little taken back at that.

He nodded and bit his lip. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Remember the day, we were hanging out after school. We were in my room listening to the Chester See album I bought you for your sixteenth birthday. And the song _God Damn You're Beautiful_ came on, and I looked at you, and things changed. I saw a different Bella than the one I'd been looking at for the last sixteen years." He leaned closer and put a palm on the side of my face. "I told myself I wanted to love you. Love you for the rest of your life. I wanted to reach out and hold you. I wanted to kiss your face and tell you how much I needed you. I decided right then and there you were my everything, not like you weren't before. I wanted to have the chance to show you that I'd go anywhere you asked, do anything you wanted."

I climbed onto his lap and pressed my lips to his, stopping anything further from escaping his lips. When I pulled away he kept his eyes closed and sighed.

"_That's_ exactly what I wanted to do that say. I wanted to close the couple inch gap between us and attack your lips." He twisted me around so I was sitting on his lap with my back against the arm of the bench. I curled my feet in and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I had to stare at those lips for over a year before I got to kiss them. Now I don't ever want to pull away." He smiled at me and did just what he was talking about. He laid his lips against mine and started moving them. I got into his rhythm and we sat there for what felt like hours. I never wanted to let this man go. And after hearing that I knew who my future was. I didn't need to worry about college, or work, or who I was going to live with in Seattle. I knew Edward would never let anything happen to me and I'd never let anything happen to him. As long as one of us was happy, the other was too. We would forever be complete with just the other.

We sat in silence for a couple minutes before I broke it. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked at me and sighed. "I don't know. I guess I didn't want to ruin the greatest friendship I had. I was given something great, and I wasn't about to shatter all that by confessing I loved you."

"What made you change your mind?" I kissed his cheek and felt how warm his skin was.

"I couldn't live like that anymore. I was just hurting myself. And when I saw you go out with, um." I saw him struggling with his name. Probably afraid to hurt me.

"Jacob." I smiled at him. Letting him know it was OK.

"Yeah. When I saw you go out with _him_ I lost it. I became selfish, and wanted you for myself. I told myself I'd do anything to get you away from him. I even made an agreement that if you wouldn't leave him for me, I'd wait for him mess up. I told myself I'd stand in his shadow till he hurt you, then I'd pick up the pieces and show you who you were meant to be with. I would have stopped at nothing to convince you that I could love you better than anyone. I guess, looking back now, it was pretty silly, and it might have never worked. You could have turned me down and never said another word to me, then I wouldn't have the chance to do any of that." He ducked his head a little and I felt tears come to my eyes. _Stopped at nothing?_ He was willing to do anything for me, and I couldn't believe it.

I put a finger under his chin and lifted his head, seeing a tear fall from each of his eyes. I quickly wiped them away and kissed him. "You are my dream come true Edward. Everything I've ever wanted, you have. Everything I never even _thought_ to want, well, you have that too. You're perfect in every way." I kissed his cheek and he shook his head.

"I'm not perfect Bella. Not compared to you." He looked me in the eye and quickly kissed away the tear slipping over my cheek. "Even if I'm not the best for you, I'll try. I'll try harder than any guy out there to be what you need. I'll love you forever."

"You are perfect. You're perfect for _me._ And that's all that matters." I pulled him in for another kiss and felt him shake once under me. I pulled back to notice a quiet sob rack from his chest. "Edward?! What's wrong?"

He took a deep breath and wiped the tears from his face. "Nothing." He smiled at me and grabbed my face gently between his hands. "I'll never lose you Bella. I can't."

I didn't know what more to say. I didn't really think anything else should be said. And, obviously, neither did he, because we sat there, on that bench, in the most comfortable silence. Every minute or two, one of us reaching over for a quick kiss. But other than that we just sat there, holding each other and resting against each other.

At that very moment, I held everything.

* * *

**YAY! Buncha fluffff!! I love fluff, so I do it a lot! Sorry if you're nauseated (=**

**Has anyone heard the song I refered to up there? Because I think I've officially dubbed it the song for this story. I know it's actually not that old, and he doesn't have a full album, but I had to make it work for the chapter. It's one of the cutest songs I've heard and it's perfect for Edward and Bella (same as the song I mentioned last chapter). Sorry, I'm real big on music and when I find one that perfect I have to mention it. There's lots more I know, but I won't bore you all with my taste in music (= (not unless you ask, I guess lol)**

**OK, so other than all that, was prom what you'd thought it would be?**

**Thanks for the reviews! and go to my profile and VOTE!! Please (=**


	31. I Need You Here

**Hello again (= OK, so I have a couple future chapters done and I'm only planning on there being 40 chapters, so I'm trying to squeeze my one last idea in, which is why I'm slowing down. I wanna finish this story up gracefully and not make it cheesey and over-done, so I'm taking my time with the ending. Bear with me (=**

**No, the story is not done yet. I am going to continue because I have LOTS of future ideas (=**

**Anyways, I don't own any rights to Twilight, but I was in line at the grocery store the other day and saw a magazine with Robert Pattinsons face on it, and I got totally distracted and the guy behind me had to nudge me forward (=**

* * *

**Chapter 31 .. Edward**

At this very moment, I held everything.

That night, after prom, me and Bella came back to the house and just talked. I finished telling her how I felt that day, and about all the times I had to hold back. I remember back to the first couple months, how hard it was to stand there and look at her and think I'd never have her. I was so sure Bella was going to find someone serious before I could man up and express how I felt. I was so glad she hadn't.

I took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet scent of Bellas perfume. A perfect combination; fruity yet sweet, kinda vanilla-ish. I opened my eyes to look down at her and all I saw was a cascade of beautiful brown hair. I lightly brushed it out of her face and felt her sigh against my chest. I glanced over at the clock and groaned quietly. We had to get up soon. Today we were driving to Seattle to meet with Jasper and to take a look at the place we'd be staying while attending University. I was excited about it, especially after Bella finally got her acceptance letter almost a week ago. The day after prom to be exact.

I felt Bella begin to stir against me and I laid perfectly still. I didn't want her waking just yet. We had a rough night last night and I needed her to rest, especially since we had a full day ahead of us.

_Flashback: Last Night._

_"Edward, it's my problem, and I just want it to go away!" She pushed away from me and started walking for the door._

_I quickly ran up and pressed myself against it. "Bella, you're not leaving this room. I just need you to hear me out. I'm sick of this problem causing you hurt. I need it to end too! But this is the only way."_

_"It's not the only way Edward! That's not how you handle everything. You're not going to go anywhere, and I'm not filing those papers. I'm sorry. That's not how I want this to end!" She was trying to push past me and once she realized I was not moving, she backed off and stomped across the room. She was livid with me. I felt bad for upsetting her, but this needed to be done._

_"Bella, you're not hearing me out. You're not letting me have an opinion." I started to walk toward her, but she moved away. I hated that._

_"You don't need one! I told you, this is my problem, so how about we go with MY solution?!" She started pacing back and forth._

_"Love, this is my problem. You're mine, and your problems are my problems. I need to help you with this. I need to help you make the right decision. What if he does this to some other girl? We can prevent that Bella." I reached out to take her hand, but she jerked hers away. "Please don't do that Bella. You're not mad at me, you're angry at the situation."_

_"How do you know I'm not mad at you Edward?! I told you what I wanted weeks ago, and you said that was OK!" She was clenching her fists at her sides and tightened her jaw._

_"I didn't say it was OK! I said we'd talk about it. Now here we are fighting for no reason. I hate fighting with you Bella. I love you, and I'm just trying to help you. I need what's best for you, and you'll feel a lot safer if he's behind rusty bars instead of a fifteen minute drive on that ratty piece-of-crap motorcycle. I need you to feel safe. I'm going to make you feel safe by having this done." I heard a knock at the door so I turned around, not bothering to step near it. "What?!"_

_The door opened and Charlie and Carlisle stepped in. "Bella, are you ready?" I looked back at her and she shook her head._

_"No dad. I need more time." She turned her back to all of us and I put my hands over my eyes, rubbing them roughly and grumbling in complete frustration. This girl was crazy._

_"Bella, you're being impossible! Do the right thing already!" I waved our fathers out of the room. They sighed and shut the door quietly._

_Bella spun around and stomped over to me. "Edward no! I'm not being impossible! You are. I told you what I wanted to do, and that's the only way I see any of this going away. I need to forget all this. It wasn't even that bad!"_

_I had had enough. "Wasn't that bad Bella?! Do you have any idea what I went through that night?! I could have lost the one thing in this world I need more than anything, and it wasn't that bad?! Do you know what was going through my mind that night driving to your house?" I took a step to her, and she didn't step back. Too mad at me to move. "I won't do that again Bella! I need you here. Right here!"_

_She spun around and whined. "Edward! I'm not having this conversation. Nothing happened. I am here." She spun back around to face me and pointed to the ground. "I'm right here! This is over! I'm done! We're not married, please stop acting like you make half my decision!" She was breaking. I saw her eyes well up and I ran to her, grabbing her shoulders._

_"No, we're not married. But, if my dreams come true, one day we will be. And I need you here for that day!" She didn't pull away from me. "Bella, you have no clue what I thought that night. I thought I was going to pull up to your crime scene. The worst thoughts in the world bounced around in my head and I won't do that again! I won't put myself, or you, through that again. Now sign the damn papers!" I felt a sob begin in my chest, but I pushed it back._

_She jerked from my grasp and ran for the door. I didn't move to stop her physically. Instead I yelled at her to wait. She reached the door and spun around, hand on the door knob._

_"Why Edward?" Her tears were falling freely now, and I she was still yelling at me._

_I took quick steps to her. "I love you." I quickly reached her and pinned her against the door, crashing my lips to hers. She hit the door a little hard with her back, but quickly threw her arms around my neck. She ran one hand down my back and grabbed at the shirt I had on, while the other roughly gripped into my hair. I tightened my hold on her hips and pressed the rest of her body into the door. I didn't even ask permission to deeper the kiss, just did it. She quickly joined though. I ran one hand all the way up her to her cheek and felt the stream of tears falling from her brown eyes. I brought my other hand and cupped her other cheek. I kissed her harder and wiped her tears at the same time._

_I hated it when we fought, but I knew all the yelling and screaming was just because we loved each other. She didn't want to put Jacob in jail with charges against him because she was afraid he'd be more angry and come after her afterward. I had the opposite opinion. I thought he'd deserve to be locked up, teach him to treat a woman the way he did. The asshole deserved to rot in a moldy smelling jail cell._

_She finally pulled away gently and looked up at me. She was still crying but stroked her fingers across my cheeks. I closed my eyes and just stood there, enjoying the feel of her hands. "I love you too Edward. I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around me and crushed herself to my chest. I grabbed her and lifted her from the ground, carrying her to the couch and setting her down on my lap. I pulled her face back down to the space between my neck and shoulder. I smoothed her hair while wrapping my arm tightly around her. I kept tightening my grip till she gasped. I was losing it. Every nightmare from my drive that night was crashing back into my end. And the thought that I could have lost her that night was back; after I spent so long making it go away. I held her tight because I wasn't going to let her go. I didn't hurt her, but I kept my grip on her as my own tears fell._

_She lifted her head and put her hands on top of mine, pulling them away slightly. I didn't wanna hurt her so I let go, cringing as she left my grasp. "Edward. I'm sorry. This is my fault. But I can't do this." She wiped a tear from my jaw and kissed my cheek. "I can't do it. I hate that this made us fight. I hate yelling at you and I hate arguing. I know you care about me, but Edward, I can't do it."_

_I reached up and gently laid a palm on her cheek. "Yes, you can. I hate arguing and yelling too, and that's why we need to do this." She bowed her head for a couple minutes before finally raising back up and a fresh round of tears started. She nodded slowly and I stood up, carrying her to the door and she opened it. I wasn't putting her down now. I carried her quickly down the two flights of stairs and into the living room._

_I looked at Charlie and nodded. He stood and brought over the papers for Bella to sign. I sat down in the chair, with her on my lap, and the folder on hers. I handed her the pen and she held it in her shaking hand. I put my hands on her shoulders and kissed her temple, whispering in her ear that it was going to be OK and I'd protect her till the end of forever._

Bella signed the papers, and tomorrow the final order would go out calling for Jacob Blacks arrest. He would go straight to a permanent jail cell because of the tape. They didn't need Bella anymore. She already made her video recording, and with Carlisles medical report, they didn't need us any further. She could move on and forget about him and not have to see him again for the rest of her life. I'd make sure of that.

I felt her stir next to me again. "Edward." She cuddled into my chest and I tightened my arm around her. I took another look at the neon red numbers on the clock next to the bed and sighed. I had to wake her now. I leaned down and kissed her cheek, then her temple. Slowly coaxing her. I saw her lips twitch at the corners, so I moved down to them. I ran my hands up and put it on her collarbone, then kissed her. A couple light kisses on her lips did the trick. She smiled fully into the kiss and returned it.

"Love, time to get up." I kissed her again, and she giggled.

She rolled over suddenly and put a pillow over her head. "No." She whined under it, making me laugh. I was hoping she wouldn't still be mad at me this morning, because of the fight last night. I know every couple gets into their fights and arguments; no one's perfect. And no relationship is perfect. But I can't help but worry every time we fight, that she'll give up and leave me. She'll get sick of me trying to protect her and walk out the door. I don't have the smallest clue what I'd do with myself if I had to watch her walk out my door knowing she's not coming back.

I felt her roll back over and touch my arm. "Something wrong Edward?"

I looked down at her and tried to smile. "No."

She sat up and pulled me up with her. She grabbed both my arms and pulled herself in between my legs. Then reached up and kissed me. "You're lying."

I leaned forward and kissed her again, then held her close. "I'm sorry about last night."

She smiled, "Me too. I love you Edward and I know why you wanted me to do it, I was just being stupid and stubborn." I grabbed her face and kissed her.

"You're not stupid Bella. No where near stupid. Maybe a little silly, and definitely stubborn. But not stupid." I kept kissing her and she started giggling. "And I love you too." I smiled at her and told her we had to get up. She looked back at the clock and jumped out of bed. When she got to the door, she stopped, paused, then turned back around and ran back to the bed, climbing up and giving me a quick kiss before hoping back off. When she got back to the door she turned around.

"Don't ever forget that I love you. And thank you for wanting to protect me." She smiled then turned around to leave, closing the door behind her. I laid back and sighed, before rolling over and opening the top drawer of my nightstand. I dug under a couple things, finding what I was looking for. I pulled it out and looked at it, turning it over and over in my hand. I just laid there thinking of what this _one_ thing could do to my life.

I heard footsteps coming closer to my door so I quickly put it away, back under everything and hopped outta bed. I walked over to my closet as Bella walked back into the room. She came over and smiled at me.

"What should I wear today?" She knelt down on the floor to take a look at the stash of clothes she had here, since she spent most of her time here anyways.

I bent down next to her and picked up a comfortable cotton tshirt. "This. It's a long drive." I grabbed a random pair of jeans and put them on top, but she shook her head and pulled out a different pair.

"Those have paint stains on them." We both laughed at the memory of having to re-paint her room at home a couple days ago. She got a little upset when we got to the wall by her bed and had to cover up our growth marks. Every year we measured each other against the wall and marked with a black pen where I stood and a blue pen where she stood. She didn't wanna cover it up, but I told her I'm pretty sure the new owners didn't care how tall we were.

She grabbed a different pair and went across the room to change while I grabbed my clothes.

When we were finally ready we walked down the stairs and grabbed a couple bottles of water, heading out to the car. Alice rode with the guys and Rose back yesterday so it was just me and Bella. But that's how I loved it. I loved my sister, and I loved my brother, and Jasper and Rose were great friends, but when I could have Bella all to myself, I jumped at the opportunity.

"Edward?" I felt Bellas hand on mine and she squeezed it.

"Yes, love?" I turned to look at her as I pulled into a gas station.

"OK, first, where the heck are we?" She looked around and then back at me. "And second, what is wrong? There's something bothering you and I know it."

I turned to look at her and stretched my head over for a kiss. "I don't know. All we need is to fill the car with gas. And nothing. I told you nothing is wrong. I'm just tired" I kissed her again before going back to my seat. "I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

I reached for the handle but she grabbed my other hand. "Why didn't you sleep?"

I wasn't about to tell her the _real_ reason. So I gave her the best one I could come up with. "I was worried you'd still be mad at me this morning." It was true, I was worried, but after she told me she loved me this morning I quit stressing over that.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "I never stay mad at you Edward." She smiled and I sighed, smiling back at her.

I climbed out of the car and ran in to pay before I pumped the gas. When I got back out to the car, Bella was standing at the pump holding it, waiting for it to start. I ran up to her and laid my hand on hers. She looked up at me, "So, you going to let me drive the rest of the way?"

I smiled and nodded. "If you want to. Now, why don't you go get us a snack or something. We still have an hour or so left." I handed her some money and she let go of the handle. She ran inside and I started pumping the gas.

After it was done, I noticed Bella hadn't come back yet. I quickly put the handle back up and shut the little door. I bent down to look in the car, but she wasn't there. So I looked up to the store and noticed I didn't see anyone there either. Where did she get to? I jogged up to the front door to see if maybe she was in one of the aisles. I walked past the first two before I heard a small mumbling coming from the very back. I ran to where the sound was coming from and saw a big guy with both hands against a freezer door and what appeared to be a small girl up against it. _Bella!_

I ran over and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around he looked straight at me, "Need something?"

I peered over his shoulder to see Bella standing there, shaking a little. "As a matter of fact, yes I do. I need you to get the hell away from my girlfriend, before I physically remove you from her." My fists were clenched at my side, ready to swing at any time.

"But we were just getting to know each other, right honey?" He looked back at her and smiled.

Then he looked at me, and back at her and as she moved to the side he reached out to grab her. "Wrong move dude." I grabbed his arm and pressed him face first into the glass freezer door. I used every bit of strength I had to keep him there so Bella could get around him. Once she was free I let go. But when he turned around I reeled back and connected my fist to his jaw as hard as I could. I felt Bella tugging on my arm so I looked back at her. I looked back at him and looked down to where he was on his knees. "Done getting to know her?"

He rubbed his jaw and nodded. I turned back to Bella and grabbed her hand. I walked her out the door and to the car. I stopped her and turned her around, giving her a soft kiss. "Still wanna drive love?" She nodded and perked up a bit. I chuckled and walked around the car, opening the door for her and handing her the keys.

The rest of the way she was pretty quiet. I tried talking to her about what had just happened, but she said it was nothing and he didn't touch her. That I was glad of. If he would have touched her and I'da seen it, it wouldn't have just been one swing. It would have been many.

"Ya know, you're going to get yourself in a lot of trouble beating people up for me." She pulled up to where we were supposed to meet Jasper and Alice and turned around to smiled at me.

"He shouldn't have pinned you there. And when I said you were _mine_, he should have backed off. He didn't, so I swung." I smiled back and she giggled a little, turning the engine off. I got out of the car and quickly went to her side as the door was opening. I held her hand as she got out, and once she was completely out she reached up and grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me back against her, slamming us both against the car. She crushed her lips to mine and started running her hands down my chest, then up my back to my neck. She pulled them tight around me and I finally came to my senses enough to move my hands. I put them on her side and pulled her up against me. I didn't know what this was for, but who cares, right? She grabbed the hair on the back of my head and twisted his fingers in it, causing a moan to escape my lips.

I heard a throat clearing behind us so I moved one hand behind me and waved whoever it was away. They did it again, and I waved faster, still making out with Bella. She started giggling and tried to pull away, but I put my hand on her neck and pulled her back to me. The person behind us came up and tapped on my shoulder. I pulled away just enough to say something to them, "What?! Can't you see I'm a little busy?" I felt Bella giggle into the kiss and it sent shivers down my spine.

I sighed and pulled away turning around to see Jasper and Alice standing there laughing. "Wow, save it for the bedroom you two." Alice skipped off into the house and Bella quickly followed. I looked over at Jasper and he chuckled, shaking his head. I smiled and shrugged.

We walked into the townhouse and once I got in the door I was shocked. This place was perfect. Seeing the real thing was better than seeing the pictures on the internet. The living room was nice and open and led straight into the kitchen and a small, but quaint dining room. Jasper showed me the bedroom downstairs. "This will be Emmett and Rose's room." He turned around and pointed towards the kitchen, "Only cause it's the closest to the kitchen. Emmetts one request." He rolled his eyes and I laughed, walking out of the room. I saw Bella and Alice coming down the stairs and Bella came right over to me, grabbing my hands.

"Come on, Alice won't show me our room without you." She jerked me to the stairs and all the way up them.

We took a quick look at Alice and Jaspers bedroom before going across the second floor to ours. Alice opened the door and led me and Bella in. It was perfect for us. It was a little smaller than the rest of the rooms, but the size didn't matter. All that mattered was I'd be in here with Bella.

Alice skipped across the room and opened a third door. Each room had a small walk in closet and the bedrooms upstairs had smaller bathrooms with stand up showers, no tubs, while the bedroom downstairs didn't have a bathroom. "I don't know really why this is here, but I guess Edward could use it." She opened the door and stepped through, revealing a small office type room. "We could pull your keyboard out of storage and put it in here so you can compose." She shrugged and I nodded.

"That would be perfect." I looked at Bella and she looked excited. "But why do me and Bella get this room?" Not that I didn't appreciate having the 'extra' room, but I figured Alice would want it.

"Well me and Jazz talked and each room is perfect for at least one of us. The room downstairs has more privacy for Rose and Emmett."

"And it's closest to the kitchen." Jasper quickly threw that in, getting a look from Alice. "Sorry." He sat down on the chair and she shook her head, returning to her reasons why each of us was put in a certain room.

"Yeah, that too. And mine and Jaspers room has the biggest closet, for me of course. And this room isn't the biggest, but it has the conjoined room for your music, and maybe Bella could put her computer in there." Alice sat down on Jaspers lap and Bella looked up smiling at me.

"I love it Edward. Do you like that idea?" She stretched up on her tip toes and kissed my neck.

"I love it too sweetheart." I kissed her quickly, then turned back to Alice. "Yeah, that's a great idea. Since I don't have room for a piano here, and I'm gonna kinda need it for work, it's great. Works excellent." I leaned down to kiss Bella again and looked around the room.

We went back downstairs to take a look at the third bathroom. It wasn't in Emmett and Rosalies room, but it had a tub, unlike the other two. Alice was right, the bottom floor room was a bit bigger than the others, but that was just right for Em and Rose. We'd only be living here for a year anyways, so it's not like we had to think about permanent surroundings. Once I was done with my year of college, and Bella finished what she wanted to do, we planned to go back home and get an apartment for ourselves. Same with Jasper and Alice, and probably Em and Rosalie too.

When we left there, we headed to Jaspers single dorm. We hung out there for a little while til it was time for me and Bella to drive back. Alice had to come back with us, so it took a good half hour to pry her from Jasper. I think seeing the house and knowing she was not going to have to leave him anymore, in a month or two helped put her mind at ease a little, but it didn't help with the separation.

I felt bad for them two. I couldn't picture being away from Bella for any amount of time, and Alice only got to see Jasper maybe six to eight days a month. I know it hurt her, but we'd all be together soon.

I let Bella take the first shift driving, while Alice climbed in the back.

After about ten minutes I noticed Alice was awfully quiet, so I turned around to talk to her. I saw her looking out the window, with small tears running down her face. She always got like this when Jasper left. "Hey Alice, wanna go shopping?" She looked at me and I wagged my eyebrows at her. She laughed and shook her head.

"Edward Anthony! You know it's too late to go. If I'm going to go shopping, I have to get up early and go. I can't go at," She looked down at her watch, "Seven-thirty at night!" She reached up to wipe her tears away as I leaned forward to grab a napkin out of the glove box. I handed it back to her and she took it, smiling. "Sorry Edward. You always have to make me stop crying." She fished wiping her face and put the napkin in her pocket for later if she needed it.

"It's OK Alice. It's what brothers are for, right?" I smiled at her, then turned back to Bella. "Hey, why don't we stop and grab some dinner. We won't get home in time to eat." Bella nodded and asked Alice what she wanted.

They finally decided and we pulled up to a small restaurant. I went around to the other side of the car and opened both doors, glad Alice was on Bellas side. I knew Alice still missed Jasper, but any way I could help her feel included and special would help her at least a little.

When we got inside, before we sat down, Alice dragged Bella to the bathroom and I found us a table. I ordered our drinks and when the girls finally came back, Alice's chin was down against her chin and chest and from what I could see her eyes were red. Bella looked a little scared too, and wouldn't make eye contact with me

"Something wrong girls?" I took Bellas hand and rubbed my thumb across the knuckles. Bella smiled up at me, but it was loosely fitting. It wasn't real, or sincere, and I knew right then something was wrong. Whatever it was, why weren't they telling me? This is my best friend slash girlfriend and twin sister we're talking about? Why can't I know?

"Can we just eat and get home?" Alice picked up the menu and Bella grabbed her hand, squeezing it real quick before setting it down and pushing her glass of water to her.

"Yeah." I took a look at my own menu. I decided to let it go for now. Whatever it was, they would tell me soon enough, if I was even supposed to know.

We ate quickly and then started back for home. When we stopped for me and Bella to switch, she said we were going to stop at a Walmart so she could grab a bag of chips for Alice.

"Love, we can get chips at a gas station?" I looked over at her as she pulled into the parking lot.

She stumbled for words for a minute before looking at me, "I don't really wanna repeat of earlier. Walmart's are safer." She smiled and we both got out. She threw me the keys and said her and Alice would be right back. I gave her a kiss, then walked around the car to get into the drivers seat. She had never acted this weird before, and Alice never acted this way either, so whatever was going on between them was probably not good.

It took them almost ten minutes to come out of that store and when they climbed in the car, I asked them what took so long?

"Alice couldn't decide what kinda chips she wanted." Bella smiled back at Alice and Alice just shrugged.

"Sorry Edward. We can go home now." She opened the bag of chips and started munching on them.

I turned back around, adjusting the mirror. "Don't get crumbs all over my backseat." I kept my eye on Alice for a second before she smiled and nodded.

The ride home was pretty quiet. At one point I even thought both the girls fell asleep, but when I looked over Bella smiled at me and Alice crunched down on a chip.

We got home around eleven and me and Bella went up to my room, while Alice went to hers. But before we started up the second flight of stairs, Alice called for Bella. Bella gave me a quick kiss and told me she'd be right up. I nodded and headed up to the room.

I was so tired that when I walked into the room, I didn't even bother changing. I plopped down on the bed and pulled a pillow under my head. I must have drifted off for a couple minutes cause the next thing I knew I heard the door shut and Bella walk across the room. I figured she'd at least wanna change, so I kept still and waited for her to climb into bed. None of the lights were on, and after a couple minutes I heard a thump and a "Ow!" I sprang up and turned around to find Bella in the dark. When I couldn't see her, I reached over to the nightstand and flipped the switch on the lamp.

When the light came on I saw Bella, on the floor, with her pants around her ankles. I couldn't help but laugh. I tried to stifle it, so I could at least make sure she was OK and not hurt, as I got off the bed and walked over to her, helping her up.

"Are you OK love?" I grabbed both of her arms, steadying her as she stepped out of the jeans.

She nodded and started giggling a little. "Yes. Sorry, did I wake you?" I shook my head and smiled.

"No, I wasn't sleeping. Well, I think I was, but I woke up as soon as you came in." I grabbed her hand and led her to the bed, pulling the covers back for her to climb in. She did, and I climbed in after her, shutting off the lamp and pulling her to me. I leaned down to kiss her ear and whispered, "I love you." She sighed and rested her hand on my chest. She turned her body sideways, and so did I. I quickly found her lips and kissed them. When I felt her hand go to my hair, I moaned quietly into the kiss and traced her bottom lip with my tongue. She parted her lips and allowed me to deepen the kiss. The hand that was rested on my chest started moving up and down slowly. I brought my hand up to rest on her cheek and when she pulled away for air I continued my kisses down her cheek to her neck. When I started sucking a little part of skin she gasped and tightened her grip on my hair. It didn't hurt, so I continued.

After a couple minutes I pulled away and kissed her lips once more. "Bella."

She sighed and kissed me, "Yes, Edward."

I pulled back a couple inches and took in her face. "What was wrong with Alice?"

She pulled back a little further and took a deep breath, letting it out. "I can't tell you that. She has to. I'm sorry Edward." She smoothed her fingers across my cheek to my jaw and moved closer, cuddling into my chest.

"Will she tell me? I have a feeling it's not good. She was acting really strange, and I've never seen Alice act like that." I kissed her forehead and she nodded.

"She'll tell you soon. I promise." She leaned up to kiss me once more before closing her eyes. "I love you Edward."

I wrapped my arms tight around her and pulled her closer, if that was even humanly possible. "I love you too. Sweetdreams love."

The next morning I woke up and Bella wasn't there. I rolled over, rubbing my eyes, and looked at the clock. It was only nine a.m. I debating rolling back over and going back to sleep but I heard a door slam downstairs. I sat up and climbed out of bed, changing my clothes before opening the door and heading downstairs. When i got to the kitchen I heard arguing coming from the kitchen. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I made sure to make enough noise before I got to the door. But they didn't stop.

_"Alice, you need to tell someone. I don't know how to help you other than do what I did last night for you. That's all I can do. You need to tell Esme or Edward. Even Carlisle. He's a doctor, he can help you more than anyone."_

_"Bella, I can't do that! I'm scared."_ Alice sounded like she was crying, so I knocked on the kitchen door. They both stopped talking and stayed quiet for a second or two.

_"Come in."_ I pushed the swinging door to the kitchen open and saw Alice sitting on a stool with her head in her hands over the counter. Bella was scrambling eggs in a dish.

"Everything OK girls?" I went over to Alice and put a hand on her back, softly. She shook her head.

When she raised her head I could see her bloodshot eyes and red stained cheeks. She grabbed me in a hug and held tight. I looked over at Bella and gave her a questioning look. She just looked back down at the eggs as she poured them into a hot pan. I could feel Alice sobbing against my chest as I rubbed my hands up and down her back. When she pulled back, I handed her a tissue from off the counter and she wiped her eyes.

"How much did you hear of me and Bella talking Edward?" Alice pulled the stool out next to her, motioning for me to sit.

"Not a lot. Obviously not enough to know what the hell is going on. Alice why are you so upset?" I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Because I'm scared Edward. I don't know what to do." She let a couple more tears escape down her cheek, but wiped them away quickly.

"What is scaring you? Whatever it is, we can make it better Alice."

"I don't know Edward. I don't think this can be fixed just like that." She looked over at Bella, and I followed her gaze in time to see Bella nod.

"What's going on Alice? Come on, you know you can tell me anything." I put my hand on her cheek, turning her to face me again.

"Promise you won't get mad?" She looked down at her lap.

"Promise Alice." I waited as she took a deep breath and then looked back up at me. I was starting to get worried. What if something was wrong with my sister? She was my only one, and she meant a lot to me.

"I have something to tell you Edward."

* * *

**Alright, sorry about the cliffie, but I need to switch points of view (=**

**Anybody guess what's in Edwards drawer? It's probably not what you think it is, so be careful with your guesses ..**

**Thank you for the reviews! And please go to my profile and VOTE!!!**


	32. And Yes, You Wanna Know

**Alright, wow, so almost all my reviews guess that Alice was pregant! I guess you guys will just have to wait and find out (=**

**And I got almost as many guesses as to what's in Edwards drawer, but I have to say, a condom was the most odd but very funny guess (=**

* * *

**Chapter 32 .. Bella**

"Bella can you come to the bathroom with me for a minute?" Alice was lightly tugging on my arm and talking in hushed tones.

I nodded and followed her, looking back at Edward and pointing to the bathroom. He nodded and I saw him go find us a table.

When we got into the bathroom, Alice closed the door and walk across the little room. She had her hands over her face and was beginning to pace back and forth.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I walked up to her and put my hands on her shoulders. When she looked up her eyes were red from crying and fresh tears were starting. I lightly tightened my grip on her shoulders, silently letting her know I was here. "Come on Alice. It's OK. You can tell me what's wrong."

She looked up at me and I could see it in her eyes. I knew what was wrong. It was like it just hit me and I immediately understood why she didn't wanna leave Jasper, other than for usual reasons. Maybe it was girls intuition, maybe it was because I grew up with Alice, or maybe it was just because I could clearly see it written all over her face. Whatever it was, I knew. And I'd help her to the best of my ability.

"OK Alice. We'll take care of this on the way home. We'll stop at a store or something." I pulled her into a hug and reached over for a paper towel then wiped her eyes for her.

"What about Edward? He'll know." She started panicking. "He can't know yet Bella!"

I quickly stopped her. "It's OK. I'll come up with something. Promise. He won't know anything about it." I took her hand and squeezed. "I'll help you Alice. We'll get you through this." I helped her finished wiping her face and told her to wash her face. She quickly did, then we walked out and found Edward. When we sat down Edward looked at Alice funny.

"Something wrong girls?" He took my hand and started stroking my knuckles and I smiled at him. I had a feeling he didn't buy it, but I did my best.

"Can we just eat and get home?" Alice picked up her menu and stuck it in front of her face, trying to hide from Edward. I quickly reached over squeezing her hand gently before letting it go and pushing the glass of water to her. She picked it up, taking a sip, then a deep breath. She smiled and by the time the waiter came she seemed fine enough to order herself.

"So we ready to go?" Edward looked over at me and smiled. I nodded and offered to go pay the check, but he insisted, quickly getting up and heading to the front counter. Just what I was counting on. I scooted over to Alice and put my arm around her.

"It's OK Alice. When me and Edward stop to switch drivers, I'll go to a small store or something. We'll pick up what we need and go home." I gave her a small hug and looked up to see Edward starting to turn around. I gently pushed on her shoulder to let her know she had to get up now. I put my hand on her arm and led her outside to Edwards car.

I drove first, but I never saw any small stores. At least none that were open. So I decided to stop at a Walmart. Right now, it was our best shot. Before we pulled up I warned Edward that's where we were stopping.

"Why are we stopping at a Walmart Bella? We don't need anything." He looked over at me and I came up with a quick excuse.

"Alice wants something to munch on. Maybe some chips or something." I smiled at him and pulled into the parking lot.

"Love, we can get chips at a gas station." He looked at me, but I started looking for a space. I found one close to the door and parked. I turned the car off and turned to look at him. I was trying not to stumble, but once an image of earlier today popped into my head I had a good excuse.

"I don't really wanna repeat of earlier. Walmarts are safer." I smiled at him and let myself out of the car. I wasn't going to wait for him to look into it further, so I threw him the keys and took Alices hand. He gave me a quick kiss and me and Alice took off for the door.

When we got inside, Alice started looking up at the boards above the aisles, looking for the one we needed. When she found it she jerked me over there. "OK Bella. Which one?" She started scanning the packages and put a hand on her forehead. "Why does there have to be so many?!" She took a step back, so I reached forward and grabbed the first one I saw. I turned it around, reading the back as she stared at the shelf

"This should not be a hard decision Alice. Just be simple. Go with an easy one." She stood there reading a couple of them for almost ten minutes. She finally picked one and I reached up and grabbed another one just in case. We decided to get out of there before Edward came looking for us. When I passes something at the end of the aisle, I laughed and stopped her. "Maybe you should get some of those too." I pointed to a package of condoms and she smacked my shoulder.

"Bella, seriously? Right now?" She cocked her head and me and I shrugged.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood." I took her hand and started walking to the cashier. Suddenly I remembered something. I told the lady I'd be right back and left Alice at the counter. I ran to the snack aisle and grabbed Alice's favorite chips, then ran back to the cashier. She gave me a funny look, but rung them up. She bagged everything, and when we took them we went over to the door, being sure to keep out of Edwards sight.

"Here, put these in there, under the chips. We don't need to walk out with two bags." She complied and I threw the extra bag away.

"She probably thought you had some weird abrupt craving." We both started laughing and walked out the door to the car.

"What took you two so long?" Edward started the car and looked at me.

"Alice couldn't decide what kinda chips she wanted." I smiled at Alice and she just shrugged, taking the bag out.

"Sorry Edward. We can go home now." She opened them and popped one in her mouth. I smiled at her and turned back around in my seat.

We were quiet the whole way home, but every time Edward looked over at me I smiled to reassure him I was OK. He didn't look like he was buying one bit of our charade, but I didn't have much of a choice. This wasn't my problem to tell, and when Alice was ready, she'd tell him. First we had to get these tests out of the way and done before we jumped to any conclusions.

When we got home, Alice made me go into her room, before I could go into Edwards with him.

When she closed the door she threw the bag on her desk. I went over and put them in a drawer. "You don't really want these out in the open Alice."

She sighed. "Can't we take them now?"

"_We?_ What's this we Alice? _You're_ taking them. And I think it's best if we wait til tomorrow." I sat down on the bed and she stared at me.

"You want me to wait til tomorrow? I won't sleep Bella!" She flopped down on the bed next to me, laying back and covering her face.

I looked back at her and shook my head. "Haven't you read anything about any of this? You're supposed to wait til the morning to take a test. It says you'll get you're best result. And I'm sure Edward would get a little suspicious if I was gone for twenty minutes." I stood up and pulled her up, giving her a hug. "I promise, come me first thing in the morning, and you'll take them. Just make sure you don't go to the bathroom til you're ready to take them." She hugged me back and I told her goodnight before shutting her door behind me.

I was pretty sure she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. But it would be best to wait til tomorrow.

When I got into Edwards room, I opened the door, trying to be quiet just in case he was sleeping. I blindly walked across the room to his couch where I had laid my pajamas this morning. I pulled my shirt off and sifted my hand around the couch looking for Edwards old shirt that I almost always slept in. I finally found it and pulled it on, but as I was pulling my jeans down I lost my footing and fell on my butt. "Ow!" I quickly put my hand over my mouth, afraid I woke Edward. When the light came on I dropped my hand and watched Edward get off the bed.

I saw him trying to stop laughing and shook my head a little. He walked over to me and held his hands out. I took them and he helped me up.

"Are you OK love?" I stepped out of the jeans and nodded, giggling a little at the face he was making. Obviously still trying not to laugh.

"Yes. Sorry, did I wake you?" I kicked the jeans to the side and he shook his head.

"No, I wasn't sleeping. Well, I think I was, but I woke up as soon as you came in." He grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. He pulled the covers back and I climbed into the warm bed, waiting for him to join me. When he leaned down and kissed my ear he whispered that he loved me, then turned his body towards mine, pressing up against me. I put my hand on his chest and welcomed the feeling of him so close. I lifted my head and he quickly found my lips. My lips started tingling and I kissed him back. I put my hand in his hair and heard him moan just as I felt his tongue trace my lip. I parted my lips, allowing him entrance and started rubbing his chest. I felt myself blush a little as he ran his hand up to my cheek, but I needed to breath, so I reluctantly pulled away. He continued his kisses to my neck and starting sucking gently on just the right spot. Without realizing it, I gasped quietly and fisted my hand in his hair. I let go a little, not wanting to hurt him.

"Bella." I felt the words reverberate off my neck and trembled a little.

_Ohh._ I stretched the little distance to kiss him, "Yes, Edward?"

He pulled back and I had a feeling I knew what was coming. "What's wrong with Alice." Yahtzee! _God, was I good._

I pulled back and took a deep breath. It wasn't my place to tell. "I can't tell you that. She has to. I'm sorry Edward." I ran my fingers over his cheek and moved closer, cuddling in to him, letting him know I wanted to sleep.

He put an arm around me, "Will she tell me? I have a feeling it's not good. She was acting really strange, and I've never seen Alice act like that." I felt his lips on my forehead and nodded.

"She'll tell you soon. I promise." I kissed him once more before closing my eyes. "I love you Edward."

I felt his arms tighten and he pulled me closer. _Perfect_. I faintly heard him say he loved me too, then a sweetdreams.

The next morning I felt a small tapping on my back. My eyes fluttered open to see Edwards sleeping face. He was so cute when he slept. So peaceful. The tapping hit me again and I turned slightly. Not enough to wake Edward. I saw Alice standing there bouncing a little. I nodded and pulled Edwards arm off of me carefully. The last thing I needed now was to wake him.

When I got off the bed I grabbed Alice and ran out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind us, before he could hear us.

"Hurry up Bella! I have to pee!" I turned around to see Alice still bouncing. She looked like a three year old doing the 'potty dance'. _Mature._

"Alright, alright. Let's go. Did you put them in the bathroom?" I headed down the hall to the first flight of stairs and she nodded.

We got down to the second floor bathroom and both walked in, shutting and locking the door behind us.

"Who's home Alice?" I looked over to her as she grabbed one of the boxes.

"No one. I waited till Esme left to go get you." She got it out and took the cap thing off the tip.

When she was done with the one we sat it on the counter and I looked at the clock on the wall. It only took three minutes, but this was going to be a long three minutes.

"Bella, what if I am?" Alice looked at me and a tear ran down her cheek.

I walked over and sat her down on the edge of the tub, rubbing her back. "Then you are. There's nothing we can do about it now. You have a lot of people that would be there for you Alice. And no matter what, everything is going to be OK." Then I thought of something. I grabbed her hand, "Alice? Have you told Jasper yet?" She looked up at me and tears ran freely down her face. She slowly shook her head and I sighed.

"Shouldn't you?" I grabbed her hand and she nodded.

"I should. But how? I was going to tell him yesterday, but it just wasn't right. We were so excited about the house, that I almost forgot everything. But when we got back to his dorm, I suddenly remembered he was still in college and wouldn't be happy about this right now." She looked down at her feet and I squeezed her hand.

"This is Jasper we're talking about. He loves you more than anything, and I can swear to you that he'd be there for you. You can't really believe _Jasper_ would take off and let you handle this alone do you? You two have been in love since you were old enough to know what love even was. He'd never _not_ be happy for you." I looked over and saw her phone sitting on the counter. "Do you wanna call him? It's probably not the best way, but it's a way."

She shook her head. "I can't do that over that phone Bella." I nodded and we sat in silence for the remaining time.

When I looked up at the clock again, I saw it had been a little over three minutes. "Alice, you can look now."

Her head shot up and she looked at me. "I can't do it. You do it!" I sighed and got up, walking over to the counter. When I picked it up I saw one solid line and a half of another line. I tilted my head to the side and bit my lip.

"What?! What is it?" Alice stood up, but didn't move. "What does it say?"

I turned around and shrugged. "It's like one and a half? What does that mean?" She looked at me and narrowed her eyebrows.

"Huh? How can it be a half? What am I like have pregnant?!" She took the stick from me and looked at it.

"I don't know? Shake it a little." I picked up the box and looked at the pictures on the back. I know I was completely new to this, but really? A half?

"Shake it? Bella!" She put it down and sat down on the closed toilet. "Well what am I supposed to do now?!" I shrugged and put the box down.

"Take the other test in a couple days? Maybe that one will come out better." I quickly discarded of the box, putting the stick in the box, then the box in the trash bag. I wrapped up the trash bag and unlocked the bathroom door, peaking out to make sure Edward wasn't up yet. I didn't hear any sign of him so I quietly walked down the hall.

When Alice walked out behind me she turned to close the door and accidentally slammed it. I turned back around and saw her eyes widen.

"Alice!" I quietly hissed at her.

"Sorry." She whispered back and we took off running down the hallway and down the stairs. We ran into the kitchen, and I opened the garage door, putting the trash bag into the garbage can. When I walked back into the kitchen I went straight to the fridge and got out the eggs. I put some in a bowl and walked back to get the milk.

"Bella, I can't do this. I can't have a baby right now. I'm still in high school!" Alice had her head down on the counter and started crying again.

I didn't really know what to say to her. I didn't know how to help, other than to be her friend. "I know Alice, but like I told you earlier, you have so many people here to support you." I let out a breath and said what I knew she didn't wanna hear. "You should tell someone else too."

Her head shot up and she stared at me. "Are you crazy Bella. It's bad enough I had to tell you before Jasper. I can't tell anyone else."

"Alice, you need to tell someone. I don't know how to help you other than do what I did last night for you. That's all I can do. You need to tell Esme or Edward. Even Carlisle. He's a doctor, he can help you more then anyone." I knew it's what she needed to hear. But that doesn't mean she liked it. I thought I heard some noise coming from the living room, but before I could say anything, Alice spoke up.

"Bella, I can't do that! I'm scared." She sounded even worse than she did ten minutes ago.

Before either of us could say another word we heard a knock on the kitchen door. Her eyes shot open and she looked back and forth, from the door to me quietly. Neither of us saying a word.

Finally I spoke up. We couldn't keep him out there forever. "Come in."

Alice put her head back in her hands and I turned around to scramble the eggs, turning the pan on.

"Everything OK girls?" Edward walked into the kitchen and straight over to Alice. Well, I guess there was no more hiding it.

I turned around for a second, only to see Alice practically throw herself into Edwards arms. Maybe she wasn't so scared to tell him. Just more scared at how he'd react. He looked at me, but I turned back around to pour the eggs in the pan.

"How much did you hear of me and Bella talking Edward?" I heard something scoot across the floor and stirred the eggs.

"Not a lot. Obviously not enough to know what the hell is going on. Alice why are you so upset?" I knew Edward didn't like being left in the dark. Especially when it came to his family and friends.

"Because I'm scared Edward. I don't know what to do." I heard her start crying again so I turned back around to face her.

"What is scaring you? Whatever it is, we can make it better Alice." Edward looked worried. Who could blame him.

"I don't know Edward. I don't think this can be fixed just like that." Alice looked over at me, and I nodded.

"What's going on Alice? Come on, you know you can tell me anything." He laid his hand on her cheek, breaking her from my gaze.

"Promise you won't get mad?" She looked down again. Probably avoiding his gaze. She knew she'd crack if he kept looking at her like that.

"Promise Alice."

Alice took a deep breath and looked back up. "I have something to tell you Edward." She looked at me for a second and I nodded again. When she turned back to him, he looked like he was about to go crazy. "I think I, um, well, I might be." She groaned and looked back at me. "I can't do it Bella!" She stood up and tried to walk away but I ran over and grabbed her, pulling her back to Edward while I went back to the eggs.

"You have to Alice. You need some more help." I stirred them and after seeing they were done, took them off the heat.

"I can't!" She stomped her little foot and I tried so hard not to laugh.

"Did you just stomp your foot? I thought girls only did that in movies?" I looked down at her foot, then to her angered face. "OK, OK Alice." I walked over to her and put my hands on her shoulders. "You have to. Stop saying you can't." I turned her to face Edward and he stood up in front of her.

"Alice is something wrong with you? I need to know." He looked at her, then back at me. I pursed my lips and nudged her forward.

"Pregnant. I think I'm pregnant." She gulped and I sighed, putting my head down. I didn't think she'd do it like _that!_

No one said anything for a long time. We both just kinda looked at Alice. She was starting to cry again. Finally Edward spoke.

"Alice, how do you _think_ you're pregnant." He sat back down and his voice was low.

"I took a test, and it wasn't a hundred percent accurate, I guess. I don't know. Bella said to take another one again in a couple days." Alice started twisting the napkin in her hand around and around till it started falling apart.

"How is a test not accurate?" Edward looked up at me and I just shrugged.

"I don't know. It showed a full line, signaling negative, but the positive line was half shown." I turned around to dish the eggs evenly, then walked over to the counter. "Here Alice. Eat something please." I pushed the plate right in front of her and handed her a fork.

She nodded and grabbed the fork, eating slowly. Edward still looked shocked and wouldn't touch his breakfast.

"Edward please eat." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me, but it almost looked forced. This wasn't his fault, so what was he worried about? It's not like it was me pregnant, thank god. Not that I don't want children. But now? No way. I'm not even out of high school yet and just got accepted into college. I know for certain Alice didn't do this on purpose. Esme put us both on birth control when we were fifteen so she knew we were taken care of to an extent, so I knew she was careful, well apparently not careful enough.

I knew me and Edward would be here for her, and no matter what, she would not be doing this alone. I didn't blame her for anything, because it wasn't here fault. Maybe to a point it was, but I knew she'd never do this on purpose, and the last thing she needed was people being angry at her.

"Bella. I have to tell Jasper. But how am I going to do it?" Alice put down her fork and pushed away her half eaten plate of eggs.

"You haven't told him yet?!" Edward nearly choked on what was in his mouth and I quickly reached over and patted his back.

Alice ducked her head a little and shook it. "I didn't know how. And we were all so happy to be looking at the house, and then we all hung out in his dorm and I just couldn't."

Edward finished up his breakfast and got up, grabbing his plate and taking it to the sink. "Finish up girls. We're going to Seattle."

Alice about fell out of her seat and dropped her fork. "What?! No Edward. We can't!" She started to stand up, but I stopped her.

"Alice, maybe we should. You need to tell him." I gently pushed her back into the seat.

Edward rinsed his plate and put it in the dishwasher. Then came over to take mine as I was finishing up. He gently kissed my temple and smiled at me. "I never got to tell you goodmorning." I stood up and wrapped my arms around his neck, stretching up to give him a quick kiss.

"Goodmorning baby." I smiled and helped him put the couple dishes in the sink. When we turned around, Alice had pushed her plate away again and was crying.

"I can't tell him now. I don't even know if I am for sure yet. What am I supposed to say? 'Hello Jasper. Yeah I know, back again. By the way, I think I'm pregnant. Love you!' Not going to happen." She hopped down from the seat, but Edward ran over to grab her.

"Alice, if Bella was in this situation and didn't tell me right away, I'd be really upset. He deserves to know if his girlfriend thinks she pregnant or not. Even if you're not, he still needs to know." He held her there, trying to convince her to go.

I walked up behind them and put my hand on Alices arm. "He's right Alice. Jasper needs to know. Neither me or Edward can help you or comfort you the way he can." I looked up at Edward and he nodded. "You need to tell him. We can make it a small trip. I'm sure you'd love to see him again." She looked down at her feet as I tried wiping the tears from her cheeks. She finally looked up and nodded.

"Go get dressed OK? We'll leave right away." Edward spun her around and gave her a gently nudge, then turned to me. "You too." He smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss before I walked out of the kitchen.

I ran up the stairs and into Edwards room to get ready. I quickly decided on just a simple shirt and jeans before going down to Alices room to make sure she was OK. I quietly tapped on the door before turning the knob. When I walked into the room, she was sitting on the end of her bed, completely ready. She wasn't crying anymore. Just sitting there.

"You OK Alice?" I shut the door behind me and walked over to her.

"He's going to hate me. I told him it was OK for us to spend the night together and he trusted me." She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "It's all my fault Bella, and he's gonna tell me how he's still in school, and don't need this right now. He's going to tell me it was irresponsible, and I should have paid more attention. He's gonna stick by me, I know that, but it's only because he's a good guy and loves me. It won't be because he's ready Bella. I'm tapping him and I feel terrible."

I put my hand on her shoulder and gently shook her. "He's not going to hate you. If you are pregnant, he'll stick around because your his love, and it'll be his child, and that's what's supposed to happen. He loves you and I don't, for one second, think Jasper would walk away for any reason." I pulled her up off the bed with me. "Now we'd better get going."

We walked out the door and down the stairs, out to the garage to meet Edward. We got in the car and started the drive to Seattle. The whole time, Alice slumped in the back, mumbling over and over that Jasper was going to hate her. Even Edward tried to convince her otherwise, but until she heard it come from Jasper himself, she wasn't going to stop.

We made it to Seattle in record time, only stopping once for gas. Needless to say, this time, I didn't get out. When we pulled up to Jaspers dorm, Alice hesitated in the car. I finally had to open the door and Edward gently pulled her out. We walked her up the sidewalk and to the staircase. As soon as she took the first step, she looked up and saw Jasper coming down the hall toward the stairs. She panicked.

She spun around and landed right into Edwards arms. "Nope, hurry turn around. Can't do it!" She was whispering, trying to be quiet, but Jasper heard her.

"Ali?" He started running down the stairs and scooped her up. "I thought I saw the car! What are you doing here?" He looked so excited to see her.

"Hi Jazz." She smiled at him but then the tears started all over again. He quickly held her back to him and smoothed his hand through her hair.

"What is it honey? Are you OK?" He looked back at Edward, confused.

Edward then looked at me and I pointed upstairs. He nodded and motioned for Jasper to get Alice up the stairs and to his room.

When I shut the door behind me, Alice broke down even worse. By this time, Jasper was freaking out wondering what the heck was wrong with Alice. He kept rubbing her back, whispering in her ear, touching her face, but nothing was working. I walked over to the desk chair where Edward was sitting and he immediately pulled me into his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck. "Tell her it's OK to tell him before he goes crazy." I felt the breath hit the back of my neck and nodded.

"Alice, go ahead. It's OK." I looked over at her as she raised her head and she nodded. "Do you want me and Edward to leave?" I started to stand up but Edward put his hands on my hips just as Alice shook her head quickly.

"Alice please tell me what's wrong. I hate seeing you like this and not knowing what to do to help." Jasper was hugging her to him and looking back at forth from Edward and I, to Alice.

"Jasper, I have to tell you something. But I don't think you're going to like it. And I'm scared you'll hate me." She looked down and started kicking her feet back and forth.

He quickly pulled her closer and hugged her tighter. "I could never hate you Ali. I love you more than anything, why would you think I could ever hate you?" He pulled her face gently in front of his and looked her in the eyes. "There is nothing you could ever do or say to make me hate you. Whatever it is, we'll get through it."

She smiled a small smile and gently nodded. When I looked back at Jasper it looked like something instantly hit him.

He looked down, then back at Alice. "You're not leaving me are you?" He talked in a real quiet voice, but even Edward and I heard it.

Alice quickly grabbed his face and kissed him. "Never." He kissed her again and when she pulled away she took a deep breath. "Jasper, I'm just gonna get this over with. I think I, um, might be, well, pregnant." She said the last word so quiet I didn't even hear it.

I looked from her face, to his face, back and forth till someone said something. He looked shocked but somewhat relieved she wasn't leaving him, and she looked terrified he _would_ leave.

"You think?" Jasper looked down for a second, then back at Alice. "How do we find out for sure?"

Alice looked up and shrugged. "I took a test, but it didn't work right. Bella said I could take another one in a couple days." She looked right at him but still looked scared. "You're mad aren't you?"

His head shot up and he looked right at her. "Why would I be mad sweetie? Sure it's a little earlier than we wanted, but it _is_ what we wanted, right?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yes. I know, but it's way to early to be having a child. We're not ready. We're not even out of school yet. Can we really have a baby?" She closed her eyes and just rested against his chest.

He smoothed his hand through her hair and sighed. "I know, but we don't know for sure if you really are. You said the test didn't work, right? If you, well I guess we're having a baby, if you're not, then we'll be more careful from now on." He pulled away just enough to kiss her and wipe the couple tears left over.

I nudged Edwards shoulder and stood up, silently suggesting we should leave the room. They needed to be alone right now. He stood up with me and we quietly snuck out the door, waving goodbye to Jasper. We'd come back for her later.

When we got to the car, Edward pulled me to him and crashed his lips to mine. I eagerly responded and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as I could get him. He backed me up against the car and put his hands on my sides.

When he pulled away slowly, I hugged him back to me, resting my head on his chest.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the day? I expect they wanna be alone." He pulled away a little and smiled down at me, but before I could say anything his phone went off.

He pulled it out of his pocked and flipped it open after seeing who it was.

"Hello?" He looked behind us, back to the room. "No, we haven't left yet. Of course. Yeah. Alright. Bye." He closed the phone and looked back at me. "Looks like we got plans." He smiled and I looked up to see Jasper and Alice coming down the stairs.

"Where we going?" I looked back at Edward as Jasper opened the back door for Alice.

"Doctors." He opened the door for me and I got in. When he got in I looked at him.

"Will they really be able to tell her?" I looked back at Alice and Jasper nodded.

"Yeah, they can do a blood test and we'll know today." He looked down at Alice and smiled a little. She gave him a small smile back and put her head back down.

I turned around and looked at Edward. He tried to smile and shrugged.

When we got to the doctors, it took us a couple minutes to get Alice out of the car. We didn't have an appointment, so we had to wait for an available doctor to have an open spot.

An hour later, they finally called Alice back. "Miss Cullen?" The nurse stood at the door and smiled.

Alice stood up and grabbed both mine and Jaspers hands.

"I'm sorry Miss. Only one person." The nurse gave her an apologetic look and Alice kept looking back and forth between me and Jasper.

Jasper gently pulled his hand from Alice's and looked at me. "Go ahead Bella." I nodded and got up with Alice.

They led us back and explained that all they needed was a little blood and it would take about an hour and a half to get the results. But either way we'd know today if Alice was going to be a mommy or not.

They sat her in a chair and wrapped a rubbed band right above her her elbow.

"Are you OK Alice?" I grabbed her other hand in mine and squeezed a little.

She shook her head and looked quickly back and forth from me, to the needle on the tray. "It's going to hurt Bella. Do I really wanna know this soon?" She started to scoot off the chair, but I held her arm down.

"It's OK Alice. And yes, you wanna know. You won't sleep for the next two weeks until you know." I held her hand tight in mine as the doctor came in.

He sat down on a stool to the side of Alice. "Are we ready Miss Cullen?"

She looked at me and I nodded. She turned and took a deep breath. "Yeah."

* * *

**Cliffie!! Haha, OK sorry, but it was starting to get long and I decided to stop, plus my sister was on her way to help me pack some stuff up so you guys will get another chapter tomorrow (= If I get a chance to write it tonight ..**

**Thank you for all the reviews!! and please remember to go to my profile and VOTE!!!**


	33. You OK Jasper?

**Alright, I wanna say I'm sorry if there are any majoy grammer issues in this chapter. I've been busy lately and haven't had a chance to read over it all the way, but I thought you guys were patient enough (=**

**And about all the reviews saying that Alice is pregnant, well you'll find out in this chapter.. (=**

* * *

**Chapter 33 .. Edward**

"Go ahead Bella." Jasper nodded at Bella and she stood up with Alice and went through the door.

When she was out of sight, Jasper put his head in his hands and rested them on his knees. He kept rubbing his eyes and face, and I wasn't sure what to say to him. How was I supposed to comfort my friend after he finds out his eighteen year old girlfriend might be pregnant?

I laid my palm on his back, trying to comfort him. "You alright Jasper?"

He slowly looked up at me and shot me a quick smile. "I guess. I don't know." He looked at the door Alice just walked through and shook his head. "I'm not upset, but I'm not ecstatic either. We're not old enough, and we're not ready, and this was just out of the blue." He looked back at me, "What am I supposed to say to her if she is?"

I took a deep breath and shrugged. "I don't know exactly. I guess you tell her you're going to be there for her and that even if it's not OK, it will be eventually. I don't really have any experience in this department, but I know that's what Bella would wanna hear." I patted his back before pulling my hand away and setting it back on my lap.

"I know, but am I ready to be a father? I'm not even going to be good at it." He put his head back down and shook it.

"You're going to be great man. And Alice isn't sure if she's pregnant or not, so don't get yourself all worked up just yet." I grabbed a magazine from the end table next to us and handed it to him. "Something to keep you occupied." I smiled at him as he took the magazine.

He opened it up, but just flipped through it for a couple minutes before tossing it back to the table. "What if she is Edward?"

I looked over and closed the magazine I was looking at. "Well then, I guess she is. It's not like you planned this right?"

He shook his head.

"Well then me and Bella are going to be there for you two. You won't be in this alone. I can promise you that." I put my hand on his shoulder and comforted him the best I could. I didn't really know what more to say. I just said what _I_ would want to hear in his situation.

We sat in silence for another ten minutes before Alice came back through the door. I was more than relived to see her and Bella. I walked up to Bella as Alice ran past me and into Jaspers arms.

"What did they say?" I took her hand and brought her back to the chair to sit next to me.

"They drew some blood, but told us it would be another hour or so before we got the results back." She sat down and squeezed my hand, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Tired love?" I put my hand in her hair and kissed her temple. She nodded and closed her eyes.

Before she could drift off, I pulled her onto my lap and laid her head on my shoulder, allowing her to get more comfortable. I looked over at Jasper and Alice and saw _him _now comforting _her_. It's amazing how one minute he's almost falling apart, but the minute she needs him to be strong, he steps up for her. If Alice is in fact pregnant, I can't see anyone better for my sister to be with than him.

We all sat in comfortable silence for an hour before Alice was called back to the desk. She got up slowly and this time, grabbed Jaspers hand. I looked over and Bella was out cold in my arms. I smoother her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

The whole hour we were sitting there I kept picturing what it would be like if it were me and Bella in this situation. I'd know we wouldn't be ready, but I would also know there'd be no way to take it back. I would be there for Bella, just as Jasper would be there for Alice. I couldn't picture myself a father right now. I knew I wanted to have kids, just like Jasper wanted to have kids, one day. But _one day_ was not today.

Alice was back there for almost fifteen minutes before he and Jasper came running out. Alice ran right up to me and Bella and started shaking Bella She woke quickly and looked up at Alice. "What?! What is it?"

"I'm not pregnant! Bella, I'm not pregnant!" She looked beyond relieved and grabbed Jasper kissing him.

Bella got up and stepped over to hug her too. "That's so good Alice. I'm way to young to be an aunt." The girls started laughing and I got up, walking over to Jasper. He gave me a quick hug and a huge smile.

"Thanks Edward." He gently grabbed Alice back and we all walked out of the doctors office.

I kept peaking in the rear view mirror, looking at Alices face. In the doctors office she was so happy she wasn't pregnant, but when we got in the car she stopped bouncing up and down and mellowed out really quick. I pulled up to Jaspers dorm and as I helped Bella out of the car I quietly asked her if she could distract Jasper for a couple minutes so I could talk to Alice. She nodded and stepped over to him.

"Hey Jasper, think you could show me the english department real quick? It's only down that walkway right?" She pointed down the street to the campus and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's just a couple minutes from here. I'll show you." He looked back at Alice, "You gonna be OK?" She nodded and he walked over to give her a hug and a kiss. "I'll be back soon. Love you." He gave her one more kiss before turning away.

I put my arm around Alice and headed up to Jaspers dorm. She pulled out her extra key and unlocked it, letting us in. She walked over to the curtain and opened it, allowing some natural light in. When she sat down next to me she let out a sigh of relief.

"How ya doin' Alice?" I put my hand on her upper back and rubbing it, shaking her a little.

She looked up and smiled a little. "I'm great." She looked back down, and I knew there was more.

"What's wrong?" I put my finger under her chin and gently pulled it up.

She turned around to face me and set her hands on her lap. "I don't know. I'm glad I'm not pregnant, and it's what I wanted to hear, but I actually started picturing myself with a child." She looked back down and shook her head back and forth a little. "Sitting in the doctors office with Bella, when he asked if I was ready and I nodded, I saw myself months from now with a baby bump and buying little clothes and everything. I'm not ready for a child, and I know that." She chuckled a little and brought her face back up. "But it wouldn't have been the worst thing that could happen to me. Ya know?"

I nodded, "I guess." She laughed and took another deep breath.

"I want kids Edward. And somewhere deep inside me, I wanted _that_ child. I know it didn't technically exist, but in my mind, it was starting to." A tear fell from the corner of her eye and onto her leg.

"Don't cry Alice. You'll have children one day. Today just isn't the right time. We're not even out of high school yet, and children are a big responsibility. I doubt you and Jasper couldn't have handled it, but it would have been too much for you two." I rubbed her arm and she stopped crying.

"I know. That's why I'm happy I'm not pregnant. I want my children to be planned, not brought in spontaneously at the _wrong_ time." She let out a little laugh and looked back at me. "I wanna be great at this, be fully prepared to bring a child into this world."

I nodded and gave her a hug. When I pulled away, I heard the door open and looked up to see Jasper and Bella walking in. "The door was locked, I'll take her another time." Jasper walked over to Alice and gave her a hug, seeing her wet eyes. "You OK Ali?" He stooped down a little to be eye level with her and she smiled and nodded.

"I'm perfectly fine Jazz." She smiled bigger and threw her arms around him. "Tell me the truth. Are you happy I'm not pregnant?"

He pulled away slowly and looked down at her. "Would I be a bad person if I said yes?" He looked down a little and she shook her head.

"No." She leaned over to give him a kiss and I walked over to Bella, giving them their private moment.

She smiled up at me and put her hands on my arms as I wrapped mine around her waist. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I love you."

She brought my lips to hers and kissed me. "I love you too."

We all hung around for a little while before deciding to go to lunch together.

"Why don't we call Emmett and Rose. They should be done with their last class." Jasper looked down at his watch before we got to the car and Alice nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds great. I feel bad that I've been here, but haven't seen them in two days." She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed Emmetts number.

They told us to meet them at a small diner they went to all the time, so I just let Jasper drive the Volvo. He knew where he was going and I hadn't had much time with Bella yet today, so I crawled into the backseat after her. As soon as my seatbelt was on I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Wanna pull an Emmett and Rose?" I wagged my eyebrows at her and she let out a huge laugh.

"I don't know Mr. Cullen. I'm not really the type of girls to make out in the back of Volvos." She smiled and playfully shook her head. "Now if you owned a Mercerdes or something sporty, I might be able to make an exception." She grabbed my hand and intertwined her delicate fingers in mine.

"Hm, well I don't own a Mercedes, but wanna pretend I do?" I leaned closer til my lips were just centimeters from hers. Tempting her.

She took a deep breath and attacked my lips. She brought her hand up to the back of my head, twisting her fingers in my hair, and bringing me closer. I eagerly leaned across the seat and almost put myself on top of her. I don't know what it was, but lately, every time me and Bella made out there was something more. Something I felt like I needed to say or do to make it better. Not that it wasn't good, or great! But I felt like there was something more I could do to show her I love her.

I had my idea already in my head. I knew what I wanted to say to Bella. I just didn't know _how_ to say it to her. I loved her with all of my being, and I knew she was it. She was the girl I wanted to spend my forever with, and nothing could change that. We'd only been together for four months, but I knew. I'd know since I first realized I loved her, and I wasn't going to let such a small period of time damper my feelings. I knew what I felt, and I knew what I wanted.

I heard a throat clearing in the front seat and reluctantly pulled my lips from Bellas. I looked into the front seat to see Jasper, with his eyebrow raised, looking in the rear view mirror. "Since when did you two become Emmett and Rose. I thought only they did that?" He started laughing and turned off the car. Only then did I realize we were in front of a small diner. I unbuckled my seat belt, as Bella undid hers. I opened the door and stuck my hand back in it for Bella to take. When we stood up, we saw Emmett and Rosalie standing at the doorway.

As soon as Bella got in grabbing reach, Emmett grabbed her up and hugged her. "Bells! I didn't know you'd be here." He swung her back and forth as she giggled.

"Emmett! I need air!" She threw her head back and laughed as he gently put her down.

"Sorry Bella. So what are you and Eddie doing here?" He wrapped an arm around both her and Rose and lead them into the diner.

"We came to see you guys. Since you couldn't come down this weekend because of finals, we decided to come to see you." She grabbed my hand and smiled up at me. We hadn't really talked about what we would say to Emmett and Rose, with Alice, and besides, if she wanted to say something, it was her decision. Not ours.

I sat down next to Bella on the booth and picked up a menu. There wasn't enough so I held it closer to Bella so we could share.

After a couple minutes she pointed to something. "I think I want that." She smiled at me and I nodded.

"I think I'll get that too." I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before looking over at the waitress walking up.

"Hey guys. Nice to see you again this week." She smiled at Emmett and Rose, then looked over at Jasper. "Who's this?" She smiled at Alice.

Jasper wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple. "This is my girlfriend, Alice. Alice this is Tanya, we have a couple classes together." He turned back to the waitress as she stuck her hand out to shake Alices hand.

When the waitress turned back to me and Bella, she kept her eye on me, only looking at Bella once. "And who's this?" She immediately stuck her hand out for me to shake, and being polite, I shook it.

"I'm Edward. Jaspers friend." I turned to look at Bella, but before I could introduce her, Tanya was talking again.

"Oh, do you attend the college too?" She pulled a chair over and sat down. I noticed it was a little close, but there wasn't much room at the table to begin with.

I looked back at her and shook my head. "No, not yet. I'll be starting next semester though." I smiled a little, but then turned right back to Bella. "So will Bella." I smiled at her and she smiled back, kissing my cheek.

"Um, Tanya, I'm kinda hungry, could you take our orders now?" I looked across the table to see Rosalie waving her menu in front of the waitress.

She nodded, standing up and moving the chair back. "What would you like? Jasper, Emmett, the usual?" She giggled a little and Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

"No, I think we'll have the club sandwiches today. One turkey, one chicken." Emmett put a hand on Rosalie and she let out a sigh.

Then she took Alice and Roses order, and when she turned back to me, she flashed the biggest smile yet. "How about you Edward? And I'm sorry, what was your name?" She looked over at Bella, but only for a second.

"It's Bella. And me and Edward will each have a crispy chicken sandwich with fries. Thank you." She smirked and tossed the menu to the edge of the table. Tanya quickly gathered the rest of the menus and walked away, flipping her blonde hair behind her. "Ugh." Bella crossed her arms over her chest and sat back. Rose and Alice both laughed.

"What's with her?" Alice looked over at Jasper, but it was Rose that answered.

"She's constantly flirting with the guys. She thinks it will get her a bigger tip." She put her hand on Alice's arm and smiled. "Well I have a big tip for her. Start using the bleach in your laundry instead of in your hair!" Her and Alice started laughing and the guys shook their heads.

Jasper looked over at me and shrugged. "She is a bit eccentric, but she's a good waitress, I guess."

"Yeah, some girls are cut out to be nurses, or doctors, or teachers, even lawyers. Then some are just good at waitressing, maybe that's as far as she'll go." Bella mumbled next to me, causing Alice and Rose to laugh harder.

I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me. "Is someone jealous?" I smiled down at her, then kissed her temple.

She shook her head. "Nope, not jealous. Just pointing out the obvious." She smiled back and tilted her head a little. Giving me that cute, irresistible face.

"At least she makes sure we get good food. And even gives us discounts sometimes." Leave it to Emmett to be worried about good food.

"I don't care. I don't appreciate her flirting with the guys at the table and completely ignoring the girls. It's slutty." Rosalie leaned over to Emmett and wrapped her arms through his massive one. "Besides, you're mine." She kissed him, then pulled away smiling.

"Slutty and unprofessional." I looked over to see Bella smiling at Rose. When she saw me looking at her she shrugged. "What? It's true." She smiled again and looked away.

"Oh I don't think it was Emmett she was interested in." Alice looked over at me and raised her eyebrows. "Or even Jasper. Though, I do agree with Rosalie and Bella."

"Me? Oh come on Alice. I just met her." I didn't really see her as being anything but friendly. Then again, I was in love and had been completely oblivious to any girl around be, any girl but Bella. Even if the waitress was interested in me, I didn't care. I didn't want her.

"Even a blind man could have seen that." Alice threw her 'obvious' gaze at me. "She's totally in to you. But I'm sure Bella could take her." She smiled over at Bella, then I heard a small laugh coming from Bella.

I looked at her and she shrugged. "Emmett taught me how to fight remember, I might have a good chance." She laughed again and I remembered exactly what day she was talking about.

_Flashback: Thirteen years old._

_"Bella, just hit the bag. As your big brother, I need to be the one to teach you how to defend yourself. What if you get jumped or something." Emmett was standing behind one of those long punching bag down in the basement. He kept all of his work out stuff down here._

_"Jumped? Really Emmett, you think I'm going to get jumped?!" She put her hands on her hips and stood to the side so she could see him._

_I was sitting across the room on the couch with one of Bellas books in my hands. She had read the book nearly thirty times, and insisted I give it a shot. I couldn't understand the hype over the book. In my opinion it was a crappy love story, with an egotistical lead male. Who makes the love of their life miserable? Wasted paper if you ask me._

_I looked up at them momentarily to see Bella chasing Emmett around the bag. "Emmett get back here."_

_"Emotion, that's great Bella. That's all I needed. Now hit the bag!" He almost came to a stop, but when he saw she was going after him and not the bag, he took off again._

_"I'll show you emotion, now get back here!" She reached out to grab him, but tripped over her own two feet and fell on the floor._

_I jumped up off the couch and ran over to her, helping her up. "You OK Bella?" I brushed off her knees and then her hands. She nodded, but shot Emmett a death glare from across the room._

_"He stole my bracelet!" She pointed across the room at him, then took off to run after him again, but I got my arm around her waist just in time._

_I held tight to her as her feet kicked and swung back and forth. Eventually I had to pick her up off the floor to get her to stop. She was reaching and grabbing, but stopped moving her feet right after her foot came into contact with my shin._

_"Bella, I didn't mean to snap your wrist, I was just trying to show you that someone could steal from you, you'd need to know how to defend yourself if they did." Emmett was standing behind the small bar slash counter at the other end of the room._

_"Emmett, why did you take it? And why does she need to learn how to fight? Who's gonna hurt Bella?" I looked down at her as she met my eyes and smiled. Bella was too cute for anyone to wanna hurt. "Besides, what are they going to get if they jumped her? Her snoopy backpack?" I laughed, and so did Emmett, but Bellas smiled turned sour immediately._

_"They'd better not! I love that backpack!" She pulled my arms off of her and stared at Emmett. "Emmett, get over here. I'll learn how to throw a punch." She smiled a cute little innocent smile at him and he stepped back._

_"Alright, alright. Just don't look at me like that." He took a small, slow step out from around the counter and stood there. "Promise you won't hit me?"_

_"I might not. Give me back my bracelet!" She held her hand out and just stood there, waiting._

_He took a step, but then stopped. "OK, how 'bout we make a deal. I toss the bracelet to you and you promise not to hit me." He smiled and nodded his head._

_She thought about it for a second, then looked over at me. "Go get the bracelet please." She smiled up at me and I nodded._

_I walked across the room to Emmett and took the bracelet. I looked down and realized it was the bracelet I gave her. I found it in a cracker jacks box and I wasn't going to wear it, so I gave it to Bella a couple months ago. I didn't actually think she'd wear it all the time._

_I walked back across to Bella and took her wrist in my hand, slipping the bracelet back on. "There you go." I smiled and she returned it. "Now, maybe you should learn a few things, but Emmett," I turned around to face my doofus of a brother. "Be easy on her. She's a lot smaller than you."_

_He nodded and I turned back to her. "I might not always be there to protect you." I was just playing around, but she looked down at her feet. I put my hand under her chin and lifted it back up. "What's wrong Bella?"_

_She shrugged. "Why wouldn't you be there, you're my best friend right?"_

_I nodded, "Yes. I was only playing around. Of course I'll always be there. Especially to protect you." I smiled at her and this time she gave me a hug._

_"Good." She sighed and let go. "Alright, fine. Let's get this over with Emmett." She looked over at him as I walked back to the couch, picking the book up off the floor, where it landed when I jumped up._

"Edward, your food's here." I felt a tug on the sleeve of my shirt and looked over to see Bella looking at me. "You OK?"

I nodded and looked down to see Tanya setting the plate in front of me. "Thank you." I looked up to see her leaning over the table.

"Can I get you anything else?" She smiled, and I'm sorry, but am I the only one that hears a double meaning?

I shook my head, but before I could say anything, Bella spoke. "Yeah, actually. His girlfriend would like a re-fill on her coke." She smiled innocently at Tanya and subtly scooted her glass forward. I couldn't help but laugh. She had never quite acted like this, but it was cute.

"I'll get that and be right back." She grabbed up the glass and walked away again.

I looked over at Bella and smiled. "You're gonna torture her the entire time we're here in Seattle aren't you?"

She looked down at her watch, "We should only be here another hour or so. She can handle it." She smiled and I shook my head.

"Did you forget we're coming back after we graduate. We'll be here a whole year." I leaned over and kissed her as she gave me a big smile.

"Well we'll either find somewhere else to eat or, yes, I'll be _torturing_ her for the next year or so." She kissed my lips and I smiled into it. "I love you Edward. And maybe by the time we leave, she'll know that." She grinned at me as Tanya came back to the table. She set the glass down, and walked away without saying anything.

We all ate and talked for a little while before paying the check and leaving. Rosalie was the only girl that won the 'I pay the check' argument. Bella and Alice argued and argued, but me and Jasper had been through this hundreds of times. They never won.

When we got back out into the car, me and Bella climbed back in the backseat, but I just wrapped my arms around her and held her close. We'd be needing to get back home soon to study and go to school tomorrow.

"So when are you guys planning on heading back home?" Jasper looked back at me as we pulled up to the dorms.

I shrugged and looked at Alice. "When ever Alice is ready. We've got a lot of studying to do and we shouldn't be too late."

He looked over at her and took her hand. "You guys should get home." She begun to protest but he leaned over and kissed her. "Alice, I don't want you to fail your finals and then not be able to be here with me." He smiled at her and she tried to give him her sad face. It didn't work.

Me and Bella got out, soon followed by Jasper and Alice. I said goodbye to Jasper and Bella gave him a hug, then we left him and Alice to say goodbye to each other. They would be back next weekend, but it was still hard on her and him both.

After a couple minutes, Jasper waved and headed up the stairs as Alice climbed in the car. I looked back to make sure she was OK and she smiled and nodded. "OK let's go home."

The drive home was much better than it was last night. Alice wasn't as upset and since we had this all worked out now, she didn't have to worry about anything. The doctor assured us she was not pregnant, and said it was very unnecesarry, but if she wanted to, take another test in two weeks. It was further assure her.

When we got home I looked at my phone and saw that it was about time for Esme to be home. I also saw four missed calls from her. As we walked up to the door, Esme was standing there in the walkway.

"Where have you three been?" She had her arms crossed and was staring at all of us.

"We went back to Seattle today, to see Jasper, and Emmett and Rose." I closed the door behind me and looked at Bella. She was looking at Esme apologetically.

"We didn't leave a note." She was whispering to me, but Esme heard.

"No Bella, you did not. Neither did you two." She wasn't angry, but she was being stern. "And yes, a note would have been nice." She looked at me and uncrossed her arms, coming over and giving us all a hug. When she pulled away from me, she looked at me, "You tell me where you're going next time. You guys have been gone all day. I came home early and tried to call you guys, but none of you answered your phones." She looked back and forth between us all. "Next time, at least answer the phone." We nodded and she wrapped her arm around Bella and Alice. "Wanna help me make dinner girls?" They nodded and were led to the kitchen.

I went upstairs to grab some books, but noticed Carlisles office door slightly open. I slowly walked up to it, but quickly changed my mind. I needed to talk to him about something important, but now wasn't the time. I would find the right time, and soon, but until then I had to keep all this to myself if I wanted it to go right.

And I needed it to go right.

* * *

**So? Are you happy Alice isn't pregant or what? I got a couple saying it was cool she was pregnant and stuff, but I just couldn't do that to Alice. The 'scare' was done for a reason though, so just stick with me (=**

**So I'm down to 7 more chapters for this story before I start my sequel, and I have a lot to pack in to those 7 chapters, so please be patient with me if I don't continue my almost daily updates. I'm really trying hard to write quickly, but then again I wanna take my time. This is my first story and I don't want it to end )= but it has to eventually, right?**

**But thank you for the great reviews and remember to stop by my profile and VOTE!! (=**


	34. Does That Show You I Love You?

**Thank you guys for the reviews! By the way, I never said anything, but I hoped you guys liked the little 'brother/sister' moment last chapter.. I, myself don't have a brother, but I have sisters, so I hope I wrote it well (=**

**Also I forgot to tell you guys, a couple days ago I posted another 'Mini Moment'.. It's cute, check it out (=**

**I don't own any Twilight characters, I just write them in a totally different light (=**

* * *

**Chapter 34 .. Bella**

"Alice, are you going to tell Esme?" I looked over at her right after Esme left the room to go tell the boys dinner was ready.

She looked at me and shrugged. "I don't know if I should. I'm not pregnant. I just thought I was. Does she really need to know?" She looked back down as she put the fork on the table in front of Carlisles seat.

"I don't know. It's up to you. If it were me, I wouldn't." I set the last napkin down and walked over to help her. "Why worry them for no reason?"

She nodded and we finished right as everyone was walking in the dining room. Edward came over and gave me a hug and kiss before pulling my chair out for me. I sat down and he pushed it back in a little before sitting next to me. Carlisle shot us a smile and nodded his head.

Edward was raised right by Carlisle and Esme, and every time he showed any bit of mannerisms and gentleman qualities they expressed that they were proud of him and how he was turning out. I wasn't used to being so taken care of, but I'm getting better at accepting it. He was the sweetest and most caring person in this world, and I couldn't picture myself with someone else.

All through dinner I kept noticing Edward was staring and it took me back to how out of the normal he was acting a couple days ago. With what was going on with Alice, I never got a chance to ask him what was really going on. At the gas station I knew he gave me a crap answer about sleeping the night before, because I was up most of the night and he slept the whole while I was up. So I knew, right there, he was throwing silly lies at me, and that only meant one thing; he was hiding something.

"So Bella, when is you father coming back into town?" I looked up at Carlisle and swallowed the food in my mouth.

"He should be back in a couple days. He's officially put in his resignation at the station here, so he has to spend more time up there getting prepared for his new job. It's the same job, but bigger city, more to do." I smiled and he nodded.

"Of course. I bet you're looking forward to having your father so close while you're attending university." He put his fork down and looked at me.

I laughed a little and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm glad he'll be there, but isn't that what going _away_ to college is all about?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it is. Well trust me, I had to convince Esme to stay here in Forks and wait for you guys." He looked next to him and smiled at his wife. "She wanted to rent a place somewhere in Seattle so we could be by you all for the year you're gone." He looked back and she nodded.

"I love my children and I want to be near them." She smiled at us and continued eating.

"Of course dear." He looked back at me and Edward. "But you'll only be gone a year. She'll be OK." He smiled and Edward put his hand on my back.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe we'll be gone more than a year." He smiled down at me and I gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you mean more than a year? I thought the deal with Mr. Anderson was you only had to do a year of college?" I put my fork down and turned slightly to look at him.

"Well, yeah, but weren't you talking about getting an English degree? Maybe a teaching degree?" He looked at me and wiped his mouth.

I nodded, but then shrugged, letting out a deep breath. "I don't know. I thought about it, maybe."

"Well that would be wonderful Bella." I turned back around to see Esme standing to take her plate up. "You'd be a fantastic teacher." She reached over for Carlisles plate and took them to the kitchen.

"Esme's right Bella. You'd be a terrific teacher. You know with online classes and the options kids have these days, you could probably have that done within, or close to, the year Edward is there." He took a sip of his drink and sat back.

"Are you done love?" Edward put his hand on my plate and I looked back at him and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll get it." But before I could stand he put a hand on my shoulder and got up, grabbing both of our plates and heading in to the kitchen.

I turned back to Carlisle and nodded. "I might be able to. But I don't know if I've really decided yet. I know I don't have a lot of time to, but I wanna be able to make the right decision for me. And if that takes times, it takes time. Until then Edward wants me to help him with his work. He needs someone to organize every thing and have every thing in order for him."

He nodded and folded his hands on the table. "Well it's great you wanna help Edward. And I think you'd be equally as wonderful at that too. But one of these days, you'll need something for yourself Bella. And a degree might be just that."

I smiled and leaned forward on to the table. "Yeah. It's what I wanna do, and I don't wanna spend a year at college and have nothing to show for it. So I think I might get my teaching degree. Thank you Carlisle."

He smiled and nodded. "No problem Bella. You know me and Esme are both here for you."

"I know. I would love to be a teacher, I just don't know if I have the courage to stand in front of a class full of high school students. I've been in that chair opposite a teachers desk, and I've known the people that have tortured a teacher, and I don't know if I'll be able to do that." I looked down for a second, then back up at the table.

"I think it will take a little getting used, but you can do it Bella." He put a hand gently on my shoulder and patted it. "You can do anything you put your mind to, and if that's what you really want, those students won't be a bother to you. They won't even phase you." He smiled and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know that. It still worries me, but I know that I shouldn't put it off, I should take this opportunity and do it now so that in the future it's easier. I won't have to leave Edward to go to college. He can do what he loves, and I can do what I love." I smiled up at him and then looked back down at the table.

"I think anything you chose to do, you'll be wonderful at. I can really see you as a teacher. Standing in front of a group of students sitting right where you sat, and teaching them something they didn't know. Teaching them a lot they didn't know, and wouldn't know unless you were there to teach it. At the same time, I can see some of them giving you a hard time, and you handling it like you should." He put his finger under my chin. "Unless you get a student much like yourself." He smirked and joked at my behavior.

"I know I'm not the best student, but I get the good grades and I'm always there." I grinned at him as he shook his head.

"You're a good student Bella. Little late sometimes, and a little smart other times," He looked down at me as I bit my bottom lip and tried not to giggle. "But you're a good student. You're a good girl, and you're going to go far in life. I believe that." He pulled his hand away and smiled at me.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"No problem Bella." He stood up and held his hand out to me to help me up. He pulled my chair out with one hand and took mine with the other, than pushed it back in. "Please don't think I'm trying to sway you one way or another, I'm just trying to advise you the way I did with Edward."

"No I don't mind it at all. Me and my dad haven't really talked about any of this, so it's nice to have an adult to get some opinions from." I smiled and he let go of my hand, and motioned for me to head into the living room.

I passed through the kitchen and saw Esme and Edward rinsing all the dishes. I walked up to Esme and put a hand on her arm. "Esme let me get that. Please." I smiled at her and she nodded, backing away and wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

I stepped in next to Edward and resumed rinsing the dish Esme set down.

"So did Carlisle help you any?" Edward set a couple plates in the dishwasher, then leaned over to kiss my cheek.

I nodded and rinsed the one in my hand. "Yeah. He did actually. I wanna be a teacher Edward." I looked at him and he smiled.

"OK. Sounds perfect for you. You have the patience and caring nature to do it. And you'll be terrific." He loaded the dish I just handed him then closed the dishwasher, starting it. He turned his back to the counter and propped his elbows up to the side of him. "I love you. And I want you to do what _you_ want to do. If you don't wanna help me, you don't have to. I can manage it on my own."

"No I wanna help you Edward." I turned to face him and touched his cheek. "I love you too, and teaching is what I wanna do, but I wanna be there for you as well. I want you to be able to count on me, and know that I'll help with anything. This is going to be a big responsibility for you and I wanna be there for that. I wanna help you succeed."

He smiled at me and brought one arm over, hooking it around my waist and gently dragging me in front of him. He wrapped the other arm around me and sighed. "How did I get so lucky?"

I chuckled a little and looked up at him. "You mean you think _you're_ the lucky one?"

"I _know_ I'm the lucky one Bella." He bent down and kissed my forehead. "I have an amazing girlfriend that actually wants to help me and be there for me, and I know I won't be alone in all this. For the rest of my life, I'll have this wonderful girl by my side and I get to be there for her in return." He moved his lips down to my lips and kissed me lightly. "And it doesn't hurt that she's beautiful enough for me to want to stare at all day."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my neck back a little. "Ya know, you keep talking about this girl like you love or something."

He laughed at my little joke and kissed my lips again, this time with more force. He flipped us around so I was leaning against the counter, and he bent me back a little. As my back arched, his hands ran up my sides, till they went over my upper arms and to the side of my neck. He pressed his body closed to me and traced my bottom lip with his tongue. We stood there kissing for a couple minutes before he pulled away to breath. He laid one more gentle kiss on the tip of my nose and smiled. "Does that show you I love you?"

I nodded. "A lot of things you do show me you love me." I stretched up on my tip toes and kissed the side of his neck. "And I love you too."

We heard Esmes heels clicking on the wood flooring outside the kitchen door, so we separated a little and just held hands. It's not that we were afraid of her catching us, but it was more for respect. What mother wants to walk into her kitchen to see her son making out with his girlfriend?

She walked through the door as Edward leaned back against the counter. "Hey you two, wanna watch a movie with me and Carlisle? I think Alice is joining us too." She smiled at us and held the door open.

We nodded and walked out with her.

"Dad, can we watch 'The Dark Knight'? Jasper said it was real good?" Alice was bouncing across the living room, holding a movie case in her hands.

Carlisle nodded and reached over for Esmes hand before sitting on the loveseat, leaving me, Edward and Alice the sofa. She put it in and ran back to the sofa, jumping on to the end of it. Edward pulled me over and sat me down in the middle. I wrapped my legs up under me and put my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me.

The movie was great! And when it was done I looked over and saw Alice fast asleep. It was good she was catching up on sleep she obviously hadn't gotten here in the last couple days. Who knew how long she thought she was pregnant before actually telling someone. Me and Edward stood up as Carlisle and Esme walked to the stairs. "Edward, please take your sister upstairs." Esme smiled at us before heading up. Edward nodded. "Goodnight guys." We all said our goodnights back and I grabbed the blanket off her lap as Edward lifted her up. I ran up the stairs before him and opened her door for him.

As he set her down, I stopped to think for a moment. "Should we wake her up so she can change?" Edward looked back at me and shook his head. "What if she wrinkles her shirt. She'll kill us." We both chuckled a little, but looked at what she had one, and decided she'd be fine.

She needed to catch up on some rest, and she'd be up for hours if we woke her now.

Edward grabbed my hand, quietly shutting her door behind him and we walked up the rest of the stairs to his room. Edward shut that door behind us and I reached over for the light. I walked over and grabbed my pajamas and changed by the closet as Edward changed, with his back to me, across the room. It was amazing how comfortable I felt with him around, though sometimes I have stopped to think about how that year, that I didn't know about his crush, must have made him feel. We still had changed in the same room, still were as close as ever, and he never let on. I don't know if I would have changed anything if I knew, but I would have tried to make it more comfortable for him. But then again, If I'd have known he liked me, I would have probably liked him back.

I never had any doubts about me and Edwards relationship. I'm pretty certain this is the best my life has ever been, and I couldn't ask for more. It would be selfish to ask for more. I had it all at this very moment, and nothing could put a damper on my life. The time me and Edward spent together meant the world to me and I wouldn't trade one memory. Not of when we were kids, not of when we were just best friends, and definetely not of now. He was so wonderful to me, and caring and loving, that sometimes I thought I would just wake up and have to start all over. Have to wake up and him only be a friend, because this life was _too_ great. Every morning that I woke up in his arms was another morning I'd remember for the rest of my life. He was everything, and for my life to continue, he needed to be in it.

"Bella, you ready for bed?" I looked up to see Edward standing by the bed with the covers pulled back. I reached down and grabbed my tooth brush, raising it up and telling him I'd be right back. He nodded and followed me.

When we got into the bathroom, he shut the door behind us and got his out from above the sink. We stood there next to each other brushing our teeth perfectly fine, til he decided to start messing around. He kept reaching over and knocking me with his elbow, causing my arm to jump and toothpaste to get on my chin, instead of in my mouth.

"Edward, stop that." I tried to talk, but with a mouth full of foamy toothpaste, it's a little difficult.

"I'm sorry what was that Bella?" He nudged me again and I took my toothbrush from my mouth and pointed it at him.

"You'd better stop that Cullen." I leaned over and spit the toothpaste out then looked back up to see his eyebrows raised.

"Threat by toothbrush Isabella?" He smiled at me and leaned over to spit too. "Really scared."

I laughed and rinsed my mouth out with water. When I spit it all out, I wiped my mouth and turned back to him. "You should be." I glided my hand right above his pant line as I walked behind him to the door. But he stopped me and grabbed my hand pulling me back to him. he spit out the water in his mouth and looked at me grinning.

I started giggling and reached for the hand towel. "What Bella?" He watched my hand as I brought it up and wiped the corners of his mouth where toothpaste had collected and he didn't wash off.

"Very attractive Edward. Try to keep the toothpaste _in_ your mouth next time." I laughed as I threw the towel behind him back onto the sink.

He wrapped his arm around me and jerked me up against him. "Hey, as long as it was attractive." He grinned and bent down, pressing his lips to mine. I giggled, but kissed him back.

"Very, now let's go to bed please." I turned to walk away, but in one quick movement my feet were lifted off the ground, and I was thrown over Edwards shoulder. "No. Edward. Put me down!"

"Shhh, Bella. You'll wake mom and dad." He tightened his grip on me and hurried out the door, shutting the light off, and into his room.

He shut the door behind us, being careful not to slam it and ran over to the bed, throwing me down on it. "Now you may giggle." He smiled at me and stood at the end of the bed.

I propped myself up on my elbows and stared at him. "You're gonna get it Cullen." I grinned at him and tried to roll over, but he climbed on top of me, stopping any movement.

"You don't scare me Bella." He pinned me under him and kissed me.

I giggled and crawled up to the headboard. "Go to sleep Edward. We have school tomorrow." I started pulling my legs out from under him, but he gently grabbed my ankle, sitting up and slowly pulling me back down.

He didn't say a word, just pulled the covers up over my feet, pulling me down further till I was completely covered up. He crawled in next to me and wrapped me in his arms. "I love you Bella." He kissed my forehead and I rested my head in the crook of his neck, feeling every breath he took under my cheek.

"I love you too."

The next morning the alarm went off, but Edward must have not heard it. I opened my eyes and moved my hands to make sure he was still there. He was. I started to sit up, but his arms were linked around me and I was too tired to fight him. So instead I leaned up and kissed his neck. "Edward. Shut off the alarm." I waited for a response, but nothing. Edward never usually slept this soundly. I started wiggling in his arms, trying to wake him or at least get away from him so I could shut off that annoying alarm.

When the wiggling didn't work, I started shaking him. "Come on, Edward. Turn the alarm off." I started getting louder, and shaking more.

He finally started moving, and I slapped his chest.

"Oof!" He clutched his hand to his chest, where I hit and started to sit up. "What was that for Bella?!"

"Turn off that damn alarm!" I sat up in the middle of the bed as he reached over and smacked it. "Why did it take so long to wake you up Edward? You never sleep like that."

He sat up, rubbing his eyes and shrugged. "Didn't sleep much last night. Sorry Bella." He crawled over and gave me a kiss. "Come on, let's get ready."

I took a good look at him and saw he had small bags under his eyes. "Why didn't you sleep?"

He turned around and looked at me for a second. "Thinking about finals. I'm always nervous about them, but this is senior year Bella." He chuckled a little. "I can't afford to not pass these." He grabbed an outfit from the closet and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

I jumped outta bed and did the same, changing my clothes then getting ready for school. I grabbed my backpack from Edwards desk and ran downstairs.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw Edward sitting in a stool with his head on the counter. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. I quietly walked behind him and to the counter. I heard Alice running across the living room to the kitchen and met her at the door. I put my finger to my lips as she walked in, mouth open, ready to say something. She nodded, looking over at Edward, and helped me make breakfast.

"Did you keep him up all night Bella?" She looked at me, trying not to giggle and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, OK Alice." I chuckled with her. "No, I didn't. He's been claiming to not be sleeping for a couple days, but today he's actually showing it."

We both looked back at him and Alice nodded. "Yeah. It's just finals. He'll be fine after them." She smiled and grabbed some plates. I dished out breakfast just as Carlisle and Esme came into the kitchen. They both saw Edward and looked over at me with questioning eyes. I just shrugged and handed them their plates.

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle sat down next to Edward, as I set his plate in front of him. I walked around behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. I gently shook him and after a couple seconds, his head shot up.

"She's going to say no!" He sat up fully, looking around, then at me. I stepped back a little, looking at him like he was crazy.

"You OK Edward?" I tilted my head to look at him and reached my hand out to put on his.

"Who's going to say no?" Alice sat down in front of him and started eating.

"Oh, um, yeah. I'm fine. No one. Bad dream." He looked down at the plate in front of him, then back at me. "Thank you Bella." He smiled and I nodded, before sitting down to eat my own breakfast.

The ride to school was quiet, except for Alice singing along to the radio in the back seat. When we got there, Edward opened my door and we walked into the building hand in hand. He walked me to first period, gave me a kiss and walked away.

There was something up with him, but I wasn't going to push an answer from him. He'd been acting a little weird for a couple days now, and maybe it was just stress. We had finals coming up, he had that last meeting with Mr. Anderson before he could start working, and we had to move right after high school so he could start college right away.

He had decided to not take the summer off, and just go right into a semester of college. He wanted to begin as soon as he could so we could come back home sooner. And if he started when Jasper did, by the time Jasper and Emmett graduated, and Rose and Alice were done, he would be too. Carlisle assured me, if I worked hard enough, I could have my teaching degree done in a year. I would have to take a lot of online classes, while also attending regular classes on campus. But I could pull it off.

I took my seat as the teacher went over everything we'd need to know to pass our finals. He handed out a bunch of worksheets we would have to complete in the next two weeks. The week after would pretty much be a review week and then our finals would start. Finals would take four days to fully complete all of them for all our classes, then seniors were pretty much done til we graduated.

For some reason, there was two weeks in between finals and graduation, but that was two weeks we didn't really have to do anything.

By the time lunch came, I walked into the lunch room and saw Edward with his head on the table, like this morning. I walked up to him and put an arm around him. "You OK Edward?"

He lifted his head, yawned, and nodded. "Yeah. Just tired."

Lunch was quiet, even with Alice there, and soon we were heading to biology. This had always been my favorite class, because every science class throughout high school I had, was with Edward.

Edward kept putting his head on the desk, and every time he did I slapped his leg to bring him back.

"Mr. Cullen? Am I boring you?" Mr. Banner stepped in front of our lab table and put his hand in front of Edward, while keeping his eyes on the book in his other hand.

"No Mr. Banner." He sat back in his chair and rubbed his eyes.

"Then could you manage to stay awake for the rest of my lesson." He looked down at him and Edward nodded. Mr. Banner turned to walk back up to the front of the room, and Edwards head started to drop back down, before it hit, I slid my hand under his head so it wouldn't smack the desk. When his head hit my hand he turned so his cheek was on my hand. His head felt awful warm, so I made him sit back up, and touched his forehead.

"Edward, I think you have a fever." I touched his cheek again and his eyes closed.

He shrugged. "I feel fine Bella." He opened his eyes back up and he looked back to the front of the class.

When class was over, I gathered up our homework and picked up my bag before he could get to it, and grabbed his hand, helping him up from his chair and moving it in for him. He didn't argue as I led him out the door, but instead of heading to gym I walked him out to the parking lot.

"Bella where are we going? You have gym and I have math." He started to jerk back on my hand, but he wasn't trying hard.

I got to the car and took the keys from him pocket. "You're sick. You need to go home, you barley stayed awake all day, and you're acing math, just like every other class. You'll be OK." I opened the passenger door for him to get it.

"I'll be fine. It's just one more class." He didn't get in the car, so I threw our bags into the backseat.

"You can't go to math without your bag." I smiled at him and he groaned, getting in. "Thank you."

I ran around the other side of the car and pulled out before anyone stopped us. Driving home, his head was against the cold window the whole time. "Should I go straight to Carlisle or to your house?"

"My house." I could barley hear him, but heard enough to know to take him home.

When we pulled up to his house. I went around and opened his door. "Come on Edward." I reached in and grabbed his hand, helping him out of the car.

"Bella, please stop. I should be doing all this for you, stop helping me." He stood up and shut the door.

I grabbed his other hand and turned him to look at me. "Edward, I like helping you, it makes up for all the times you've helped me." I smiled up at him and he shook his head, before clutching his stomach.

"Bella, can we get inside?" He let go of my hand and bolted inside. I ran after him, stopping at the door to push the lock button on his keychain.

I shut the front door and ran up the stairs after him. He ran into the bathroom and proceeded to dump the contents of our leftover lunch into the toilet. I walked up behind him and rubbed his back. He was crouched in front of the toilet, so I sat down on the edge of the tub. "Told you you were sick." I reached over to turn the cold water on in the tub, grabbing a washcloth from the rack above the toilet and wetting it. I wrung it out and put it on the back of his neck.

When he stopped throwing up, he reached behind him pressing the cloth to him as he sat back against the wall. He flushed the toilet and I got up to grab the rinse cup from the sink and filing it with cold water. I handed it to him and he rinsed his mouth, then spit in the toilet.

I helped him up off the floor and walked him up to his bedroom. He sat down on the couch and I brought his trash can over next to him. "Are you comfortable?" I sat on the edge next to him as he nodded.

"Thank you Bella." He looked over at me as he clutched a pillow to his stomach. "You didn't have to bring me home. And you didn't have to take care of me in there."

"I know." I reached over and grabbed his hand. "But in a way, I do." I smiled at his and he shook his head.

"No, it should be me taking care of you. That's what I'm here for."

"Then what am I here for? And who's going to take care of you?" I made him look at me. "I love taking care of you Edward. Now here lay down and I'll go make you some tea or something. Or would you prefer soup?" I started to get up, but he kept hold of my hand.

"Let me come down with you." He started to stand, but I stopped him. He grabbed my other hand. "No, please. I wanna be with you. I can lay on the couch downstairs." He stood up and I nodded.

"OK, but promise you'll lay down and stay there." I took his hand and walked to the door.

"Promise."

We got downstairs, him grabbing at his stomach the whole time. He made it to the couch and I ran into the kitchen, grabbing him a glass of water and the trash can. I walked back into the living room, handing him the water and setting the trash can within reaching distance.

"So, soup or tea?" I grabbed the pillow from the loveseat and set it by the arm, patting it, silently telling him to lay down.

He did, then looked up at me. "Tea please." I nodded and headed into the kitchen, grabbing the kettle and filling it with water. I turned the stove on, putting the kettle on the burner and grabbing two cups, and two tea bags. I left the tea bags down just in case he would want more than one cup.

While that was heating up, I ran out to the car to grab our bags and set them on the living room floor. I had a lot of work to do and I might as well get started as soon as possible. I also grabbed my phone, texting Tyler, who was in Edwards math class and asked him to grab Edwards work for him, and to please find Alice and offer her a ride home.

I went back into the kitchen just as the kettle was steaming and turned the burner off. I poured the water into the cups and made the tea, then took it to Edward. He was laid back, still grabbing his stomach. "Here Edward." I laid the cup on the coffee table in front of him and he opened his eyes, leaning forward. I set my own glass to the other side and opened my bag. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, so I took it out.

_Of course. See ya soon..  
-Tyler_

I sent back a quick thank you and got out my books.

"Hand me my book up here." Edward set his glass down and stuck his hand out.

I shook my head. "No, finish your tea first. And your math homework is going to be here after school." I smiled at him and pushed his bag further from him.

He sat back again and shook his head. Then something must have dawned on him. He shot up and put his feet on the floor. "Alice! We left Alice at school. I have to go get her." He started to stand, but I jumped up and stopped him.

"Don't worry, I have it all taken care of. Tyler is going to bring her home." I smiled and he sat back down.

"Do you always think of everything?" He laid back and grinned.

"Of course." I nodded and sat back down on the floor right by him.

I figured I'd get everything done as soon as I could. Mr. Mason said to at least do one a day, but I planned on having a lot more done. It would get it over and done with a lot quicker.

I finished it up and looked at the clock. Tyler should be here soon, so I looked up at Edward. His eyes were closed and the empty cup was still in his hands. I got up, grabbing the glass and taking it to the kitchen, rinsing it and setting it next to the sink. As I shut the water off, the doorbell rang. I ran out to the door, catching it before they could knock or ring again and wake Edward.

"Hey Bella." I looked up at Tyler and smiled, looking back over at the clock.

"You're early?" I let him in but told him to be quiet.

"Yeah, well you gave me a pretty good excuse to ditch school early. I explained to the teacher that Edward was sick and needed his homework and stuff and she let me go early." He smiled at me and handed me the folder as Alice ran into the house.

"Hey Bella." She ran past me and into the living room, checking on Edward.

I thanked him, and after wishing Edward well, he left. I walked back out into the living room, and saw Edward trying to sit up. I put my hand on his shoulder and the folder on his lap. "Here's your work. You wanna start with that, or something else. Or do you wanna sleep?"

He shook his head. "No, I'll never sleep tonight if I sleep now." He took the folder and opened it, groaning. "I swear, they pile the work load on just as we think we're almost home free." He chuckled and I sat next to him.

"Need help?" I grabbed the book from the table and put it on my lap.

He looked down at me and took it gently from my lap. "Nope, looks like you have your own work to do." He nodded his head down to the floor where all my work was spread out. I smiled and sat back down there, working on everything I had to have done by tomorrow.

Esme came home around four and helped me take care of Edward till she went to make dinner. Alice got up to help her as I cleaned up everything from the floor and coffee table. I packed everything away into our bags and sat next to him on the couch, turning on some cartoons. I leaned over on him gently, and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Feeling better?"

He nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"No problem Edward. I love you." I smiled up at him as he wrapped an arm around me, bringing me closer.

"I love you too."

When dinner was ready, I helped Edward up and we walked into the dining room. Carlisle came home just in time and took his seat too. He took one look at Edward and knew something was wrong.

"Sick Edward?" He got up and walked over to Edward, putting a hand on his forehead. Edward nodded. "You've got a slight fever and you looked flushed. Stomach?" Edward nodded again as Esme brought the food out. She made it real simple tonight. Something Edward might be able to keep down.

"After you're done with dinner, I'll get you some medicine, and you should go to bed." Carlisle picked up his fork and started eating as Edward nodded.

"Thanks dad." He stared at his food for a minute before attempting to eat.

Halfway through dinner, Edwards stomach obviously had had enough and he jumped up from his seat, running from the kitchen. I let my fork fall from my hand and got up to go after him. Esme got up too, but I told her I'd get it. I ran after him up the stairs and opened the bathroom door he hadn't bother to shut. I got the glass of water ready and set it on the edge of the sink for when he wanted it. I also got to rag from earlier wet again, then went to sit next to him.

After a couple minutes, he flushed and sat back, grabbing the rag. I heard a small knock on the door and got up to open it. It was Esme with a glass of warm tea. "I'm going to leave this is Edwards room, would you like me to bring up your food too?"

I looked back at Edward and scrunched my nose, shaking my head at Esme. "Um, no thank you." We both laughed a little and she headed up to Edwards room. I went back to help Edward up and made him brush his teeth before we went to his room.

I helped him up the stairs, taking him straight to his bed. He laid down and closed his eyes.

"Wanna change before you go to bed?" I went over to grab the cup from his dresser and set it next to him on the nightstand.

He nodded, but didn't get up. "Yeah, just give me a minute."

I nodded and told him where the tea was before grabbing my pajamas and going to take a shower. Alice came up with the medicine Carlisle was talking about and took over til I was done.

When I was done, I walked back into the room, seeing that Edward was changed and in bed, under the covers sleeping. I quietly towel dried my hair and pulled it up, then climbed into bed next to him after making sure the trash can was still next to the bed.

I leaned up and kissed his cheek, causing his eyes to flicked open and he looked right at me. "Sorry Bella. I was trying to wait for you to come back."

I stopped him and wrapped my arms around him. "It's OK. Feel better Edward. I love you."

I felt him kiss the top of my head and whisper "I love you too."

"Goodnight Edward."

* * *

**So? Like it? I know, poor Edward )=**

**So, I only have six chapters left, so I'm going to start speeding things up a little.. Next chapter should be up soon (=**

**Also, don't forget, go to my profile and VOTE!! Please (=**


	35. You Think I'm Crazy Don't You?

**OK, first, I'm sorry this chapter took longer than normal, but I just got hit by the worst case of writers block I think I've ever had! I knew what I wanted to write down, I just didn't know how to put it on paper, so to speak. But You guys are finally going to find out what's in Edwards drawer!! Happy? Yeah, I thought so (= So many people have asked me and hinted to what they think it is, and I think some of you may be pleased.. Alright, I'm not going to say anymore, just read the chapter! (=**

**Also, the last time I checked, the name on the Birth Certificate my mom has does _not_ match the name on the cover of Twilight. Therefore, it should be pretty obvious I don't own the characters.. But, a girl can dream right?**

* * *

**Chapter 35 .. Edward**

I was feeling much better now. In fact, it had been over two weeks since Bella had to take care of me. I talked to Carlisle and he said it was nothing more than stress and lack of sleep, mixed with the stomach bug. It went away after two days and me and Bella were back on track, almost.

Tomorrow was the last days of finals, and I was so happy. Me and Bella studied our asses off so we'd pass these tests and after tomorrow, we were officially done. Not with school all together, but we were done with work and everything else.

Three days ago, Sue announced she was going to start training her children to work in the store instead of selling it. Which meant yesterday was mine and Bellas last day of work. I was fine with it, but Bella was going to miss working for a couple months. I assured her once I got started writing and composing, we'd be fine when it came to money.

I walked down the hall after helping Bella put away the dishes. I asked her if I could have a moment to talk to Carlisle alone, and she agreed with no problem. There was so much I had to talk to him about, and I didn't know how to start. I walked down the hallway to dads office and quietly knocked on the door, taking deep breaths and working up enough courage to enter when he said come in.

_"Come in."_

I creaked the door open slightly and stuck my head in. "Can I talk to you for a minute dad?"

He nodded and motioned for me to walk inside. I stood behind the chair in front of his desk. He put the paper he was reading back into the white folder and tucked it away in a drawer. Then looked up, removing his glasses and smiled. "Have a seat Edward."

I nodded, swallowed hard and sat down. "Sorry to bother you, but I kinda need someone to talk to about something. And you seemed pretty fitting."

He smiled and nodded. "No problem son. What is it." He leaned forward on the desk, giving me his full attention. I leaned back a little and looked at my hands.

"It's about me and Bella." I looked back up and he creased his eyebrows.

"Is something wrong Edward?" He looked across the big desk at me and I almost got up and ran out of there.

I shook my head. "No. I, um, want to ask her something. But I don't know how she'll react. And I don't know how to do it." I looked at him for a second before I saw realisation spread across his features.

"I think I know what this about. And while I can't tell what to do in this situation, I can tell you that she loves you. I've never seen two people more in love. Besides the couples that surround us, I've never seen it before. I know you love her. I see how you look at each other, and I think that the decision is entirely up to you." He folded his hands on the top of his desk and I leaned forward.

"What if she says no. It'll ruin everything." I felt tears sting my eyes, and tried my best to hold them back. Just the thought of her saying no, hurt me worse than anything.

He looked down for a minute, but then met my gaze again. "I will admit, you two have not been together long. But if I know one thing, I know that true love lasts. And even if she does say no, you'll work something out and stay together. It's just a risk you're going to have to take." He smiled and looked over at the wedding picture of him and my mom. "It's always going to be a risk. No matter what age, no matter where you are in life. Who you're with. Asking a question like that comes with a risk of her saying no. But if this is how you feel, and this is what you're wanting to do, and you're willing to make that kind of commitment this young, she'll see that. She'll see that you love her, and that you need her, and she'll make the decision best for the both of you. That's what you have to trust, is that she'll make a good choice. If she says no, she says no. It happens, but if I know Bella, and I think I do, she'll put you and her first."

I nodded and smiled. "I'm just afraid she'll say no and things will go down the drain from there. Once you get turned down, when's the proper time to ask again?"

"You'll never know when the _right_ time to ask is. You just do it. Now have you really thought about this?" He studied my face and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes." I didn't hesitate. "I'm absolutely sure this is what I want. I want her to be in my life for the rest of it. She's been there since the very beginning, why not be there for the end?" He chuckled a little and I smiled. "I love her Carlisle and that's the bottom line. She's everything to me and there's so much I wanna share with her. So much I wanna go through with her. I'll never grow tired of this girl and I want her to be there for everything. I want to be by her side for the moments she'll never forget. This is what I need to do, and I think now is the best time. Before we go to college, and start working and move in together. Before things get too stressful, I wanna make her mine."

He smiled and nodded approvingly. "She's already yours Edward."

"I know, but I want to make it official. I want the world to know I have the most incredible woman, and that she's all mine. I want to be able to call her my wife, and not just my girlfriend. She means so much more to me than anything in this world." Carlisle seemed to understand where I was coming from and, for the most part, understood why I wanted to do it _now_. As opposed to in a couple years. It's just how it was done in my family. Going off to school was a big step, and before Carlisle started Medical school, he proposed to Esme. Before my grandfather started his career, he proposed to my grandmother. And hopefully before me and Bella went off to school, she'd have a ring on her finger.

"Well, I wanna wish you luck. I have faith in you two. You have my approval." He started to stand and smiled at me.

I stood up to meet him. "You mean you're not mad? You're not going to tell me I'm making a big mistake. You're not gonna lecture me and convince me not to do it?" I was glad he was being so calm about this, but there had to be some part of him that just didn't approve of two eighteen year olds getting married.

"I will admit, this is too soon. But since when have you ever done anything you weren't sure of? If you had any doubts about this, you wouldn't do it. You wouldn't ask Bella to marry you if you didn't think she'd say yes. You've always been different Edward. You've always been my dive-in-head-first child. It's how it is. How it's always been. You're an adult now and even if I didn't approve, you could still do it. There's really nothing I can say, or do to stop you. And I don't know if I want to. But I think you should take this slow."

I nodded and leaned against the desk. "You think I'm crazy don't you?"

"You're absolutely right I do." He chuckled and put a hand on my shoulder. "But like I said, this is your life. And you're an adult now. You will learn how to make your own decisions and your own mistakes. You will learn which ones are right and, sometimes maybe a little too late, you'll learn which ones are wrong." He gave me a warm hug and walked to the door. "Now you're mother is expecting us in the living room here soon. Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

I shook my head and followed him out of the office door. We walked into the living room and I saw Bella sitting on the sofa with Esme looking at one of her interior design albums. I walked over to her and sat down next to her, putting an arm around her and kissing her cheek. She turned to look at me and smiled. "I think Esme may have me convinced to change my mind. Have you seen this book?" She pointed to the page of the Weston house Esme did a couple years ago.

I nodded, "Yes. She does amazing work." I peaked over her shoulder through the rest of the book. Though I had seen all these pictures numerous times.

Around ten we decided it was time to go to bed. We had our last finals tomorrow and needed to be up on time. I said goodnight to Esme and Carlisle, then Alice. When Bella was done hugging them all, I took her hand and led her upstairs. When we got upstairs, I made my decision. I knew when I was going to ask her, and all I could do was hope it went well.

"Ready for bed Bella?" I turned to look at her. She nodded and smiled at me.

She climbed up into the bed and cuddled next to me. I stretched my neck down and inhaled her delicious scent. I felt her giggle against me, "Edward, what are you doing?" She looked up at me and I just smiled at her.

"You're beautiful." I kissed her cheek and wrapped my other arm around her.

She sighed and put a hand on my chest. "Thank you handsome. I love you Edward." She nuzzled further into me and breathed against my chest.

Holding her in my arms, I kept thinking about how life would be with her in it. I knew she'd always be in my life, and she'd always play a huge role, but if you would have told me six months ago that I would be holding her as she slept, every night gazing down at her and watching her breath. Listening to her little rambles at four a.m. And waking up every morning, and kissing her before I even got out of bed, I wouldn't have laughed. I wouldn't have believe one word of it.

When I picture my future, I picture Bella. I could see everything. And I had never felt this way about anyone. I know I'm young, and I know I still have a ton of people to meet, but I was one hundred percent certain that no one would touch my heart the way she did. No one could hold a candle to how much she meant to me. I wish there were more words to describe how I felt for Bella, but I just couldn't find them. Saying she was everything wasn't enough, it seemed.

I turned slightly to look at the clock. It was getting late and I really needed to get to sleep, but thoughts of what I was going to do soon plagued my mind. They wouldn't go away. I knew she loved me, and I knew we were meant to be together, but marriage was not something we often talked about. She never purposely avoided the subject, it just never came up. I guess we both knew it would happen someday, so why worry about it.

I turned back to face Bella. As I looked down at her sleeping face, a thousand emotions swept through my mind. Desire being the strongest. I wanted Bella in so many ways. She sighed against my chest and tightened her arm around me. The knots in my stomach got tighter and tighter as her warm breath came out of between her lips.

I finally leaned my head back against the pillow and closed my eyes, trying to drift off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to any empty bed. I reached for Bella, but she wasn't there. The spot was still warm, so I knew she didn't get far. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking over at the clock. I had plenty of time to get ready, so I just sat there, looking around the room. Bella wasn't in here, but she had to come back eventually. I leaned back against the headboard and sighed. Last night all I could think about is what I was going to do. Carlisle told me it was crazy and sudden, and there was a small chance she'd say no. But he also said that she loved me and that if this was the right thing, she'd say yes. I had to believe that this was the right thing. That's she'd love me enough to see where I was going with this. Yes, I thought we too young, but I'd known Bella forever, it's not like we just met a couple months ago and were jumping into something we might regret. I knew I'd never regret it, and she didn't regret being with me, so how would she feel about this.

I rested my head against the wood behind me and put my hands over my face, rubbing them up and down trying to wake myself up. I heard the door slowly creak open and someone step inside. I uncovered my eyes and looked at the door to see Bella standing there smiling.

"Oh, you're awake." She came in and closed the door behind her.

I nodded and held my hand on, motioning for her to come to me. "Yep." I smiled as she climbed up next to me. "Goodmorning love." I gently kissed the top of her head and heard a small giggle.

"Goodmorning." She closed her eyes and rested against me. "I'm tired. Think we can get a small nap in before school?"

I turned to look at the clock. "If you want. I'll get up and get ready and get you up right before I leave." I started to climb out of bed, but she grabbed onto me.

"No, I want you to nap with me." She looked at me and flashed her brilliant smile.

I chucked and shook my head. "You're all ready, now I have to get ready. Go back to sleep love," I leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'll wake you before we leave."

She nodded and curled my pillow against her chest. I pulled the covers over her and tucked them around her as she fell back asleep. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

I walked over to grab my towel, going to take a shower before I got ready. As the hot water ran over my shoulders I relaxed a little bit. I watched as the steam filled up the bathroom and my thoughts went back to Bella. I couldn't help it. I had become so used to my head being filled with her all day. Even as I slept, she was still in my mind. Nearly every night, my dreams centered around her, and it was always good. What dream with Bella couldn't be?

I felt the water start to run cold, so I stepped out and wrapped a towel around me, drying off and dressing for school. I walked back into the room quietly, being sure not to disturb Bella. I ran my fingers through my hair, flinging some of the water from it. I made sure all of Bellas books were in her bag so we could return them today. We wouldn't be needing them for the remaining eight days of school. I then checked my own bag and set them both by the door. I looked back over at the clock one last time to see that it was about time for us to get going, so I walked over to the bed and gently sat down next to Bella. I slowly pulled the pillow away from her chest and pushed the hair from her face. She moved slightly at the loss of something against her, so I moved her against my hip and wrapped an arm around her. She immediately smiled and cupped her hands under her cheek.

I leaned down and hovered my lips above her ear, smiling and waiting for her to notice my closeness. "Wake up sweetheart. It's time to go." I kissed her earlobe and trailed my nose down her jawline.

"Mmm, Edward." She rolled over and started giggling. "Are you trying to kill me? A girl could have stroke being woke up by a hot man whispering in her ear."

I laughed and put my hand on her arm. "That's the last thing in this world I want love. Now come on, let's get this over with." I held my hand out for her to take and helped her up.

When we got to school, I walked Bella to her locker, then first period and gave her a quick kiss, not wanting to make her late. She smiled and backed away into the classroom.

I hurried down the long hall and into my own classroom, taking my seat and staring at the final in front of me.

Before I knew it I was done and the bell was ringing. I met up with Bella in the hallway and spend a couple minutes with her before walking her to her next class and repeating my earlier act. This continued for the rest of the day and finally my last class was over and I rushed out the door to meet up with Bella at her locker, where I made her store all of her books this morning. She would have never been able to carry that huge backpack around all day.

I rounded the corned and saw her putting the combination into her lock. I walked up behind her and put a hand on her back. She jumped a little, but turned around to see me and jumped into my arms. "Edward we're done!"

I lifted her up, supporting her against me and spun her around once. "I know Bella. Finally." I laughed and set her down, keeping my hands on her. I nodded to the books in her locker "Ready to drop these things off?"

She nodded and loaded them into her backpack. "Definitely."

I grabbed her bag and held it in one hand while slinging my own backpack over my shoulder as she flung the locked door shut.

We walked to the library and returned all of our books. She also returned a couple reading books she had checked out sometime last week. When she laid her the last one on the counter, I looked down at her and rolled my eyes. I remembered the fun little argument we had over that book a couple days ago.

"What Edward?" She scooted the book away from us and to the older lady behind the counter. "Still weary over my literature selections?"

I chuckled and nodded. "Vampires? Really? You know stuff like that doesn't exist."

She turned away from me and smiled at the library lady before grabbing my hand and pulling me away. "That's why I read the books. It was actually a good book, you just didn't give it a chance."

"_'The Silver Kiss.'_ Doesn't sound exciting." I held her hand tighter and led her from the building.

"It actually was. And it was kinda cute too. It wasn't like a vindictive story, well, maybe it kinda was. But it was pretty good." She smiled up at me as we entered the parking lot.

"Alright Bella. Whatever you say." I smiled back and pulled my keys out of my pocket, handing them to her. She jumped up to kiss my lips in a hard, but sweet kiss and I reached over to open the door for her. She climbed in and I ran around to get in.

She loved driving the car, and as much as I loved driving too, it was only right to let her drive sometimes. She started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. "So what do you want to do tonight. Since we don't have to go to school tomorrow." She smiled over at me and turned on the heat a little.

I shrugged. "Well I was thinking we just stay in and watch a movie. Maybe go to dinner before?" I had a whole day planned with Bella tomorrow, so I hadn't really put any thought into tonight.

She finally pulled into the driveway and turned to look at me. "That sounds good actually. We haven't spent a whole night, just me and you, in over a week." She leaned over and kissed me, smiling into the kiss.

I pulled away, grinning back at her and opening my door, running around to catch hers just as it was opening. I walked her into the house, not even worrying about our backpacks. They were nearly empty anyways. When we walked into the house I noticed it, too, was empty. Alice told me she had a ride home after school, so I wasn't expecting her home, but Esme had made a comment this morning that she would be home early today.

"Mom?" I closed the door behind me and looked around into the living room. He jacket wasn't there, and neither was her purse. I looked down at Bella and she shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't decided to come home after all." She made her way into the kitchen for a drink while I sat down and turned the TV on.

After a couple minutes she came gliding into the living room with two bottles of soda and a piece of paper. She jumped onto the couch next to me and kissed my cheek. "Here's your answer."

She handed me the paper and I looked down.

_Edward, Bella and Alice.  
Carlisle got called to assist in an emergency surgery a couple towns over.  
Be gone till Monday morning.  
Be good please, and take care of each other._

_Love you all.  
Mom and Dad._

I smiled up at Bella and gave her a kiss. She ran her hands up to twist her fingers in my hair, and I pinned her to the back of the couch. I twisted my body so that my upper body was up against her but I was still in a sitting position. I brought my leg up and put it under me to help make it a little more comfortable. Then I asked permission to deeper the kiss by lightly touching my tongue to her bottom lip. Her lips parted and she tightened her arms around my neck. I tilted my head and gently touched her cheek, feeling her soft skin under my palm. After a minute or two, I put one hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her down, laying her on the couch. I made sure to lay her head on the small pillow so she wasn't bumping her head on the arm of the sofa. I gradually climbed on top of her, softly pushing her into the cushions, but not laying all my weight on her. I realized we hadn't stopped to breath yet and I was getting a little light headed. Maybe it was the situation and position I was currently in, or maybe it was actually from lack of oxygen, but either way I needed air. I pulled back from her, took a deep quiet breath and lowered my head back down to her neck. She let out a soft hushed moan, but then I stopped feeling her chest move all together. I stopped moving my lips for a second and looked up at her. I smiled and moved my lips to her ear. "Breath love."

She quickly took in a gust of air and started breathing normally again. I grinned at her, bringing one side of my mouth us slightly more than the other. The smile that drove her crazy. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, giving me access to her neck again. Lightly running my nose back down, I laid small, open-mouthed kisses along her jawline. I felt her breathing falter for a second, but then continued in a stready rhythm. I took a minute to look up at her as I placed a kiss on the side of her mouth. She was gorgeous. Her head was slightly tilted back and her lips were parted. Her eyes were shut a little, but not closed completely. Breathtaking, wasn't even good enough to describe her.

I moved my arms so that one hand was moved under her head and the other cupping her neck. And then I felt her hands roam slowly up my back. It was agonizing feeling her hands move like that. I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers again, regaining her full attention. She looked at me with a blank, expressionless face, but I saw love in her eyes. The same love I saw that night in Chicago, only intensified. The same love I see everyday, but it just seemed like more. More than any of those nights. More than I deserve. She finally smiled and put her right hand on my cheek. She didn't say anything, just brought my face back to her, gently, but eagerly pressing her lips to mine again. I pulled away after a minute or two and smiled down at her. "I love you Bella." I bent down to put a quick kiss on her lips. "So," And again. "Much."

"I love you too Edward." She brought me back down and kissed my cheek, "More than you'll ever know." I felt her smiled against my cheek and attacked her lips again. I switched arms and leaned to the side a little, resting on the other arm. I was still careful not to put all my weight on her small body. She wrapped her arms up around my neck again and held tight as I ran my hand over her neck, down her arm and to her hip. Her shirt was pulled up a few inches from when I laid her down and climbed on top of her, so I could feel her warm skin under my palm. I started concentrating on moving my lips in harmony with hers, trying my best to keep it sweet, but deep down there was so much more. I didn't want to fully attack her like that on my_ parents _couch, and I wasn't even sure if she was ready yet, but I couldn't stop my hand from wrapping around her hip and pushing up, moving her shirt up a little bit more. She didn't make a move to stop me, so I pushed my hand under the shirt and further up her side, following the small curve of her body.

Before I could move any more, she pulled away and threw her head back. "Edward. You're drving me crazy." It was nothing more than a whisper, but I heard her perfectly clear. I smiled and started trailing kisses down her neck to her shoulder, then back to her collarbone. If she thought she was going crazy before, I knew exactly where to kiss her now. I lightly kissed the spot right in the nook of her neck, over her collarbone and she shivered. I smiled and kissed her again, and again till she gripped her fingers in my hair again. I was glad I had slightly longer hair or else that would probably hurt. She twisted her head to the side and let out a sigh. That spurred me on even more. I started gently sucking on her neck, not caring if I left a mark. She gasped quietly and bent her knee, laying her leg against my hip. "Edward."

"Yes Bella?" I gave her one more teasing kiss before I looked up into her eyes.

"Edward, I.." But before she could finish, the front door flew open and she froze. We heard a purse hit the floor and the first person that came to mind was Esme. I hadn't recalled Alice carrying a purse this morning, but hopefully I missed something.

I pressed my finger to Bellas lips to keep any noise from coming out as I pressed myself closer to her, hopefully keeping myself from view. I heard heals clicking on the wood flooring infront of the door and suddenly they stopped.

"Woah, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

**Soooo? Some much needed alone time for Bella and Edward? Or maybe.. (=**

**And before anyone says it's too soon, think about who we're talking about. Edward! He's always doing crazy, 'where-the-heck-did-that-come-from' stuff, so it shouldn't have been a surprise. Besides, that's how he was in Twilight. Wanting to get married before 'going away to college' so it's all OK.**

**Also I wanted to say that if you guys have any ideas for any 'mini moments' please feel free to tell me. I want to write more, and it will give me something to do in between chapters. Review with any suggestions (=**

**Also, the book I mentioned, _The Silver Kiss,_ It really exists and it's really good. It's about vampires, but it's no Twilight. Not even close really, but I've read it dozens of times (=**


	36. No Ghost Busters!

**OK, so I didn't get any negative comments for the last chapter, so that's good (= lol Except for a grammer comment. I have apologized a couple times for my grammer mistakes, I know I make them, and as much as I try and avoid it, I slip with a couple things and don't write them properly. Sorry.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one (=**

* * *

**Chapter 36 .. Bella**

"Woah, what the hell is going on?"

I closed my eyes, hoping whoever was on the other side of this couch would just disappear. Of course I couldn't get so lucky. I heard the light tapping of a foot and felt Edwards fingers still on my lips. I smiled a little knowing he was still touching me. Every time he had touched me in the last half hour or so, my heart started racing and my breathing would hitch and my stomach would tie itself in tiny knots. Just the effect he had on me, was driving me crazy.

"Well? Don't you two have a room? You could be up there doing that!" I heard a small tinkling laugh and let out a sigh of relief. It was only Alice. At first I thought it was Esme because of how she walked in. Then my brain was so frazzled with the fact that Edward was laying on top of me, pressing himself into me further, that my mind didn't comprehend the voice right away.

Edward chuckled a little and laid his head down on my shoulder. "Alice, go away."

She leaned over the back of the couch and rested on her forearms. "Where do you want me to go. This is the _living room!_" She chuckled and smiled down at me. "Actually could you two peel yourselves away from each other for a minute to say goodbye to me? Jasper's going to be here in twenty minutes and I have to finish getting ready."

Edward raised his head off my shoulder and looked at me first, then her, with confusion on his face. "You're going away for the weekend?" He almost looked excited, but still slightly confused.

She nodded, "Yeah. Where's mom so I can tell her?" She came around the couch and grabbed the pillow out from under my head, plopping down in the recliner and crossing her legs with the pillow on her lap.

My head fell to the couch and she giggled. "Edward, your sister stole my pillow." I gave him the best pouty look I could muster without breaking into laughter and he smiled at me.

"Here, let me fix that for you." He put his hand behind me, in between the hard arm of the couch and my head. "Better?"

It wasn't more comfortable, but I felt better. "You're too sweet Edward." I smiled up at him and he leaned down to kiss my lips again. Everything was suddenly coming back; the racing heart, the unsteady breathing, everything. We heard a throat clearing and he pulled away groaning.

"I thought you said you were leaving?" He turned his head to look at Alice and I couldn't help but laugh.

She smiled, "I am. But I can't go anywhere til Jasper gets here."

"Well give me your phone, let's see if I can get him here quicker." He blindly reached his hand behind him, looking at me the whole time.

She laughed and shook her head. "Where's mom?"

"She's not here. She's with dad. He had to assist in some surgery somewhere and won't be back til Monday." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, trying to salvage some of our moment.

"So you two are going to be left here all weekend? All alone?" She raised an eyebrow at us. "Should I just stay here."

Edward finally turned around to look at her. "No! You go away." He smiled as he slowly climbed off of me and sat up at my feet. He held his hands out for me to grab and hoisted me up into a sitting position, pulling me against his chest. I was upset we were interrupted, but felt great just being this close to him. He smiled down at me and winked. "I'll be right back love." he gave me a kiss on the cheek before climbing off the couch and walking over to Alice. He smiled and swiftly reached down, grabbing the pillow. Before she could say anything he whacked her in the back of the head with it and walked back over to me. I was laughing so hard at the face she was making that I had to grab my stomach to try and stop if from hurting.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" _Uhoh. _She used the _full_ name. No one usually called Edward by his full name because it was just too long. She looked over at him and stared him down. "Now I have to go fix my hair, again, before Jasper gets here!" She jumped out of the chair and ran for the stairs. "I won't forget this Eddie!" She ran up to her room and we heard a door slam.

Edward plopped on the couch next to me laughing almost as hard. When we finally stopped laughing, he looked at me and raised a hand to touch my cheek. "I love you Bella." He leaned in to kiss me and I grabbed the collar of his shirt in my hands. I felt him smile into this kiss and I pulled him closer to me. He gently laid me back onto the couch, quickly moving the pillow behind my head before my head hit the arm, just like we were before. After we were back in almost the exact position we were in _before_ Alice decided to interrupt, he pulled back and looked at me. "Now. Where were we?" He smiled and bent down to kiss me again, holding himself up on his elbow, while the other hand went back to my hip. He pulled away and smiled down at me. "You're beautiful Bella."

I couldn't stop the quiet moan that came from between my lips. He grinned, obviously pleased with my reaction and begun kissing me again. I got more and more into the kiss as his hand reached the same position it was before. I knew Alice was right upstairs, but I also knew I had a handsome, wonderful, really great kissing, boyfriend right here and there was just something I needed. Him.

He pulled back a little and looked in my eyes. "Bella?"

I swallowed hard and smiled. "Yes?"

"What were you going to say before? You started but never go to finish." He kept his gaze on me, never faltering for a mere second. _I want you._ That's what I was going to say. But I couldn't say it now, not with Alice upstairs and us on a couch. And not now because I didn't know how he felt. I knew he was comfortable with what we were doing right now, but that's only because he wasn't pulling away or moving from me at all. If anything he was pushing closer and moving things further.

I tried to think of something to say. "I, um, just wanted to say that I, uh, love you. That's it." I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Are you sure that's all you wanted to say?" He grinned at me and I melted. I was just about to say what I really wanted to say when we heard the door open again. Edward groaned again, a little louder this time, and slumped down on my shoulder like before. "Oh for the love of.."

"Hey guys? You in here?" Jaspers voice rang through the living room and Edward lifted his hand above the back of the couch and waved. It was a quick irritated wave and it made me giggle. "Bella? Edward?" I looked up and saw Jasper standing above us behind the couch, peering over the back kinda like Alice did. He wagged his eyebrows and bent down. "So what were you two up to?" He smiled and rested his chin in his palm as he propped himself up on his elbow.

Edward looked back down at me and shook his head. "_Were._ What we _were_ up to!"

I giggled and looked back at Jasper. "You two are going to drive Edward nuts."

He narrowed his eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

I laughed and pointed to the stairs, "Alice is up there. Go find her."

He nodded and walked around the back of the couch. "Alright. Don't get too busy while I'm up there. I don't wanna come down to something that will fry my brain cells." He smiled and jogged up the stairs.

I felt Edward sigh and rest back against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him and held him there, twisting my head to kiss his neck. I closed my eyes and just laid there with him. After a couple minutes he relaxed a little and I felt more of his weight rest on me. It wasn't enough to hurt me, and I could tell he was straining to hold himself up. I pressed my lips to the base of his neck and kissed him, feeling him rest against me a little more. I moved my lips to his ear and kissed his cheek softly. "Relax Edward." I felt him relax completely and laid half on top of me and half to the side. He sighed again and I looked over to see his eyes closed. I wrapped my arms tighter around him and closed my eyes too. I shifted a little so we were laying next to each other and bent my leg again to rest it against him.

"Aw, aren't they adorable together Jazz." I opened my eyes to see Alice and Jasper standing at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper had Alices overnight bag in his hands and she was rested against the staircase.

I smiled and unwrapped my arms from Edward. He gently gripped my wrists and stopped me. "No. Don't move please." He softly kissed my neck and kept his eyes closed. "Just wait. They'll go away eventually."

I laughed and stretched my lips to his ear, "Let's get up and say goodbye to them, then we'll be all alone again. And this time," I softly kissed his cheek, "they won't come back." I smiled and I felt him chuckled against me.

"OK." He sat up and pulled me up with him, keeping his arms around me till we were sitting up. Then he stood up and held his hand out for me. I stood too and fixed my shirt, then pulled the hair tie out of my hair so I could fix it. It was a little messy from when Alice decided to play grand theft with my pillow. I saw Edward giving Alice a hug goodbye and then he gave Jasper a quick hug too. Alice ran over to me and hugged me.

"Be easy with my brother." She giggled in my ear and I playfully pushed her away.

"Have fun in Seattle." I smiled at her and looked over to say goodbye to Jasper. "Bye Jasper, see you Sunday." I gave him a hug and he kissed my cheek.

"Bye Bella. Have fun here, doing, uh, well whatever you were doing." He smiled.

"You two are pathetic." I laughed as we walked them to the door. They walked outside and got into the car, then waved as they drove down the driveway.

I stood there for minute, wondering how I got lucky enough to spend the entire weekend completely alone with Edward. No one to bother us. No one to interrupt us if we wanted to make out on the couch again. No one to _tease_ us for making out on the couch again.. My thoughts were disturbed by my feet being lifted off the ground and the door being kicked shut. Before I could even gasp, I was thrown over Edwards shoulder and spun around as he walked back into the living room. "Edward!"

He laughed and stopped moving. "Yes love?"

"Put me down!" I hit his back with my fist. Not hard enough to hurt, and he just laughed.

He started spinning me around and around, trying to make me dizzy. "What Bella? You don't like being up there?" His grip tightened on my thighs and he slowed down the spinning a little.

"You're going to make me puke all down your back Edward!" I was trying hard not to giggle too much, and try and be a little serious, but I was having too much fun.

"Don't you puke on me, or you'll be doing the laundry." He stopped spinning all together, but didn't put me down yet. "I, myself, rather like the view from this side." He playfully tapped the bottom of my thigh and I jumped.

"Edward!" I tried to wrap my hands around to move his, but I couldn't reach, so I decided to play back. I huffed, "I guess you're right. The view is pretty good." I reached down to grab the hem of his shirt and lifted it a little, and lightly ran my fingernails across his back, tickling what I could. "You _do_ have a pretty nice butt from up here."

He laughed and walked over to the couch, throwing me down. I bounced a little before he climbed back on top of me. He put both hands on either side of my face and smiling. "So I have a nice butt huh?"

I giggled and nodded. He started chuckling too and leaned down to kiss me. "Well thank you." He kissed me again, smiling into this time. "Yours isn't too bad either." He jumped off of me and held a hand out for me. I grabbed it and he pulled me into a hug. "Why don't we get ready, and go to an early dinner. When we're done with dinner, we'll come back here and just relax? Maybe have a movie marathon. We haven't done that in a while. That sound OK?" He moved a hand up to curl it into my hair and smiled.

I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "I'll go get ready. Can you grab our bags out of the car and bring them inside. I have some papers in there I have to sign for University." I smiled up at him and brought my hands down his arms. He nodded and gave me one more kiss before heading out the front door with his keys.

I ran up the stairs to trade my short sleeve shirt for a half sleeved yellow blouse, so I didn't really have to worry about a jacket. I brushed through my hair, then pulled it to the side, braiding it half way down and pulling my bangs back. I didn't bother with much make-up, figuring I didn't really need it. When I made sure I looked OK, I went back downstairs to see Edward sitting on the edge of the sofa switching off the TV.

"Ready?" He stood up and walked over to me, stopping mid step. He smiled and reached out a hand. "You look amazing Bella."

I walked forward and took his hand, "Thank you. Ready to go?" He nodded and put a hand on the small of my back, leading me to the car. "Where are we going anyway?" I looked over at him as he climbed into the car and started it.

He looked over and smiled before putting the car into drive and starting down the driveway. "I figured we'd keep it simple. Go to the diner?"

I nodded and leaned back in the seat. "Perfect." It was simple and kinda fun. Not over done, and very familiar. Cozy. Just what I needed tonight.

The past couple weeks had be so hectic and busy and stressful, that I just wanted to relax and be with Edward. I wanted to spend a fun night with him, just us. Bella and Edward. Just be the simple couple we were. I didn't ask for much, and neither did he. Being with Edward was so comfortable. Whether it was just me and him, all alone, spending time with one another and being the couple we are, or hanging out with everyone, our friends, and the people we loved, being the best friends we've always been. Keeping a healthy balance between the two was a lot easier than I ever thought it would be. It was like I kept expecting things to change. I kept expecting us to fall into the roll of the awkward couple that's only been dating barley six months, but we never did.

That was half the reason I was so scared to take the next step in our relationship. I was scared things would be weird and awkward between us. Our bodies might be ready for that next step, but what if our minds weren't? What if my subconscious mind didn't picture Edward the way I wanted to see him that night? What if I couldn't get past my own insecurities long enough to see him for who he really was; the love of my life. The man I wanted to spend forever with. The guy that had always put me first, and made sure I was happy above all else. I had admitted to myself a long time ago that there would be no other man in my life. He was it. He was the one I was meant to spend my forever with, and there's no way that I would ever, willingly, be without him.

"Bella? Are you OK?" I felt a hand on my knee and a gentle squeeze. I looked up to see we were parked in front of the diner. Then I looked over to Edward and finally smiled. I nodded and he kept his eyes on me for a second, before turning the car off and getting out. I stayed seated, twisting and turning my fingers in my hands until he opened my door and reached for it. As I stood in front of him, he took both my hands in his and bent down to look in my eyes. "Are you sure you're OK Bella? You look a little, kinda nervous?" He gave me a confused look and I shook my head.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." I smiled at him and looked away from his eyes, moving away from the door so I could shut the door. But as I tried to move one of my hands from his, he held it tighter. I looked back up at him and swallowed hard. I honestly didn't know what was coming over me. Why was I freaking out now all of a sudden? We were just going to get dinner. If anything, shouldn't I have been freaking out a half hour ago when we were on top of each other, making out on the sofa?

"Bella talk to me real quick. What's wrong?" He gently pushed me back and sat me sideways on the seat, and knelt in front of me. He kept my hands in his the whole time, softly rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just zoned out for a minute. I'm fine now." I smiled at him and as I looked into his concerned eyes I realized I shouldn't be worried. It was only going to drive me crazy thinking about something like that. So far, me and Edward have felt nothing less that natural. Why should that be any different? Anything and everything me and Edward did felt completely intuitive. Nothing was out of balance or abnormal, and the only thing that would ruin that particular moment would be me worrying myself sick about it.

And now, I was clearly worrying him.

"Bella, do you wanna go back home?" I let go of one of my hands and raised it to rest on my cheek. I practically melted under his touch as I shook my head.

"No. I wanna stay." I smiled again and twisted my head to kiss his palm. "Sorry. I was thinking about something and I let myself get too worked up." I took his hand back and stood up, nudging the door shut with my elbow. "Let's go eat."

He nodded and led me into the diner. We took our seats near the back, and instead of Edward sitting across the table from me on the other bench, he scooted in after me. I looked over and smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around me and held me close for a second before the waitress approached us.

"Hello Bella. Edward." She smiled at us and handed us the menus. It was pointless really, we practically had the menu memorized. Not only did Esme and Carlisle bring us here at least once a week when we were younger, but for the first two years of high school it was pretty much an everyday thing to come to the diner after school. It was when we were all together, all of us. Not half here, half there, only seeing each other on the weekend. I couldn't wait til me, Edward and Alice officially moved and we were all together again. It was just easier that way.

"Hello Martha." Edward looked up and smiled. "Can we start with two cokes?" He looked over at me to make sure and I nodded. The man really knew everything there was to know about me.

"Of course. I'll be right back with that." She smiled at us both and hurried away to get our drinks.

I felt Edwards hand moving up and down my arm. "You sure you're OK?" He looked down at me and I nodded.

"I'm positive." I reached over for the menu, and opened it, quickly looking it over.

He did the same, occasionally looking over at me. He finally set his down and smiled. "You know what you want?"

I started biting on my bottom lip and furrowed my eyebrows.

He chuckled and leaned over. "Let me guess. You're torn between the salad with chicken on top and the hamburger with fries." I laughed and ducked my head behind the menu a little bit more. Told you he knew everything. He started laughing and pulled the menu from my hands gently. Just seconds later, Martha came back with our drinks.

"OK, are you two ready?" She didn't even bother taking out her order pad.

Edward nodded. "Yes, I'll have the burger and extra fries, and Bella will have the salad with chicken." He smiled and handed her the menus.

"Alrighty. I'll get that right in." She took the menus, smiling at us both and walking away again.

I looked over at him and grinned. "Thank you."

He pulled me back into his side and lowered his cheek to rest of the top of my head. "No problem love." This was nice. A quiet, comfy evening with Edward. It's what I needed, what I wanted most. I loved being around our friends, but I also loved having Edward to myself every once in a while. It was going to be fairly difficult, having moments like this, when we all moved in together. But I was too excited to be around every one again to back out, and knowing me and Edward, we'd pull it off somehow. Chances of me getting a whole weekend with just Edward and myself in the next year were slim, but we had the rest of our lives to be together, uninterrupted. "What are you thinking about?" I felt Edward lips move against the top of my head and I sighed.

"You and I." I looked up at him and saw his huge grin.

He kissed my forehead. "Really? What about you and I?"

I pulled back a little bit to look up at him better. I shrugged and grabbed his hand under the table. "Being alone. Thinking about how much alone time we're actually going to get in the next year or so." I chuckled a little and he brought a hand to my cheek, moving the stray hair from my face and pushing it behind my ear.

"It won't be a lot." He leaned down and kissed my nose. "But we'll make it work." He moved his lips to mine and laid a small, sweet kiss on them. "And after college, we'll have all the time in the world to spend together." He moved his lips to my ear and lowered his voice. "And I look forward to that Bella." I felt his warm breath hit my earlobe and then a shiver ran down my spine.

"I know. That's what I was thinking about." I grabbed his face in between my hands and looked at him. "It's going to be so much fun living with everyone and all going to school together again, but I'm planning on finding every little opportunity to spend with just you, that I can." I smiled at him and got his slightly crooked grin in return. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave me one more kiss before our food got to the table.

"Here you two go." She set my plate down in front of me, then Edwards in front of him. "And here you go Bella." She then set an empty plate in front of me and Edward smiled.

"Thank you." He looked back at me and kissed my cheek.

"No problem." She made sure we had everything we needed before walking away again.

"What's the extra plate for Edward?" I looked in front of me at the empty extra plate.

He chuckled a little before picking up his plate and tilting it, dumping half of his fries onto the empty one. "Silly Bella. Best of both." He smiled at me and kissed me. "If we don't take too long, we can stop by the video store and rent a movie for tonight."

We spent the whole dinner laughing and just enjoying being with each other. I'll admit, this was actually a big change from the Edward I'd known for the past couple weeks, maybe more. He seemed completely at ease. Nothing bothering him, nothing on his mind, but tonight. Just spending tonight with each other. Not thinking about high school, not thinking about finals anymore, not _worried_ about college, just _enjoying_ the idea of finally reaching that step. A couple weeks ago, I was almost convinced he was hiding something from me. I don't know why he would, but I just had that feeling. But now, seeing him laugh so much and just be himself again, I realized maybe it was just stress.

"Ready to go Bella?" He took my hand and I pushed my plate away.

I nodded. "Yep."

We, well he, paid the bill and we left. I don't see why he just couldn't let me pay for something every once in a while. We got to the video store just as it started to rain. He hurried over to my side before I could get out on my own and we ran inside.

"Why are we renting movies? Carlisle and Esme own almost every movie made." I laughed as we scanned the shelves of movies.

He shrugged, "Actually, I'm looking for a certain movie we don't have." He knelt down, resting on one knee to look on the bottom shelf.

"Well what are you looking for?" I tried to bend down to help him but he stopped me.

"Actually, could you go grab us a bunch of snacks. Emmett ate all the junk food when he was here last weekend and Esme hasn't gone grocery shopping yet." He chuckled a little, but kept looking for whatever movie it was he was trying to find.

I nodded. "OK. Meet you at the counter?"

He looked up and nodded. Smiling, he stood back up, gave me a quick kiss and went back to looking. I headed up to the front and wondered why in the world Edward was looking in the classic section. He was more of an action, little bit of horror, blood and guts, blowing stuff up movie kinda guy. He occasionally went for the comedies too, which brought me to another thought. I ran back to the aisle he was in and stood at the beginning, looking down to see him reading the back of a movie case. "Edward!" His head shot up and he looked right at me.

"Yes?"

"No Ghost Busters!" I narrowed my eyes and pointed my finger at him. He started laughing and nodded. I smiled and turned back to head up to the front again. By the time I had grabbed a couple things of popcorn, and a couple other things of small stuff, he was walking up to the counter with a movie in his hand. He had a smile on his face. "Get what you were looking for?" I tried to peer at the name of the movie, but his hand was covering it up. He nodded and set it on the counter as I set all the snacks up next to it. I reached out to turn it around and read it, but he pushed it further away and took my hand in his. "Why can't I see?"

"You'll see when we get home love." He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

I took a step back and surrendered. "OK, fine."

He smiled and thanked me. After paying for everything, we ran back to the car and drove home. When we got back to the house it was getting dark and raining harder, so we hurried inside and shut the door behind us. Edward looked down at me and smiled. "You should go change, before you get too cold." I nodded and ran up the stairs. I stopped half way up and looked over the railing at him.

"Edward?" I leaned against the railing and smiled.

He turned the second I said his name. "Yes love?"

"Are you coming? Your clothes are wet too." I grinned at him and he chuckled. He set the bags down and ran up the stairs after me.

The second I saw him run for the stairs, I bolted up the rest of them and down the hallway to the second flight of stairs. Halfway up those I heard him getting closer, so I attempted to take them two at a time. Unfortunately, my feet and equilibrium had other ideas. I tripped and braced myself for the impact. My hands shot out to catch myself, but when I stopped moving toward the stairs, my hands weren't touching anything. I opened my eyes and saw that I was still a couple feet from hitting them. Then I felt the strong arm around my stomach. I heard him chuckle as he kissed the back of my neck. He spun me around in his arms, still keeping me down. I noticed only one of his arms were around me, while the other was on the step just under my head holding himself, and now me, up. His leg was also brought up for more support and was up against me a little. "Bella, Bella, Bella. What am I going to do with you?" He smiled down at me and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

I sighed and relaxed in his arms. When I looked into his eyes, I saw the familiar radiant green, and between that and his arm tightly around me, holding me up, I started feeling things I'd never quite felt before. I wasn't very familiar with it, and I didn't know what to do from there. So we just kinda stayed there for a couple minutes, just looking at each other. But pretty soon I felt an involuntary shiver run across my arms and down my back. I looked up and saw we were right under the air vent, and my clothes were still wet.

"Now. Do you think you can take the rest of the stairs without injuring any of your beautiful self?" He gave me his signature lop sided smile and started pulling us up. I don't know why, but I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. I just focused on trying to stand and process a clear thought in my head. Apparently, he took my non response for a no, and before I could detest his action, he had me scooped up in his arms and started walking the rest of the way up the stairs. I attempted to fight him, but figured I'd better not, being on stairs and all. The minute we got to his room, I lightly pounded my fist against his chest.

"Put me down Edward. I really do enjoy spending time on my feet!" I smiled at him as he put me down right inside the door.

"Coulda fooled me." He smirked down at me and I shook my head. "Seems like maybe your feet don't like you spending much time on them, or else you wouldn't fall so much."

I turned around to walk over to the closet, grabbing my sweats and a tank top. I turned back around and narrowed my eyes. "Maybe that was just my feets way of telling you I wanted you to hold me." I laughed and tossed my clothes on the bed, reaching down to unzip my boots.

I felt him step forward and reach for my arm. "I don't need an excuse to hold you Bella." He smiled as I looked up and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. He wrapped the other arm around me and softly crushed my to his chest. "See." He ran his finger down my arm and it made me giggle.

"Yes Edward." I stretched up to kiss him. "You don't need any excuse." I smiled and twisted around to grab my sweats.

He let go and walked to his dresser to grab his own grey sweats. When we were both changed, we held hands going down the stairs. It was so weird looking around and seeing no one. Hearing no one else in this big house. Usually this house was bustling with people, someone always talking, people always doing things. But tonight it was quiet. I almost wasn't used to it, but I didn't care.

Me and Edward went into the kitchen first, taking the snack bag with us. He threw a bag of popcorn into the microwave as I searched for a bowl. "Bella, what do you want to do with these little bags of stuff?" He was holding up the bags of candy I picked out.

I looked back into the cabinet and grabbed a medium colored bowl. "Here." I put it on the counter and pushed it to him.

He picked it up and eyed me for a second. "Just put it all in here? Like together?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Why not?"

"Then it'll get all mixed up and your sour stuff with fall off onto your covered raisins." He thinks too much.

I walked over and grabbed the bags from his one hand, while setting the bowl back down on the counter. "Stop over thinking things Edward. It just candy." I smiled at him and he shrugged. I dumped everything from the four bags into the bowl and handed it to him. When the popcorn was done we dumped it into another similar bowl and headed to the living room. "Are you going to tell me what movie you picked out." I sat down on the couch and crossed my legs, setting the bowls on the coffee table.

"Nope." He opened the DVD case and I tried to peek over his shoulder but he was too far across the living room for me to read it. He stood up and smiled, grabbing the remotes from beside the flat screen and coming toward the couch. He pushed the coffee table up against the couch, only leaving a couple inches in between. Then he stepped over the arm of the sofa and slid down behind me, pulling me against his chest. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over us before even turning on the TV.

When he finally turned the TV on and the opening credits started my mouth flew open. I turned around to look at him and tilted my head. "Edward?! You hate this movie.." I watched him shrug slowly and smile.

"I don't hate it. And you love it." He brought my face to his and gently kissed my lips. "And I've seen it so many times anyway." He smiled and turned me back around, bringing me back to his chest and resting his chin on my shoulder.

"What year is this one?" I twisted my head a couple inches to kiss his cheek.

"Nineteen seventy-six. They didn't have the one with Leonard Whiting that you like, but I didn't think you'd want the one with Leonardo Dicaprio." He scrunched his face and I laughed, laying my head back against him and focusing on the movie.

"Thank you Edward. But we really don't have to watch this if you don't want to. I know you dislike this movie." The first scene came on and he kissed the base of my neck.

"Don't worry, I won't be paying much attention to the movie." I felt him smile against my neck and laughed.

The movie was good. And it was only made better by Edward whispering Romeos lines in my ear. For someone that didn't really enjoy the movie a whole lot, he knew almost every line. And of course hearing the words come from him, to me, made me love the movie even more. It didn't matter who played Romeo, all I'd remember from now on was Edwards voice in my ear saying "..call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Along with almost every other Romeo line. It was sweet and when the movie ended and Edward kissed my cheek, trailing his nose down my jaw to my neck, I felt my eyes sting, threatening tears. I quickly wiped them away and turned my head, smiling at him.

He noticed my wet eyes and grabbed my face, kissing me hard. "What's wrong Bella?" He pulled away and looked at me.

I smiled and rubbed the sting from my eyes. "Nothing. You're just too much sometimes." I laughed and touched his cheek. "Now how about some Rush Hour?" I leaped off the couch and ran to the huge movie shelf in the corner of the living room. After Romeo and Juliet, a comedy would be perfect.

The whole night continued in pretty much the same manner, only instead of crying because of what he was doing to me, we were laughing so hard it difficult to hold the tears back.

If only we could just spend every day just like this.

* * *

**So?? Just a fun night for Bella and Edward. I figured they at least deserved that (= I also noticed a big mistake I made that no one pointed out.. I did two Edward POVs and didn't even realize it. No one said anything, so I guess you guys didn't mind more Edward (=**

**Also, going WAY against my original plans, I started another story. I haven't got many chapters written, but I'm thinking about posting the first chapter, see what you guys think, then go from there. Yeah?**

**And by the way, the part of Eclipse where they watch Romeo and Juliet was one of my favorite parts, so that's why ****I decided to kinda reenact it (=I thought it was cute ..**


	37. This Might Not be Good

**OK, first, I'm warning you guys, this chapter is really long, compared to any other chapter I've done. But there is a lot of good stuff in it! It's a little over 9,000 words, but I hope you guys like it. It's pretty entertaining, so you won't get bored (=**

**Anyways, I'm not going to make this chapter any longer than it has to be, so enjoy, and of course, I don't own any Twilight characters, but hey, if a certain one, ohhhh say Robert Pattinson, or his alter-ego Edward Cullen, want to own me. I'm game! (=**

* * *

**Chapter 37 .. Edward**

I woke up the next morning up against the back of something and something else pressed tight to the front of me. My head was at a slightly uncomfortable tilt. That was going to hurt later. I took a deep breath and immediately inhaled the scent of strawberries. Bella. I opened my eyes and sure enough, there she was, pressed right up against me. I had both arms securely around her and her head was resting in the crook of my neck. Taking a quick look around, I realized we had fallen asleep in the living room during Rush Hour three. I looked at the cable box for the time and saw it was almost ten. Last night came flooding back to me and I smiled. It was exactly what I wanted. A simple, cozy, fun night with Bella. I figured that whether I liked it or not, things were about to change, and even though I knew I was capable of preventing that change, I wasn't about back out now. I made my decision, and I planned to stick with it. Changing my mind would only make me feel worse, and if I didn't do it now, I might not ever do it. If I couldn't work up the courage to ask one simple question now, what made me think I'd be able to do it later? Perhaps a couple months from now, even a year or two? No, I was going to do it soon. If I kept prolonging it, I'd never work up to ever asking.

But the thing was, it wasn't just a simple question, and no matter how many times I tried to ease my mind by telling myself that it was, it just wasn't the case. This was the most important question I'd ever ask. This would determine everything, and I was sick of going back and forth with myself. The rational side of me was saying that it was too soon. That I should wait a couple years, go through college, get my job started, wait for her to decide where she wants to take her life, then follow her and marry her. It was telling me that there was a good chance she'd say no, because that was the logical answer. She was too good for me, and if that thought barley crossed her mind while I was asking, I was done for.

Meanwhile, the irrational side of myself was saying that age is nothing. The time we've spent together has not just been six months. It's been my whole life. It's saying that she loves me and I love her, and this is good. This will work out. Everything will be OK. Because when you love someone, really love someone, why would time matter? Why would it make a difference if you were eighteen, or thirty-five. True love is true love, and nothing can come in the way of that.

After I thought it all over, my irrational side won every time. Bella and I were different, we were more than the average couple. We were more than either ever expected. We were every thing to each other and that's all that mattered. People did this all the time, and if you knew what you were doing, it could work out. It worked for Carlisle and Esme, and me and Bella have learned so much from them, that I'm confident we can do it too.

I kept trying to not get ahead of myself. For right now, especially today, I wanted to live in the moment. Wanted my mind to be here, not the future. Not on whether or not she said yes or no, not on what I would do after either answer. Though I was pretty convinced of how I would act if she said yes. But I couldn't think about that. I couldn't anticipate one answer, when I could just as easily get the other. Why set myself up for something that wasn't set in stone?

There were so many things that could go wrong, but at the same time, so many things that could go so, incredibly right.

I felt her stir next to me and didn't move a muscle. I didn't want to wake her before she was ready, so I gently got up, making sure to not rustle her too much. I pulled the cover back over and subtly nudged her to the back of the couch so she didn't roll over and off the couch. I just stood there over top of her, gazing down, making sure she would stay asleep before I turned to go upstairs. I headed to my room to grab a towel and a change of clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower.

After a quick, hot shower I headed back downstairs to start breakfast for her. I planned on making her favorite, then I'd wake her up, but as I hit the last step, she rolled over.

"Goodmorning." Her sleepy voice was just so adorable.

I smiled and walked over to her, helping her sit up. I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Goodmorning love. Did you sleep well?" She nodded and smiled back at me. "I didn't notice you had fallen asleep last night, or else I would have carried you upstairs." I brushed a strand of hair from in front of her eyes.

"That's because you fell asleep before me. And I didn't have the heart to wake you." She stood up and grabbed the blanket to fold it.

I reached out and put my hand on it. "Let me get that. Why don't you go up and take a shower and I'll start breakfast." I folded the blanket and threw it over the couch. Then reached over and wrapped my arms around her. "OK?"

She nodded and stretched up, indicating she wanted a kiss. I bent down and granted her by lightly crushing my lips to hers. She was so amazing, and her kissing was no different. After a moment or two, I let her go and she turned to go upstairs. She stopped at the bottom before heading up, and looked at me for a second before continuing.

I smiled and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed the waffle iron and the ingredients to make the waffles and set them all out. Then I went to the refridgerator and looked inside to make sure we had strawberries. When I found them I brought them out too and started mixing the stuff together. I started a pot of coffee and set to making the waffles.

I had one already cooked and one in the process of cooking as Bella quietly came into the kitchen. I turned around to smile at her and gestured for her to have a seat. "Want some juice? Or coffee?" I opened the cabinet we kept the cups and looked back at her.

"Juice please." She smiled at me and rested her chin in her hand. I got out a glass for her and walked to the fridge.

"Apple or orange?" I looked back at her with my hand on the apple juice.

"Apple." She smiled and I pulled it out. I set the glass in front of her and poured it, then put it back. I went back to making the waffles as we both stayed quiet for a few minutes. After a minute or two, I heard Bella get up and walk over to me. "Can I help?" She leaned against the counter next to me and I shook my head.

"Nope." I smiled down at her. "_I'm_ cooking for you this morning." I bent down and gave her a quick kiss before shooing her off, back to her seat. "Need anything else?" I turned to look at her real quick as she shook her head.

After another minute or two, I finally heard her clear her throat a little and turned to look over my shoulder. "Can I ask you something Edward?"

I took the cooked waffle out, putting it on the plate on top of the other one and then I turned around and looked at her, nodding. "Of course."

"What's all this for?" She pointed to the waffles. "And last night. Romeo and Juliet? I've never been able to get you to watch that movie on your own free will. I've always had to beg, and even then you complain." She chuckled a little. "So what's all this for?" She smiled and looked at me. I panicked for just a second, thinking maybe she was on to me, but then I relaxed. There is no way she'd know, and I'm just paranoid.

"Can't I take care of you Bella?" I smiled and set the plate in front of her, then set the syrup to the side of the plate. I handed her a fork and turned to start my own waffles.

She kept her eyes on me for a minute, but then started eating. "Alright Edward. But I know you're up to something, and you can't hide it for long." She giggled a little and I sighed.

I was sure there was no way she knew what I was up to, but I was still a little afraid. I should have known that I couldn't get anything past her. She was Bella, the observant, beautiful, intelligent girl that I was head over heels for. I finished cooking my own waffle and took a seat next to her.

"This is really good Edward." She smiled over at me as she finished up.

I finished up mine too and picked up our plates. "Thank you." I ran the plates under some water before putting them in the dishwasher.

"Let me at least help you clean up." I felt her hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face her.

I turned back to the counter where the dirty mixing stuff was. "Nope." I smiled at her and finished loading the dishwasher before shutting it and wiping my hands off.

She shook her head and looked at me. I tossed the towel to the counter and walked over to her, putting my hands on her waist. "I like doing stuff for you Bella. That's what last night was about, and it's what today is about. You. I don't get much alone time with you, and this weekend is all us. I wanna do everything for you this weekend, so please don't complain." I smiled and bent down, taking her bottom lip in between mine.

I was trying to decide how today should go. I knew I wanted one more perfect day with her, just in case I some how messed everything up. But how could I make today more perfect than yesterday? I decided today would be just another day about us. I would take her a couple places and remind her how much I love her.

I pulled away but kept my hands on her. "How about you go get ready, and we'll go out. Just hang out today?" She nodded and jumped up on her tip toes to kiss me once more before skipping out of the kitchen and up stairs. I smiled and followed her.

When we were ready, I grabbed our jackets and my keys off the table and led her to the car. I didn't really know _exactly_ where I was going, so I just drove, letting things come to mind on their own.

First, I drove by her house, parking in the driveway and getting out. As I ran over to her side of the car, I saw the confused expression on her face. I held my hand out for her and she hesitantly took it. "Why are we here Edward?"

I turned to look at the woods behind her house and then back at her. "Wanna take a walk with me?" I closed the door and she nodded, still hesitant.

We walked to the side of her house and found the trail. We got a few feet before she turned around and looked at me. "What's going on Edward?"

I smiled down at her and took a deep breath. "Remember the first time we were out here together?"

Her eyes shot open and she started laughing, nodding her head.

_Flashback: Eight years old._

_I was sitting outside on the tail gate of Charlies old truck with Emmett and Jasper. Bella had gone inside with Alice and Rose to grab drinks for us, while Charlie was working on the truck. It was a huge piece of junk and broke down every twenty miles. That's what dad said, but Bellas dad insisted he loved the truck, and maybe one day it could be passed on to Bella. Every time he said that she scrunched up her little face and pretended to gag. It made Charlie laugh every time._

_The girls came bouncing back out of the house and ran to the back of the truck with the juice boxes. Emmett jumped down to lift Alice up and set her next to me. He held out a hand for Rosalie but she shook her head._

_"I wanna help Charlie." With that she ran to the front of the truck and stood up on the stool Charlie set there for her._

_I took a look around, but didn't see Bella. I was waiting for her to grab onto my arm and launch herself up next to me on the tail gate, but she wasn't out here. "Where's Bella?" I turned to look at Alice and she shrugged._

_"She was in the kitchen with us, but she didn't follow us outside." She turned back to Emmett as he jumped up next to her._

_I sat there for another minute or two before I decided I should go see what she's up to. I jumped down from the truck and walked inside. I found Renee and asked where Bella was but she just shrugged, "I don't know. I thought she went back outside with Alice and Rose." She went back to what she was doing without looking at me._

_I walked up the stairs to Bellas room. Not there. Down the hall to the bathroom, the door was open and she wasn't in there either. Back down the stairs to the living room. Not there either. I was about to go back outside when I heard a screech. Bella!_

_I turned to Renee and she turned to the back door. "Edward, what's that?"_

_I didn't even bother answering her. It was pretty awful that I knew exactly who it was, and Renee, Bellas mother, didn't! I ran out the back door and turned towards where I heard her scream come from. Charlie was standing at the side of the house, looking around. I ran to where the trail started and when I got a couple feet under the trees, I hollered for Bella. I heard a another scream so I ran further in. I knew this wasn't a good idea, me and her had been told over and over by Charlie that we were not to come back here. That we could easily get lost._

_"Bella?!" I stopped to listen for a second._

_"Edward!" Her screams were getting louder, and they sounded like they were choked._

_"Bella? Where are you?" I stopped and spun around a couple times looking for her. I couldn't lose Bella, she was my best friend! Why had she come out to these woods on her own? What if she was hurt? And why was no one else out here? Was I the only one that cared about Bella? A thousand questions and scenarios were running through my brain and I couldn't concentrate anymore._

_"Edward! Over here." I heard her voice coming from my left so I ran over there._

_I ran past a couple trees and started looking all around. I had probably lost the trail myself, but that didn't matter at this moment. What mattered was finding my best friend._

_"Edward!" It wasn't a scream this time, and I spun around and noticed her sitting on the ground, with her knees tucked to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, behind a fallen tree. I ran over to her and grabber her shoulders, hugging her._

_"Are you OK Bella?!" I felt her nod and pulled back to look at her. I realized she might be hurt, so I released her shoulders from my grasp. I saw her tear stained face and instantly raised my hands to wipe her tears. "Why are you crying? And why are you on the ground?"_

_She sniffled a little and put her face on her knees, wiping her face on her dirty jeans. "I, I, got lost. I didn't know how to get out Edward, so I screamed." She raised her head up and sniffed again._

_I took her back in my arms and held her. She was shivering and I could only imagine how wet her jeans were from her sitting on the ground. "Bella, let's get you back to the house so someone can check on you." I pulled away slightly, but lifted her up with my arms still around her. When we were standing, I put her at arms length and brushed off her knees and shins, getting all the mud and dirt and a couple leafs off. Then I took my hoodie off and gave it to her, rubbing her arms to create enough friction to warm her a little. I pulled the hood up to cover her damp hair and she tucked her hands in the big pocket. She was still crying and upset, so I gave her another hug. "It's OK Bella. I found you, and I'm going to get us out of here." My arms were wrapped all the way around her and it made me realize how small she still was. Which meant she was probably much colder than I was._

_I turned my head around and spotted the trail about fifteen feet from here. It was covered a little and wasn't very visible from where we were standing. That's why she couldn't find it. That and the fact she was terrified and thought she was lost. I kept one arm around her and led her to the trail, kicking off the leafs so she could see it. She looked down and groaned. "I'm so stupid. It was right there." She lowered her head and I turned her toward me._

_"You're not stupid Bella, it happens when you think you're lost." I made her lift her head to look at me. "Remember when you got lost in Sears? You couldn't find Renee, so you screamed? And she was only the next aisle over?" I chuckled a little and saw a smile spread across her face. She nodded and we started walking out of the woods._

_Charlie was still standing beside the house, frantic that he couldn't find Bella. He probably didn't think she'd go in the woods. He spotted her and ran toward he, scooping her up into his arms and squeezing her tight. "Are you OK Bella?" He set her down and started checking all over her. He raised the sleeves of my hoodie, that she was practically swimming in, and checked her arms, then lifted her pant legs up to her knees and checked her legs, asking her if anything hurt. She shook her head._

_"I'm not hurt. I was just scared. I got lost." She looked up at him and he picked her up again. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and hugged him back._

Charlie even went as far as asking me to call my dad and asking him to come over, so he could check Bella out. Bella was just a little shaken and cold and he suggested something warm to drink and big blanket, so all of us kids scrambled to the couch and somehow managed to squeeze all of us on it, with Bella in the middle. That was the day I realized something was wrong between Bellas parents. They got into a huge fight because Charlie had been concerned and worried, terrified he couldn't find his daughter, while Renee stayed in the kitchen making dinner.

This spot was important to me because it was the first time I thought I lost Bella. When I heard her scream, even being only eight years old, my heart wretched. I was a young boy with a best friend that was lost, and all I could think about was that I had to find her. I had to find my Bella. My Bella? I like the sound of that. She was mine, even then. She's always been mine, and I hated the feeling that I thought I lost her. But the fact that I found her is what made me want to bring her here today. To remind her that she'd never be lost as long as I was here. As long as I existed, I'd always find her. Always help her out.

"You remember that?" I felt Bellas hand on my arm and looked down at her semi-shocked face, nodding.

"Of course I do. You were lost, and all I could think about was finding you. I had to find you Bella." I looked into the woods and smiled. "And I did." I leaned down to kiss her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. She started moving her lips against mine and I held her tighter. I felt like it was never tight enough. No matter how close she was to me, she could always be closer. That I could always pull her more near to me.

When she pulled away to breath she rested her head on my chest. "You know, that day, I was scared outta my mind. But when I saw you," She bent her head up to look at me. "I felt relieved. Wasn't even worried about us both being lost, just glad it was _you_ that found me. If it had been anyone else, I probably would not have been half as happy." She smiled and stretched up to kiss me once more.

We spent a couple more minutes walking and eventually found a thick log just a couple feet from the clear trail. We took a seat and just talked. Talked about us, about that day, about when we were kids and the great things about being little. I missed being a child. It was so simple, so easy. You didn't have things to worry about, you didn't have issues and concerns. Hell, my biggest concern as a child was not waking up in time for Saturday cartoons! _That_ was my biggest fear. Now, I had totally different ones.

Eventually we grew tired of just sitting there and decided to walk back to the car. I told her that I really didn't have a plan for today, that I was just going to play it by ear, see how things unfolded. I did tell her that I wanted to go a couple more places and she agreed that was OK.

When I got back in the car and started it, I started driving, and eventually I drove past the old church and stopped.

This was the church, that a couple years ago Carlisle and Esme renewed their vows. The vow renewal was small and elegant, just family and some friends. I was fifteen at the time, and I was Carlisles 'co' best man. He couldn't chose between me and Emmett, so he made us both do it, and Jasper was the third unofficial best man.

_Flashback: Two years ago._

_I ran down the hallway towards my mothers dressing room, trying to find Alice. I was supposed to walk her down the aisle and I couldn't find her no where! I finally found the right door and knocked on it._

_"Yes?" It was my mothers voice._

_"Is Alice in there? We're going to be late mom." I stepped closer to the door to hear her better._

_"Come in Edward. It's OK."_

_I twisted the knob and slowly stepped into the room. I looked across the room to see Bella sitting in the chair next to the table my mom was standing in front of. She was gorgeous. She hardley ever wore dresses, but when she did, she lit up a room. I tore my eyes away from Bella for a minute to look at my mom. She was beautiful in her dress as well. "Are you guys ready? Where's Alice?"_

_My mom stepped forward and closed the door. "There's been a change of plans. You're going to walk Bella. I thought about it, and Alice should walk with Jasper, while Emmett walks with Rosalie. That leaves you and Bella." She smiled and looked at Bella, who was still sitting down._

_"Are you sure? Who's going to walk you mom?" Esmes dad died a couple years after me and Alice were born. I didn't know him, or remember anything about him._

_She smiled, "No one. I'm going to walk myself. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. Besides, it's not like we're already not married." She turned back around to fix little things with her hair and the dress and I looked over at Bella._

_"Well I guess I get to walk you instead." I smiled and walked over to her, extending my arm._

_For some reason, when they told me I would be walking with Alice, I was happy, but not excited. I didn't mind walking with her, she was my sister, of course I didn't, but there was someone I would rather walk with. I didn't know why, but all of a sudden it felt like I was being drawn to Bella. Every little thing we did, I had to be close. I couldn't explain it, and I couldn't put the pieces together, but it was what I wanted, and it was getting harder and harder to fight it. At first it was easy, her smile was just a smile. Nothing more. He laugh, just a laugh. He quirks were what I had known my whole life, and there was really nothing special about them. But in the past couple months, her smile became something I needed to see. Her laugh, became something I needed to hear. The small things about her were shining through like the brightest light I'd ever seen. I couldn't ignore them, and I couldn't for the life of me explain it to myself. I didn't know why I got so upset every night when she went home. I didn't know why I looked forward to science class so much more. I didn't know why I got this feeling inside my stomach that knotted and twisted and turned every time a guy made Bella laugh. Or every time Mike Newton approached her. I was so confused that it was tearing at me. It pissed me off that I couldn't explain it. Couldn't put any of my emotions into words._

_"Ready Edward?" I focused my eyes only to see Bella waving her hand in front of my face. I felt the almost irresistible urge to reach out and grab her hand, taking it in my own. That was another one of those feelings, the ones I didn't understand._

_I nodded and she lowered her hand. I felt my own relax as I stuck my elbow out. She looped her arm through mine and rested her hand on my arm. We walked down the hallway, with Esme right behind us. Carlisle was already out there and the rest were waiting behind the closed doors. "OK, Emmett, Rosalie go. Then Alice and Jasper. Bella and Edward, I want you right before me." Esme smiled down at us and put a hand on Bellas shoulder. "Alice didn't want to go last, and since you're the closest thing to another daughter I have, I figured you should take her original place." Bella nodded quickly and thanked Esme._

_We did just as planned, and when it was time for Bella and I to walk down the aisle, something stronger than anything else that ran across my mind today, hit me. Would I ever do this again? Walking down the aisle, I mean. Would I ever be the one at the other end waiting for a beautiful bride? Would I get so lucky? I felt Bellas hand tighten on my arm and looked down at her. She looked up at me and smiled and for that one moment, I pictured Bella in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle to meet the man that would never be good enough for her. He would be the luckiest guy on the planet, no doubt, but in no way good enough for Bella Swan. All of a sudden, I got that knotting feeling again, and it was almost painful, more painful than any of the other times._

I only realized a couple months later that the pain I was feeling was jealousy. I didn't know why I didn't see it sooner, but something in me kept trying to deny it. Finally, it gave up and everything hit me. I knew why she was starting to be the very center of my universe. And I loved it.

That night, at the small reception, me and Bella had discussed our own weddings. I don't remember now what brought that conversation on, but it was good, and it was fun. She said she didn't want _anything_ like this. She didn't want too many people there, she didn't much attention, she didn't want the big, white, fluffy princess dress. She wanted everything to be simple. We had even joked that it would just be best for her to run off to Vegas and elope. Surprisingly, it worked for her, and I could picture her doing that. But now in my mental visions, it was _us_ running off to Vegas to elope. I couldn't picture Bella walking down a long white aisle, with tons of people watching.

I would make any sacrifice for Bella, and that was one I was willing to make. I myself, wanted the wedding, nothing big, nothing fancy, but I wanted to see her in a white gown, walking toward me with her arm interlocked with her fathers. It made for an incredible picture in my head. But I knew I would let her do this her way. If she said yes.

"Edward?" I felt my hand being squeezed and looked down to see Bellas hand in mine.

"Yes love?" I turned to face her, still parked in the front of the church, and smiled at her.

"What are we doing here?" She looked slightly confused, so I told her. I told her everything about that day. All the feelings I was having, without even knowing it. All the things that crossed my mind when I looked down at her halfway down the aisle. How I didn't know what jealously was until someone approached Bella, seeking her affection.

She was absolutely surprised, as she usually was when I revealed how I felt about her before she knew. Even before I knew. I finally drove away from there and to the park. The park held so many memories, that it was hard to focus on one. There were days me and Bella spent hours here when we were younger. Every time Esme had free time off of work, she would bring us here. It was easier than keeping Emmett cooped up in the house all day. Especially after his Spiderman phase. I can't count how many times he tried to scale the living room wall with suction cups.

"Come on Edward!" I looked over and saw Bella halfway out the door, looking back at me. She smiled and nodded her head toward the swings.

I jumped out of the car and ran after her, catching up to her halfway and grabbing her around the waist and spinning her around. Her head flew back with laughter as I set her down. She wiggled from my embrace and took off again. She sat down on a swing and looked over at me. "Well? Are you gonna push me? Or do I have to do it myself?" She smiled and I walked over to her. I took my place behind her and before I started pushing, I lifted her hair away from her and kissed the back of her neck. She scrunched her shoulders up and giggled, making me smile.

She spent too much time trying to be the adult of the house. Her father couldn't cook much, besides eggs and grilled cheese, and most of the time those weren't even edible to anyone but himself, so Bella took over when she was old enough. He was pretty bad at house work too, the cleaning, laundry, pretty much everything else, so Bella took that over too. Everything Charlie couldn't do, Bella did. Just about everything Renee was _supposed_ to be here for, Bella was left to do. Esme taught her how to grocery shop at fourteen. What fourteen year old needs to know how to do that? So every chance she got to take back just a second of the childhood she had to throw away, she loved. And she enjoyed it. Which is why I loved bringing her here. When we needed to just detach from everything, and have everything be simple again, this was the place to go.

I started pushing her higher on the swing, and every time she came back to me, she giggled. Right then, I didn't feel like the eighteen year old adult about to pop the question to the love of his life, I felt like a teenager enjoying a fun date with his best friend, who also happened to be the only girl he ever wanted.

"OK! Edward, stop! I think my stomach is about to explode!" She was laughing so hard as I stopped the swing. She jumped off, steadying herself, and took of running again. I ran after her and followed her to the jungle gym. She climbed the ladder and when she got to the top she looked back at me. She sat down and slid her shoes off her feet, tossing them to me. I caught them one at a time and set them under the platform she was sitting on. "Take your shoes off and come up." She stood and I reached down, hurrying to take them off and climbed up after her. She grabbed my hand as I stepped off the last one and led me to the monkey bars.

"Bella, you know you suck at those." I looked at her and then down.

She smiled. "I know, but I love them. I'll get it one day." She went to grab the first bar, but I stopped her. I moved her back a little and grabbed on, dropping myself back to the ground. I could easily reach the bar from the ground, so this wouldn't be hard.

I motioned for her to grab onto the bar and drop her feet. She did, and I grabbed a hold of her waist. I held tight and told her to move her hand to the next one. She hesitated, but I gripped her a little tighter, letting her know I was here. "I won't let you fall." I smiled up at her and she moved her hand, swinging it to the next one. She quickly brought her other hand to the next one and kept on. She didn't hesitate again all the way to the end. She stepped back onto the platform and I reached up, gripping the bar and bringing my legs up next to her. I stood up straight and looked down at her. She threw her arms around my neck and reached up to kiss me. I kissed her back, resting my hands on her hips.

"Thank you." She pulled away and took my hand, pulling me to the slide. "Sit down first."

I did and held on to the bar above my head. She slipped herself onto my lap and pulled her knees to her chest, putting her feet in between my knees. She looked back at me and I rested my chin on her shoulder, kissing her. When she pulled away she pushed us away from the bar and down the slide. We got to the bottom and she threw her head back against my shoulder and laughed. She jumped up and grabbed my hand, pulling me with her. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her forehead on my chest. "I love you Edward." She looked up and smiled at me.

"I love you too Bella." I put all the feelings I could into that one small sentence, than I leaned down at pressed my lips back to hers. Right where they belonged.

Before I could get too into the kiss, she pulled away giggling. "Edward, we're on a playground." She lightly slapped my chest.

I laughed before moving to kiss her nose. "So." I took a quick look around. "I don't see any kids around. And there are no rules posted around here saying no making out with your girlfriend." I moved back down to her lips and kissed her again, tightening my grip on her. We eventually pulled away and ran around the small park for another hour or so. It was so nice seeing her just relax and just have fun, enjoy herself.

After we were done, I noticed she was running toward the small field adjacent to the park. I took off after her, wondering what she was doing. When I finally caught up to her, I pulled her against me. Being Bella, she tripped and once I noticed we were going down, I twisted so my back would land on the ground and she'd land on top of me, instead of below me. I hit the ground and held Bella, crushing her to me. She continued to laugh and I just leaned my head back, listening to her. I closed my eyes and felt her shake on top of me.

After she calmed down enough, she laid her head on my chest and I took a deep breath. She moved up a bit, and I felt her hair fall over my arm. I leaned my head up and saw that she was looking straight at me. He deep brown eyes just staring at me. She didn't say anything, didn't move, nothing. I reached up and cupped her face in my hands, smoothing my thumbs across her warm cheeks. She smiled and I ran my thumb over he bottom lip. Her face was perfect. Her body was perfect. Along with her personality and charm. Everything about her.

She sat up and straddled my waist leaning down to kiss me. She laid each of her hands on either side of my face and pressed herself to me. She ran her tongue along my bottom lip, but before I parted my lips for her, I rolled us over and hovered above her. I crushed my lips back to hers with a level of passion and urgency I don't think I've used before. She quickly responded and wrapped her arms tight around my neck, pulling me closer.

After a couple minutes my head had to remind me where we were. I reluctantly pulled away from Bella and pulled her up to me. "Can we get out of here. I have an idea of what else I wanna do tonight." I smiled at her and began to stand. She nodded and smiled back at me.

We walked back over to grab our shoes and pulled them on, then walked to the car. I looked at the time and saw that it was almost two thirty. I knew I had to be home at three to call Mr. Andersons secretary and set up our second meeting in Port Angeles. That was where his third office was, and it's where the our school music teacher worked before starting at Forks high school.

When we got home, Bella convinced me to let her make lunch while I made my phone call. Halfway into the call, the woman said it would just be easier if I came down to the office. I tried to get out of it, but soon realized this was my future career, and I had to do certain things in order for this to work, so I finally agreed and headed into the kitchen to break the news to Bella.

She was just setting the sandwiches on the counter and looked over at me as I entered the kitchen. "Hey babe, I made you a sandwich. The mac and cheese is almost done, want some?" She smiled up at me and I nodded. I walked over and gave her a kiss, taking over the mac and cheese. When that was finished we sat down at the island in the kitchen and ate our lunch. "So, how did your phone call go?" She wiped her mouth and got up to refill our drinks.

I was glad she brought it, cause I didn't know how to say anything. I was sure she wouldn't mind, but this was _our_ day, and now I had to run all the way to Port Angeles to have a meeting. This sucked. "Actually Bella, they want me to go to their office and talk to them in person. Meet the guys I'll be working with." I looked up at her to see her smile.

"That's great Edward!" She walked over and gave me a kiss. "Why don't you look excited?"

"I am, but I have to go right now. Like we should be _leaving_ right now." I looked back at my plate, then back at her. Her eyes got wide and she started chewing on her bottom lip. She had no clue what that did to me every time she did that.

She finally moved and reached over for my empty plate, carrying it to the sink and rinsing it off. "OK, well are you ready?" She turned to look back at me while moving about the kitchen cleaning up the little mess she made.

I got up to help her and walked to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You mean you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad Edward? This is technically your job, and it's what you have to do. I'm not mad." She smiled at me and finishing rinsing stuff off. "I can do this while you're there."

"Not a chance, you're coming with me." I grabbed her hand and we rushed out the door to the car. I made sure we locked up the house and sped to Port Angeles.

We got there just in time to meet with the two guys I'd be working with. I felt kinda bad because I couldn't really concentrate on the meeting. I was too busy thinking about if I'd have enough time to get Bella home, fix her something for dinner, then work on my plan. I still hadn't quite figured out how I was going to go about this, but I guess when the moment was right, it would just work. Just happen.

About an hour and a half later we were almost done. All they wanted to do now was walk me and Bella to the music room, the place I'd spend time in when I came up here. When I told them I had a keyboard and a piano, they said that would make it easier for me to work from home, and not have to make the almost hour trip to work everyday. Instead we agreed on me coming in to the office two to three times a week. That worked for me. Gave me more time with Bella.

"OK Edward. So this is the room we have set up for our musicians. The piano is over there if you want to go take a look." Tim, the first guy I had met today showed us into the room and pointed to the black piano in the corner. I walked over and sat down, lightly touching the keys. The piano was beautiful and it was perfect for when I would be here.

"This is great." I stood up from the bench and looked back at Tim. I looked over at Bella and saw her face was lit up. I loved the excitement she got from me playing.

"Good. OK, well unless you have any questions, I guess we're done here. We've covered everything right?" He looked from me to Bella. She nodded and looked at me smiling.

"Yep. I don't have any questions, but if something crosses my mind I'll give you a call." I walked over to Bella, shaking Tims hand and then the other guy.

On the way home Bella was beaming. She was so happy for me and I loved seeing that she was this supportive of what I was wanting to do. The hours wouldn't be a problem, and neither would the commute. It was my dream job, and I was grateful to have had the chance. When we got home I saw that it was already going on seven. It was getting late and I had to step up and get things done now.

I led her into the house with my hand on her back and slipped her jacket off of her shoulders. All the way here I was formulating a plan in my head, and I knew exactly what to do. I led her to the couch and sat her down, turning on the TV. "Please wait here, I'll be right back, but don't come upstairs, OK?"

She looked at me really weird, but finally slowly nodded. "Um, OK?" She laughed but leaned back on the couch.

I hurried upstairs and into Alices room. I had texted her earlier before we left and asked her if she had any bubble bath and candles in her room and she told me exactly where they were. Surprisingly, she didn't press for information. I ran to the bathroom and started the water. I poured the bubble bath in, but I didn't know how much to put. I kept the water running while I ran back to Alices room and grabbed every candle in there. I took them back to the bathroom and lit them, setting them various places around the tub and counter. I cleaned everything up and reached over to turn off the water.

I stood back and looked at the tub, quickly realizing I had put in too much bubble soap. I didn't what to do, so I ran my hand through the bubbles, trying to dissolve some of them. Some of them fell over the tub, but I could clean that later. I ran downstairs, went straight to Bella and scooped her up in my arms. She squealed and laughed all the way up the stairs and into the bathroom. When she saw what I did he mouth flew open and her eye brows shot up. "Oh my god Edward! How did you, _when_ did you.." She sighed. "This is beautiful." She looked at me and kissed me. I set her down and told her she was to spend no less than an hour relaxing. Before I could turn around, she lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground, smiling at me.

"OK." Sh grinned wider and I turned around, trying not to focus too much on her body sans clothes behind me. I had a plan to stick too. When I heard her climb in the tub, I turned back around. I folded a towel and put it behind her head so she could rest against it.

"Now I mean it Isabella, no less than an hour. Then you can come downstairs, OK?" She nodded and closed her eyes. I leaned down and kissed her before walking to the door. "I'll bring you a robe when I'm ready for you to get out. Til then, there are no towels in the closet. And Esme wouldn't like you dripping all over her floors." She laughed and I walked out the door after telling her I loved her and shutting off the light.

I hurried downstairs and to the car, racing to the nearest chinese food take out restaurant. I hurried and ordered what Bella liked and raced back home. I was going for the illusion that I cooked it, so I set out plates and tried my best to hide the take out containers. Hopefully she wouldn't go rummaging through the trash any time soon. I looked at the clock and saw my hour was almost up, so I went upstairs, grabbing Alices extra robe and one of her over-sized fluffy towels and walked to the bathroom. I knocked lightly before stepping in. She was still in the tub, smiling as I walked in.

"Can I get out now? I'm gonna look like a prune." She raised her hands out of the bath and I laughed.

I walked over and unfolded the towel, "Well, at least you're a cute prune." I started to hand it to her, but she just twisted and started standing. When she was fulling standing, with her back to me, I wrapped the towel around her and lifted her from the tub, setting her on the rug. I started working on controling my breathing and trying not to just grab her up and carry her to my room, forgetting everything downstairs. "Dry off and meet me in the living room." I kissed her neck and whispered I loved her in her ear before turning the light back on and blowing out the candles.

I ran to my room to grab what I needed, then back downstairs to dim the lights. I set a white sheet over the coffee table and turned on the CD I had made a couple days ago. I ran to get the food and as I was walking out of the kitchen I saw Bella coming down the stairs in the robe. I smiled and walked to the table to set down the plates. I took her hand and set a pillow on the floor for her to sit on. She tightened the robe around her and sat down. "You cooked?" She eyed the food then looked at me.

"Uh, um, yeah. Yes I did." I smiled a cheeky chin and handed her a fork.

After dinner was done, I turned to face her. It was now or never. I needed to do this. I took a deep breath and set my hand on the outside of my pocket, hoping for some kinda of motivation to hurry up and strike me. I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing was coming out. Was I chickening out? No!

"Bella, you know you mean everything to me. I don't have to tell you that, but I'm going to anyways." I swallowed hard and took another breath. "I love you, and there is nothing else in this world that I would rather do than be with you. You are everything. Everything I've ever had, or needed, or wanted. Now you're everything I want my future to entail. You mean more to me then anyone, even myself, and I'd go to the greatest lengths for you, and only you." I stopped and looked down, trying to steady my hands and clear my head. I had planned everything I wanted to say, and now, I couldn't remember one single word of it.

"Edward, what's going on?" She touched my hand and I jumped slightly. _God what was wrong with me._

"I don't know Bella." It was almost an honest answer. I looked back at her and my heart skipped a beat. She was right here, in front of me, waiting for me to speak. I felt my teeth start to rattle and I took one more deep breath before attempting to continue. "Bella, ever since you told me you loved me, my world has been complete. There is nothing more I could possibly ask for. You are the only thing I'll ever need to be content. You're the only person that can make me feel like I can't do no wrong. Like every thing I do is worth something. You've been there for every little thing in my life, and I want you there for the rest of it. For anything I'll ever go through, I want to know you're there. I want to know I'm lucky enough to have you in my life til the very end. You're the only woman I'll ever wanna be with, and if I can't have you, I don't want anything. There is nothing I wouldn't give you if I had the chance. And I'll take every opportunity I can to give you exactly what you need to be happy. I'll be there, and take care of you and love you better than any other man. I'm sure there is someone out there that can give you ten times the things I can, but he won't love you like I do. No one will. No one can. You're the woman I wanna devote all of myself to. You have my whole heart, and there is nothing left of me you don't already have. Give me the chance to be there for you for the rest of your life, and I'll take it without hesitation." I stopped and tried to wet my lips. My mouth was dry and my heart was beating erratically. I couldn't keep my hand from trembling and the small box in my pocket felt like it was burning.

She looked at me and I saw tears in her eyes. She was biting her bottom lip and looked scared.

"Can I continue?" I squeezed her hand and she nodded slowly. "I'm in love with you Bella, and I don't really know how to put that into words. All I can really tell you is that for the rest of your life, I'll be there for you. Every time you need me, I'll be right beside you. You'll never have to look far." I leaned over and kissed her, and feeling her tears hit my cheeks made my own start. I didn't know if her tears were a good thing, but here goes nothing. I pulled the box from my pocket and held it between us. When I pulled away, her eyes were closed.

"I love you Edward." He eyes opened slightly and I lowered the small box out of her sight. "Now what is going on?" She held a bit of desperation in her eyes, obviously needing to know where this was going.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's as simple as that. I want to be your best friend, the man that loves you everynight til my time is done, and I want to show it every day." I raised the box and opened it. "I want to marry you Isabella Swan. I wanna be your husband and the guy that you give your all to. I want to be beyond what you ever dreamed of."

Her hand flew to her mouth and she gasped. The tears started coming faster, just streaming down her beautiful face. She didn't say anything for a couple minutes, just cried.

This might not be good.

* * *

**Don't hate me =| lol, you're not going to get the answer til Bellas point of view. Sorry (=**

**But other than that, like? Also there is a link to the picture of the ring on my profile. My sister helped my decided which one to use, and it's really pretty, so check it out.. and while you're there, VOTE! (=**


	38. I Love You Too Edward, But,

**

* * *

**

OK, so I'm so glad you guys liked the last chapter, and I didn't want to put you guys off anymore, so here's the second half, It's pretty much just a continuation, but Bellas point of view on that night, _all_ of that night (=

**I don't own any Twilight characters, but I do own this story, and that's fine with me (=**

* * *

**Chapter 38 .. Bella**

Walking down the school halls was not as easy as it was before. Everyone was staring at me and I felt overwhelmed.

It was Friday, and since coming back to school on Monday, everything was different. Between me and Edward, me and Alice, and me and every other girl in this school. They all hated me. Some how, they all knew what I had said to Edward, and at first, I wasn't proud of it. My initial reaction to the gorgeous diamond ring presented to me that night was wrong. I was almost ashamed of it. The thoughts that went through my mind were all wrong for me. I wanted to yes, I really did, but everything in me was pulling me in the opposite direction, and I couldn't stop it.

In the long run, I knew the answer I gave him was the right one for me. It wasn't what my heart was telling me to say, but instead what my mind was telling me to say. He didn't like my response, and I couldn't blame him. Hell, I didn't even like it. It went against everything I was feeling. Went against everything I wanted. I knew I wanted to marry this man, but marrying him now would only cause problems.

_Flashback: That night._

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. It's as simple as that. I want to be your best friend, the man that loves you, and I want to show it every day." He raised a small, black velvet box and opened it. "I want to marry you. I wanna be your husband and the guy that you give your all to. I want to be beyond what you ever dreamed of."_

_I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. What was he doing? Was he crazy? Marriage, at eighteen? I was now convinced he went off the deep end._

_I took a couple minutes to go over everything in my head. My answer was clear; No. But I couldn't say it. I couldn't break his heart like that. So I said nothing at first. But I knew I had to speak eventually, so I wiped my face from the warm tears and looked up at him. "Are you crazy Edward?!" My voice was cracking and fresh tears were flowing. "Getting married at our age is nuts. We're still teenagers! This is silly." I looked away from him and suddenly felt uncomfortable._

_"Bella, I know this is crazy, I know it's beyond what some people think are stupid. But I love you." He looked at me with such passion and desire that I had to look away._

_"I love you too Edward, but,"_

_"No, please don't say 'but'." He reached for my hand, but I pulled away. I saw the hurt in his eyes, and I understood it, because I was feeling it myself. I wanted to reach out and touch him, to hug him, hold him. But this was so, so, beyond words._

_"Edward. I love you. With all of my heart, but have you really thought about this? Do you know what marriage entails? Do you know the amount of commitment you have to have to spend the rest of your life with one person? Have you thought rationally about this?!" I wasn't meaning to raise my voice, but I needed this to go through his head. I looked down and saw the ring again. "Please close that."_

_He nodded and did, shoving it behind him. "Yes Bella. I have thought about this. It's the only thing that's been on my mind for the past couple months. It's all I can think about anymore. It's what was bothering my all those times you asked. All those times you knew something was wrong with me, that was it. I was going over and over in my head how this could affect us, but I knew you were worth the risk. You're worth everything I could ever imagine. You make me better. You make me Edward. I wouldn't be who I am today if you didn't exist. There is no Edward without Bella." He scooted closer. "You'll never know how much it hurts when I have to leave you. When I have to be without you. You'll never know the pain and physical suffering this question has put me through. There were so many times I wanted to give the ring back to Esme and tell her I couldn't do it. Tell her I could never do it. Because I knew, knew Bella, that there was a good chance you'd do exactly what you're doing now; turn me down! I knew the risk, and I did it anyways. I did it because as much as I can't handle rejection from you, I can't handle knowing it's not certain whether you'll be there forever or not. I can't take the thought of you not being my wife one day."_

_"One day Edward! Why now?! Why did you decided to do this now?" I wiped some more tears from my face and looked at him._

_"Because I need you Bella!" His voice was urgent and almost angry. "I need you more than I need to live. You are my reason for living. You always have been. Don't you believe we're meant to be together?"_

_"Yes I believe that. We are meant to be together, but why do we need a paper to tell us that? Why do we need to stand in front of people and say that we are? That's what marriage is, it's a paper and an expensive ceremony showing people you love each other. I don't care if people know or not. I care that I know. I know I love you and I can't live without you and I don't need a document to prove that." I really wasn't that opposed to marriage. I just didn't think it was a necessity._

_"Bella, it's so much more than that. Marriage is a bond between two people that no one can break. It's not just a piece of paper, it's a commitment to one another. And I'm not worried about showing people I love you, I'm worried about not having you forever. I don't need an expensive ceremony to show people I love you. If you would rather we went to a court house and signed the damn thing alone, we will! If it meant that I was tied to you for the remainder of my time here, I would do anything." He attempted to lean forward again, but I backed away, gripping the couch for support and slowly standing up._

_"I need to think Edward. I need to be alone and think." I looked down at him and thought his face was going to break in a million pieces at my words. I could only imagine how his heart was feeling. I hated that I was the one doing that to him, but what other choice did I have?_

_He stood up in front of me and kept his gaze down. "OK." He looked up at me and I knew I had broken his heart. I knew I was a bad person that was killing the man I loved. But this was for the best. He turned to walk away and I stood there for a second. When he got to the door, he put one hand on the door knob and the other on the back of the door itself. "Please stay here. Don't leave Bella. You can have as much time as you need to think, but please, please don't leave this house." He didn't turn to look at me, just took his hand away from the door and pulled it open, walking outside and shutting the door roughly behind him._

_I flinched at the power the door shut with and fell to my knees. Tears started all over again, only this time, they were more powerful. They fell faster and harder and I couldn't breath. I clutched my stomach and bent down, pressing my forehead to the soft carpet under me. I wanted to scream for him to come back, I wanted to get up and run to him and hold him and tell him I was a fool. But instead, I momentarily pulled myself together long enough to stand and stumble to the staircase. I took them slowly and eventually got to the third floor. Heading down the hallway, I couldn't see through my tears, but I knew where the bathroom was; the bathroom that just a couple hours ago, Edward had set up for me. It was the most romantic thing ever and I loved it. I loved him for thinking of me that much. I loved him for working that hard for me. I finally made it to his bedroom and opened the door. I collapsed to the floor and cried. I just laid there, crying my eyes out, covering them and wiping them, making them red and raw. I was still having difficulty breathing and I didn't know what to do. Edward wouldn't hear me from here, and to tell you the truth, I didn't even know what I was doing up here._

_After what felt like a half hour, I pulled myself up on my arms and looked ahead of me. My eyes landed on something just under Edwards bed. I crawled over and drug it out. It was the album he put together for me on my birthday. I had completely forgot it was under there. I opened it up and looked at the first page. Under the two baby pictures of us was our names. It wasn't 'Edward. Bella.' It was 'Edward and Bella' The two of us, the way it was supposed to be. The way it was meant to be. I flipped through more pages, seeing me and him in various stages of our childhood. Me and him in our highchairs right next to each other in Esmes kitchen. Me and him taking a nap in the same crib, then later together in the red race car bed Edward had. Me and him, three years old, with our faces pressed together, laughing and just being children. Seeing me and him playing together on the very park we visited today. Eventually me and him on the first day of school, dressed in matching blues. Seeing the first time we got caught dancing; we were five years old and Edward took it upon himself to teach me. Even though he didn't know himself how to dance._

_I eventually came to the pictures of us in middle school, growing up together, and then in high school. Nothing had changed between Edward and I, and I was starting to realize I just made a huge mistake. I needed Edward. And marriage was the logical next step for us. We weren't the typical couple, and I knew that, I just didn't want to admit it. I knew we were different, and this was how we did things. It wasn't right, and it was sporadic and maybe a little stupid, but that was us! That was Edward and Bella._

_I slammed the book closed and stood up, running from the room. I ran as fast as I could down the stairs through the living room and out the front door. I looked around, realizing it was really dark out here. I couldn't see Edward anywhere. I ran down the porch steps and noticed it was raining. Not too hard, but the rain was cold. I looked over to the Volvo, and no Edward. Back up on the porch, still no Edward._

_"Edward?!" I hollered out into the rain and waited for his response. Nothing. "Edward!" I was screaming as loud as I could, hoping wherever he was, that he could hear me and come back to me. I needed him to come back. I needed to tell him I was a fool and I needed to set this right. Make everything right again. "Edward!" My cries were becoming desperate, and I knew it was slightly pathetic, especially since I'm the one that let him walk out that door. I'm the one that turned him down. I'm the one could have just potentially ruined my whole life by pushing away the only man that has ever meant anything to me. The only man that ever will._

_"Bella?" I could hear his voice, but couldn't see him yet._

_"Edward!" I started crying again and spun around, only to come face to face with my emerald eyed angel. He was right there, so close._

_"Bella, what the hell are you doing out here?! You're in a robe! And it's a short robe! What are you thinking? You're going to catch a cold." He hurried to lift me up and carried me to the porch. "What are you doing?"_

_I looked up at him and took a deep breath, knowing what I was going to say next. "I love you Edward. I need you. And I know this is silly. I still stick to my first thoughts; that marriage is pointless in a way, but," He didn't let me finish._

_"Bella, stop. OK? Look, I thought about it, and I see your point of view. I don't want to, but I do. I know this is stupid, but I'm not going to stand here and listen to you tell me the same thing over again! I heard you in the living room, and I can't take that again. Now go inside and warm up. You can sleep in my room if you'd like, I'll stay on the couch." He was angry with me, and he turned away from me and headed back out into the rain._

_I couldn't let this happen. "Edward! Stop!" I ran to the end of the porch and stood there. He stopped walking, but didn't turn around._

_"What Bella?!" He quickly spun around. "I know you don't want to marry me, what else could you possibly have to say?!"_

_I stomped down the stairs and went to stand in front of him. I noticed the rain had picked up, but I didn't care. "I came out here to say I love you! And that I was stupid for saying what I did! You're my heart and soul, and I want you. No one but you. I want to marry you and I want you to be my husband, I want everything you said! Now stop being as ass!"_

_He didn't say anything, just stood there for a second before taking a step closer. "You wanna marry me?" His voice was quiet. "Don't play with me Bella. You really want to marry me? You want to wear that ring on your finger?"_

_I nodded. "Forever."_

_Before I could react, he jerked me up in his arms and carried me inside. He kick the door shut behind him hard and hurried to the stairs. He jogged up them with me kissing his neck the whole way. He finally reached his room and ran inside. He took me to the bed and laid my down, going back to shut the door. I knew we were home alone and would still be tomorrow morning, but it just felt better to have the door closed. He came back over to me and stood there, all wet and dripping, with a fire in his eyes that I knew all too well. I had never seen it before but I knew exactly what it was, because I was feeling it too. I wanted Edward and tonight, nothing mattered. Nothing but me and him, being together, really together, for the first time._

_Just yesterday I was worried about how I would react. How he would react. If I would be comfortable and see Edward as a lover, and not just my best friend. But right now, I couldn't think of anything else but him and me and what I knew we both wanted. Needed._

_I sat up and held my hand out, gesturing for him to come closer. I reached over and put both my hands on the hem of his shirt, slowly peeling it up. It was soaked and clinging to his body. So were his jeans. He lifted his arms and allowed me to pull it all the way off and I tossed it to the floor. I ran my hands down his cold, wet chest and felt every part of his chest. He was shaking, trembling. But so was I._

_My breathing hitched as I got to his pants. I didn't really know what to do from here, but I was just going by instinct. I looked up into his eyes as he put both his hands on my face. "Are you sure Bella?" His voice was husky, and deeper, and I had to close my eyes for a second. Not to think about the answer, but to feel every word of his voice. To feel the meaning in them. I opened them back up and smiled._

_"I've never been more sure." My voice was weak and soft, barley audible. But he heard me. He stepped closer so he was pressed in between my knees. He leaned down and took my lips in his, not hesitating to deepen the kiss instantly. Even his lips were trembling. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me. Only then did I realize I was getting his bed soaked. At least I was at the bottom._

_His tongue fought for dominance with mine, and eventually he won out. I couldn't deny him anything. Not even myself. I was going to give myself to him with no reservations. I knew this was right, and I knew I wanted it._

_He pulled away and looked at me, then down at the tie keeping my robe together. He looked back up at me and I saw the same fire in his eyes, but it had calmed a little. I needed to convince him this was OK. I knew he wanted it, and I knew I wanted it. I quickly decided I needed to take a little bit of charge, needed to let him know I was going to go through with this. Not just this, but marrying him too. It was what I wanted._

_I reached down between us and felt for his belt. When I found it, I struggled to get it undone and pulled it away from him. He lifted up a little to help me, while leaning down to kiss and lightly suck on the base of my collarbone. My head flew back as he tongue grazed my neck. Once I had his pants undone he pulled them off and kicked them to the ground. I decided I wanted to move further up on the bed, but before I did, I had to get rid of the wet robe first. He must have some how read my mind, because he sat up and fiddled with the rope holding it together. I nodded and he slowly undid it. I was now glad that I had come back into the room after my bath and grabbed at least a bra and a pair of boy shorts. He got it all the way open and pulled me off the bed. He slowly pushed it over my shoulders and let it fall to the ground, then lifted me up and softly put me back on the bed. He covered us up and laid over top of me, kissing my neck, and moving down the middle of my chest._

_"Edward." I gripped my hand in his hair and gently pulled._

_"Bella." I felt his lips vibrate against me and shook._

_"Love me." I breathed in his ear. I was getting desperate, and needed him._

_He looked up and met my eyes. "I do Bella."_

_I shook my head and smiled. "No Edward. Love me. Really love me."_

_He immediately understood and moved up my body. He kissed my forehead and whispered against me, "If you need to, just tell me to stop, and I will."_

_I shook my head and pulled him closer, "Don't stop."_

That night was the most perfect night of my life. I couldn't have asked for better. It was everything I imagined it to be, and more. So much more. Edward was my own personal angel sent to show me how special I really was. He was so gentle, I almost thought he was afraid of breaking me, or bruising me. I knew better, knew he was better than that and he'd never hurt me.

I took a quick look down at the beautiful engagement ring on my left hand. Almost every girl in this school hated me, for the simple face I had Edward Cullens ring on my finger. They all wanted to be in my place, and I knew it.

The morning after our first night together, I set to making _everything_ right.

_I woke up the next morning feeling a little pain in my lower stomach, but it was manageable. I attempted to sit up, but felt two very strong, very warm, inviting, arms around me. I quickly gave up and relaxed back into his embrace. I smiled and sighed in content. He stirred next to me and I looked up to meet his smoldering sleepy eyes. "Goodmorning Edward." I smiled at him and laid my head against his bare chest._

_"It is a good morning, isn't it?" He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of my head, pulling the sheet up further over my chest. I nodded and closed my eyes. Only then did it hit me that I didn't have a ring on my finger. I didn't have the ring on my finger._

_"Edward, can we go downstairs real quick?" I looked up at him and he gave me a confused expression._

_"Um, yeah. Sure?"_

_I didn't say anything, just crawled from the bed, holding his hand and pulling him with me. He quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and before I could slip his tshirt on, he walked over to the closet and grabbed out a really pretty short, midnight blue, silk robe. "Where did that come from Edward?" I eyed it before taking it in my hands._

_He smiled, "Alice gave it to me for you. She said it was given to her, but she never wore it, said it would look better on you. I had completely forgotten about it until this morning." He grinned wider before taking it back and opening it up and putting it on me. It was soft and felt good against my skin. I tied it and took his hand on mine, leading him out of his room and down the stairs. When we entered the living room, I spotted exactly what I was looking for. I dropped his hand and ran over to it, picking it up and turning back to him._

_"Here." I held it out and he smiled, walking over to me._

_He took it in his hands and eyed it. "What do you want me to do?" He smiled his crooked grin and I saw his eyes get wet._

_"Ask me again Edward. Please. Please ask me again." I stepped closer to him and he nodded, getting down on one knee and opening the small black box._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me honor of becoming Isabella Cullen? Becoming my wife? Marry me." A tear spilled over his eyelid and I started crying myself._

_Hearing him call me Isabella Cullen set my heart to new heights. And with no hesitation what-so-ever, I nodded. "Yes Edward."_

The ring was perfect, the man was perfect, and now my _life_ was perfect. I never knew I could be so happy over being engaged in high school. Sure we only had two days left, but I was engaged and walking the halls for everyone to see. I didn't even care anymore. At first I did, and that's why I was ashamed.

We had agreed it was our business, and we didn't need to tell anyone that wasn't of concern. Let them make there own guesses, I don't care. Of course Jessica Stanley was the first to approach me and ask ten thousand questions about the ring on my finger. She asked if I was engaged and I shrugged. She asked all kinds of questions about the ring, and I finally just walked away. That's how the rumors started. She told _everyone!_ Even her mother! She told every girl in school, and each and every one of them had to come find me on there own and see for themselves. It was pathetic if you ask me. It was our business, and if we chose to tell people, then so be it. But we didn't.

Edward agreed, for my sake, we wouldn't make a huge deal of this. If I had left it all up to him, the whole world would know! But this was how I wanted it. It was my way of handling this. And he was fine with it.

I never pictured myself engaged and walking through a high school hallway. I never even pictured myself in love in high school. I figured I'd save all that stuff for college, possibly after. But having Edward step into my life as more than he's ever been, has completely changed my heart. He's changed my mind and my priorities and everything I thought I cared about. He's changed everything around for me, and I could never thank him enough. There would have been so many times I would have just given up if he hadn't stepped in.

"Hello Bella." I looked up to see Angela sit down next to me.

"Hey Ang." I sat back against the gym wall, thankful seniors didn't have to participate if they didn't want to. "How are you?"

She looked at me and shrugged, not even looking down at my ring. She was the only girl that had came up to me in the last week and not made a big deal of everything. She asked if it was true and I nodded. That was it. She didn't push for unneeded information, and she didn't grab my hand examining the ring from all sides. She was calm and that's what I loved so much about her. She was down to earth and knew when something wasn't her business. Though this made me want to share it with her even more.

"Listen Angela, I wanna thank you." I looked over at her and turned slightly.

She looked at me confused, "What for?" She chuckled a little.

"For not being pushy with this. For not bombarding me with questions after questions. Even though I know you have some." I smiled at her and she looked down. "It's OK. You can ask."

She looked up at me and sighed, "Are you sure?" I nodded and she turned to face me. "OK, well I do have a couple questions. When did he ask you?"

I smiled, "Friday night."

"How did he do it?" She looked so intrigued.

I explained everything to her. Well almost everything. She giggled and smiled through the whole thing. Running it back in my mind, I realized how much I must have hurt Edward by saying what I said. I don't regret it, I just regret saying it like I did. I still do think this could end bad. I still think we're way to young, and I still think we could possibly be making a mistake. But it was a mistake I was willing to make with him. It was a risk I was more than happy to go through, as long as I was with him. And as far as being too young. That just didn't matter anymore. I wanted Edward, for the rest of my life, and what does it matter anymore? We've known each other since our diaper days, and at this point it wouldn't matter if I married him tomorrow, or ten years from now. What mattered was that I was going to be with him for the rest of my days.

That made me think of something. I knew he wanted to get married before we went to college, but he hadn't said so yet. I needed to talk to him.

"So how did your parents take it?" Angela put her hand on my shoulder and brought me back again.

_Flashback: Monday; Telling the parents._

_"How are we going to this Edward?" I was pacing back and forth in Edwards room, twisting and turning the fabric of the shirt in my hands til I thought it was going to rip._

_"Sweetheart, relax. OK? We can do this. We're adults, and I already know Carlisle and Esme are going to be happy. We just have to get past your dad." He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. "We'll explain that you're an adult and this is our decision. We made it for us, and that's not going to change." He turned me around so I was looking at him._

_I was scared of my mind. This was going to be a hundred times harder than telling him we were dating, and we all know how that went. "Edward, he's not going to approve. He's going to tell me this is a mistake, and he won't allow it."_

_"Bella, he has to allow it, you're eighteen, and so am I. There is nothing he can do but support it. You're not backing out on me are you?" He looked terrified for a split second before I threw my arms around him and pulled him close._

_"Never Edward. I made my decision, and I'm not backing out of anything." I looked up at him and saw him sigh relief._

_"Good, then kiss me and let's go down there and tell our parents we're getting married. OK?" He smiled and I nodded, stretching up to kiss him._

_We headed down the stairs and saw Edwards parents sitting in the living room on the couch._

_"Where's Charlie?" Edward looked around and then walked over to the loveseat, sitting down and pulling me next to him._

_"He's out front on the phone. He came straight from work, so he had to call and take care of some stuff." Carlisle eyed me and Edward, looking from my hand to my face._

_I wasn't wearing the ring. Only to keep Charlie as calm as we could before our announcement. I could tell Carlisle wanted to say something, but he didn't, thank god. Esme didn't know, but I think somewhere inside her, she did know exactly what was going on._

_Charlie finally walked in the door, and the first thing my eyes went to was the gun belt. It was still on. Usually at home, he took it off as soon as he came in the door, but seeing as though he wasn't home, I didn't know whether or not he was going to take it off. He thought he was only coming over to watch a game with Carlisle._

_"Hey Bella. How was your weekend?" He came over, giving me a quick hug, patting Edward on the shoulder and taking his seat in the chair directly across the living room from us._

_"It was, um, good dad." I smiled at him as Edward squeezed my hand. He leaned down and nuzzled into my neck. I turned to whisper, "Knock it off Edward. Not right now." I was trying not to giggle, and Charlie looked at me strangely for a moment, before turning to the TV._

_"Charlie, actually we need to talk to all of you." Edward scooted to the edge of the couch and my eyes widened._

_I leaned over to him so no one else could hear. "Edward! No! He still has his gun in 'easily access' position! Wait til he at least takes that off."_

_"What, you think he's going to shoot me in front of my parents?!" He chuckled and turned back to Charlie. "Bella and I have something to share with all of you." He looked back at me and smiled._

_I held one finger up and stood up, walking over to Charlie. I motioned for him to stand up, and I reached around and unbuckled the belt, pulling it off and walking to put it by the door. I knew it was a bit dramatic, but I just felt more comfortable knowing he couldn't resort to shooting my boyfriend. I walked back out and past Charlie to Edward. I smiled at Edward, "Continue."_

_He laughed and shook his head, then looked back to our parents. "We know we're about go off to college, and leave home, and be on our own for once, and we wanna make some changes before we leave." He looked at me, taking my hand in his. "Bella and I have made up our minds, and this is something we're both committed to." He smiled at me and I smiled back._

_For just a moment, I forgot that my dad was in the room. He didn't matter at the time, all that mattered was this god like creature sitting next to me radiating perfection. And he was mine._

_"Isabella, what's going on?" Charlie cleared his throat and I saw him move to stand._

_I tried to stop him from over-reacting without even knowing what we had to say. Though I'm pretty sure he was going to over-react either way. "Dad, please sit down. Just listen to what me and Edward have to say. This is important to me. To us."_

_He paused, but didn't move to sit back down for a couple seconds. "Carry on." His voice was weak and soft, but still rough and a little angry._

_I looked at Edward with a 'should I do it, or you?' look, and he seemed to understand because he leaned over and whispered, "I got it." He turned back to our parents and just let it out. "We're getting married." He stopped breathing after that one sentence. And I think I did too._

_My eyes immediately shot to Charlie. His eyes were closed and his mouth was tight. His hand was rubbing his forehead and he was shaking his head. "No Bella. Don't do this." He looked back up at me and continued to shake his head. "You're too young for this Isabella."_

_"Dad, I'm eighteen. I'm an adult, and I'm going to college, and I love Edward. That's all that matters, is that I love Edward. And he loves me. This is different for me and him, please accept this, because I really don't want to do this without your blessing." I pulled Edward up off the couch and towards my dad. I sat down on the floor in front of my father, while Edward stood beside me, keeping one of my hands in his. "Please understand that I've thought about this, and it's what I want. He's what I want."_

_"If it makes you feel any better Charlie, she turned me down at first. She told me no and that this was stupid. But we've since talked about it, and we both know this is gonna be OK." Edward squeezed my hand._

_Charlie looked up at me, his eyes rimmed with tears. "You're making a mistake Bella. You're making my mistake."_

_I shook my head. "No dad. I'm not making your mistake. I'm making my own. I'm not saying this is going to end up being a mistake, but even if it was, it would be my own. Dad, I'm going to have to make my own mistakes one day, and if there's anything I've learned from you and Renees marriage, it's that now I know what not to do. Now I know that it takes two people to make a marriage work, and me and Edward are in it for each other. We can do this."_

_"Bella, me and your mother got married at eighteen. I know the mistake you're making. I know it all too well. You're jumping into things and it's not right. Take more time please. Really think about this." He grabbed my free hand and squeezed tight. Almost too tight._

_"Dad we have. We've thought about this over and over, and it's what I want. Like I said, I'm an adult, and I'm going to do this. But I would rather have your blessing and maybe some advice before I do it. I need to know you're OK with the decisions I make for myself." I made him look up at me. "I'm not jumping into anything. You and Renee knew each other for two years before you got married. I've known Edward for eighteen. Big difference. Huge difference. Besides, Carlisle and Esme got married at our age, and look at them." I turned to gesture to Edwards parents on the couch. Esme was crying and Carlisle was smiling at me. "They are more in love with each other every day. I want that. I can do that. But I can't do that with anyone but Edward. He's my world. And nothing is going to change that, so waiting doesn't matter. It's what we want, and it's what we want now."_

_He took a minute, looking between me and Edward. I could tell he was angry, but his resolve was softening. "You're right. I can't stop you. I can't say anything to change your mind. And I can't make you stay away from Edward. He's good to you, and I can't deny that. As much as I'd like too, I just can't. You're happy with him. But please understand Bella, you're going to have one tough road ahead of you. It's going to be beyond difficult for two teenagers to be married and try and balance school and making a marriage work. It's going to be hard, and you're going to fall apart from time to time, but if I know you, you can handle it. And that scares me. It makes me feel like I'm losing my daughter. My only daughter._

_"Dad, you're not losing a daughter. If anything, you're gaining a really terrific son-in-law." I looked up at Edward and smiled. He grinned back and mouthed that he loved me. I stood up and took his other hand in mine. "I love you too Edward."_

_"OK, I'll agree to this, but on a couple conditions." My father stood before us and looked at Edward first. "One; Edward, you'd better take better care of my daughter than you take of yourself. You treat her right, and you support her, and you love her, and never let her go. Because if and when you do, I'll be right there, and you won't like it. I've told you once, I'll tell you again. I have a taser, and I know how to use it." Then he looked at me, no amusement in his eyes. "Two; Bella, you call your mother. You tell her you're getting married."_

_"But dad,"_

_"No buts Bella." He looked at me sternly and I finally nodded._

_"Fine." I looked at Edward and he nodded._

_Then he smiled at me and reached into his pocket. "Here, I believe this belongs to you." He pulled the ring out and slipped it on my finger. I felt tears hit my eyes again and looked up at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him._

_"Thank you."_

The rest of that day was spend telling everyone else. Alice and Rosalie were ecstatic. Emmett was a little shocked and so was Jasper. And of course, Emmett was the first to ask if I was pregnant. I knew someone would, it was only a matter of time.

Eventually gym was over and I was headed outside to meet up with Edward. When I saw him I ran straight for him. I didn't care who said what. I leaped into his arms and he held me up, stumbling back, but steadying himself and me. My legs wrapped around his waist and his hands were under me, holding me up. I gave him a quick kiss, "I love you."

He smiled back, "I love you too Bella." He said it with such emotion, that I almost cried. This was how I'd been feeling for the past week. euphoric and happy and loved. Cherished and cared for.

I lowered myself from his embrace and grabbed his hands. "Can we go home. There's something I want to talk to you about."

He nodded and led me out of the school and to the car. We had been switching back and forth when it came to driving, and it was his turn, so he took me to the passenger side and helped me in, closing the door after I was in all the way. We didn't say much to each other all the way home, just smiled at one another and held hands. It was never awkward between us, even when no one was talking. It was comfortable silence. Not something most couples could pull off.

We got home and no one was there so we went into the living room and sat down. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" He took my hands in his and brought them to his lips, kissing my knuckles a couple times, then placing a soft kiss on the ring.

"Well, I was thinking, and I think I've decided when I wanna get married. And how I wanna get married." I smiled at him and his face lit up. He had asked me when I wanted to get married a couple days ago. But he also said that it was entirely up to me, and he would do anything I wanted. I knew what I wanted, and I knew what he wanted, and I was trying to hard to put the two together and make us both happy.

He wanted a wedding, an actual wedding, and he wanted it soon. Very soon. He wanted everyone there to see us, and wanted to go all out for us. I, on the other hand, wanted a small, just me and him, simple wedding. No white dress, no flowers, no nothing. Just me and him. It probably sounded absurd, but it's what I wanted. I didn't need a hundred guests to see and hear that I love Edward. I just needed me and him. I didn't want to be walked down an aisle, nothing. Just give me the paper, and let me sign it. That was it.

But for him, I was going to meet in the middle. "I want to get married right after graduation. We graduate on a Tuesday, and I wanna get married soon after that. Definitely before we move."

He nodded and smiled. "Are you sure?"

I quickly nodded my head and squeezed his hands. "Positive. And I know you don't want it to just be me and you, so I was thinking we could invite Alice and Jasper, and Emmett and Rosalie. That's it. Is that OK?"

He nodded once again, but I saw hesitation. "That's fine with me. Is that what _you_ want?"

"Edward, this is your wedding too. This is about us, not just me. I want you to be happy with this too, and I'm fine with just them being there. I'll even wear a dress if you want." I smiled at him and he started laughing.

"You don't have to wear a dress. You'll look just as good in jeans and a tshirt. Where do you want to do it?" He looked down at me and I smiled at the same time he did.

Almost simultaneously we said the same thing. "Vegas."

* * *

**So?? Was it what you expected? lol.**

**Sorry if some of you wanted me to right more about their first night, but it was starting to get a little awkward for me and I thought it was good to end it there. I'm not _that_ kinda writer, and my sisters read this story, so that's a big NO! lol**

**And to answer jongley12 question, yes it was build a bear (= Also, I know I don't put songs in my chapters, but there was one song im particular I was listening to while I write this chapter, it's called _Domino_ by _Varsity Fanclub. _It's not my usual type of music, but it has a lot of meaning to it, and it's perfect for this chapter.**


	39. Of Course, Romeo

**Alright, first, I wanna apologize for making you guys wait longer than normal. First, I got to go to a really awesome Monster Mash thing at the racetrack, and it was really fun. Sorry, a racetrack full of huge trucks and even a monster truck having races through the mud and burnout contests, is totally heaven for me. **

**And, also, I had to go to the stupid hospital last night because I got splattered with hot oil all down my forearm, causing really big blister type things (I know, gross..) and my mother freaked out and made me get it checked. It's fine, but it hurt like hellll! Note to everyone: DON'T POUR SALT ON HOT OIL! It doesn't like it! Then the doctor, god I swear he was a moron, kept asking me if it hurt?! My mom asked him if he even graduated and I asked him if I could request a doctor. When he asked what doctor I wanted, I was like 'Tall, blonde, really pale, preferably blood sucking? Goes by the name of Cullen.' He looked at me like I was stupid and sent another doctor in. IDIOT right?! _Ugh!_**

**OK, well enough of that. I don't own any Twilight characters, but I'm sure you know that by now.**

* * *

**Chapter 39 .. Edward**

I couldn't believe how time was flying. I was sitting in my seat in front of the stage in the auditorium, waiting for Bellas name to be called and for her to walk across that stage. There was still a couple people in front of her, so I turned to look at the first row of the bleachers. Everyone was there. Emmett and Rose, with Jasper, Carlisle and Esme. Charlie was also sitting next to them along with Mark and Sue Clearwater. It seemed like everyone in Forks was in this building, and I don't think I'd doubt that if you counted, it would equal the population scribbled down on the 'Welcome to Forks' sign.

_"Isabella Swan."_ There it was. I quickly adverted me attention back to the stage to see Bella grace across it. She picked the right day to pull some graceful-ness from no where. She was so gorgeous, even in that too long, yellow pull over we all were wearing. From here, I could see my ring on her finger, and my stomach did flips. Good flips. I felt so complete and so absolutely in awe every time I saw it on her. Every time I looked down at her delicate finger, I wanted to kiss her hand, kiss her finger. Tell her how much all this meant to me. Tell her how I'd do anything to make this work, and that we'd never end up somewhere we didn't wanna be. We'd be together forever, and I knew this.

I watched her walk down the stairs and she smiled at me before giving a small wave to our families. She took her seat a couple rows behind me and I turned around, following her with my eyes the whole way. I saw her face light up and I waved at her. She waved her left hand and I sighed.

Tomorrow night, this woman was going to be my wife. We were leaving tonight to drive to Nevada. Our parents didn't know, and I'm sure if they did know, they'd try and stop us. I felt horrible for not telling Esme and Carlisle, but Bella always made everything OK. I thought maybe one day, we could throw a small ceremony, just for them, and the rest of the people we love that won't be there. It was a great gesture, and though I still felt a little bad, I knew this was best. Renee was going to be here in a week, for the 'wedding'. Bella had called her and told her, and she wasn't mad, surprisingly so. She did however insist that she attend, and Bella didn't know how to say no. So we both agreed that in order to avoid all of this mess, all of the planning, and expense of even a simple wedding, we were going to go to Vegas and get married like any other crazy, in love, silly, compulsive teenagers would. It made me happy, knowing that we were doing this our way, and not even Alice was pushing. Well, not anymore.

_Flashback: Telling Alice._

_"Bella?! Oh my god! So, you're going to let me help you plan your wedding right! I have so many ideas, and I even have the perfect dress, and.."_

_"Whoa, Alice. Cool it!" Bella quickly shot up from the couch and waved her hands in front of her face. "Stop!" Everyone quit moving and talking and Bella took a deep breath, looking back at me. I nodded and she sat on the arm of the chair next to Alice. "Alice, we actually already have everything planned." She looked at me and smiled._

_"What do you mean you have everything planned? How did you two plan a wedding in a week? I know it's possible, but come on. Did you two really get everything?" She was looking back and forth. "What about a dress, there is no way you got a dress that quick, and how come I haven't seen it?!" She looked a little hurt, but I'm pretty she'd live through this._

_Bella smiled and looked at me, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure we got everything. Hm, let's see. Me, check. Edward, check. Car, definitely check. Gas money, yep, got that too. We're set."_

_Alices face fell. She knew what Bella was getting to. We joked about it a couple times years ago, but I didn't think she knew we were serious. She shot of the chair, almost knocking Bella over the arm. "You two are not going to Vegas!" She looked back and forth between us and we both nodded. "No, no, no. That's not the way to get married! What about the pretty white dress, and the bridesmaids and maid of honor?! You can't have that if you go to Vegas!"_

_"Why not Alice? We can have everything a normal wedding has, only simple and fun. Not big and extravagant. That's not us." I got up and walked over to Bella, holding her hands. "I love Bella, and this is what we want." I looked down at Bella and nodded._

_She stood up, letting go of me and walked over to Alice. "Yeah, Edward's right. And I already have a maid of honor, so there's not way I can't have that now!"_

_"What?! You already have a maid of honor? Do I know anything about this wedding?!" Alice looked on the verge of tears, so I walked up behind Bella and nudged her forward._

_"Do it Bella!" I whispered down in her ear and pushed her forward._

_She almost ran into Alice, but at least that got her attention back. "Alice! Do you really think I'd have a wedding without you in it? Next to Edward, you are my best friend, and I'd never, never, do this without you playing the biggest part! You are my maid of honor, and it disappoints me that you thought I'd chose someone over you." She smiled at her and Alice leaped into her arms, knocking them both to the ground. She sat up on top of Bella and held her down._

_"Isabella Marie Swan, if you ever do that to me again, I'll make it so you don't even get to attend your own wedding!" She climbed off of her and landed next to her laughing._

_Bella sat up and stared down at her, "Well I hope this is my only marriage, so there won't be much need for that."_

_I walked over and held a hand out for both of them. "So, you're OK with us going to Vegas?"_

_Alice looked at me for a minute and then shrugged. "I'm upset you're not doing this the traditional way. But it is your wedding, and as long as I get to be the maid of honor and bring a little tradition to this wedding, I'll be fine."_

_"What kinda tradition?" We both stared at Alice and she shrugged._

_"Let me pick out a dress." She crossed her arms and smiled at us._

_"No dress Alice. I don't want a wedding dress."_

_"It's not going to be a wedding dress. But it is going to be a cute dress. I already have the perfect idea, and trust me, you'll both love it!" With that she ran over, giving us both a huge hug and then ran upstairs._

Telling her was easier than we both thought it would be, but Bella was still skeptical about what kinda dress Alice was going to pick out. She assured Bella it wasn't a typical wedding dress and it would go perfect with the 'Vegas' thing.

The graduation ceremony was coming to a close and after I stood up, turned to Bella and we both threw our caps at the same time, I rushed out of the row of chairs and to her. I picked her and spun her around, lifting her and squeezing her tight. She was giggling and laughing and kicking her feet, so happy for all of this to finally be done. "Bella, we did it!" I put her down, but kept her close.

She leaned up and kissed me hard, but with passion. "I know!" She threw her head back and laughed again.

Suddenly I felt a dozen hands on me and Bella. I looked around at our family and let go of Bella so they could congratulate her. Her father looked like he was about to cry, but wouldn't let the tears fall, while on the other hand Esme was crying her pretty blue eyes out. I walked over and gave her a hug. She eagerly wrapped her arms around me and squeezed til I was almost suffocating. This was hard for her, we were her last children to graduate from high school. She let go of me and immediately moved to Alice, then Bella. She cried just as much for Bella as she did for me and Alice, which showed me further more I was making the right decision. There was no one else my parents would love more than Bella, and no one else they would approve of more than Bella. Everything was going perfect, and I was as happy as I could get. Although, I'm sure that will change in the next couple days.

We said our goodbyes to everyone and some of us agreed to meet at the diner for dinner. As I was walking Bella out to the car, she stepped behind me and covered my eyes. "Bella, love, what are you doing?" I tried to wiggle, but she whined for me to stay still. "Alright, alright. I'll go willingly."

She giggled and I felt her kiss my back. "Thank you. Makes it much easier for me." She led me out to the parking lot, from what I assumed. When she finally stopped she pressed up against me and stretched up on her tip toes to reach my ear. "I love you Edward. Remember that." With that she quickly uncovered my eyes and stepped back.

What I saw in front of me was my silver Volvo written all over in green window paint, and pink and white streamers hanging off of everywhere! My jaw hit the floor and I turned around to Bella, "What did you do?!" It was funny, but it was going to take forever to wash it all off. The window paint wasn't just on the _window_, it was everywhere. I was trying not to bust out laughing, but Bella was failing miserably.

"_I _didn't do anything! Does that look like the stylings of Bella Swan?!" She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I thought about it for a moment, then looked back to the car. I knew who did it. I smiled down at her and turned her lose, looking around the crowded parking lot. When I spotted my culprit and he spotted me he started laughing and ran towards me, picking me up and swinging me around. All brawn, no brain. "Emmett Cullen, put me down!"

"Congratulations Eddie boy!" He set me down and headed for Bella.

Her eyes widened and she ran straight for me, ducking under his arms and scooting in behind me. He turned around and raised his hands as if to say 'what was that for?' as she gripped my shoulders, keeping herself safely behind me. I laughed and thought I'd get her back for letting him to that to my car. "Oh, come on Bella. Emmett just wants to say congratulations." I peaked over my should and smiled down at her scowled face.

She shook her head, "No, I won't be left with air in my lungs!" She laughed and I looked back to see Emmett feign hurt.

He clutched his chest and lowered himself to his knees, ducking his head, trying to look hurt and not amused by Bella running from his hug. Such a dramatic older brother I have. Now I know where Alice gets it. "Bella, you're killing me here. All I want is a hug." He looked up and gave her the best pouty look he could while his lips with shaking with his struggle to stay serious.

I turned around to face her and put my hands on her, with full intention of picking her up and taking her over to Emmett. But before I could get her over my shoulder she stretched up and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me down to her. She whispered, "Do you want me alive long enough to marry you tomorrow, or you gonna throw me to the wolves?" She grinned up at me and I smiled, leaning down to kiss her hard. I tightened my grip around her, bringing her closer and tighter to me.

After I pulled away, I put her behind me and turned to Emmett. "No one touches Bella!" I heard her laugh loud behind me and kissed my back. I turned to smile and walked her to the car. Emmett got up and shrugged, climbing into Carlisles car that was parked right next to mine.

We all drove to the diner and sat around a couple tables pushed together. Everyone kept telling us how proud they were and no one really mentioned anything about us getting married, which was great. We already knew how Charlie felt about it and the last thing we needed was a repeat lecture. And it would only make me more nervous about leaving tonight.

We planned to leave a note, but I felt horrible doing that. This was what we wanted and I wasn't backing out, but I just wish I could tell my parents. I wish I could tell them I'm getting married tomorrow, but I know they would stop us. They would insist we wait and do it the right way, with a real wedding and everything that came with it. But that's not what me and Bella wanted. Sure, I would love to have a huge beautiful wedding. Watch Bella walk down the aisle in a gorgeous flowing dress, with her hair in curls and flowers in her hand. Love to stand in front of everyone I love and let them hear me say 'I do' to Bella. But that wasn't an option for us right now. We couldn't afford that, and it's not what she wanted. And this day was about her, all about her.

We talked about leaving for college, and everyone wished us luck. There was a lot of talk about how difficult things were going to be for us. For all of us. Living together, Bella and I being married, trying to juggle part time jobs. But I knew we could do it. This was me and Bella we were talking about, we had pulled everything off. Evey thing that was ever thrown at us, we took it. Sometimes not to easily, but we took it none the less. There wasn't much more life could throw at us that it already hadn't.

We left the dinner around six and headed home. Bella was spending the night at our house because her father was leaving early tomorrow to get back to Seattle. He was in the process of officially moving and had started his new job already, under the condition that he only worked four days a week until Bella and I left. He already had a buyer for the house and with his pay raise, he had a two bedroom home in Seattle he was paying rent towards. So far everything was moving forward, and it was great. It was the start to something new and it's what we needed.

When we got home, we all decided to sit in the living room and watch the game on TV until Charlie had to leave and me and Bella had to go to sleep. We decided we would sleep a couple hours and then leave. It was a twenty hour drive and we were going to drive non-stop. Me and Bella were going to take the Volvo, while Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper took the Jeep. I would drive til I needed to sleep, then Bella would drive. When Bella was too tired to drive, we would either switch back or pull over and get Jasper to drive. As far as we were concerned, we had it all figured out, and nothing could go wrong. We hoped.

When it was time to say goodnight, I could see Bella looking at the floor. She knew she was horrible at lying, and telling her father she'd talk to him tomorrow before he left was going to be hard. Because she wouldn't be here.

"Goodnight dad." She walked over and gave him a hug. He gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, and when he pulled away he waved goodbye to me.

"See ya Edward." He then said his goodbyes to my parents and left.

Me and Bella said goodnight to Carlisle and Esme and headed upstairs. They were right behind us, heading to bed themselves.

We got into my room and once the door was shut, Bella turned to look at me. "Tell me we're doing the right thing. I mean, I know we are, but just to ease my conscious, say it again. Tell me why we're doing this."

I walked over and hugged her close, pressing my face into her hair. We had this same conversation last night. "We're doing the right thing Bella." I kissed her cheek and then pulled back, cupping her face in my hands. "This is what you and I want. I love you, and you love me. I know it's hard lying to everyone, but it's too late to back out now. This is for me and you, no one else. Just us. It's going to be fun, and easy, and no stress. All we need is each other, and that's what we're going to have tonight, and tomorrow night, and for the rest of the nights we're alive." I moved down and kissed her nose. "We're gonna sneak off and do this our way. Just think of it as our own Romeo and Juliet action." That made her smile. I kissed her lips, and moved to her ear to whisper, "Be my Juliet, Bella."

She laughed quietly and crashed her lips to mine for a quick kiss. "Of course, Romeo." She laughed again and took my hands. "As long as I don't have to kill myself by the end of this trip, I'm totally up for it." She smiled and kissed me again, before dragging me to the bed.

I gently pushed her down and crawled on top of her, kissing my way up to her lips. She giggled up until I got her her mouth. "I love you Bella."

She moaned quietly and tightened her arms around my neck. "I love you too. Now let's get some sleep. What time do you wanna get up?"

I flopped to the side of her and sighed. "Alice is getting up at midnight. But I told her to get ready before waking us up." I looked over at her and propped myself up on my elbow. "That OK?"

She nodded and crawled up the bed, pulling me with her. We crawled under the covers and drifted off to sleep. It was a lot easier than I thought it would be. While I was anxious to leave and start the drive, I knew I needed sleep, and I knew Bella needed it.

_Flashback: Five years old._

_"Bellaaaa, what are you doing?" I whined as Bella started pulling my chair across the floor._

_"I'm, ugh, trying to, ugh, pull you, ugh, across the kitchen!" She gave me a 'duh' look and I smiled at her._

_"I told you I'm not hungry." I sat back in the chair and pulled my legs up as she continued to try and pull me across the linoleum floor._

_"Well I am, and I asked you nicely to get the cereal! You won't, and you're sitting in the only available chair, so you either get up and get it for me, or get up and give me the chair Edward!" She put her little hands on her hips and huffed at me._

_I got up laughing and scooted the chair across the floor, putting it in front of the cereal and started to climb up._

_She stopped me, "What are you doing? I wanna get it."_

_I shook my head. "Bella, you'll fall." I climbed up and reached for the box of Lucky Charms. I felt a small tug on my shirt and I looked down into Bellas chocolate brown eyes. She was pouting. I sighed, slightly moved the box closer to the edge without her seeing and climbed down. I held the back of the chair with one hand and reached for her hand with the other. I helped her up and held onto her arm as she stretched for the box._

_She grabbed it and shot up so fast she wobbled a little. I had to let go of the back of the chair in order to grab her with both hands, and as I did that her foot slipped to the back and the chair flipped backwards. I watched her start to fall forward, and saw that she was perfectly even with the counter and if she fell, she'd smack the counter. Probably with her head. I did that only thing I thought to do, I grabbed her and jerked her to me, causing us both to fall back._

_I smacked onto the kitchen floor and groaned. She landed right on top of me, and as I threw my head back from the light impact, I hit my head on the floor. She instantly crawled off and scooted up to my head. "Edward! Are you OK?!" She put her hands under me and tried lifting me up._

_I nodded and put my hand on the back of my head. That was going to hurt for a while. "I'm fine." I crawled up into a sitting position and stood up. I was a little dizzy, but quickly steadied myself. I shook it off and grabbed her hand, pulling her up._

_She walked over and grabbed the cereal box, pulling me to the living room. "Well that's good, because the movie's fixing to start." We jumped up on to the couch and she pressed play on the remote. When the opening credits came on, I groaned._

_"Bella? Really? We've seen this movie a hundred time in the last week!" I reached for the remote, but she jerked it away._

_"No! You made me watch batman the other day!" She stuffed the remote in the crease between the cushions and pushed me to the other side._

_I crossed my arms and looked at her. "I hate this movie."_

_She smiled and jumped onto my lap, "But you love me. So deal with it." She turned around and jumped off, landing next to me and bouncing a little on the cushions. I sighed and leaned back, thinking of ways to get her back._

_When the movie was over, I started thinking. In the movie Cinderella found her perfect man and fell in love. Prince charming loved her too. So they got married. Is that what getting married was all about? Because if it was, shouldn't I marry Bella? She was the only girl I loved. Other girls had cooties and they threw things at you on the playground. Other girls wore frilly dresses and tried to keep them clean, while Bella played in the mud with me and Emmett on a daily basis. She was a girl, but she was my best friend. She was the only girl I ever hung out with, and I didn't like it on days I didn't get to see her. Is that all it's about?_

_"Edward? Hello?!" Bella was jumping up and down on the couch, making the old cushions squeak._

_I looked up and laughed, jumping up to join her. We weren't suposed to do this, but it was fun. We thought we heard Charlie get up from his nap, so we plopped back down on the couch. We sat there for a minute listening for him. When we heard nothing more, Bella got up to turn off the movie. Suddenly, I had an idea. "Hey Bella?"_

_She turned around and slid the movie back on the shelf with the other ones her dad bought her. "Yeah?"_

_"Wanna get married?" I tilted my head to the side, almost as if asking myself the same question._

_She raised her eyebrows at me and after a minute, started laughing. "I think you bumped your head too hard Edward." She ran over and jumped back on the couch. "We're five!"_

_I shrugged. "Yeah, and? Cinderella only knew the guy a week. What's the difference?"_

_She laughed and looked at me. "Well, OK. Yeah." I smiled and looked around the room for a minute. "What are you looking for?"_

_"A ring. You need a ring. She had a ring, and my mom has a ring. You're mom has a ring." I threw my arms out to the side, in a 'well duh' motion._

_She shrugged. "Nehh, I don't want one." She got up and grabbed my hands. "How do we do this?"_

_I thought about it for a minute and thought back to the picture in dads office. Mom was wearing a white dress and had her hair all pretty while dad was in a black jacket and pants. "Well, you're going to need a dress, and I need a jacket, and we need to take a picture. Of us. Together."_

_She bit down on her bottom lip and nodded. "OK. Come on!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. When we got to her room, she ran to her closet and got out her step stool. She set it in front and stretched up to grab a blue dress. It wasn't the only dressed she owned, but it was her favorite. It was less fluffy and girly than the others. "What kinda jacket do you want?" She turned back to me, throwing the dress past me and onto the bed._

_"I think it has to be black." I turned to look at her dress, "And I think your dress has to be white."_

_She frowned, "Are you sure? I like that dress."_

_I nodded, "Bella, I wanna do this right. If we're not dressed right, we won't be married. Even Cinderellas dress was white."_

_She sighed and climbed back up onto the stool, grabbing the only white dress she had. It was the dress she wore to Esmes birthday party a couple weeks ago. "OK, now we just need your jacket." She looked around her room for a minute before turning to me. Her face lit up and she ran to her bottom drawer. "Here!" She whirled around with a black zip up jacket in her hand._

_She threw it at me and I tried to put it on, but Bella was much smaller than me, so it didn't fit. We thought about it for a moment, before Bella finally came up with an idea._

_We tip toed down the hall to her fathers room. She creaked the door open and turned around, reminding me to be quiet by pressing her finger to her lips. I nodded and we crept into the room. She got a few steps next to the bed and I was right behind her as her dad rolled over and sighed. We both dove to the floor, hiding behind the bed. We waited a few minutes before the steady snores started again. Her head shot up and over the top of the bed, making sure he wasn't up. Then she crawled over to her dads closet and reached in the bottom of it. She pulled out two black jackets and held both up. I pointed to the one on the left and we quickly crawled out of the room as quiet as we could. She shut the door and we ran for her room._

_"OK, get dressed, and I'll go find a camera." I put the jacket on and walked down to the living room. I finally found the camera and ran back upstairs. Bella was read and trying to tie the dress in the back. I walked over and grabbed the straps. "Here, let me get that." I tied it and she turned around._

_"Ready?" She took the camera and fixed my jacket. The jacket was way too long and almost hit the floor, but it looked right for the picture. And with Bellas white dress, and the picture, it would make us married. "OK, so this is it? Just the picture of us dressed like this?"_

_I nodded, "That's all my mom and dad were doing. Make sure to smile, mom was smiling." She nodded and I tucked her hair behind her ears._

_"OK, you hold that side of the camera and I'll hold this end. When I say I'm ready, take the picture. OK?" She held the camera out and I grabbed it where she told me, so we both were holding it. Her arms were a little shorter than mine, so I had to bend my elbow. She smiled at me and then looked to the camera. "OK I'm ready."_

_I took the picture and we had to move the camera and wipe our eyes from the flashing. She giggled and took the camera. She ran out of the room and didn't come back for a couple minutes. She grabbed the camera back up and held it out again. "What are you doing Bella? We already got one."_

_"I know, but we need another one. I went and looked at my dad and moms picture, and he's kissing her cheek in theirs, so we need another one." She held the camera out in front of us and looked over at me. "Well? Come on."_

_I reached up and put my hand on the camera and my finger on the button. "Tell me when you're ready."_

_She nodded and stuck her cheek out. I put my lips against her cheek and when she said she was ready, I pressed the button again. Luckily my eyes were away from the flash this time, so only Bella was rubbing her eyes afterwards._

_"Alright. We're married now." She took the camera back down stairs and I followed her. When we sat on the couch she looked from her dress to me. "When do I get to take this off?" She picked at her dress and I shrugged._

_"I don't know. I guess you can't til the picture comes out. Or we might not be married? Right?" I guess I didn't really know how this worked._

_"I have to stay in this itchy dress until we take the camera to get the pictures?!" She jumped up on her knees and faced me. "And how am I supposed to know? You're the one that asked me to marry you! And if I have to stay in this dress, you have to keep that jacket on!" She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed._

"Edward! Get your butt up!" I heard a whisper in my ear followed by a light giggle. _Bella._

I opened my eyes, but instead of being met by Bellas beautiful brown eyes, I looked right into Alice's dark green ones. I flinched back, causing her to laugh and step back. "All yous, I just wanted to do that. See you in five." She patted Bellas shoulder and quietly walked out of the room.

Bella giggled and walked over to me, sitting next to me on the bed. "Goodmorning honey." She leaned down and softly kissed me.

I sat up against the headboard and rubbed my face, wiping all the sleepiness away. "Goodmorning love."

"What were you smiling about?" She leaned on her hand over me and put her hand on my knee.

"What do you mean?" I sat up to drag her onto my lap.

"You were smiling in your sleep. Good dream?" She giggled and I nodded.

I held on finger up and climbed off the bed, grabbing the scrapbook off the desk I made for her. I flipped through a couple pages until I came to what I was looking for. I took the book to her and she started laughing quietly.

"Oh my god! Our wedding pictures!" She tilted her head to the side and put her hand over her mouth. "Baby! That's so cute!" She threw her arms around my neck and gave me a hug.

"Remember that day?"

She nodded and continued to laugh. "Our first wedding." She looked down again and touched the picture with her finger. "I stayed in that dress for four days cause I was afraid of not being married to you. And when Renee developed the pictures she about had a cow when we told her they were our wedding pictures and that we were officially married now." She looked up and a small tear escaped her eye. I wiped it away and nodded.

"You were such an adorable bride." I leaned down to kiss her and she nodded.

I closed the book and looked over at the clock and saw it was a couple minutes after twelve-thirty. "I thought Alice was supposed to wake us up right after she was done getting ready? I know it didn't take her a half hour. Not with Alice's unnatural speed." I looked over at Bella and she just smiled.

"She did. Well, I heard her and told her to be quiet and let you sleep. I got ready, and laid out your clothes, all you have to do is get dressed and meet us downstairs. We've got everything ready." She grinned at me and leaned over for another kiss. "See you downstairs." She started to get up, but I grabbed her hand.

"You laid clothes out for me?" I smiled and kissed her cheek. She nodded and bit her lip.

"That OK?" She looked over to the clothes, than back to me.

I grabbed her in a hug. "Of course that's OK. Just wondering why you didn't just wake me up." I kissed her nose and she rested against my chest.

"I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible. You're driving first and I don't want you tired. Though I know you're already going to be. Are you sure you wanna leave now?" She looked over at the clock and then to me.

I nodded, "Yep. I wanna leave right now. The quicker we leave, the quicker we'll get there, and the sooner you'll be my wife." I smiled at her and she attacked my lips. She kissed me deeply for a couple minutes before pulling away.

"I like when you say that." She giggled and put her palm on my cheek.

"Well, if you like it now, wait til you are. Then I'll get to say it everyday." I kissed her again, then kissed her cheek. "I'd better get ready before Alice comes barging in and yells at me so loud mom gets up." I walked over to the couch where Bella had laid my clothes, changing quickly. I turned around to see her going through the bag. "Forget something?" I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist.

She shook her head and turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Nope, just making sure we have everything."

"I wish you would have let me help you pack." I pressed my forehead to hers and held her tight.

"It was fine. Plus we did most of the packing yesterday anyways. I just had to grab the stuff we couldn't pack so Esme wouldn't see them missing. I got your toothbrush, and your shampoo, and my stuff. Oh and I grabbed our Ipods. Emmett is going to lend us Rosalies cord so we can listen to it in the car. They have an extra. Anything else?" She looked into my eyes and I almost grabbed her up and took her back to bed. I wanted more time with her before we had to start driving, but I had to keep my mind set on what we were doing. If we didn't leave now, our plan wouldn't work out. And once we got there, she'd be mine. Completely mine.

"Nope, just you." I whisked her up and held her with one hand as I reached down for our bag. We decided to share once since we didn't need much in the first place. We only planned to stay in Vegas for three days. One to get married and spend time with one another away from home, and the others to explore. She stifled her giggles all the way down the stairs and when we reached the kitchen, I turned sideways and carried her in, sitting her in the stool at the island.

"Aw, how cute! OK, now can we leave?!" Alices sarcastic voice was quiet, but urgent. She looked at her watch and tapped her wrist. "We're never going to make good time if we don't leave now." She quickly looked around the room and then focused back on us. "Where's Emmett?!"

"Right here." He walked into the kitchen yawning. "You two are crazy. I need sleep."

"And that's why I'm driving. I'd like to make it there alive instead of ending up upside down in a ditch on the side of the freeway." Rosalie bounced into the kitchen in an usual cheery mood.

"OK, good. Now that we're all here." Alice turned around, grabbing thermos', of what I really hoped to be, full of coffee. "Take these. I made sandwiches and took a bunch of snacks and stuff, if we need anything else we'll stop. Now, can we leave?" She looked us at in a pleading way and I nodded.

"Yes. Just let me go grab one more thing." I leaned over and kissed Bella before quietly running upstairs to grab my pocket watch and then I dug in my nightstand drawer for something for Bella. I really wanted the watch with me when I did this. It meant a lot to me, coming from Bella, and it reminded me of my grandfather and Carlisle at the same time. It was something I was probably going to need at the time. When I found what I was looking for, I ran back downstairs, pausing for only a second at my parents door. "Bye." I whispered and ran down to the kitchen. "Let's go." I smiled at Bella and grabbed her hand.

"OK, how are we going to do this?" Emmett stood next to Rosalie, downing his coffee and staring at the Jeep and Volvo.

"We'll push the Jeep first, It's bigger." Jasper stepped forward and grabbed the keys, handing them to Alice. "Babe, get in the drivers seat, put it in neutral and steer it out. We'll push." She nodded and hoped into the front of the huge Jeep.

"Can she even see over the steering wheel?" Bella leaned over and whispered to me as she threw our bag in the trunk of the Volvo.

I laughed and shrugged.

"I heard that Isabella." Alice turned her head to look at us and Bella giggled.

Us three guys started pushing the Jeep through the garage door Jasper 'forgot' to close last night, and eventually got it halfway down the driveway. "OK, now the girls can get the Volvo right?" Emmett joked as we ran back to the garage.

"Ha ha, funny big man!" Rosalie quietly closed my trunk as Alice threw the keys to Bella.

We did the same with my car and then we all got in. Esme was a sound sleeper, but thanks to Emmett, she now had a very good ear for hearing cars starting in the middle of the night. We hurried down the driveway just in case we did indeed wake her up.

We drove for a couple hours in almost silence, with the occasional conversation between me and Bella. She was texting Alice back and forth, talking about where we were going to stop and who was going to drive next.

"Jasper's sleeping now, so she said if you get tired just pull off and he'll come up." She smiled and brought my hand up to kiss it. "I love you."

I quickly smiled back at her, trying to keep my eye on the road. "I love you too. Tell her I said thanks, but I should be good for a couple more hours."

She nodded and texted her back. I tried to convince Bella to go to sleep, but she said that would be wrong of her; to leave me to drive with no one to keep me up. I agreed it would be a bad idea, but she needed sleep too.

Driving with Bella was not bad at all. We filled most of the quiet with small conversation and music. She did a good job of keeping me awake and for that I was really grateful. It was a lot easier going on a road trip with just her, rather than everyone in the same car. Much better than our trip to California a couple summers ago. All of us in a twelve passenger van that Carlisle decided to rent. Esme insisted we just drive. Give us all some bonding time. And bond we did. Put Emmett, Jasper, Bella and myself in a van with a hyper Alice and a picky Rosalie and you were just asking for it. Jasper, Bella and Emmett tried playing pranks on them all the way there, and when I wasn't helping, I was trying to read or write music best I could with no piano.

"Edward, we need gas, pull off." Bellas voice made me look down at the gas gauge.

"We're good until the next exit." It was on E, but it wasn't blinking yet.

"Just pull off. Do it now instead of waiting for it to ding, which it will here in a minute." She looked up at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Baby, I know my car. It's not going to.." _Ding Ding_ "..ding."

She giggled and pointed to the exit sign. I sighed and pulled off. "Told you Edward."

We pulled off to the nearest gas station and I got out to pump. The girls hurried inside to pay and grab more coffee. Jasper walked up to me, still looking a little tired. "Ready to switch?"

I shrugged. "I think Bella wants to drive, and I'm good, if you wanna sleep more."

He chuckled. "I'm surprised Alice let me sleep this long. Where are we anyways?"

I thought back to the last sign we saw, "Not sure, I'm guessing somewhere in between a place called Longview and Portland."

He nodded, "OK, well just call if you need me." He headed back to the Jeep and climbed in the back, laying down.

When the girls came back out, I threw the keys to Bella and climbed in. Rose just laughed and climbed back in the drivers seat. "Oh come on Babe, Bella gets to drive!" Emmett whined climbing in the passenger seat of his own vehicle.

Bella smiled up at me as I opened the door for her.

Throughout the trip me and Bella switched a couple more times. Jasper had to drive a little after we crossed the state line into California, and me and Bella napped in the back seat together. Bella and Alice both pointed stuff out in California. We told them we could always stop on the way back, but right now we just didn't have time. That didn't make Alice too happy, but when she thought about why we were even going to Vegas in the first place, she shut up immediately.

Around ten a.m, Esme called. She was upset, but understood. I could hear her voice cracking and knew she was crying, but there wasn't much I could do about that. We were sticking to our plan. Bella felt bad and started crying saying that she was sorry. Esme told her it was OK, and that while she's upset she won't be there, it's our decision. Bella explained that she just didn't want to make a big deal out of it, and she didn't want Renee there. When Esme had Bella calmed down they hung up and we promised to call a couple more times, and before and after we got married, and Alice promised to take lots of pictures.

When we got to Nevada I was driving and Jasper was in the passenger seat while Bella was sleeping in the back seat. Alice decided to ride in the Jeep and keep Rosalie awake because Emmett had driven most of the way after Rosalie finally gave it up. We had been on the road for roughly twenty hours or so and we were all tired of being in a vehicle. We even made the mistake once of putting Bella and Emmett in the same car, and between his boredness and her crankiness from driving all day, it didn't work well. She wound up threatening to break his phone if he made it vibrate against her ear one more time, and left a nasty hand print on his upper arm. We had to make an unscheduled stop just to get them away from each other.

"So, do you have wedding bands?" Jasper looked over at me and I shook my head.

"No, we decided to put that off. We don't have that much money and I don't get my first check from the record company for another couple weeks. I have to submit three songs first." I started paying attention to signs, seeing that we were only an hour away from Vegas._ Finally!_

"You only have to write three songs?" He turned in his seat, leaning up against the door.

I nodded, "Yep, well technically I already have the three I'm going to send in. I have plenty of pre-written songs. They're only using them for background music, so I don't have to write as much or as fast. But I get paid almost as much as the other writers since I'm the only piano player they have."

"Oh, so you're only background music? How does that work?"

"Well, I write the song, record the song, and they use it in the background of someones single. Or they submit it to commercials and TV or radio. Where ever they need it."

"That's cool. So this guy likes owns a lot of companies?" He reached up to turn down the radio.

"No, he just has a lot of partnerships and friends that he works with. He doesn't really work with singers per say, he works mainly with just musicians. Puts out acoustic CDs and stuff. Kinda hard to explain, but you'll see." I peaked back at Bella to make sure she was still sleeping. She needed it.

"Yeah. So what kind of wedding bands were you two looking at?" He crossed his arms over and leaned his head back.

I shrugged, "Just simple ones. Her ring is white gold, so something to match. No diamonds, just plain. Why?" I gave him a skeptical look and he shrugged.

"Just wanted to know man." He smiled.

"Yeah, uh huh. What are you and Alice up to?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you for one second. Now tell me. You two better not be doing anything that's going to upset Bella. You two know how she wants this?" I kept my eyes on the road, but kept checking on Bella. I didn't want her to wake up and hear they're up to something.

"Would she want a wedding with no wedding bands?" He gave me a look like I was stupid.

"I don't know. But we discussed it and decided we couldn't afford it. Most of our money from our jobs are going toward rent so we can focus on school for a few weeks before she has to get a job."

"Well, listen. Me and Alice wanna pay for them." He stuck his hand up, seeing that I was about to protest. "You two deserve it. And Alice and I insist. It's the least we can do for you two. Look at how supportive you guys were when Alice thought she was pregnant. We wanna do something for you, and I know this was a way last minute decision, and we knew you didn't have the money to go to Vegas for a couple days and get the rings." He paused for a second, then lowered his voice to where he was maybe hoping I wouldn't hear, "So we kinda already bought them."

"What?!"

"Shhhh! Bella's sleeping!" He whispered, but it was too late. I heard Bella stir in the back, then sit up.

"Edward? Something wrong?" She wiped her eyes and fixed her hair.

I shook my head, looking back at her for a second. "Nope, go back to sleep love. I'll wake you when we get there."

"You sure? I can drive if you're tired." She leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on my neck, her eyes still droopy from sleep.

I reached a hand back and smoothed her hair, pulling her a little closer. "Positive. I have Jasper. Go back to sleep, you've been up longer than I have today."

She nodded and laid back down. Before she rolled back over she looked at Jasper, "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight." He smiled back at her. "We should be there soon. Get some more sleep."

I waited a couple minutes, and when I was positive she was out, I turned back to Jasper "OK, now. You did what?!" I was quieter this time.

"Sorry Edward, but when you and Bella got home from looking for them the other day, Alice bombarded her with questions about which ones you guys picked out. And when she said you two didn't get them because you couldn't afford them right now, she came and talked to me. Me and Alice bought them the morning of your graduation. She got enough out of Bella that I'm pretty sure we got the same exact ones you two looked at. The sales guy remembered you and guided us to the ones he thought you liked." He straightened up in his seat and looked at me. "You two need help, and we're here for you. You can pay us back if you want, though we prefer you don't"

"I'm going to pay you back. You didn't have to do that." I was upset they did it, but happy at the same time, only because I really wanted Bella to have a wedding band. Something to prove we weren't just engaged, but married. Forever.

"Whatever you want. I want them to be a present though. Our way of helping you two for helping us."

"We drove you to a doctor and gave you advice. We didn't buy you wedding bands." I looked at him quick.

"I know, but you'll never know how much your advice helped us. How much it meant to us. Bella helped Alice, and you helped me. That's something I'll never be able to repay you for."

"OK, so just be there for me when Bella gets pregnant." I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, we're gonna do that too." He smiled.

I gave up. I was grateful they did that for us, but I was going to pay them back. And I was probably going to have a very long discussion with Alice sometime this week.

We finally arrived and it was almost two in the morning before me and Jasper finally found a suitable hotel for us all. We had to go a little out of town to find something not too expensive and me, Jasper and Emmett checked it. Both Jasper and Emmett refused to let me help pay for their rooms, they were here because of me after all.

We drove around to our rooms and when I parked, I looked back at Bella. She was still sleeping, and would probably sleep a while more. Earlier we decided that we'd wait til tomorrow night to get married.

"Hey Jasper, will you sit with Bella real quick while I go put our bags upstairs? I'll take Alice with me and help her with your bags." I opened the trunk and grabbed our bag. He nodded and stayed in the car. I didn't want her alone in a parking lot, in a strange town, in the middle of the night. I walked over to Alice and grabbed Jaspers bag, then tried to grab hers. She refused and led me up to the rooms. When I dropped his bags off, I headed next door to our room and got it open, setting our bag inside. I ran back downstairs and to the car, opening the back door and shaking Bella slightly. She looked up and reached for me. I cradled her in my arms and shut the door, locking it, then carried her upstairs to the room.

After saying goodnight to Jasper and Alice, then Emmett and Rose. I locked the door and turned around, looking at Bella laying on the bed sound asleep. She was gorgeous, even when she slept. Her hair covered half of her face and she was curled up, probably a little cramped from being in the car for almost twenty four hours. I slowly walked over, debating whether or not to wake her and give her pajamas. I eventually decided to leave her alone and go take a quick shower. I felt gross and didn't get a chance to wash up in the bathroom sinks like the girls.

I started the hot water and climbed in, trying to relax. I was a little nervous about tomorrow, and I wasn't about to deny it. This was going to be just one the biggest days of my life, and I was happy. But at the same time I was scared stupid. I was afraid at the last minute she'd back out and realize she deserved way more than what I could give her. Hell I couldn't even give her a wedding band on my own. What kinda husband did she think I going to be?

I stood under the water, letting it run down my back while I rested my forehead on the tile under the shower head. I sighed deeply and put my palms on either side of my head. I had tried all day to push those thoughts from my head, but now I couldn't stop them. She was too good for me, and deserved the whole world; things I might not be able to ever give her. It was only a matter of time before she realizes that and possibly leaves me for someone that _can_ give her everything she's ever dreamed of. I closed my eyes and groaned out loud. "She's going to come to her senses."

_"Who is?"_ I heard the bathroom door shut and froze. My eyes shot open and I moved my forehead from the tile wall. I peaked around the curtain and saw Bella standing there taking her hair out of the hair tie and brushing it out.

"You're awake." I smiled at her.

She nodded, "Yeah. I heard the shower start. You don't mind me being in here right?" She looked at me, biting her bottom lip a little and grinning, pulling her hair to the side and brushing it smooth.

"Why would I?" I smiled back at her as she set the brush down. "You keep looking at me like that I might have to drag you in here with me."

She backed up against the wall and smirked at me, "You wouldn't."

"That a challenge?" I gave her my crooked grin and she blushed for a second, shrugging her shoulders.

I saw her reaching for the handle behind her and before she could get it open I reached across the little bathroom and grabbed her. If the bathroom would have been just an inch bigger, I might not have got her. I lifted her over the tub and into the shower, putting her under the water and soaking her. She didn't fight like I thought she would though. It was a halfhearted struggle. "Edward!" She wrapped her arms up around my neck and I held her tight with one hand while putting the other against the wall, bracing us so we didn't slip. She stretched up and kissed me, placing her hands on my chest. I turned to the side and pushed her against the wall gently, being careful with her. When she pulled away, she ran a hand through my wet hair and down to my cheek. "Who's going to come to her senses Edward?"

I looked down at my feet and sighed. I'd hoped she'd forgotten that. She placed her other hand on my face and lifted it up to meet her soft gaze. "You." I whispered, barley loud enough to hear.

She shook her head. "I wouldn't be here with you if I was planning on doing that." She smiled and I let out a soft chuckle. Her face instantly went serious and she looked right at me. "Edward, I love you. And I don't know what it's going to take to make you believe that. But I'm not leaving. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life. Yes, I had doubts before, but those are gone. I still have fears, but there about what's to come for us. Not what we're doing here. I'm scared of what life is going to throw us. I'm scared we might not be able to handle it. But those are normal fears. One's that I'd have even if we were only dating. I'm scared that one day I'll break down and have to give something up. Whether it be college, or my career, or whatever. But know it'll never be you. I'll never give you up. I'd rather have _you_, and nothing else, then everything else and no you. I can't live that way." She pulled my face to hers and kissed me. The kiss was strong and she was trying to convey her feelings to me. I got them and relaxed, a lot.

"You're it for me Bella." I traced my fingers around her neck and lowered my lips to her ear. "You're the woman of my dreams and this is it for me. You're the only girl I'll ever love and the only person I'll ever care for _this_ much."

"I know Edward. But stop doubting me." She looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "I don't want you to feel like that. Feel like I'll back out and leave you. You've said that a couple times and I hate it. I hate that you think I'll leave you for someone that can give me material things. I don't need them. I need you." She put her finger on my chest right over my heart.

I nodded. "I know. I don't doubt you love. I just worry sometimes. I can't help it. You're so much more than I ever thought possible for myself. And I know you don't like things to be given to you. But I also know you appreciated it sometimes. I wanna be able to do that for you. And what if I can't?"

"It don't matter. As long as you love me, and you come home to _me_ every night, and you tell me you love me every day for the rest of our lifes. That's all I need. Don't lie to me. Don't cheat on me. Don't hide things from me. Don't hide your feelings from me." She looked at me to make sure I was paying attention on that one. "And don't, please don't, ever fall out of love with me."

I grabbed her to me tighter and kissed every inch of skin I could reach, whispering 'Never' between each kiss. Never would I go a day without loving this girl, and never would I not express it. She was going to get every bit of affection I could muster every day.

She finally pulled away from me and grinned. "OK, now that that's covered. I should let you get back to your shower." She reached up to kiss me and tried to sidestep away from me.

I grabbed her quickly and shook my head. "You're already here. And you're already soaked." I leaned down and kissed her temple. "Stay." I felt her melt in my arms and quickly tightened my grip.

_I can't wait to marry you Isabella._

* * *

**OK, wow that was long. Almost 11,000 words. But Edward developed a mind of his own there for a while and things just kept pouring out! Like it?**

**I was planning on this being the last chapter, and doing an Epiloge, but like I said, Edward just kept going and going and I never even got to the wedding! lol. So you're getting one more chapter, then the Epiloge (=**

**I also wanna thank every single one of you for the great reviews throughout this story. They make me feel really good, and I love reading them all. I know I don't always respond to all of them, but that's only because I get sidetracked REALLY easily! And when I go to respond to them, I forget which ones I already wrote back to and which ones I didn't.. I know there was a couple that I wanted to respond to, but never did.. Like the one about the song _God Damn Your Beautiful_, someone wrote me saying they cried during it. Well I did too! (=**

**Alright, I know this is like really long, and so was the one at the top, so I'm sorry, and I'll shut up now. Next chapter should be up soon. Next couple days hopefully. It's practically my final chapter, and I'm reluctant to let this end. It's sad )=**


	40. My Bella Cullen

**OK, so it took me almost an hour to finally post this, only because now it's like it's officially over. My first story is done )= It's sad, but at the same time I'm excited about being able to continue it. Which I will. There WILL be a sequel. And once it's up, I'll post something on here to let you guys know.**

**Also, thank you Jordan for the review. That was really nice. It's nice to hear what a guy thinks about my story, and that makes me kinda curious.. Are there any other guys reading this story? I haven't gotten any reviews, that I know of, from a guy besides Jordan, but I guess you never know..**

**And don't freak out cause it says 40a.. I decided to split the chapter in two. One half for Bella, the other Edward. That's probably the only time I'll ever do that, but with this chapter it was necessary. I couldn't leave Edward's point of view from the wedding out (=**

**By the way, I heard yesterday that Robert Pattinson was named _SEXIEST MAN ALIVE!!_ Wow, can you blame them (=**

* * *

**Chapter 40a .. Bella**  
**Song for this chapter: _Chasing Cars_ by _Snow Patrol  
_**  
I woke up the next morning to a light tapping on the window. I quickly looked at the clock and realized it wasn't in fact morning. It was afternoon. I crawled out of bed making sure to not wake Edward, then walked over to the window and peaked out, seeing Alice and Emmett standing there. I opened the door and snuck out. _God, it's way too bright out here._

"Bella, you're up!" Alice was bouncing up and down in front of me.

"No, not technically." I glared at her for a minute, "Now what do you want? I'm tired."

"We're all going to go out and take a look around. Since none of us have ever been here! Wanna come along?" She was holding roughly about thirty five pamphlets in her hand and I quickly shook my head.

"Nope. I'll pass. Edward's still sleeping. Maybe later." I smiled and they both gave me a hug before going back next door.

Edward had told me they got adjoining rooms, while ours wasn't attached at all. Thank god for that.

"Make sure you call when you're ready to meet up. OK?" Emmett stopped halfway in the door and smiled. "By the way; nice outfit." He smiled really big and walked in the room, closing the door behind him.

I got confused for a minute, but just stepped in the room and locked the door back. Heading back to the bed, I looked down and noticed exactly what I was wearing, or lack there of. _Oops._ I was wearing Edwards black button up shirt, with it all buttoned up except for the two top ones, and a pair of underwear. That was it. At least his shirt went down far enough to hide _some_ of my legs.

I climbed right back up into bed and laid next to Edward, looking over at his sleeping face. I was almost afraid to touch him, for fear that he'd wake up and not get enough sleep. He drove most of the way yesterday, and all though I got less sleep, he did more work. I rested my head right up next to him and just laid there for a minute before reaching over to turn the TV on. Unfortunately it was three in the afternoon and the only thing on TV was some mindless cartoon about a sponge with no point to it. It entertained me for a little while, but I finally turned it down and just closed my eyes.

My mind wandered back to last night. Last night Alice tried to convince Edward to switch rooms with her so that we could do the whole 'Groom can't see bride before wedding' thing. But he didn't go for it. She called at four a.m and Edward just hung up on her. She was a little upset but Edward told her he didn't feel comfortable leaving me alone for the night without him, so she eventually gave up. Aside from that, last night was amazing. I was a little upset that he might have doubted my loyalty to him, even for a second, but we got over that. I hated that he thought I would just throw this all away for someone that could give me anything my eyes landed on. I didn't want that. I wanted him. I wanted us. I didn't need presents and big houses and expensive cars. I just needed Edward and a life with him. I needed him to tell me he loved every day. I needed him to show it with just himself. That's it.

I felt Edward stir next to me and his eyes fluttered open slowly. He looked up at me and sighed. "Goodmorning."

"Not morning. Afternoon." I leaned down and kissed him before leaning back so he could see the clock.

He shot up and looked back and forth. "You let me sleep til four in the afternoon?! How did I do that?" He lowered his head and mostly asked himself that last question.

I giggled and crawled over, closing the little gap between us and crawling on his lap. "I love you." I smiled up at him and he leaned down and kissed me, whispering that he loved me too.

"How long have you been up?" He rubbed his eyes and wrapped his arms back around me.

"Long enough for Emmett to see me in my underwear." I laughed, and he took one glance down at what I was wearing, then raised an eyebrow at me.

"Should I be worried?" He cocked his head to the side and I laughed louder, shaking my head. "Good, didn't think so." He laughed, then leaned over and kissed me again, "So, what are we doing today." He crashed back down onto the pillows, pulling me with him.

I shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"We could check Vegas out. We could stay here and relax, with each other. Or we could, well, get married." He smiled and caressed my cheek.

I shook my head. "We can't get married until tonight. That's what we decided Edward."

"I know." He closed his eyes and leaned back, sighing.

"I'm sorry Edward. Do you really wanna go now?"

He quickly shook his head. "No. We're gonna stick to our plan. I just can't wait to marry you Bella. This is going to be the best day of my life so far." He leaned over and kissed me, gliding his hands to my cheeks and pressing me to him harder.

When we pulled away, I got off the bed and went to the suitcase, pulling out a pair of jeans and a tshirt. "Let's go look around." I turned around and he climbed off the bed and walked over to me.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. "OK. Let me get dressed and we'll leave. Maybe we can meet the others up for lunch?"

I nodded and we got ready, grabbed the keys and walked down to the car. We decided to meet up for lunch first, then go off and look around for a while. We weren't planning on getting married til tonight. It was our original plan, to get married in the middle of the night, and we liked the idea of sticking to that. My father had yet to call, but I knew he was most likely aware of where I was at by now. Esme must have told him, and the fact that he hadn't called yet, told me know he was pretty upset with me. I felt bad, but then I looked over at Edward and saw the smile on his face and the burning in his eyes and knew I was doing the right thing. Being here was almost surreal. I didn't feel like I was in Vegas about to get married. I felt like I was somewhere off with just Edward, just doing what we wanna do. Going where we wanna go. If this was any indication of what the rest of our lives were going to be like, I was up for anything. This was what I wanted my world to be like. Me, Edward, and the world in front of us.

We found a small cafe a couple miles from the hotel and all met up there.

"So Bella, when's this Vegas wedding going down?" Emmett looked across the table and smiled.

"Tonight." I smiled up at Edward and he nodded.

"Alright, so since you wouldn't let me steal Bella last night. I get her today, an hour before the wedding. I'm gonna help her get ready and stuff. With no Edward." Alice reached across for something and Edward put his hand on her wrist.

"I'm fine with that. But future warning: Don't try and take my wife from me anytime in the near future. Or in the future at all really." He smiled at her and I choked on the little bit of soda that was in my mouth.

He immediately started patting my back and rubbing my shoulder. "You OK Bella?"

I nodded and swallowed. "Sorry." I looked up at him and sighed.

He leaned down toward me and kissed my temple. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and turned to look at him. "It's just that, well, that sounded really good." I quickly kissed him then pulled back. "You've asked me to be your wife, and you've said I would be your wife, but you've never called me your wife right out like that. It was nice." I spoke just quiet enough for Edward to hear, and looked down.

He chuckled lightly and lifted my face back up to meet his. "I love you."

We finished up lunch quickly and headed down to the courthouse to get our marriage license. We couldn't get married without it.

When we walked in, the lady behind the counter looked us up and down as we approached. _Great._

"Hi, can I help you?" She gave us a weak smile and Edward nodded.

"We need a marriage license." He smiled down at me and held me closer.

She raised both eyebrows and tightened her lips in a hard line, then dug around for a minute or two and finally pulled out a couple papers and a clipboard. "Fill these out, then head to counter four. Make sure you have identification on you and you're both of legal age." She looked at me after saying that and I narrowed my eyes. The look she was giving me was not friendly, so why be friendly back.

"We are of legal age. Thank you." I took the papers and pulled Edward away. She smiled at him and kept her eyes on his retreating figure til we sat down behind the wall her desk was on.

The questions were typical and easy to answer, so it only took us about fifteen minutes. We took the papers to the counter she told us to and stood in line. I wasn't nervous, but I couldn't help but shake a little. I was getting married. That should have hit the night he proposed, but I guess it didn't. Because it was just now hitting me full force. "You're not gonna abandon me at any given second are you?" I felt Edward whisper against my ear and I quickly shook my head.

"Of course not."

"Then can we move up?" He pointed forward and I noticed there were a couple open spots in front of us.

I nodded and stepped forward, taking his hand in mine. "I'm nervous. I'm not scared, just a little nervous." I looked up at him and sighed. "We're getting married Edward. Doesn't that make you slightly nervous too?" I smiled at him and he nodded.

"It does." He bent down and kissed me lightly, wrapping an arm around my waist. "But this is wonderful. It's all I've ever wanted."

I nodded. "I know."

"Are you happy?" He pulled back and examined my face. "Because if you're not happy, we'll leave. Right now. We'll go back home and wait til you are."

I smiled and nodded slowly. "I'm very, very happy Edward."

_"Next."_ We both turned to look at the lady behind the counter and we stepped forward, taking our seats in front of her.

She asked for and the papers and after we paid she handed us a paper. "OK, the minister will stamp and sign this, then you will officially be Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She gave us a big smile and we thanked her, walking away and back to the others.

"Done already?" Alice jumped up. "Can I see it?"

I nodded and handed it to her. "It's not official though. We still have to _actually_ get married." I looked up at Edward and smiled.

We left there, carefully putting away the paper in the glove-box, and decided to go to the Vegas strip. Everything was big and bright and noisier than Forks. And there was tons more people. It was different, but it made me love home even more. There was one thing in particular I was wanting to do and when I finally spotted it, I grabbed Edwards hand. "Come on!"

Halfway there he stopped mid-run and I got jerked back. "Bella, what are you doing? I'm not going up there."

"Oh please Edward! I really wanna go, don't make me go alone!" I stuck my bottom lip out and walked up real close to him, pressing up against him. "You're not afraid are you?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm very afraid. And I'm not afraid to admit it. I'm not going up. They say it sways in the wind! Are you crazy?" He pointed up and I sighed.

"Fine. I'll go alone." I let go of his hand and walked a couple steps away, then turned around. He looked really confused and Emmett looked really eager. "Em, wanna go?"

He nodded furiously and ran towards me, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder, then headed for the door. He set me inside the door and I pulled him just out of site of Edward and told him to be quiet.

"But, I wanna go to the top? Why are we waiting here?"

"Edward's about to cave." I smiled and turned toward the door just as Edward came dashing into the building. I reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him to me. "Change your mind?"

He nodded, then smiled at me. "I couldn't stay here while you're up there."

It took us almost an hour to get Edward all the way up, but we eventually did. He was slightly shaky and kept looking around like he was about to fall. Or throw up. We stood to the side for a minute, letting him get used to it and once he was OK, we rode the rides. It took him half the time to get back down then it did for him to go up, and once we were down we walked around for another hour before it got real dark. Emmett spotted the huge arcade across the street from the New York, New York and forced us all in.

After me and Alice dominated in air hockey, teaming up on the boys of course, attempted to beat Emmett and Jasper at basketball, and danced around on the huge piano keys with Edward, we decided it was time to go and headed back to the hotel.

The minute we got there, Alice and Rosalie forced me into Alices room and Edward was made to go into our room with the guys.

"I love you Bella. I'll see you soon." He leaned down to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to let go.

"I love you too." I smiled up at him and he kissed me once more before Alice drug me off.

She shoved me in the room and locked the door behind her. Not even the key would be able to get in after she turned the bolt. "OK, Bella. So you're dress is over there and the shoes are still in the box and Rosalie has your jewelry." She ran across the room to the closet. "Oh! And Edward has something for you, but he won't give it to me to give to you. So you won't get that til we get there." She grabbed a short garment bag out of the closet and turned to Rosalie. "How are we going to get her there without Edward seeing her?"

Rosalie laughed and sat down on the bed. "Oh, Emmett and Jasper have that one taken care of. They are taking him there early and blindfolding him just for the fun of it."

We all started laughing as Alice ran over to me and pulled me to the mirror against the wall by the bed. "OK, now are you going to sit still or am I going to have to have Rose sit on you?" She plugged the curling iron in and snapped it a couple times.

"Are you going to go overboard like I told you not to?" I crossed my arms before sitting down on the chair Rosalie had set there.

"I'm not going to go overboard. I promise." She looked over at Rosalie.

"I won't let her." Rose smiled at me and motioned for me to have a seat.

I was happy at least Rosalie understood my need to keep this simple. The whole reason we were doing it this way was to avoid all the planning and preparation and everything that went into making weddings stressful. She seemed to know exactly what I wanted, and that put me at ease really quickly. I still hadn't seen the dress, but the bag was small, so that might not be good. Maybe. I don't know, but there better be more material in there then Alice deems appropriate.

I had a very different style than Alice. She wore dresses and heals and diamonds. I didn't. I wore tshirts and jeans and flip flops or flats. Never anything as expensive as her or Rosalie. Rosalies style was more grown up and sophisticated, but still really pretty and gorgeous.

I was polar opposites of the two girls working on my hair and makeup. Rosalie was strong and unafraid of everything. Tall, blond and beautiful. Alice was loud and outspoken and small, but bouncy and always smiling and eccentric. While I was outspoken, I wasn't as much as those two. I knew what I wanted out of life, and I would do anything to get it, but something was telling me, they'd get all they wanted before me because of their gumption. I wasn't always like that. Sometimes I got discouraged easily and had to be set on the right track again.

While they went out and shopped, I sat at home reading a book or watching a movie with Edward we'd both seen four hundred times. That was more me. And for a second, I couldn't, for the life of me, figure out what attracted Edward to me. He was brilliant, talented, and so handsome and could have any girl he ever wanted. What made him want me? Simple, plain, average Bella. I was everything that screamed mediocre and common. While Edward was exceptional and anything but the everyday man. There wasn't guys like him out there. Not a one just like him. Some might come close, but there weren't many. I had never met a man anything like Edward; just read about them. He was my own personal Prince Charming and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather spend every day and every night of my life with. He told me last night I was it. Well, he was it for me too. I didn't care who came into my life, or what they gave me, I'd never accept anything besides Edward. If I couldn't get it from Edward, I didn't have a need for it. From anyone.

"What are you thinking about Bella?" Rosalie put down the eyeshadow case and sat in front of me.

"Everything I guess." I smiled down at her.

"Wanna talk about anything before you get married." She smiled back and nudged my knee causing a chuckled from me.

"I don't know."

"Come on Bella. We're here for you. You can talk to us about anything, you know that." Alice let a curl lose and bent to look at me. She smiled, "And I know you have _something_ on your mind you need to talk about."

I sighed and she went back to curling my hair. "How do you think we're going to do? As a married couple. Do you think we can handle it?"

Rosalie immediately nodded without even thinking about it. "Of course. You two are made for each other, and there is no one else for either of you. When you find someone like that, it's inevitable to be good at marriage. You're right for one another and as long as you keep that in mind and remember that you love each other, everything will be perfect."

"But we argue sometimes, and when we argue, we _argue_! We get in to it real bad sometimes." I kept my eyes on Rosalie trying not to remember some of the worst fights me and Edward had been in.

"Yeah, but you always work it out. You've never stayed mad at each other for more that a couple hours. And arguing is natural. If you didn't argue, I'd be worried." She laughed and went over to grab the dress bag. She set it in front of me. "When you're ready, we'll put it on. Alice is done with your hair."

I felt a little bit of hair spray coat the bottom of my hair and Alice shook it a little, so it didn't get hard and clump. "So it's OK that we argue? What if it gets bad one day?"

"Then you call us and we come over and trap you two in a room til you make up." Alice smiled over my shoulder and I laughed.

"Thank you two." I stood up and hugged Rose first, then Alice. "Alright, let's get this thing on." I stood right in front of Alice and glared at her for a second, "And if it's too much or too 'weddingish' I'll hurt you." She laughed and unzipped the bag. I couldn't see the dress because Rosalie slipped a silk scarf over my eyes. "What are you doing?!"

"I don't want you seeing it til you can get the full affect." I felt Alice pull at my socks, so I lifted my foot one at a time.

"This is awkward. I can dress myself." I was led away from the chair, but to where I wasn't exactly sure. I hate not knowing where I'm going. I'm clumsy enough without the blindfolds.

"I know, but it's not like we haven't had to dress you before." Rosalie tugged at my shirt and I finally gave up.

They got the dress on, _then_ took my pants off. I felt where the dress hit and didn't know if I liked it or not. It was kinda short and really light. I felt Alice tie something in the back and zip up the top. From what I felt it was strapless and obviously had a ribbon type thing around the torso.

"Alright, she can wear the flats til we get there. And keep that necklace on her, but here." I felt Alice step away from me and Rosalie touched my ears, obviously putting earrings in.

I was becoming more and more nervous about what I looked like as I felt Alice apply something to my lips. "OK, Bella, are you ready to see what you look like?"

I quickly nodded and they moved me a couple steps to the right and turned me, then took off the blindfold. I was shocked at what I saw. It was, totally beyond words. If this was what I had to wear to my wedding, well, it was perfect. It wasn't quite all me, but it had enough small touches of me that it worked perfectly. And I saw enough of Edward in it that it made it even more great. Edward was very old world and that's what I loved about him. Though what we were doing was the exact opposite of what I knew he really wanted, this outfit made it all better.

"Edward told us what he wanted, a long time ago. He told me when he got married, he wanted his bride to look traditional, and beautiful." Rosalie appeared in the mirror next to me and held onto my shoulders. "It's really short, I know, and it's no where near what _Bridal Magazine_ would deem right, but the lace and texture make it as close as we could get."

I spun around and hugged her tightly. "I love it. It's perfect." I pulled back and she straightened out the dress in the front, while Alice walked around me, examining every bit, making sure it was all down and the way it was supposed to be. I smiled and felt a tear run down my cheek at how perfect the dress was. "But what about the bra straps?"

"No, no! No tears! I spent a half hour on that make up!" Rosalie quickly wiped away the tear with a tissue and I laughed.

"I've got that covered." Alice smiled and reached over to the bed, handing me a small bag. "Put these on. Now that you've seen the dress, you can put your own under garments on."

I took the bag and opened it, looking inside. "Alice, what is this?"

"Just go put them on." She pushed me to the bathroom and I closed the door.

Inside was a dark blue strapless bra and matching underwear. _Great._ I put them on and walked out of the bathroom. "OK, can we go now." I turned to look at the clock.

"Yep, Emmett and Jasper just left with Edward, so we're free to go." Rosalie closed her phone and put it in her bag, then grabbed a big velvet box that looked a like like a jewelry box. She put it in her purse and Alice walked to the closet.

"Let's get dressed real quick." She grabbed two more bags and handed one to Rosalie.

Their dresses were just as beautiful, but more simple, and black. "You're wearing black to my wedding? Is that good?" I tilted my head at Alice's dress and she laughed.

"It's fine, and you have black on your dress. We wanted to match you in some way, and I wasn't going to wear cream! That's too close to white." Alice straighted out her dress and fixed her hair.

"I like them. I was just wondering." I helped her latch her necklace then turned to Rose, who was wearing the same exact dress, only with red shoes, instead of dark green.

I made a phone call to Esme, and after hearing her sob quietly over the phone, she wished us luck, and we left in Edwards car. After a short drive, we finally arrived at the small wedding chapel. We did a little research and it was really the only one that appealed to us. It was as close to normal as we were willing to go, and it was perfect for Edward. He kept saying this day was about me, and we would do what I wanted, but I knew what he wanted, and I needed it to be about him too. I wasn't the only one that would remember this day forever.

We walked inside and I couldn't see Edward anywhere. Someone greeted us and smiled. "You must be Bella." He stuck his hand out and I shook it, nodding. "OK, good. We have Edward in a room, and there's a room across from him if you need a spot to get ready." Alice immediately nodded her head and he led us to a small pink room.

"Thank you." Rosalie shut the door and locked it. They put a couple more finishing touches on me, changing my shoes from my black flats to a pair of black heals.

"Alice, I'll never be able to walk in those." I stuck my foot out and examined the shoe.

"I promise, it's easier than it looks. Just try." She helped me up and I wobbled a little, but eventually got the hang of it. It was a lot easier than I thought, but I was still clumsy and could fall at any moment.

When we were all ready, we heard a small knock at the door. "Who is it?" Alice ran to the door and kept her hand on the handle til they answered.

_"Jasper and Emmett, let us in."_

"Where's Edward?"

_"He's standing out there waiting. We need Bella."_

I took a deep breath and told her to open the door. They walked in and stopped when they saw me. "Bella, you look beautiful." Jasper came over first and gave me a hug. Then Emmett gently hugged me

"Wow, Em. Don't think you've ever given me a normal hug without my feet coming a minimum of a foot off the ground." We laughed and he lifted me up very carefully.

"Better?" He put me down and steadied me.

"Much. OK, well I guess we have to go." I turned to walk to the door but Emmett stopped me.

"Can you stay behind with me for a minute?" He looked away from my eyes and I nodded.

"Sure Em." I waved goodbye to everyone and they shut the door behind them. I sat down, patting the seat on the bench next to me. "What's wrong Emmett?"

He didn't look at me, and I didn't know what was wrong, until I saw a tear slide down his cheek. I quickly turned towards him, wiping it away and pulling his face up to mine. "Nothing's wrong Bella." He smiled a little, but something was still bothering him.

"Tell me the truth. Why are you crying? Why are you upset?"

"My little sister's getting married. I'm not upset. I'm happy." He smiled wider at me and I relaxed. "Alice is a great little sister, but she's not my only one. You know I've thought of you as a sister for my whole life practically. I've bugged you as much as I've bugged Alice. I've picked on you. I've protected you, and I loved you just like a sister. To me, you and Edward didn't have to even be together for me to think of you as family. You've been there for me for a lot, and I can't think of a way to say thank you. But I wanna be here for you on your day, so I gave up my 'best man' role to be there for _you_."

"What do you mean you gave up you best man role? You're still Edward's best man. You and Jasper both."

"Yeah, I know. But I wanted to ask you something." He looked down again.

"Of course. Ask anything Emmett."

"Well, I was wondering if you gave any thought to walking down the aisle?" He looked back at me and smiled. "You know, your dad's not here, and that would usually be his job. But since he's not here, do you think, that maybe, well, _I_ could do it." His voice got real low and I couldn't speak for a minute.

I never thought about how I would do this tonight. I just thought I'd walk myself, or me and Edward would walk together, but this was perfect. If I couldn't have my father here, Emmett was next best thing. He was my big brother, and no blood tests could say different. Nothing could make us closer and I was so happy that he thought to ask. "Em, you're my brother. My big brother, and I love you. You don't need to say thank you, because you've been there for me too. We're there for each other and you walking me down the aisle is perfect. I would love nothing more."

He smiled and stood up, taking my hand and pulling me up with him. I reached up and wiped his face then smoothed his shirt and we both laughed. It was natural with Emmett. Me and him acted more like brother and sister than some other siblings I'd seen over the years. I had so much fun with him, and there were so many memories of us that I couldn't keep count. "Ready little sis?" He took my hand and I nodded. "Alright Jasper, come in."

"What?" I looked at the door as Jasper stepped in with a box in his hand.

"Hey Bella." He smiled at me and put the box in front of him. It was the same box Rosalie had earlier. "I have something for you."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want anything. What are you two up to?" I looked back and forth between them and they laughed.

"It's from Edward." Emmett stepped away from me and Jasper stepped closer, setting the box down on the bench and walking behind me.

"I was told to put it on you, and to not take no for an answer." He started to unclasp my necklace and I stepped away in protest.

"No, this is the necklace Edward gave me. I have to wear it." I put my hand on the base of my throat, clutching the hearts.

"This is from Edward too. I promise, I'll give your necklace back right after." He opened the box and showed me the necklace inside. "It's supposed to be your something borrowed. Or something like that." He looked confused and I laughed, finally giving in.

"OK." I turned around and he took my necklace off and replaced it with the one in the box. He safely tucked the necklace I got for Christmas from Edward into the now empty box and put it under his arm.

"It was Esme's necklace. She got it from her mother right before her wedding." He tied the ribbon and showed me myself in the mirror.

It was beautiful. "Why do I get it? I mean, what about Alice? Shouldn't _she_ be wearing her mothers jewelry on _her_ wedding day?"

Jasper chuckled and Emmett smiled. "She has plenty of necklaces and rings and bracelets and things she can give her too."

"OK, so you got your something borrowed. Alice said the shoes and dress are new. I heard the minister was a little old, so you got that. What do you have that's blue?" Emmett searched around me.

I felt a blush creep on onto my cheeks and I looked away, "You don't wanna know."

They both laughed and Jasper gave me a hug before walking out of the room.

He left the door open and I took Emmetts arm and walked out behind him. We stopped at the curtain and he bent down to kiss the top of my head. "Ready Bella?" I nodded and he pushed aside the curtain. I didn't let me eyes raise up right away, probably from fear of falling in front of everyone, especially Edward, or maybe was fear that I'd cry before I even got down there. It wasn't a long aisle, and it was red. Kinda cute. Everything else was white, and when I finally raised my head, my eyes landed right on Edward. He looked so amazing. His cream button up shirt and black pants looked perfect on him and matched my dress to a tee. The room was set up much like I expected. It resembled a Vegas wedding, but also had the small touch of traditional and normalcy we wanted. It was just right.

When people think about getting married in Vegas, they think about Elvis ministers and other silly stuff, but this wasn't anything like that. It was incredible. I finally reached Edward, and Emmett handed me off. Kissing my cheek and smiling at Edward before stepping back to sit next to Rosalie.

I looked up at Edward and a huge smile broke across my face. This was exactly how I imagined it.

"Edward, Bella. Are you ready to get married?" The minister smiled at us both and we nodded. "OK. Here we go."

He recited a small portion of what I knew to be traditional wedding speech and when it came to the rings, I didn't know what to say. We didn't have rings, so maybe we could just skip that part. But before I could say anything Edward squeezed my hand and shook his head. He mouthed he loved me, and I very quietly said it back.

"Edward. Have you something to say to Bella?" He looked at Edward and Edward nodded.

He took my other hand and brought them both to his mouth, kissing them both. "Isabella, I love you. I've always loved you and I'll never stop. Nothing in this world can make me see you in a lesser light. You are beautiful and wonderful and so incredible. A treasure to be truly cherished, and taken care of. I will love you with every ounce of strength in my body for the rest of eternity. You're more that every thing to me, and there aren't words great enough to explain how you make me feel. I can't find it in my heart to be away from you at all, and I can't wait for our lives to finally start together. Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I'm whole again. I need that feeling. I need you." He smiled and pulled a small silk bag from his pocket. The bag was white and shiny and had a drawstring. He untied it and stuck his fingers in, bringing something out.

He slipped a small wedding band on my finger and I gasped quietly. "Edward. We agreed not to." I tried whispering quiet enough to where no one else could really here.

"I didn't" He smiled and nodded his head to the side.

I looked over at Alice and Jasper and she shrugged while he smiled. I shook my head and sighed. How did they know?

"Alright. Bella, would you like to say something to Edward?" I nodded and looked back at Edward.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40b .. Edward  
Song for this chapter: _Wedding Dress_ by_ Matt Nathanson _(Listen to it; it's beautiful (= )**

"Edward. You mean the world to me, and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. More that I'll ever love anything. You make my complete in every way possible and I'm more comfortable around you than anyone else. The way I feel about you cannot be put into words or even actions sometimes. That's how strong and how much it is. Of all the girls in the world you could have, I'm more than over joyed you fell in love with me. You've been my crib pal, and my play date more times than I can remember. You've been my rock, and someone I can always count on. Now you're the love of my life and the one I want to spend every day I'm alive with. If there's something after this life, I want you there too. I can't wait to finish growing up with you, have children with you, grow old with you. Have everything this life can offer, with you. However far away, I will always love you." I noticed how she threw in a line from the same song I did. I wasn't expecting it to go unnoticed by her, but hearing her response to it with a following line made my heart sputter. Nothing could compare to how those words, her words, made me feel. I knew each and every one of them was the truth and nothing she could say or do could make me forget them.

I handed her the bag and she dumped the other ring in her hand, then slipped it on my finger.

"Edward, do you take Isabella Marie Swan, to be your wife? To love her unconditionally. To be your constant friend, faithful partner, and love from this day forward. In sickness and health, through the good times, and the bad."

I felt like the smile on my face was going to break me in half, "I do." My voice was quiet, but loud enough for every one to hear. I put all my emotions into it and I hoped she knew that.

"Isabella, do you take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, to be your husband. To love him unconditionally. To be your constant friend, faithful partner, and love from this day forward. In sickness and health, through the good times, and the bad."

She giggled once real quiet and nodded slightly. "I do." The way it drew from her mouth make my knees shake. I had to close my eyes and take a deep breath. I felt tears begin at the back of my eyes, but I held them off. I wanted to see Bella clearly, not through a haze of tears.

"Amazing. I'm now honored to be the first to present. Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen. You may now kiss your bride."

At those words, I wrapped an arm around Bella, pulled her close and put my other hand on her neck. I lowered my face to hers and pressed my lips against her lips. I closed my eyes and felt every emotion the two of us were trying to convey. It was beautiful, wonderful, and complete bliss. She was my whole world and now she was officially mine. All mine. She was my Bella. The same Bella she'd always been, just mine for always. Not even death could do us part, because I was planning on spending all my time, even after that, right next to her.

When I pulled away, I heard a small round of applause for me and Bella. Even the guy that married us was clapping. I turned Bella toward our friends and lightly kissed her one more time before walking her over there. Emmett closed her in the tightest hug to date, and Alice jumped into my arms. When she let go, Rosalie hugged me while Jasper grabbed hold of Bella. The girls attacked Bella right after that and after the guy stamped the paper and signed it, we were free to leave. Me and Bella were officially married, and I was ecstatic. The tears wouldn't stop and I could barley see. But there was one thing that more clear than anything; Bella.

I pulled her back to me and hugged her so tight. I felt her own tears hit my neck and it made me wanna cry harder. "I love you, my Bella." My Bella. That was the first time I said it outloud to her and she pulled back and looked at me. Then smiled.

"I love you too." She giggled and smiled at me all the way out. I picked her up right outside the door and carried her across the parking lot to the car, then lowered her inside.

Before I got in, Jasper came over to me. "Hey, OK, so I know you probably want Bella all to yourself so you can do the whole married couple thing. But, we're starving. Wanna go to dinner?" His eyes rolled around when he said _married couple thing_, which made Bellas heavenly laughter fill the car. I looked down and over to her and she nodded.

"I'm hungry Edward." She bit down on her bottom lip and I nodded.

"OK. Where do you wanna go?" I looked back at Jasper and he looked over the car to Alice.

"Alice found a really cute restaurant a couple miles from here in one of those things she was carrying around today. It looked nice, and it's open til like two a.m." He looked over at Bella and smiled, then back at me.

"Jasper, it's Vegas. Everything is open til two a.m." We laughed and I told him to lead the way there. He got back into the Jeep and told Emmett where to go.

The restaurant was very nice, compared to most here, and Emmett requested a quiet booth away from everyone. When Alice told them we had just gotten married, they smiled and accommodated us perfectly. They led us off to the side, to a small dining area behind some doors. No one else was back there and they shut the doors behind them, giving us privacy.

Some one came back a couple minutes later and took our orders.

"OK, so before the food gets here, and you all start stuffing your mouths and completely ignoring me, I have something to say." Emmett leaned forward and looked right at me and Bella. "Bella, you've been my little sister for eighteen long, fun, exciting, and unforgettable years, and I love you. So have you Edward. Only, you're my little brother. At least that's what the doctor said." He smiled and Alice laughed out loud. "You two are perfect for each other and I know you're going to last a lifetime, maybe more. There's no one out there that could put up with Edward better than Bella, and vise versa. You two do way more than just counteract each other. I mean, who else would help Edward sneak into the school gym so he could practice his basketball shots the weekend before tryouts? And who else would help Bella release all the bouncy balls at the local toy store? Resulting in being band from a toy store at ten years old." Everyone got a good laugh remembering the times we did those things. "Now I know I haven't always been serious, and spoke much about the two of you being together, but I want you know that I'm happy about this. And I have one more thing to say to each of you. Edward, it's about damn time. And Bella, all sales are final! He's yours now, and no take backs." He smiled and sat back in his chair as Bella started laughing.

"Thank you Emmett." She got up and walked across the table to give him a hug. Then he got up and walked her back to her seat, grabbing me around the neck and rubbing a fist through my hair.

"Alright, alright Emmett. Thank you." I pushed him away. "Now go sit your butt down."

"Can I say something?" Alice looked at us and Bella nodded. "OK. Well everyone knows that Bella's my best friend. Like Emmett said, you've always been a part of our family and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're a great, amazing girl, and I'm so happy you came into our lives at all, but when you and Edward fell in love, I was completely over the moon. I never really pictured what kinda girl I wanted my twin brother to fall in love with, but I knew she had to be everything and more just to be able to keep up with him. When he finally told you he loved you, everything fell into place, and it was perfect. I begun picturing your lives together as one, and there was nothing wrong with it. It was everything I wanted for either of you. I just hope that me and Jazz can have what you two have, and be as happy as you two are with it all. You two are taking a big step, and you're doing it with no inhibitions and being so afraid of everything. I want you two to know that I'm going to be there for you both, and that I love you both. And I know you're already family Bella, but welcome to this crazy brood officially." She leaned over and gave Bella a small hug, then reached behind her to put a hand on my shoulder. I touched her hand and she smiled.

I looked over and a couple tears were spilling down Bellas face, so I leaned over and kissed them away. She smiled and gave me a small but sweet kiss on my lips.

Jasper cleared his throat and we looked over to him. "Well, I think Alice said it best. And Emmett said it, in well, Emmett fashion. But I want to wish the same. I know I haven't known you two as long as you've known each other, but what I see in front of me is how it's supposed to be. I've known you two as best friends, and I've known you as a couple, and now I look at you as a married couple. And there is nothing more right in this world. Nothing more meant to be than this. You two inspire me to wanna be the same with Alice. You think you know what love is, and you indeed might, but it only makes it stronger seeing other couples interact the same way. And the way I see you with each other, lets me know, I do certainly know what love is. I love Alice with all my heart, and I see the same look in Bellas eyes for Edward, as I see in Alice's for myself. Please know that everyone is supporting you and will be here if you need us. This is going to tough, but you two can handle it." He smiled at us both and reached over for Bellas hand.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Rosalie set her drink down and looked over. "Look, it's really just simple. I've seen how acted Edward acted before, and I've seen how he acts now. Same with Bella, and I have to say that this right here," She gestured to the two of us. "Is how I wanna see this, forever. I'm warning you now Edward, I love Bella. She's the little sister I never got to have, and she means a lot to me. You hurt her, and I'll be forced to make Bella a widow." She smiled over at me, then winked at Bella. "Love you too. And yes, if you need anything, don't hesitate to tell us."

The food came just seconds after Rosalie was done and we ate fairly quickly. I was eager to get Bella back to the room for her surprise, so as soon as she was done, we paid the bill and left.

"Emmett, Rosalie, that wasn't right. You should have let me pay our share." I stood against the car with my arm around Bella. She was cuddled into my side and it felt great to have her so close.

"What kinda brother would I be if I let my little bro pay for dinner right after he gets married?" He smiled over at us and I shook my head. "The bad kind. That's the answer by the way." He looked at me like I was silly for not answering what I assumed to be a rhetorical question.

"Whatever Emmett." I smiled and looked down at Bella. "I think we should back to the hotel now." I leaned down and whispered against her ear, causing a shiver to run down her back and under my arm. I smiled and kissed her temple before moving her so I could open the door for her. She climbed in and smiled up at me before I shut the door. I turned back to Jasper and Emmett, "See you back at the hotel." Then ran around and got in.

Before I got in though, I remembered something I needed to say to Emmett. I got back out and caught Emmett coming around to the drivers seat after closing the door for Rosalie. "Hey Emmett, I forgot to say something to you earlier."

He looked at me and smiled. "What is it?"

"Thank you for walking Bella." I made sure I was quiet enough so Bella couldn't hear. "I thought she'd be really upset because her father wasn't here. But when I saw you next to her, it made it all right." I gave him a small smile and he clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"I wanted to do it. So no problem Eddie." He laughed quietly and gave me a small hug.

"It was just nice someone was there for her." I turned away to walk to the drivers side but he stopped me.

"You know Bellas more than just a little sister to me. More than a friend. She's practically blood family, and I felt it only right to be there for her on her day." He smiled and got into his Jeep, letting me go around to

The drive back to the hotel was quiet. I don't know if it had sunk in yet, but I was married to the goddess sitting next to me. I reached over for her hand and held it the whole way, occasionally bringing it to my lips to plant a small kiss on it. I couldn't find words to express how I was currently feeling, and it was bothering me. I wanted to tell her how happy she made me, how excited I was to begin our lives together, but I couldn't muster up the words. I couldn't express myself to her the way I wanted to, so I did the only thing I thought could match my inner feelings for her.

We pulled up at the hotel and I parked, then ran over and opened her door for her, helping her out. Emmett pulled in next to us, and we walked the stairs with them, and said goodnight. After a few crude comments, from Emmet of course, I stopped Bella outside our door and told her to close her eyes.

"Why?" She drug the world out and smiled up at me. "What did you do?" She reached down for the door handle, but I stopped her.

"Close your eyes beautiful. You'll see." I pulled the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door, then scooped her up in my arms and carried her through the door.

She started giggling and threw her head back once we were safely in the room. "What are you doing?"

"I'm supposed to carry you into the room silly girl." I spun her around once and she laughed, throwing her arms out and relaxing in my hold. I leaned down and touched her earlobe with my lips. "Open your eyes love." I whispered, then kissed her cheek.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped, raising a hand to her mouth. I slowly spun her around to get the full affect of all the rose petals everywhere, and she started crying. "Edward."

"Bella, love, please don't cry." I held her tighter to me and bent my arms slightly so she was closer.

"Edward. I love it." She smiled and wiped her tears. "How did you do this?" She looked around again and the tears slowed.

I smiled and stretched down to kiss her cheek. "While you were with Alice and Rose, Emmett and Jasper helped me." I kissed her once more then set her down on her feet. I kept her hand in mine as I stepped over to the Ipod dock I brought and pressed play on the Ipod. I turned back to her and looked down at her sparkling eyes. "Wanna dance with me?" She nodded slowly and lifted an arm to wrap around my neck. I bent down a little and wrapped an arm around her waist, then brought our intertwined hands against my chest. She sighed against me and I rested my cheek on the top of her head. This was exactly how I pictured our first dance. I knew that in normal weddings, there was supposed to be a first dance, and I wanted that with Bella. So I spent days looking for the perfect song. I finally found it while raiding through her Ipod just yesterday while she was sleeping in the car.

I had made a small playlist with a couple of Bellas favorites and the ones I wanted her to hear, specifically tonight. They all conveyed what I couldn't physically speak to her. And I think she knew that. She kept smiling up at me and stretching up to kiss me and telling me she loved me.

"Edward, tonight was perfect. And this," She motioned between the two of us dancing the middle of the hotel room. "Is exactly what I wanted. This has all been amazing and I couldn't have asked for anything more. I'm sorry though."

"Why are you sorry Isabella?" I looked down at her and halted our movement for a second.

"I'm sorry that you had to give up so much just to make this _my_ way. I shouldn't have let you do that, and I'm sorry." She looked down, but I instantly brought her face back up.

"Do not be sorry love. I love you, and this is what you wanted, so therefore, it's what I wanted. Yes, we could have had the big, huge, lavish wedding. But it wouldn't have meant any more to me than this night has. This night has been, by far, one of the best nights of my life, and I love you for helping me make this happen. I love that you wanted something so simple." I chuckled a little at her, causing her to smile. "I love that you wanted me." I leaned down and kissed her lips, bringing her closer to me.

When I pulled away, she smiled up at me and giggled as the next song came on. "I can't believe you thought you were gonna sneak these lyrics into your wedding vows and think I wouldn't notice."

I laughed, "I wasn't trying to sneak them in per say, but I did wonder if you'd react to that."

She leaned up and kissed me again. "Of course."

I twirled her around the small space for another half hour until the playlist ended. She collapsed against me and I held her to me, not letting her fall. I leaned down and ran my lips across her cheek to her lips. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." She pressed her lips to mine and I kissed her with everything I had. I lifted her up in my arms and carried her to the rose petal covered bed and laid her down gently. She rested up on her elbows and leaned her head back. "Oh my god, my feet are killing me."

I looked down at the shoes she had on and ran my hands down her legs to her feet. "Why didn't you tell me love? I would have took them off of you before I made you dance." I unbuckled one first, then the other.

"You didn't make me dance. I wanted to. And I guess I just didn't realize it til now. I was kinda just enjoying the moment with you." She smiled at me and I slipped one off of her foot, rubbing it gently before moving to the next and doing the same thing. I rubbed both of her feet til she started giggling. "Edward, that tickles. Stop it." She pulled her foot away and I smiled, crawling back up her body.

I gently kissed her shoulders, running my hands up and down her sides. I felt her sigh underneath of me and couldn't stop the moan that escaped my lips. My lips graced her bare shoulders again and she shivered. "I love you Isabella Cullen." As the words left my mouth my breath caught and my heart beat erratically.

I looked down and saw her face. She was frozen, just staring at me. Her lips were slightly parted, and her eyes were wide and quickly watering. She slowly lifted a shaky hand to my cheek and ran it up, and through my hair. "Say it again." Her voice was quiet, trembling and desperate.

I smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you Isabella Cullen."

"Say it again." She giggled as a tear left her eye.

I started chuckling and kissed her again. "Isabella Cullen." I whispered it more tenderly each time.

"One more time." She leaned up to kiss me herself and I closed my eyes, loving not only the affect of the words, but the feel of her lips.

"Isabella Cullen. _My_ Bella Cullen." I pressed myself down on her and had my lips fused to hers for the rest of the night.

After what felt like hours, I just held her and she slowly drifted off to sleep. Tonight was the perfect ending of something great, while also being the most amazing beginning to something that had the potential be even greater. I would never forget the days me and Bella spent together as just friends. The times we just hung out and played around, doing what best friends do. Being there for each other, and seeing one another through some really hard times. I'll never forget the thoughts and emotions that ran through my mind the first time I realized I loved her; that she was the only one for me. I'd never forget the time we shared in Chicago, and when I first actually _told_ her I was in love her. I'll never forget how I felt that night at prom. The night I proposed to her either. Though that night didn't go so well at the beginning, I never once stopped loving her. Never once even _thought_ about stopping. That night would forever be burned in my mind. It was the night everything changed; for the better. Seeing her standing in the front yard, getting soaked and yelling at me that she wanted me to her husband, forever, would always be in my memories. It was also the first time I got to be with Bella. Really be with her.

And now I was her husband, and I planned to spend every day of my life, and hers, proving to her further that she made the right decision. Letting her know with every action, every kiss, every touch, and every word that I loved her with all of my being, and that I needed her more than I needed to breath. More than I needed to eat, or drink. More than I needed anything else in this world. If I lived to be a hundred years old, and all I had left was my Bella, I'd be the happiest guy alive. That's all I ever needed. Her.

I felt her sigh next to me and she breathed a quiet "I love you Edward." Then I felt her breathing even out and I knew she was asleep.

This was how I was going to spend the rest of my life. With Bella in my arms. "I love you too Bella."

My Bella. My Bella Cullen.

* * *

**SO?? It's over )= The epiloge will hopefully be up within the next couple days, so watch for one more chapter.**

**I really want to thank all the people that reviewed my story and gave me great ideas and helped me through my couple agonizing writers block moments. You guys are so amazing, and the fact that you reviewed and gave me your feedback and added me to favs and alerts, and all that stuff means a lot to me. Even the people that didn't review, just read, that means a lot too. Just the fact that you took the time to read my story is really great. I would, however, like to hear from people that didn't review throughout the story. Just want to know how you liked it, and what you thought (= So, if you could, take just a minute and lemme know what you think. Whether you liked it or not, I wanna know.**

**Also, Bellas stuff from the wedding in on my profile. The dress, the shoes, the jewelry and Alice and Rosalies dresses. I didn't bother to put Edwards on there because I figured it wasn't too hard to picture a button up shirt and black dress pants, and once you see Bellas dress, you'll be able to match the color of his shirt.**

**Anddd, I've started another story, but it's not up yet, because I don't know if I should write two stories at a time. The updates will be slower for both, but you will get two completely different stories from me at the same time. What do you guys think?**

**Lemme know !! If you want to know what the other story is about just review and tell me and I'll post a small summary in the Epiloge for this one. (=**

**P.S IMPORTANT!!! If anyone can guess the song that was in their vows, I'll give you a special sneak peak to the first chapter of the Sequel (= (Song list on my profile, but fair warning, the song from the vows is not on that list .. )**


	41. Epilogue: How Much Better Could it Get?

**OK, here it is (= the Epilogue! It's not as long as I wanted it, but I think it's perfect just the way it is. A nice closure. A happy ending so to speak..**

**Once again, I wanna thank everyone, and to jongley12, thank you so much for your reviews (= As much as I'd love to become a professional writer, I don't think that's something I'm cut out for. However, I am very content just writing on here. But thank you so much, and I'll make sure to try and update quicker. (and by the way, yes it was an adult male lol)**

**My offer to give you a sneak peak of the first chapter of the sequel still stands if anyone can guess the song from their vows last chapter. Also, I wanna know what you guys thought about the dress. My sister picked it from two options, and we thought it was perfect (=**

**Alrighty, so onto the very last chapter of my story )= ..**

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Edward come on. That box isn't that heavy." Bella was standing at the door of the townhouse we were moving into waving for me to hurry.

I turned to see my beautiful wife standing there, looking slightly angry with my pace. Her hands on her hips, and her foot tapping. "I'm coming Bella." I carried the box to the door and walked inside, then up the stairs.

Today was our moving day. Emmett and Rosalie moved in a week ago, and Alice and Jasper finished up yesterday. Today was our final day moving in, and no one was here. They had all helped us with the big stuff this morning, until Bella told them it was OK to leave. We could handle it, and I liked having time with Bella.

Ever since we got married, things have been beyond what I expected. We got home a couple days after and were met by our families. Our parents were still a little upset, but once Charlie and Esme saw us, that anger faded and they congratulated us. Well, Esme and Carlisle did. Charlie had forgiven Bella; but not me. Bella had repeatedly try to tell him it was her idea, but I wasn't going sit back and let her take the fall all on her own. So I stood up and told him that it was OK for him to be mad at me, just don't be mad at Bella. It was _our_ idea, and I could have put a stop to it at any time, but I didn't. I wanted it just as much as she did, and I wasn't going to let anything stand in my way. I understood that he was her father, and it was his right to be at his only daughters wedding, but if he had known his daughter at all, he would have understood that's what she wanted. It's what we wanted.

I don't regret the decision one bit. I love that we got married where we did, when we did. And I wouldn't change any of it for anything. We did it our way, and she seemed happy about it too.

Charlie had officially moved right across town a couple weeks ago. Right after me and Bella returned home. We had been living here for three days, but only now moving all of our stuff in. The townhouse looked great, all because of the girls of course. Esme had came up and spent the weekend with them, helping them decorate and get everything organized. She was retiring soon, and had been working really hard the last month or so. She was sad about leaving her business, but she knew it was going to good hands, and she'd always be right there to help. Carlisle had finally convinced her to just stay home, not worry about going back to work. She was reluctant at first, but eventually caved. They were doing great and didn't need the extra money at all, and it would give her more time to visit to us. _That's_ what finally convinced her to not go back to work. She was having a hard time with this, and missed us terribly. We missed her too, but it would only be a year.

Bella had talked to a couple counselors and professors and they all told her that they could help her get this done within the year. She may have to stay the summer after and graduate with Jasper and Emmett instead of Alice, Rosalie and myself, but she was OK with that. And so was I. This was what she wanted, and I couldn't wait to see her as a teacher. She was incredible and patient, caring and very observant to others. She would be magnificent at teaching.

"Edward! Are you coming?!" She had run back to the bedroom door and stared at me.

I chuckled and nodded. "I'm coming sweetheart."

I followed her back down and grabbed a couple more boxes, taking them back up to our room.

"Honey, can you come tell me if I put your keyboard in the right place?" She peaked in through the door of the joined room and I saw her chewing on her bottom lip.

I walked over and peaked in. This had been her little project for me. And she was finally done. I hadn't been in this room since last week, and I had no clue what it looked like. Seeing what she had done for me, blew me away. "Love, this is amazing." I looked down at her and grabbed her hand, still awestruck by the room. "You did all this on your own?"

She slowly nodded, then shrugged. "Esme helped a little with the idea. But I did all the painting and set up all the shelves. Emmett helped bring the desk in, and Alice helped pick out the bench seat." She walked over, dragging me to the good sized bench seat under the large window. It was up against the wall and about three feet out, covered in pillows. It rounded up at the ends, making it easy to lean back and not fall off. The dark gold pillows and fabric made it look warm and cozy and matched the room.

The walls were a light gold with black music lines painted between the middle of the wall and the ceiling. Random music notes were thrown over them and it looked great. But when I turned to the part of the wall right next to the keyboard, the music notes actually made sense. They formed a song, and I was pretty sure I knew that song. I smiled down at her and walked over to the keyboard she had placed caddy corner in the corner by the door. I sat down in the chair and turned it on, then looked back up at the wall. I played the notes and just as I had thought, it played the first song we danced to on our wedding night. I played the whole thing and when I was done I pulled her down on my lap. "You're amazing."

She smiled and ran her fingers through my slightly sweaty, unruly hair. "I had to trace them. I wanted them to be just right, so you'd recognize them."

I pulled her face closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Of course I recognize them. How could I not."

She giggled and kissed me again. "_You're_ amazing Edward." She looked down for a second and then back up at me. "Do you like it?" She looked around the room and her smile faded little by little.

"I love it." I pulled her torso closer to me and held her tight. "What's wrong? Did you think I wouldn't Bella?"

She shrugged. "It's your room, and I wanted to do something special for you, but I didn't know if you'd appreciate that. I know you have to spend a lot of time in this room and I want you to like it. I want you to enjoy being in here. Halfway through I thought I should just stop and let you do it on your own so you were sure to love it, but Esme told me I couldn't." She giggled quietly and I kissed her forehead.

"I love this room. It's everything I could have imagined and _nothing_ I could have done myself. I'm glad _you_ did it, and I love you for wanting to do something for me. You're so wonderful Bella." I kissed her again and she threw her arms around me. "And this is your room too. Which reminds me." I slowly stood up and lifted her carrying her to her desk. It was just a small desk, but the room was small, so it fit perfect. I sat her down in her chair and told her to look straight ahead and not look at me. She looked confused, but finally agreed.

I ran out of the room and into our bedroom, reaching into the closet and pulling out what I needed. I had been hiding this from her for almost a week and I was really surprised she hadn't found it yet. I must have just gotten lucky. I carried it back into the room and saw she was spinning halfway around, then back, in her swivel chair. I walked over to her, putting one hand on her shoulder, keeping her still, and the other hand on the handle of the case behind me. "Edward? What are you doing?" She attempted to turn around, but I kept her still.

I leaned down and whispered against her ear. "Close your eyes love." She sighed and caved much quicker than I thought she would. I set the case down on the desk, right in front of her, as quietly as I could. I spun the chair so she was facing it straight on and stood behind her. I leaned down and rested my chin on her shoulder softly, "OK, open."

I saw her eyes flutter open and crease her eyebrows. I quickly reached up and smoothed my thumb over her wrinkled forehead, signaling for her to relax. "What is that Edward?"

"It's a laptop case." I moved my thumb from her face and put both hand on her shoulders, standing back up straight.

She tilted her head to the side and reached out to touch it with both hands. "Honey I love it. But my laptop won't fit in there." She turned her head around to face me and I saw her eyes get a little sad.

I smiled and nodded. "I know." I said it was a bit of enthusiasm and she turned to look at me with a confusing look. I turned her back around. "Open it."

She tentatively reached out and touched the case again, running her fingers to the zipper. She slowly unzipped it and lifted the top flap up. I heard her gasp quietly and put a hand over her mouth. I smiled and watched for her reaction. "Edward?!" She stood and turned to face me. "A new laptop?"

I nodded and looked down at her. "You deserve it. You're going to be doing online classes and helping me out and you need it. Your old laptop was too old to handle all that." The laptop she used to have was a gift from her father. Well, it was sort of a hand-me-down. It didn't work very well when she first got it, and if she could avoid it, she didn't really use it at all. "This one is more you." I sat her back down and walked around her, pulling the bright blue laptop from it's case and setting in on the desk. I set the case in the cubby underneath and opened the laptop. I turned it on for her and waited for it to start up.

"Edward. This is too much." She reached for my hand, but I grabbed it and held it.

"No, it's not. I said you deserve it, and you do." I smiled down at her and kissed her quickly, then turned back to the computer. I showed her everything it could do. Showed her the webcam and told her that Esme had one too, and when we wanted to talk to her, all we had to do was bring it up. She loved that part. I also brought up a program for her music, and told her how much it held and showed her that I already downloaded all her songs from her Ipod onto it. "Here's how you get to your online classes, and all I have to do is set up your printer so you can print our you assignments for Mr. Smith."

She jumped from the seat and threw herself into my arms. "Edward, you're so great. What would I do without you?" She smiled and I lifted her off the ground and into my arms.

"I don't know. But I don't wanna know. I don't wanna know where either of us would be without the other." I kissed her softly and felt her smile against my lips. "So, should we go finish?" I jerked my head toward the door and she nodded.

"Let's finish so we can spend some time together before the others return." She wiggled from my embrace and I set her down, then chased her down the stairs. We ran outside and to the truck. She climbed in and moved the boxes from the very front to the back so I could reach them.

"Stay here Bella. I'll be right back for the small boxes." I turned to walk away but she called for me.

"Edward, I can take them." She started to pick one up but I told her to stop. "Why Edward?"

"Because. I don't even want to picture what might happen if you grab that box and try and jump from that truck, then proceed to walk stairs. Remember last night? You tripped _up_ the stairs." I smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But hurry." She sat down on one of the boxes in the back of the truck and I hurried upstairs, dropping the boxes off and running back out.

"Bella, where did you want the box of bathroom stuff." I hoped back up into the back of the truck and walked over to Bella.

She looked at me like I was stupid, "Um, well I don't think I want it in the kitchen. So maybe in the bathroom?" She giggled and handed me another box.

"Bella, I meant did you want me to put it in the bathroom or with all the other boxes. I don't know how you're doing this." I was referring to the deal we made. I was to unload the boxes and put them where she wanted them, then she was going to unpack the boxes and get everything settled.

"Put it in the bathroom. It's labeled, but it'll be easier."

I grabbed the last couple boxes and jumped from the back of the truck, heading into the door. I set them down and moved the boxes where she told me, then headed back down to close it up.

When I got back to the room, I saw Bella digging through a box and walked up behind her, placing my hands on her hips. She jumped up and laughed, turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you." I leaned down to kiss her and she smiled.

"I love you too." She kissed me once more before pulling away and going back to the box.

"I need to take the truck back, so you need to follow me in the car." I walked over and grabbed the keys and tossed them to her.

We returned the truck and decided to grab a bite to eat before heading back to unpack for hours. I saw the diner Jasper and Alice had taken us to when we were up here last time, so we pulled in and walked inside. We sat down and the waitress approached us quickly.

"Well hello there. Edward right?" I looked up to see the blond that took our order last time. She remembered my name?

"Um, hi?" I looked at her for a second, then turned back to Bella. Bella didn't have a happy look on her face and I didn't like that. I wanted my wife happy. Not upset because of some waitress.

"Ready to order?" She perched herself on the bench across from us and leaned over the table, resting her face on her palm and looking right at me.

"Um, I think." I turned to look at Bella again and smiled. "Ready sweetheart?"

I watched Bella give me a little smile and rested her hands on the table. She pushed her left hand up further than the right and I heard the waitress' breath catch. Good, she had clearly seen Bellas wedding ring. "Yeah, I'm ready. She pointed to something on the menu and I ordered for her, further showing the waitress me and Bella were together.

She took our orders and got up without another word. When she was out of site, Bella pulled my face to hers and crashed our lips together. It was passionate and slightly desperate. I smiled and kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her and burying her face into the crook of my neck. "Don't let her get to you beautiful. You're my wife, and I love _you_." I pressed my lips into her hair and kissed where ever my lips touched.

"I know." She raised up and looked at me. "But she annoys me. The girls back at school were one thing. They were all over you, but I knew them. And I know you. I know they're not your type. Plus we haven't really been together that long, and I didn't really have time to be jealous of them." She smiled and leaned over, kissing me.

"I know. But I don't see any other girl, but you. Don't be jealous of anyone." I lightly touched the tip of her nose with my finger and she giggled. "I love you. I'm with you, and I married you. You're my girl and you're right, those girls aren't my type."

She looked down for a fraction of a second, then brought her face back to mine. "I guess I just worry. I know you're mine, and that you love me, but can you blame me? Look at her." She turned her head to look at the waitress behind the counter getting our drinks.

"What about her?" I pulled her face back to me and kissed her quick.

"Well, she's blond, she's tall, she's pretty. Everything you _could_ have." She smiled, but I saw worry in her eyes.

I nodded. "She is pretty, but she's not beautiful." I grabbed her face in between my hands and held her gaze. "You're beautiful. More than beautiful. And besides," I leaned in to kiss her quick before pulling away and smiling. "I prefer brunettes."

She giggled and leaned forward to kiss me again. We only pulled away when we heard the faint sound of heels clicking, coming toward us. The waitress set our drinks on the table, and asked us if we needed anything.

"Nope. We're great." Bella looked at her briefly, then turned back to me and put a hand on my chest.

The waitress nodded and walked away, only coming back to bring our food.

When we finished eating, we headed back to the house and started unpacking. Well Bella started unpacking. She ran around the room, unloading box after box, and setting the room up. I worked in the conjoined room, setting up folders and stuff I would need to write. When she was done putting our clothes away, she came in to help me.

"You're quick." I turned to look at her and she smiled.

"I want it over and done with." She came over and straightened up the folders in the bin, then shut the plastic drawer.

"Everything in there done." I jerked my head toward our room and she nodded.

"Yep. Just have to finish hanging some clothes up. Mainly your dress shirts and stuff. I put all your pants in the drawers, if that's OK." She looked over and me and I nodded.

"Yep." I smiled at her and she stood back up straight, putting her hands around my waist. I returned the gesture and held her tight. "Are you happy?"

She looked up at me and smiled, nodding her head. "Of course I'm happy. Are you?"

I nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Happier than I've ever been." I felt and heard her sigh against me and noticed it was kind of warm in here. "I need to get that air conditioner fixed." I was more mumbling to myself, but she heard it.

"It is kinda hot up here." She pulled away, but kept her hands on my sides.

"I'll fix it, I promise." The guy we were renting from told us exactly what was wrong and told us how to fix it. But I needed Emmett and Jaspers help, and they weren't here now. Being on the second floor, it was a lot warmer up here than it was on the bottom floor. All the hot air rised, and made our room a little uncomfortable.

"I think I have a quick remedy." She started chewing on her bottom lip, smiling and gently pulling me out of the room. When we got through the door, she turned around, but kept hold of my shirt. She pulled me into the bathroom and turned around to face me, smiling. I was slowly catching on, but once I did, I grabbed her up and kicked the door shut, locking it behind me just in case.

After our shower, we returned to the room and got dressed. Sometimes I couldn't believe we had only been married two weeks. It felt like we'd been together for as long as I can remember, and in some way, we had. Every time I just simply looked at Bella, my heart felt like it was going to burst. I couldn't help but think this girl, this radiant, phenomenal, so very interesting, fun-loving, amazingly gorgeous girl was all mine. She would forever belong to me, and the same with me. I'd forever belong to Bella. My heart would be hers til it stopped beating, and even after that. And she knew this.

"Bella, love, stop." I walked over to her as she was hanging some more shirts up. I spun her around in my arms, making her giggle. "Let's go downstairs and relax. We can finish that later." I ran a hand through her still damp hair.

"But Edward, I'm almost done. Just a couple more." She started to turn back around, but I grabbed her hips and pulled her backwards gently. When I got her to the door she grabbed the door jam, giggling the whole time.

I laughed with her and picked her up, throwing her over my shoulder and carrying her down the hallway and downstairs. I carried her into the living room and lowered her to the couch. I sat down next to her, slouching against the arm and she rested her head on my chest, bringing her feet up under her. I reached for the remote next to the couch and turned the TV on.

Me, and the guys had finally finished the living room yesterday, while the girls just stood to the side, giving orders on where they wanted everything.

_Flashback: Yesterday._

_"Emmett, can you just move it across the room? Please!" Rosalie was standing in the middle of the room with her hands on her hips, staring Emmett down._

_"Babe, we've moved this damn couch twice already. This living room is not that big! There's no where else it's going to fit." Emmett put down his end of the couch, causing Jasper to have to put his down too._

_I laughed, causing Bella to turn and look at me. "What's so funny Mr. Cullen?" She wasn't smiling, but I could tell she was enjoying this just as much as I was._

_"Nothing. Mrs. Cullen" I watched her eyes close for a second, and when they opened she smiled and looked over at Alice. They both smiled and Alice rested a hand on Rosalies shoulder._

_"Edward. Will you and Emmett move the couch to this wall?" She pointed to the wall that Emmett was standing against. The same wall Rosalie wanted it on._

_"Honey, that's the same wall Rose wants it on. I don't think it's going to fit right." I walked over to her, and she grabbed me, wrapping her arms around me and kissing my neck._

_"But that's where I want it." She whispered against my ear and I had to take a deep breath._

_"Isabella, don't do that." I closed my eyes and tried to image anything. Anything but her and her lips against my neck. She knew that would make me cave, and that's exactly what she wanted. But I wasn't moving that couch to a wall I knew it wouldn't fit on._

_"Do what Edward?" Her voice got lower and I felt her lips move against me. That, paired with her warm breath brushing across my ear, made me knees go weak._

_I swallowed hard and looked into her eyes. Big mistake. I sighed and looked up at Emmett, I pointed to his end, "Let's go."_

_"WHIPPED!" Jasper sang loudly in the corner of the room, making the girls laugh. I turned to look at Bella and she just grinned, quickly looked away add shrugged slowly._

_I shook my head and lifted the couch and carried it to where Bella wanted it and set it down. I was fully prepared to be able to step back, see that it didn't look right, turn around tell her 'I told you so' and have to move it again. But when I took a look, it fit perfectly, with enough room for the end table between the couch and the wall. I turned back to Bella and tried to hide my face, but she ran up to me and jumped into my arms. I held her up, and she leaned down and kissed my lips. "Thank you baby. See, you should trust me more often."_

_"I do trust you. Now I'm tired, and I'm not moving another couch." I laughed and turned to look at Emmett and Jasper. I looked from them to Alice and Rosalie. "You guys can finish this right?" I had moved the couch all by myself the first time, then I brought in the coffee table on my own, so I was tired._

_Emmett laughed and nodded. "Get upstairs, I don't wanna see anything." His loud laugh filled the room and Rosalie smacked his arm._

_I turned my face back to Bella and put her down, gently pushing her to the stairs, running up them, then down the hall to our room._

At the time, all that was in there was a mattress on the floor and a lamp in the corner. Bella had managed to transform our room from just that to almost an exact replica of my room at home. Minus the couch and desk and a couple other big things. She hung all the pictures up exactly how they had been hung in my room back home, and even took the time to alphabetize my CD collection on the shelf I put up. I didn't ask her to do any of that, I figured I would. But like I said, she's amazing, and seems to know exactly what I want without even ever having to ask.

I felt her squirm on my chest and tightened my arm around her. She relaxed and sighed. When we finally got comfortable and got to a show we both enjoyed, the phone rang. I started to get up and get it, but Bella stopped me. "I'm comfortable, let the machine get it. If it's important I'll get up."

I nodded and leaned back against the arm, pulling her closer. It finally stopped ringing and I heard the machine pick up. When the voice of the caller finally came through the room, Bella tensed up. I hadn't been expecting this. I nudged her, silently telling her to move so I could get the phone. She sat up, with no emotion on her face and let me go.

I hurried to pick up the phone before she could say goodbye. "Hello."

_"Edward? Is Bella there?"_

"Yes, she's here. But um, can I have her call you back?"

_"Edward, you've been saying that for a week. Let me talk to her. I know she's there."_

"Um," I looked over at Bella and she creased her eyebrows.

"I don't want to." She barley mouthed the words so the person on the phone couldn't hear her.

I was internally debating whether to just hand her the phone or not. She had been avoiding her mother since we left Arizona and I felt horrible about it. But I wasn't going to force her to do anything. The last time she had spoken a word to her, was the day she called her to tell her we were getting married. Renee went out and bought the plane ticket immediately, but when Charlie called her back and told her what we did, she canceled the ticket, and instead got credit for another flight another time.

_"Edward. Come on. I need to speak to my daughter."_

I put my hand over the speaker, "Bella. I think you should take this."

She got up and walked over to me. "I don't want to."

I stuck the phone out, my hand still over the speaker. "Bella." I pleaded a little. She got angry for a second, but didn't say anything. She shook her head instead and tried to walk away. "Bella, please don't go. Maybe you should talk to her." I stuck the phone our further and she turned around, looking from me to the phone.

She finally took it and put it to her ear. "Hello." Her voice was weak and I reached out for her and took her arms, gently and slowly leading her to the couch to sit down.

I stooped down to be eye level with her, "I'm going to go get us something to drink. Love you." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead before getting up and walking away.

I walked into the kitchen and sat myself up on the counter. This isn't what I wanted for Bella. But I didn't know how to make this better for her. Better for us. When she was upset, I was upset. Talking to her mother made her very unhappy. Even having to think about her mother made her angry, and I hated that. As much as I wanted her to have a good relationship with her mother, I couldn't force anything on her. Because I knew if I did, she'd be angry with me, and I didn't want that. I wanted to be here for her, in any way she needed me. But when this subject broached, I had no clue how to be there. I didn't know what to say, what to do, how to tell her anything. All I could do was hold her and wipe away the tears.

I waited a couple more minutes, hearing a steady conversation, from Bellas end, come from the living room. After a little while, it all stopped and I heard the phone click off. I jumped off the counter and grabbed two glasses, filling them with juice and walking to the living room.

When I walked in she was sitting on the couch, with her head in her hands, resting on her lap. She was shaking slowly and I knew that meant she was crying. I ran right over, set the glasses down and grabbed her up in my arms. I sat down and set her down on my lap, and immediately she cuddled into my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I ran my hands up and down her back, whispering in her ear and trying to sooth her best I could.

She kept crying for a good half hour before she finally ran out of tears. She lifted her face and tried to slip off my lap, looking away from me the whole time. I pulled her chin back to me, but her eyes wouldn't meet mine. "Sweetheart, look at me." I cupped her cheek in my hand and kept her face toward mine. She kept trying to look away, but finally gave up and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

"My mother's pregnant Edward." She opened her eyes and looked at me and a few new tears fell. "Renee. The woman that left one child behind is having another."

I hesitated saying anything at first, but finally, I spoke up. "I know." I said it quietly, maybe hoping with a little luck it would just get past her and she wouldn't hear it. No such luck.

"You what?!" She pulled away from me and tried to move from my lap.

"Bella, don't be angry." I pulled her back but she wiggled from me, standing up and moving across the room. "I didn't wanna be the one to tell you."

She stood with her back to me for a minute, but then spun around, visibly angry. "You knew my mother was pregnant? How the hell did you know? She told you?! And waited this long to tell me?"

"Bella, she didn't tell me. I over heard her and Phil talking while we were there. I wasn't going to be the one to tell you Bella. I wanted to, but it's not my place." I started to walk toward her and she didn't back away like I expected her to. It happened every time we fought. I would walk forward, she'd walk backward. Keeping her distance from me. But this time she didn't. I wanted to smile and run to her, grab her up and kiss her, but I held back, taking it slow. I wasn't about to push my luck.

"You over heard?" She looked up at me and I took a step closer.

I nodded, and took another step forward. She still wasn't backing away. "Bella, she was worried about telling you because she thought you'd be mad."

"I am mad Edward." Another tear fell down her cheek and I was close enough to reach out and wipe it away.

I slowly lifted my hand to her face and she didn't move away. "Bella, come here."

She didn't hesitate and ran straight into my arms. I hugged her close and smoothed her hair down her back. After a couple minutes she pulled back. "Edward, I'm sick of this. I want a mother. I want my mother. I'm tired to being mad at her all the time, I'm tired of hating her for doing what she did. Yes, it was wrong, and I hate that she did it, but I'm over hating_ her_. What do I do?"

"Do you want her back in your life?" I touched her cheek and she nodded slowly. "Then call her back, and invite her here. Tell her to come visit you."

She looked down, then nodded. "Is that going to work?"

"Only if you want it to." I bent down and kissed her lightly.

"I want it to, but Edward, how do I just forget what she did?"

"Honestly, I don't know." I brushed some hair from her face. "But I know that if you both work at it, it will be OK. I know she tried while we were in Phoenix, but you just weren't ready. Maybe now you are."

She looked up and nodded. "I think I am. I'm just over this. I'm ready to stop it all. It's all stupid and I hate it. I hate not having a mother to call. I hate that I felt bad for not telling my dad about our wedding, but not my mom. I'm going to be a mom one day, and if I don't get all this out of the way, I might not be a good mom, and I don't like that ." She started crying again and I pulled her face to my chest, letting her cry.

"Bella, that's absurd. You're going to be a spectacular mother one day, and the relationship you have, or have had with your own mother is not going to affect that. You have me, and you have Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. You have Carlisle and Esme and your father. You're going to be the best mother ever, and nothing is going to change that."

"But what if I learn from my own mother. What if I do what she did." She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"You won't. I won't let you. Me and you are in love, and me and you are more than Charlie and Renee were. I've known you every day of my life. I've spent time with you, and loved you for almost nineteen years. That's different than just knowing each other through high school. It's more. We're more. Don't let those thoughts cross your mind. I won't let you leave me, because I know you won't let me leave you." I took her face in between both of my hands and kissed her with everything I had at the moment. She kissed me back with just as much.

"Thank you Edward." She smiled up at me and I leaned down, placing one more kiss on her lips.

"Anytime love."

"Should I call her back now?" She looked at me, seemingly still torn between her decision.

"If you want. I think it'll make you feel better if you do." I reached down and picked up the phone putting it between us. I wasn't forcing her, and I wasn't discouraging her. "I'm right here. I'll do and be whatever you need Bella."

She smiled and reached up to kiss me, taking the phone at the same time.

Bella called her mother back, and from the look on her face, everything was going great. After the phone call she told me Renee would be flying in soon. She was already four months pregnant and there was a certain point in a womans pregnancy that she shouldn't fly anymore, so within the next two months or so, she'd be visiting.

Alice and Jasper soon arrived home and shortly after that, Emmett and Rosalie. The girls decided to make dinner, while us guys went to trying to fix the air conditioner. I wanted Bella to sleep comfortably tonight. I'd be comfortable just having her in my arms, but I needed her to be too.

Emmett and Jasper were very understanding when it came to the fact that Bella and I were married, not just dating. They gave us plenty of space, and time with each other. So did Rosalie and Alice. We returned the favor, keeping in mind that though they weren't married, they were with other people too. Other people that also shared the house. It had all seemed to work fine so far, and we were quickly getting into a good routine. School was starting in almost two weeks and we were all ready for that. Everything was perfect. My life was perfect. I was happy and with the one I loved, forever.

When we finished, we all sat in the living room and ate, since the dining room wasn't quite big enough. It was mainly just used for lunch and breakfast, since we weren't all always together at those times.

Alice popped in a movie and sat on the couch next to Jasper, picking up her plate.

I took a quick look around the room and smiled. It wasn't exactly how I pictured my life, but it was perfect. More than I could have asked for. I always thought that me and Bella would get married and move in together. I'd start my career, and maybe we'd start a family in a couple years. But this plan was just as good. I had Bella, and my siblings, and my best friends, all in one house. All together. I was gonna to be going to college soon, and growing up. I was married and in love. It was all so overwhelming sometimes, but at the same time so incredible. It was everything I never thought to ask for. It was going to hectic, and hard, and tough sometimes. Maybe all the time. But I was willing to handle it. I was willing to do whatever it took to make Bella happy here. And once college was done, we'd go home, back to Forks and start our life on our own. We'd still be surrounded by all the people that we loved, but we'd actually be on our own, together, alone. And I couldn't wait for that.

But for right now I was content living in the moment. I wrapped my free arm around Bella and snuggled her close. She smiled up at me and I grinned, sighing.

I had everything. My world, my life, my family, a future. I had great friends and great people around me. I had a promising opportunity right in front of me, and I had my wife. The woman I loved more than anything, right next to me for it all.

How much better could it get?

* * *

**Yeah, now that's it's officially over, I'm kinda sad, but I'll be back with a sequel hopefully very soon.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and loving my story. My sister told me all of your reviews are 'Fan Mail' haha, well I love my Fan Mail, and I'm sorry I didn't get to respond to every review, but I'll work on that with my next story (=**

**Bye.**


	42. NEWS!

**NEWS!**

**OK, I just want to let everyone know that I've officially posted the sequel to Becomes Attainable. It's called Becomes Everything and here's the full summery ..**

**Full Summery: Sequel to BECOMES ATTAINABLE! Bella and Edwards life is perfect. They have each other and that's all that matters to them. They've started college, moved away from Forks, and are on the road to starting their own lives together. But what if things start to go wrong? What if their young, fresh marriage can't handle the stress of the real world? And what if the one thing you willingly left back in Forks, comes back to haunt you? What if things start to get thrown into this relationship that neither Bella nor Edward can handle? Will they take everything in stride? Or give up before they've really gotten a full chance at finally being together? Leaves off approximately four months after Becomes Attainable.**

**--  
**

**Also, I'm in the process of working on another story. I have a couple chapters written, but I'm having a really hard time debating on whether or not I should post it and make it a constant thing. It would take longer to post chapters of each story, and I don't want to lose focus on either one, so I might just work on the other story in my spare time and once I have 10 or 12 chapters, I'll start posting it. I'll say something in an AN on Becomes Everything when I do (=**

**I hope you all enjoy Becomes Everything as much as you loved this story. Your support is great and I loved every single review I got. Good or bad, they all helped me immensely. I hope to get just as many helpful comments on all of my stories!**


End file.
